Oscuro carmesí
by okashira janet
Summary: ¿Que hubiera pasado si Kaoru y Misao hubieran vivido el final de la era Tokugawa? Cap11: Oscuridad. Segunda noche. ¿Que hay después de una guerra para los perdedores?, ¿miseria, muerte?, Misao quiere creer que hay más, que al lado de Aoshi por fin lo encontrara, eso que ilumine su vida. MisAoshi, KaoKen. Completo.
1. La chica equivocada

**OSCURO CARMESÍ**

**Capitulo I: La chica equivocada**

**Por Okashira Janet**

RuroKen y sus personajes no me pertenecen en lo absoluto pero los amo demasiado cómo para dejar que el fandom muera lentamente.

_¿Qué hubiera pasado si Kaoru y Misao hubieran nacido un par de años antes?, definitivamente la adolescencia se vuelve turbulenta al final de la era Tokugawa._

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Bien, no sabía como había logrado hacerlo enfurecer, bueno, sí que lo sabía, un ninja y un samurai no se llevaban bien de por sí, era como poner a un perro junto a un gato y la cosa se ponía más fea si resultaba que ese ninja y ese samurai eran de bandos contrarios.

Maldiciendo su mala suerte mordió un poco su labio inferior al tiempo que saltaba una serie de cajas que se habían atravesado en su camino, ¡La iba a alcanzar, la iba a alcanzar!, ya podía ir rezándole a Buda, a Dios, a los espíritus y a su fallecido padre, ¡Iba a morir en cuanto él, el demonio, la alcanzara!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

No, si no se podía ser tan tonta, ¿Cómo había logrado hacer enfurecer a un ninja?, ni ella misma podía explicárselo, simplemente había dejado que las palabras se le escaparan y cuando por fin se había dado cuenta de lo que hacía ya había pasado a poner pies en polvorosa, ¡Bien se lo decía su padre que hablaba demasiado!, si por lo menos le hubiera enseñado a ser más como una mujer callada y sumisa y menos a como usar adecuadamente una shinai estaba segura de que no estaría en el aprieto en el que estaba en esos momentos.

En su mente se repetía una y otra vez la misma frase fatalista, ¡Iba a morir, iba a morir!, sus sandalias patinaron cuando se sujetó de una pared y dio una cerrada vuelta para después volver a echar a correr.

**0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sentía que el corazón le golpeaba como un tambor en el pecho "Pum-pum, pum-pum", su padre no la había entrenado para que acabara usando sus artes ninjas para escapar de un samurai pero su abuelo siempre se lo mencionaba "Un ninja debe saber cuando retirarse", bien, ese era el momento de retirarse, lastima que el hombre que la perseguía no opinara lo mismo.

Llevaban demasiado tiempo corriendo a una velocidad inhumana, ¿Cómo podía un samurai seguir el paso de un ninja?, sus piernas empezaban a acalambrarse y se arrepintió de no dar más vueltas a la plaza con Susumu cuando éste le decía que debía entrenar mucho más su carrera, ¿Y quien se hubiera imaginado que terminaría corriendo a media noche por Kyoto tratando de salvar la vida?, definitivamente jamás volvía a dar la alarma de un Ishin Shinshi merodeando sin antes haber comprobado que podía escapar inmune.

Si salía viva de esa volvería a donde su abuelito y le pediría perdón por dejar el Oniwabanshu, se reformaría, sería una niña buena, dejaría de echarle la culpa a los mandos superiores por la muerte de su padre, sí, dejaría de lado el cooperar con el Shinsengumi.

—Pero ahora debo escapar. —susurró al viento sintiendo que los pulmones le tronaban, aun no, todavía era muy joven, no quería morir, no así, no a manos de él.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Bien, empezaba a felicitarse por las diez vueltas diarias a los jardines que daba todas las mañanas a la par con los estudiantes de su padre, de no ser por todo ese ejercicio aquel ninja ya la hubiera alcanzado, aunque bueno, no se podía decir que le llevara mucha ventaja, por momentos incluso pensaba que estaba jugando con ella, ¿Qué no los ninjas eran expertos en atacar a una persona por la espalda?, un escalofrío la recorrió ante el pensamiento, si aún no la había atacado entonces lo más probable es que pensara en hacer algo aún peor con ella.

—Por dios, por dios… —Ni siquiera entendía como es que sus piernas no la habían dejado caer aún, las sentía de gelatina, la respiración vuelta un jadeo constante, un sudor frío recorriendo su frente. Decían que cuando se estaba a punto de morir se podía ver la vida pasar frente a los ojos pero ella sólo podía recordar la sombra de su padre, sus ojos distantes sin verla directamente.

—_Hija, la escuela se esta volviendo un lugar peligroso, lo sabes, debo esconderte, te mandare a Kyoto con unos conocidos que se harán cargo de ti, son buenas personas. _—En aquel momento parecía que lo que su padre decía tenía mucha lógica, pero ahora, con un ninja pisándole los talones, parecía que no había idea más descabellada que estar en Kyoto.

Un resbalón y luego pararse de golpe a pesar del dolor, no podía dejarse atrapar, no podía fallarle a su padre, él era lo único que ella tenía y ella era lo único que tenía él, no dejaría que un ninja sin nombre los separara, no, jamás. ¡No iba a morir!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—¡Mierda! —La joven ninja abrió los ojos con horror sin dejar de correr, se había metido en una calle equivocada, al final habría una pared que comunicaba con la calle del otro lado, se había encerrado por si sola como todo ratón tonto frente al hambriento gato, ahora él simplemente se quedaría parado esperando que saliera del otro lado y la atraparía y si regresaba por donde había entrado volvería a caer en sus manos.

—Tonta. —Se regañó a si misma sin dejar de correr, como lo supuso él paró en seco, era lógico que cómo Ishin Shinshi que era conociera los secretos de la ciudad, ¿Qué haría ahora?, podía quedarse esperando hasta que él se hartara de esperar y fuera a por ella, en tal caso tendría una minima oportunidad de escapar y entonces…

—¡Outch! —Tan acelerada iba que no notó que al adentrarse a la oscuridad de la pared topó de frente con alguien—. ¡Fíjate por donde vas que intento salvar mi vida!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

No sabía ni lo que hacía, dio vuelta en una cuadra, en otra y en otra, pero él siempre hallaba la manera de no perderle el rastro, el sudor frío se le adhería al cabello y éste a su cara, respirando con dificultad intentó usar las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban para evadirlo, perfiló hacía una calle y corrió lo más fuerte que podía, grande fue su sorpresa al notar que él paraba en seco, apenas giró a verlo de reojo sin comprender y cuando doblaba en la pared chocó de frente con alguien.

—¡Outch! —El golpe tuvo la cualidad de ponerle la frente roja y los ojos llorosos, pero la otra persona no se veía por la labor de disculparse—. ¡Fíjate por donde vas que intento salvar mi vida!

—¿Eh? —Apenas pudo balbucear sin entender, ¿Acaso en Kyoto era común que todas las chicas huyeran por sus vidas?

—Y a todo esto, ¿Qué diablos haces a estas horas de la noche?

—Yo…

—Ah sí. —Antes de continuar la jovencita giró de manera nerviosa hacía su izquierda y luego le extendió la mano sin dejar de observar hacía ese lado—. Misao Makimachi.

—Kaoru Kamiya. —La joven le respondió sintiendo que vomitaría en ese momento, el hombre que la seguía esperaba del lado derecho y no entendía porque no continuaba su carrera tras ella.

—Y ahora sí, ¿Qué diablos haces en este callejón a estas horas?

—Un hombre me sigue. —Kaoru explicó de manera nerviosa, sus quijadas trabadas por el miedo y la adrenalina.

—Que original, un hombre me sigue a mi también. —Misao volvió a echar una mirada nerviosa por el lado izquierdo, ese samurai seguía ahí, Kaoru parpadeó, aquella chica frente a ella parecía habituada a situaciones como esa y ahora que la analizaba mejor, ¿No estaba vistiendo ropas ninja?, sí, no podía equivocarse, pantalones negros, largos y holgados, un obi oscuro apretando su pequeña cintura, malla negra untada al cuerpo y vendas en los brazos que cubrían casi por completo su blanca piel, sólo una cosa desentonaba en todo aquello, sus ojos no eran los comunes ojos afilados y oscuros de los ninjas sino unos grandes y verdes coronados por unas frondosas pestañas.

—El hombre que me sigue… —Kaoru pasó saliva—, creo que quiere matarme.

—Quien me sigue también quiere matarme. —Misao desvió la mirada hacía la chica que misteriosamente se había encontrado en aquel lugar, debía admitir que era la pueblerina más hermosa que hubiera visto nunca, el largo cabello azabache le caía casi hasta la cintura a pesar de estar sujeto en una coleta alta, el apretado kimono al parecer se había ido aflojando en la carrera y ahora lucía sucio y desarreglado —además parecía que se lo había abierto estratégicamente de las piernas para poder correr—, pero aún así su belleza era palpable bajo la luz de la luna, en sus lagrimosos ojos azules y la perfecta línea que formaba su boca.

—Debe ser la noche de matar a chicas lindas. —Misao bromeó de manera nerviosa al tiempo que volvía a echar una mirada por la barda, el hombre seguía ahí, ¿De verdad iba a esperar por ella hasta que saliera?

—No entiendo. —Kaoru a su vez se pegó contra la pared, su pecho subiendo y bajando agitado—. ¿Por qué no me sigue hasta aquí?

—Es más fácil esperar en donde esta, si regresas por donde entraste te atrapara y si te decides por éste lado, —la joven ninja señaló el lugar por donde había entrado ella—, entonces te vera cuando salgas y cuando estés a la altura adecuada sólo tendrá que correr y alcanzarte.

—¡¿Qué? —Kaoru chilló horrorizada.

—¿Acaso no conoces Kyoto? —Misao ironizó levantando una ceja, su cuerpo perfectamente pegado a la barda, intentar saltar hasta el techo carecía de sentido, era demasiado alto para ella.

—No soy de aquí, soy de Tokio. —aclaró la joven apretando un poco los dientes.

—Mal momento para venir.

—Mi padre lo ordeno porque…

—Oh no. —La ninja la interrumpió pasando saliva—. Parece que empieza a impacientarse.

—¿Quién? —Kaoru saltó asustada echando una mirada por la derecha.

—El hombre que me sigue.

—Oh. —Un suave suspiro escapó de los labios de Kaoru y la joven ninja saltó enfurecida enseñando un filoso colmillo.

—¡Debería importarte más la suerte de los demás!

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! —Aturdida se pasó una mano por la frente, encontrarse a semejantes horas en un callejón sin aparente salida, con un hombre esperando matarla y una chica ninja de mal genio no era exactamente algo que se imaginó que vería apenas llegar a Tokio.

—Voy a morir, morir, morir… —Misao empezó a susurrar por lo bajo abrazándose a si misma, su larga trenza oscura temblando con ella, Kaoru tenía demasiado miedo para reírse de la infantil actitud de alguien que se vestía tan sombríamente.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —Apenas alcanzó a tartamudear, la joven ninja a su lado echó una mirada hacía arriba como midiendo sus fuerzas.

—¿Ese es tu plan? —Kaoru formó una mueca en su rostro— ¿Saltar al techo?

—¿Tienes una mejor idea? —La ninja gruñó.

—¡Esta demasiado alto!

—Sí, grita mi plan a los cuatro vientos, no hay problema.

—Debemos pensar… —susurró Kaoru cada vez más asustada, aquel hombre se cansaría de esperar y vendría a por ella, debía concentrarse, esto era cómo una batalla, cuando se estaba en medio del combate debían elegirse cuidadosamente las técnicas a seguir, si el oponente era más fuerte se debía usar esa fuerza en su contra o construir algún ardid pero ¿Cuál?

—Ya esta, saldré y me enfrentare a mi muerte, total, no es que hubiera algo muy importante por lo que seguir últimamente, me pregunto si Susumu se enojara mucho conmigo y… —Misao empezó a susurrar a la pared con los ojos abiertos a su máxima expresión.

—¡Eso es! —Pero en la cabeza de Kaoru una idea apareció de improviso.

—¿Eh?

…**.**

Esa noche los hombres habían estado calmados, nada había perturbado la aparente paz de Kyoto y él se había deslizado por las sombras cómo siempre, no había recibido ningún sobre aquella noche así que no había orden de matar a nadie en particular y mientras aquella orden no se diera él se abstendría de lo mismo.

Había logrado evadir a dos patrullas Shinsengumi hasta el momento, específicamente a la unidad 3 y la unidad 10, estaba por deslizarse una vez más por el callejón cuando un aro de luz se encendió sobre su cabeza.

—Maldición. —Sus ojos dorados habían visto reflejados en ellos el halo de color rojo que le avisaba a todo el que quisiera verlo su ubicación, el rojo significaba sangre, le avisaba al Shinsengumi de un Ishin Shinshi, la sangre correría. Sumamente molesto por haberse dejado atrapar giró la mirada al techo más cercano, el ninja lo veía desde ahí, su imponente vestimenta negra, el fleco cubriéndole los ojos, había que destruirlo, sino daría la posición de los demás.

Su mano se había movido a su cintura y al instante el brillo de su katana apareció en la oscuridad de la noche, el ninja a su vez lanzó sus kunais, pero él se deshizo de ellos rápidamente, de un solo movimiento. Sinceramente no esperaba que el shinobi echara a correr de aquella manera y en primer instancia lo había seguido por puro instinto, porque nadie podía ver a un asesino de las sombras y continuar vivo.

En cierta parte del camino la luna los había alumbrado a la perfección y entonces notó que era una muchacha, la larga trenza y la estrecha cintura se lo confirmaban, ¡Maldición!, ¿Por qué se habría cruzado alguien así en su camino?, no le gustaba matar mujeres, no, lo detestaba. Aunque ella estuviera armada y fuera un ninja y el enemigo, aún así no le agradaba la idea, por eso no había corrido tan rápido como de costumbre, por eso aún no había ido a su encuentro. Pero los minutos pasaban y no parecía que ella quisiese salir, los pies le pesaron como plomo cuando dio el primer paso hacía la pared donde sabía estaba escondida, debía matarla y lo haría, aunque no por eso dejaría de pesarle en la mente.

—¡Ah! —Y entonces salió, pero no, no era solo ella, una figura salió de la izquierda y otra de la derecha, por un momento pensó que alucinaba porque no recordaba que alguien más hubiese estado ahí dentro, mecánicamente tomó la empuñadura de su espada, sus ojos volviéndose tormentosos, pero entonces aquella chica cayó en sus brazos y no, no era la joven ninja que había estado siguiendo, era otra persona, alguien que olía a jazmines y temblaba como hoja al viento, alguien con un hermoso cabello negro azabache.

—¿Qué…? —Dejo la frase en el aire cuando ella se aferró a sus brazos y le suplicó que no la matara, ¿Matarla?, ¿Cómo?, se veía a leguas que era un simple civil, vestía con un sencillo kimono y a juzgar por el acento no era de Kyoto, no era ella a quien estaba siguiendo, estaba por decírselo pero entonces ella se pegó aún más a él, temblando, tan convulsamente que pensó que se desmayaría ahí, en sus brazos, y por alguna razón aquello no le pareció tan malo, no, y por un instante sintió algo extraño, algo que nunca antes había sentido cosquillearle en el brazo con el que inconscientemente le había rodeado los hombros.

—Joven, por favor… —Kaoru balbuceó, sus hermosos labios moviéndose con temor.

—Yo… —Y al ver su rostro asustado levantado hacía el de él no pudo evitar pensar que aquel rostro era el más hermoso que había visto en su vida, pero aquel pensamiento sólo duró unos segundos porque tragando saliva la chica se aferró a su brazo y giró la mirada a la derecha, instintivamente él la puso tras de sí, había un hombre ahí que no había visto hasta el momento, vestía ropas ninjas y era joven, casi tanto como él, sus oscuros ojos azules observaban fijamente a la chica tras él y en sus brazos… ¡En sus brazos protegía a la chica que él había estado siguiendo!, ¡La ninja!

…**.**

Era noche de guardia para él en el Oniwabanshu y por esa razón había estado brincando de techo en techo por todo Kyoto buscando posibles amenazas, la ciudad estaba en paz a pesar de los días tan agitados que había tenido anteriormente, el viejo Makimachi estaba particularmente irascible, al parecer su hijo —quien se suponía heredaría el clan— había muerto por malos manejos y una pésima distribución de las ordenes, como consecuencia su nieta —Una tal Misao Makimachi— había desertado del grupo sumiendo al anciano en la mayor de las furias.

Por esas causas se respiraba un aire de intranquilidad en el cuartel y para él había sido relajante poder escapar aunque sea unos momentos. Había estado sin contratiempos hasta cerca de las once y media cuando se había visto precisado a matar a un hombre, uno que a juzgar por lo que había estado hablando tan animadamente sabía información clasificada que definitivamente no debía difundirse.

Nunca antes había dejado que alguien notara sus asesinatos, pero ese día en particular hubo una falla.

—¡Tú, asesino! —Los ojos de la joven se clavaron con rabia en él—. ¡Ninja asesino! —Luego algo de entendimiento pareció llegar a la mente de la joven quien retrocedió un paso—. Ahora veo, es porque eres de ese clan, ¿Verdad?, por eso lo que había estado diciendo este hombre… —Tarde se dio cuenta de que había hablado de más y él tuvo que ahogar un suspiro, trabajo era trabajo así se tratara de una tonta chiquilla.

Ella echó a correr y él se dispuso a seguirla sin muchas ganas, no era para matar civiles avispados para lo que lo habían entrenado pero suponía que no tenía otra opción, la carrera terminó por fin cuando ella entró al callejón que la llevaría a una trampa segura, era tan fácil de predecir que no constituía ningún reto para él así que espero pacientemente a que saliera por si misma, ya de un lado ya de otro el resultado era el mismo, o al menos eso había pensado.

—¡Ah! —porque de pronto dos figuras salieron, una por la derecha y otra por la izquierda y antes de que pudiera reaccionar unas pequeñas manos ya lo habían sujetado de los antebrazos.

—¿Eres del Oniwabanshu verdad? —Los ojos de la joven eran grandes, vivos y de un verde incluso más hipnótico que el del líder Makimachi—. ¡Tienes que ayudarme! —La chica apretó aun más los dedos contra su piel, él apenas pudo pasarle una rápida mirada, cuerpo pequeño enfundado en un traje shinobi negro, cinta en la frente que hacía aún más patente el color de sus ojos, larga trenza oscura que se confundía al final de sus caderas.

—¿Quién eres? —La voz le salió tan seca como siempre pero ella no pareció prestar atención al hecho.

—¡Ese rojo de allá quiere matarme! —Al instante el joven giró, del otro lado había un hombre, uno que sorprendentemente no había sentido antes, cabello rojo y ojos dorados, tras su espalda una chica, justamente la chica que él había estado buscando.

—¿Por qué quiere matarte? —siseó colocando a la inesperada ninja tras él.

—Es un Ishin Shinshi. —La chica contestó rápidamente.

—¿Y tu?

—Un Ishin Shinshi no, obviamente. —El joven ninja arqueó una ceja, iba hacía él, le pedía ayuda y encima tenía el descaro de ser sarcástica.

—No pienso protegerte si…

—Por favor… —Sus pequeños dedos se aferraron a la tela de su espalda, su frente colocándose cansadamente entre sus omoplatos—. Aún no puedo morir. —Sin ser consciente el joven apretó su puño, ella no había dicho que no quería morir, había dicho que "no podía morir" y aquello le recordaba a si mismo, ¿Quién sería aquella extraña chica? Y ¿Por qué aún no retiraba el contacto que estaba ejerciendo contra él?, estaba consciente de que en cualquier otra situación ya la hubiera retirado de mala manera.

—Esa chica tras de ti es mi presa. —El pelirrojo habló, sus dorados ojos fijos en el ninja frente a él.

—Que adecuado. —El joven ninja entrecerró la mirada—. Mi presa también esta tras de ti.

—¿Quién eres?

—Un ninja jamás se presenta, además es de mala educación pedir el nombre si no has dado antes el tuyo.

—¿Qué te parece Battousai?

—¿Qué te parece "El genio"? —Kenshin entrecerró la mirada, creía recordar quien recibía ese apodo, según recordaba se lo habían otorgado al joven más audaz e inteligente de la resistencia ninja, seguramente se trataba de un tal Shinomori.

—Entrégame a esa chica.

—Entrégame tú a la tuya.

—No lo haré.

—Lo mismo digo. —Ambos hombres se vieron atentamente, sus manos lentamente poniéndose en posición de guardia y entonces Misao estuvo segura de que hubiera podido cantar un Aleluya mientras bailaba por todo el callejón, ¡Quien hubiera dicho que el ridículo plan de pedirle ayuda al contrario iba a dar resultado!, por el momento no le importaba quien era el ninja que la estaba protegiendo y tampoco le interesaba demasiado saber quien era el pelirrojo que amenazaba su vida, lo que tenía que hacer era escapar y mejor hacerlo pronto.

Con rapidez giró a su alrededor en busca de una vía de escape, pero definitivamente aquellos hombres se lo estaban poniendo muy fácil, ambos avanzaron colocando las manos en sus armas olvidándose de ellas, Misao no tenía tiempo de atemorizarse con los dorados ojos del pelirrojo ni de maravillarse con los hermosos ojos azules del joven que la había ayudado, sólo tuvo tiempo de correr, tomar de la mano a Kaoru —que a fin de cuentas no podía dejarla tirada después de que la había ayudado— y echar a correr mientras gritaba un:

—¡Bueno, arréglense, mil gracias por todo! —Kaoru apenas pudo sentir algo parecido al horror ante semejante frase, se imaginó que antes de que pudiera sentirlo su cabeza rodaría por el suelo, pero increíblemente aquello no sucedió, la ninja la hizo correr a una velocidad que la dejo mareada, la metió por aquí, por allá y por hasta allá y cuando se dio cuenta estaba en un sótano oscuro, tétrico y con un horroroso olor a humedad.

—¡Ah! —Pero no le importo y con un jadeo se dejo caer en el suelo.

—¡Pensé que ahora sí no la contaba! —La joven ninja se dejo caer a su lado, el cabello humedecido por el sudor pegándose a su frente y sus mejillas.

—Gracias. —Jadeando Kaoru se giró hacía la joven quien negó con una mano intentando recuperar aire.

—No, no, gracias a ti.

—Kyoto si que es terrorífico.

—Se me había olvidado. —La joven ninja giró hacía la otra con curiosidad—. Dijiste que estabas aquí por qué…

—Mi padre me envió, se suponía que debía encontrarme con alguien pero me perdí.

—¿Con quien? —Misao parpadeó—, quizás pueda ayudarte.

—Son unos conocidos de mi padre, la familia Yukishiro, se suponía que iba a ir al campo pero termine aquí.

—Definitivamente que el campo y la ciudad son cosas muy diferentes. —En el rostro de Misao surgió una gota de sudor pero rápidamente la chica negó con la cabeza y sonrió ampliamente—. Bueno, como me has salvado la vida buscare a esos Yukishiro y te llevare con ellos, lo prometo así como que me llamo Misao Makimachi.

—Pero… —Kaoru la observó dudosa—, ¿No tienes cosas que hacer?, cosas de ninjas y eso.

—En realidad me escape de mi clan, se supone que fue una deserción, pero uno no puede desertar de un clan ninja, si lo haces te asesinan.

—¡Pero que peligroso! —Kaoru saltó escandalizada y la sujetó por las solapas de su playera— ¡Como se te ocurre desertar si era tan grave!

—Mi abuelo es el líder, —los ojos de la joven se oscurecieron ligeramente—, por eso es que no lo tomaron como deserción si no como que me escape.

—Pues que alivio. —La joven kendoka soltó un largo suspiro soltándola.

—Es por eso que ahora estoy con el Shinsengumi, siempre y cuando pertenezca a una organización recibo apoyo y ni mi abuelo ni esos tontos dirigentes pueden hacer nada. —Los puños de la joven se cerraron, sus ojos tormentosos.

—Makimachi-san…

—Con Misao esta bien. —La chica negó con la mano—. No me llames jamás Makimachi, sabrán quien es mi familia.

—Ah, entiendo. —Revolviéndose incomoda la joven se recargó contra la pared.

—Que hombres tan extraños. —Dejando que su voz se perdiera Misao elevó la mirada al techo.

—Sí. —Kaoru se frotó el hombro que aquel hombre de ojos dorados había apretado en su intento de protegerla.

—Espero no volver a verlos nunca en la vida. —La joven ninja dejó escapar un hondo suspiro, en su mente los ojos azules del joven que la había ayudado apenas un recuerdo borroso.

—Sí. —Kaoru a su vez arrastró ligeramente las palabras—. Yo también lo espero…

…**..**

Bien, Battousai ahora sabía una cosa, aquella joven de ojos azules había dejado un hondo sentimiento dentro de él, algo que nunca antes le había ocurrido, en cuanto a la otra… ¡No se había metido jamás en semejante ridículo!, se preguntaba si el ninja frente a él pensaba o no lo mismo, aquel joven —presumiblemente un Shinomori— se había quedado quieto por entero, su rostro sin ninguna expresión, sus ojos azules clavados en el punto por donde las chicas habían salido patinando.

—Esto ya no tiene caso. —La voz seca del ninja se escuchó a juego con el salto que dio al techo.

—Tú lo has dicho. —A su vez el joven samurai cerró momentáneamente los ojos y dio media vuelta para irse de ahí, lo dicho, esa chica ninja había logrado lo que nunca antes nadie había hecho, ¡Enrojecerlo de pura vergüenza como un vil colegial!

Aoshi se quedo ahí, observando como el pelirrojo se perdía en la lejanía, luego giró nuevamente la mirada al lugar por donde había desaparecido aquella extraña ninja.

—_¡Bueno, arréglense, mil gracias por todo! —_Le vino a la mente la frase que la chica había dejado al aire antes de irse y recordó la misma frase, pero con otra escena, una donde el viejo Makimachi huía de la misma graciosa manera y entonces la relación de aquellos ojos verdes fue clara en su mente, acababa de encontrar a la principal desertora del Oniwabanshu, la única que aún seguía viva después de arrojar el uniforme con furia al suelo… o por lo menos eso era lo que contaban.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Tenía esta historia en la mente desde que acabe Personalidades, aunque los contornos están un poco borrosos espero que se haya entendido y que les haya agradado aunque sea un poco, un beso Ciao

_6 de Abril del 2011 Miércoles _


	2. Perspectivas

**OSCURO CARMESI **

**Capitulo 2: Perspectivas**

**Por**** Okashira Janet**

Kenshin Himura abrió los ojos y por un momento no estuvo muy seguro del lugar donde se encontraba, pero luego lo recordó rápidamente y no pudo evitar el dejar escapar un suspiro, había llegado la noche anterior a la posada Kohagi, que por el momento fungía como los cuarteles ocultos del Ishin Shinshi, luego de haber pasado la mayor vergüenza de su vida frente a un ninja.

—Maldición. —masculló sintiendo un tanto menoscabado su orgullo, ciertamente no era como si alguno de sus compañeros fuera a enterarse de su desgraciado accidente pero aún así no dejaba de pesar en su amor propio.

—¡Oye Himura! —apenas salía de su habitación cuando Lizuka se acercó hasta él alzando la mano muy sonriente, Kenshin lo volteó a ver de reojo, desde que había abandonado la casa de su maestro en las montañas para volverse parte del Ishin Shinshi ese hombre se la había pasado muy pendiente de él, siempre sonriéndole y haciéndole bromas a pesar de lo mucho que lo amenazara con sus ojos dorados y su espada.

—¿Qué sucede Lizuka? —Personalmente nunca había sido muy hablador, de niño porque Hiko siempre terminaba golpeándolo en la cabeza cuando hablaba de más y en el cuartel porque los hombres le temían demasiado como para intentar acercársele, por eso y porque en su larga estadía en las montañas lo cierto es que había olvidado cualquier forma de convivencia humana que no fuera la de su maestro.

—Ayer llegaste muy tarde picarón. —El hombre de cabello negro y escaso bigote le dio un par de piquetes con el codo y el joven tuvo que contar hasta diez para no llevar la mano a la empuñadura de su espada, acción que se estaba volviendo muy común cada vez que veía a su compañero.

—No sé que estés pensado pero seguramente estas equivocado.

—Ayer no tuviste un sobre negro así que no tenías porque llegar tarde. —El hombre siguió intentando entablar una conversación al tiempo que lo seguía como si se tratara de un perrito faldero, para los hittokiri recibir un sobre negro significaba que debían matar a alguien apoyados por la oscuridad, esa era la principal tarea de Battousai en aquel lugar.

—Me entretuve en otras cosas.

—¿En que? —Bien, ese hombre empezaba a exasperarlo, apenas estaba por sacar un poco su espada al tiempo que gruñía algo como "piérdete" cuando una conocida voz los detuvo a ambos a mitad del pasillo.

—¡Himura, Lizuka a desayunar! —Quien los había llamado era la señora Okami, la anciana más valiente y lengua larga que Kenshin hubiera visto en su vida, ciertamente no le tenía ningún tipo de temor a los asesinos de aquel lugar y tanto podía darle un coscorrón a un samurai en la cabeza como podía mandar freír espárragos al mismísimo Katsura Kogorou, su comandante directo.

—¡Ya oíste Himura, a desayunar! —Presintiendo que su cabeza corría peligro de seguir cerca del pelirrojo el delgado hombre salió casi disparado a la mesa más lejana, Kenshin dejo salir un suspiro viendo como se alejaba, Lizuka fungía dentro del Ishin Shinshi como una especie de espía, en realidad era la clase de hombre con cara perpetua de enfermo que podía pasar desapercibido escurriéndose de un lado a otro, Katsura confiaba en él así que él también lo hacía, aunque no le cayera del todo bien atosigándolo todo el tiempo.

—Hoy estas papando moscas Himura. —La vieja Okami le dio un empujón en la espalda y le puso un bol de arroz en las manos, automáticamente el joven avanzó hasta la mesa más cercana y se puso a comer lentamente, sin poder evitarlo sus pensamientos volvieron al día anterior, a la hermosa jovencita que por breves momentos había tenido entre los brazos, ¿por qué una simple civil habría estado siendo perseguida por un ninja?, no tenía la más minima idea, recapitulando recordaba que el día anterior había estado frente a frente contra el llamado "Genio", el joven mas brillante del reconocido grupo Oniwabanshu, ¿por qué alguien tan importante estaría persiguiendo a una simple muchacha?, masticando suavemente el joven intentó recordar algo que le diera una pista acerca de aquel asunto, pero en su mente sólo aparecían unos enormes ojos azules y unos labios temblando suavemente pidiéndole que no la matara, eso y una voz cantarina que decía "_¡Bueno, arréglense, mil gracias por todo!", _maldita fuera aquella chiquilla ninja.

—¿Himura? —Al escuchar la voz de su superior alzó rápidamente los ojos.

—Katsura-san.

—Pareces un tanto enfurruñado. —Su superior no era la clase de hombre que uno podría imaginarse como un político, era un hombre apuesto de bondadosos ojos castaños y cabello negro recogido en una pequeña coleta.

—¿Por qué le parece?

—¿Será por que rompiste tus palillos? —Con desencanto el pelirrojo comprobó que aquello era cierto.

—Ayer ocurrió un pequeño incidente. —contestó con neutralidad.

—¿Algo que compartir? —Como siempre la voz de Katsura era suave y amable.

—No, nada de interés señor.

—Por ahora no tengo ningún trabajo para ti así que procura descansar.

—Lo intentare señor. —Y entonces se le ocurrió, no es que fuera muy bueno leyendo porque ciertamente Hiko no le daba demasiada importancia a cosas como esa, pero algo podría hacer después de todo—. Por cierto, ¿tendrá en algún lugar información acerca de cierto clan de ninjas?

—¿Un clan? —Katsura lo miró curioso.

—Específicamente el Oniwabanshu.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Misao despertó, se frotó los ojos, susurró un "cinco minutitos más" y volvió a hacerse un ovillo sobre la paja ante el desencanto de Kaoru que llevaba más de media hora despierta y jugueteaba en entrelazar sus dedos de manera nerviosa, los eventos de la noche anterior aún la tenían inquieta, además seguramente su padre se encontraba preocupado por la falta de noticias y tal vez también los Yukishiro.

—Misao-san… —susurró despacio sin saber bien a bien si era buena idea despertarla, la chica se veía de su misma edad, o quizás un poco más joven, le calculaba unos dieciséis años, por lo poco que había conocido de ella era como un caballo salvaje y seguramente vivía su vida al limite todos los días, Kaoru no podía pensar en vivir una vida como aquella, aunque su padre llevaba un dojo de kendo lo cierto es que el lema que regía a la escuela buscaba proteger la vida, ella había crecido bajo ese ideal y por largos diez años su madre había cuidado de ella como si fuera una princesa, después de la muerte de su madre había empezado a entrenar arduamente el arte de la espada, pero una cosa era enfrentarse en duelo en el dojo de su padre que arrojarse al ruedo de la vida en plena guerra civil.

—Oh. —Misao volvió a abrir un ojo y soltó un enorme bostezo para después pasar a sacudir la cabeza como para acabar de despertarse.

—Lamento despertarla pero…

—No es necesario tanto formalismo. —La ninja se incorporó a medias—. Somos de la misma edad, ¿no?

—Tengo diecisiete. —Kaoru se señaló a si misma.

—Yo dieciséis. —La kendoka sonrió, no se había equivocado en cuanto a ella, después de todo el arte ninja era uno de los que requería que empezaran jóvenes.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —Decidió manifestar sus preocupaciones antes de que la chica frente a ella volviera a acomodarse en la paja para seguir de largo con su siesta.

—Oh sí. —Misao pegó con un puño sobre la palma abierta de su otra mano—. Dijiste que estabas buscando a los Yukishiro, ¿cierto?

—Sí, mi padre me envió con ellos.

—Pero están en el campo.

—Sí. —Kaoru soltó un suspiro sin entender como es que había terminado en la ciudad a punto de morir la noche anterior.

—Encontrar una familia en esta época esta difícil si no son importantes. —La ninja arqueó una ceja.

—No creo que sean muy importantes. —Kaoru pasó saliva.

—De todas maneras los encontraremos ya lo verás. —Guiñándole un ojo la chica se levantó finalmente de la mullida paja y se estiró—. Pero para hacerlo debemos ir a un lugar.

—¿Un lugar?

—Con el Shinsengumi, ellos tienen toda clase de información. —Misao dio la vuelta buscando entre tientas la ropa de civil que había dejado por ahí para usarla en caso de emergencias y por lo tanto no se dio cuenta del escalofrío de Kaoru que, juntando las manos, se preguntó si no hubiera estado mejor dejar que aquel ninja la atrapara la noche anterior.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Aoshi despertó cuando el sol entró por su ventana dándole en la cara, en la puerta Hiottoko cubría con su cuerpo la entrada y Hannya permanecía junto a la ventana, eso de ser el protegido del Okashira no era tan bueno como lo pintaban, la seguridad era tal que todo el tiempo estaba rodeado de hombres, aunque ciertamente ya se había acostumbrado a aquellos cuatro que lo seguían como su sombra: Hiottoko, Beshimi, Shekiho y Hannya.

—Buenos días Shinomori-san.

—Buenos días. —El joven respondió con su frialdad habitual y se levantó del futón, ciertamente el día anterior había sido extraño pero aún no podía hacer participe a nadie de sus recientes descubrimientos.

—Makimachi-san mandó preguntar por qué había regresado tan tarde. —Hannya habló con aquella voz ronca que lo caracterizaba.

—Le daré mi informe después al Okashira. —El muchacho salió de la habitación con paso firme al tiempo que creaba una situación adecuada para referirle al líder, no podía ponerlo al corriente de que posiblemente había encontrado a su escurridiza nieta, no hasta tener pruebas fehacientes.

—Buenos días Aoshi-kun. —Okina lo saludó alzando mucho la mano, sólo el Okashira y aquel hombre lo trataban con tanta familiaridad.

—Buenos días Okina-san. —Aunque ciertamente ni le desagradaba ni le agradaba, para él en realidad las cosas nunca tenían mucho que ver con los sentimientos, por eso era un buen ninja.

—Me dijeron que ayer llegaste tarde. —El hombre de cabello y barba oscura adornada con un ridículo moñito negro se rascó la barbilla—. ¿Será que nuestro Aoshi-kun por fin esta descubriendo los placeres de la carne? —Echarle a aquel hombre una mirada helada no valía la pena, aunque aún así lo hizo, Okina parecía inmune a aquellas muestras de aversión.

—No sé de que habla.

—Detesto que no bromees jamás. —El hombre se llevó una mano a la frente en gesto teatral para después ladear un poco la cabeza tronándose los huesos del cuello y ponerse serio—. No sé si estés enterado pero se cree que un fuerte número de hombres del Ishin Shinshi están llegando a la capital, el Shinsengumi se encuentra muy activo últimamente, necesitamos estar alerta para no dejar que se nos deje atrás.

—Entiendo. —Aoshi contestó mecánicamente, sabía que Okina se refería a que no debían perder contra los espías del cuartel de los lobos de Mibu, pero aquello en realidad era una tontería, los únicos ninjas que se encontraban en el cuartel Shinsengumi, hasta donde él sabía, eran Susumu y su hermana.

—Ahora vayamos a desayunar. —Okina palmeó al joven en la espalda, pero como él no tenía muchas ganas de enfrentar al Okashira en el comedor sin ninguna mentira preparada estratégicamente para lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior prefirió disculparse alegando que no tenía hambre.

Salir con el estomago vacío en semejante mañana no fue de lo más adecuado, para su vida diaria Aoshi vestía como un simple civil, sandalias, hakama y gi un tanto descuidado, el cabello en una coleta baja, pero le era imposible quitar aquella cara de hielo que le era común, aquello era un fallo que no había podido corregir por mucho que lo había intentado, para el Okashira Makimachi pasar de un estado de completa alegría a una brutalidad sangrienta le era tan fácil como respirar, su capacidad de actuación era sorprendente, aunque Okina solía decir que no era que estuviera actuando sino que así era su personalidad, Aoshi no lo creía, no podía creer que un hombre de su altura, rango e inteligencia se quedara viendo sin razón aparente una flor y gritara de improviso: "¡Que lindo!".

Olvidando aquello Aoshi giró a ver el cielo para cerciorarse de que no hubiera peligro de que regresara al cuartel empapado hasta los huesos, viendo que no se presagiaba lluvia siguió su camino —que ciertamente no tenía un rumbo establecido— dio vuelta en una esquina y luego en otra, a pesar de la tensión política la gente seguía sus vidas con relativa tranquilidad, las mujeres ofrecían verduras en el mercado, los hombres trabajaban cargando costales, los niños corrían persiguiéndose entre ellos.

—¡Pescado, el mejor pescado del puerto!

—¡Jitomate, el más fresco!

—¡Pase por aquí joven! —En realidad Aoshi nunca había comprado nada en el mercado y no tenía la más remota idea de quien era el encargado de hacer la comida en el cuartel, a veces, y usualmente cuando se encontraba algo pasado de copas, el Okashira le alargaba unos cuantos yenes al tiempo que murmuraba algo acerca de vivir la corta vida, pero Aoshi realmente no tenía necesidad de grandes cosas, su honor estaba con el Oniwabanshu, el cuartel era su vida, los hombres su responsabilidad, ganar la guerra su meta. Así que el dinero se acumulaba en el fondo de sus bolsillos sin que gastara una sola moneda y ya tenía más dinero del que seguramente habían tenido sus padres en toda su vida.

—¡Pescado, el mejor pescado! —La mujer volvió a gritar, Aoshi recordó vagamente a su padre echar las redes al agua, era un recuerdo muy vago, Okina se lo había dicho, que sus padres eran unos pescadores muy pobres que siendo él muy pequeño lo habían dejado en el cuartel, los Shinomori habían sido un clan caído en decadencia, el Oniwabanshu le había dado la oportunidad de reavivar su gloria, de sacar el apellido Shinomori a flote una vez más y por eso Aoshi estaba profundamente agradecido aunque no se lo mencionara nunca a nadie, esa niña Makimachi era una tonta por huir de aquella manera del clan que la había visto nacer.

—¡Por aquí! —En condiciones normales Aoshi no hubiera girado la vista al escuchar una voz femenina tan activa, pero en aquella ocasión estaba distraído y fue eso el golpe de suerte que le hizo visualizar en su campo de acción a ambas chicas, al principio no las había reconocido, no, mejor era decir que no había reconocido a la joven ninja del día anterior, la otra muchacha seguía portando su kimono un tanto sucio, pero correctamente ceñido a su cuerpo, era la niña Makimachi la que lo había desconcertado, llevaba un kimono celeste de amplias mangas, obi rosa, getas tan pequeñas como sus delicados pies y su cabello suelto en juguetones rulos, viéndola así parecía más una niña traviesa que la ninja inquieta que había demostrado ser la noche anterior.

—¡Por aquí Kaoru-chan, por aquí! —Y también parecía empeñada en llamar la atención, la gente le sonreía al verla pasar, como si fuera un cachorrito cariñoso, fue solo cuestión de segundos para que Aoshi entendiera que aquella condenada muchacha tenía toda la escuela de su abuelo corriendo por sus venas, ¿no eran esos los trucos que usaba el viejo Makimachi para confundirse entre la gente?, ¿no era esa ingenuidad estupida la que usaba para que los demás no sospecharan de él?

—Misao-chan. —La llamada Kaoru estaba roja hasta las orejas, seguramente era una de esas niñas bien portadas que sabían que el lugar de una mujer estaba en su casa, siendo sumisas y agradables a los ojos de los demás sin llegar a ser escandalosas, una vez más se preguntó cómo es que el día anterior habían terminado en una cacería del gato y el ratón en donde ella era la presa. Dio un paso al frente sin estar muy seguro de deber o de poder cumplir la misión que había empezado la noche anterior, si no había tenido ganas de matarla en aquel entonces mucho menos las tenía en aquella mañana vistiendo como simple civil.

—Quisiera ver los pececitos de colores. —Misao saltó palmoteando con ambas manos, sus ojos verdes casi volviéndose estrellas de emoción, definitivamente actuaba igual de idiota que su abuelo, debía de haber recibido un buen entrenamiento.

—Vamos entonces. —Kaoru dejo escapar un suspiro, Misao la jaló del brazo haciéndola correr y discretamente Aoshi las siguió, caminaron cerca de cuarenta minutos de aquella manera, cuando dieron una vuelta más hacía la izquierda Aoshi se dio cuenta con sorpresa del lugar al que se dirigían pero aquella emoción le duró apenas un segundo porque al instante siguiente Yamazaki Susumu estaba frente a él, había aparecido de la nada, su cabello negro atado en una diminuta coleta en la nuca, cinta roja en la frente y ropas negras.

—¿Qué hace merodeando el cuartel del Shinsengumi Shinomori Aoshi? —El joven habló con voz seca, Aoshi lo vio largamente, Susumu y él eran de la misma edad, ambos con diecisiete años se habían convertido en el mejor haz de sus respectivos clanes, quien sabe si era por diversión pero continuamente el Shinsengumi y el Oniwabanshu los enfrentaban, como para ponerlos a prueba, parecía que en esa ocasión Aoshi había ido a caer a la boca del lobo por su propia cuenta.

—Seguía a una persona. —No pensaba dar más información pero no parecía que Susumu la necesitara.

—Ella ha venido aquí por su propia cuenta, como aliados el Oniwabanshu no puede inmiscuirse en nuestros asuntos.

—El Okashira la busca.

—Si ella quiere ir ira. —Tan seco como siempre Susumu dio un paso atrás, sus ojos oscuros clavados en los azules de Aoshi, siempre había sido así, se respetaban como rivales pero siempre buscaban ser mejor que el otro y enorgullecer a sus respectivas familias y cuarteles, ahora parecía incluso que peleaban la misma chica.

—Le informare a mis superiores. —Sin que su cara se moviera un ápice Aoshi soltó con frialdad.

—Has lo que quieras. —Y a su vez Susumu se esfumó en el aire, el joven Oniwabanshu soltó un suspiro cansado, sinceramente no sabía si era buena idea decirle al Okashira donde se encontraba su nieta, presentía que solo causaría problemas internos y aquello no era ni remotamente lo que buscaba.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo**

—¿Estos son los cuarteles del Shinsengumi? —Kaoru abrió la boca sin poderlo evitar, aquel lugar era enorme, ¡y ni que decir del dojo! De seguro que si su padre lo viera se echaría a llorar de la emoción, de hecho ella estaba pensando seriamente en hacerlo.

—Sí, este es. —Misao sonrió ampliamente poniendo las manos tras su espalda, aquello sólo duró un par de segundos porque al instante siguiente un enorme hombre de cabello castaño alborotado ya la había sujetado por la cintura alzándola por lo menos un metro en el aire, Kaoru ante tal acto soltó un grito, pero Misao simplemente bufó.

—¡Misao-chan, me encanta cuando te vistes así!

—Bájame Sanosuke. —La joven le gruñó al capitán de la décima tropa.

—¡Ni se te ocurra bajarla Sano! —Shinpachi, el capitán de la segunda tropa se acercó señalando a ambos jóvenes con un dedo, su carita pecosa, su cabello rojo y su corta estatura provocó que Kaoru enarcara ambas cejas, ni en sus mas alocados sueños se le hubiera ocurrido que los integrantes del Shinsengumi tuvieran ese aspecto.

—¿Por qué no Shinpachi? —Misao se quejó echando humo por las orejas.

—Porque llevas tres días sin pasarte por aquí, Okita-san se ha puesto de lo más pesado lloriqueando por su muñeca.

—Okita siempre tiene al vicepresidente demonio para molestar. —Misao murmuró por lo bajo, por todos era sabido que Okita se comportaba como un niño mimado frente a Hijikata, el vicepresidente del Shinsengumi que hacía temblar a cualquier otro.

—Como sea. —Shinpachi se cruzó de brazos y luego giró a ver a la joven que hasta el momento no había notado—. ¿Y esta hermosura quien es? —Kaoru se sonrojó furiosamente, Misao aún entre los brazos de Sanosuke giró hacía ella contestando con naturalidad.

—Es Kamiya Kaoru.

—Un gusto. —La jovencita hizo una profunda reverencia, por alguna razón ya no temía tanto a aquellos hombres que apenas unos minutos antes le producían pánico de sólo escuchar mencionarlos.

—¿Y que hace aquí? —Tan rudo como siempre Sanosuke parpadeó al tiempo que volvía a poner a Misao en el piso.

—Esta buscando a una familia, me ayudo a escapar anoche de un hittokiri así que pienso ayudarla yo ahora.

—¿Un hittokiri? —Al instante tanto Sanosuke como Shinpachi se pusieron a zamarrear a la joven de un lado a otro para que le contara todos los detalles, sin poder evitarlo una tenue sonrisa escapó de los labios de Kaoru, estaba bastante sorprendida, en Tokio la gente hablaba del Shinsengumi y hablar de ellos era como hablar de los lobos de Mibu, demonios hambrientos de sangre que destruían todo a su alrededor.

Su padre se lo había dicho, que el Shinsengumi peleaba por mantener al shogun Tokugawa en el poder y al emperador como mera figura decorativa, que para mantener ese orden de las cosas mataban al por mayor, los Ishin Shinshi eran patriotas, ellos luchaban por devolverle al emperador lo que era suyo, en aquel momento, cuando su padre le explicaba los asuntos de política a la luz de las velas, ella pensaba que los Ishin Shinshi tenían razón, que los lobos de Mibu eran unos asesinos, que si a una mujer se le permitiera ser algo entonces ella sería patriota, pero en aquel momento, con aquellos dos meneando a Misao de un lado a otro riendo y jugueteando ya no estaba tan segura de lo que sostenía, ¿podían acaso esos hombres jóvenes y alegres convertirse en demonios sin corazón?

—¡Oh ya suéltenme! —Liberándose como pudo Misao tomó a Kaoru del brazo y la hizo correr por todo el jardín hasta que llegaron a un pasillo y a la habitación al final del corredor sin que los lloriqueos de ambos hombres las detuvieran—. Este es mi cuarto. —La joven ninja hizo entrar a Kaoru tras ella, la kendoka entró tímidamente.

—Es lindo.

—A partir de ahora también es tuyo hasta que encontremos a los Yukishiro.

—Pero… —Kaoru abrió los ojos asustada de permanecer en aquel lugar pero Misao que estaba acostumbrada a aquello no lo notó ni por asomo.

—Como un ninja del Oniwabanshu te persigue creo que lo más sensato es que te quedes aquí por ahora, créeme cuando te digo que un Oni no descansa hasta completar la misión. —Kaoru sintió que un escalofrío la recorría, definitivamente se encontraba atascada entre la espada y la pared.

—Ya veo…

—Voy a buscar a Susumu-kun para ver si me puede ayudar a encontrar a los Yukishiro, ahora vuelvo. —Sin mayor preámbulo la chica salió de la habitación y Kaoru no pudo hacer otra cosa que quedarse con la boca abierta como si estuviera a punto de decir algo, sin embargo era demasiado tarde así que soltó un suspiro, si su padre se llegara a enterar de que se encontraba en el cuartel del Shinsengumi se ponía blanco como la cera del puro susto de que le fuera a suceder algo.

—¿Qué haré? —Agotada la joven se sentó en el suelo soltando un largo suspiro, la valija con la que había llegado se encontraba en una posada del centro pero tenía miedo de ir por ella y encontrarse con el ninja de la otra noche, ¿sería cierto que su vida se encontraba en peligro como decía Misao?, suponía que si la joven había pertenecido al Oniwabanshu y los había dejado no había muchos motivos para que mintiera.

A pesar de las muchas cosas de política que le había intentado enseñar su padre aún no comprendía del todo los problemas que mantenía el país y entonces, así de golpe y porrazo, iba a parar en medio del volcán, su pobre padre entraría en shock si se enterara que su intento por protegerla había resultado contraproducente.

—¿Cómo estará Ottou-san? —Tan asustada había estado con su propia situación que había olvidado que su padre la había mandado lejos porque empezaba a tener problemas con el dojo y su lema, además el gobierno quería reclutarlo como soldado sin saber que él estaba en contra y oponerse al régimen Tokugawa no era una cosa sencilla en aquellos tiempos.

—Hasta ahora he tenido suerte. —susurró al viento pensando en su encuentro casual —y algo doloroso— con Misao, entre los recuerdos terroríficos de la noche anterior recordó unos ojos dorados y el sentimiento de estar segura entre aquellos brazos y sin venir a cuento, al menos según lo que pensaba, se sonrojo furiosamente, decididamente seguía siendo una niña.

Mientras tanto Misao se había abierto un poco el kimono de las piernas y brincoteaba por los pasillos susurrando "Susumu-kun" cada tres pasos, estaba segura de que si se encontraba a Ayumu por ahí ella también se uniría a sus canturreos, Ayumu era la hermana de Susumu y trabajaba como cocinera, o por lo menos esa era la tapadera que tenía porque en realidad era tan ninja como su hermano menor.

—Susumu-kun. —Volvió a canturrear y como por arte de magia el joven de ojos oscuros ya se encontraba frente a ella, tan serio y apático como siempre.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Necesito ayuda.

—¿Qué ayuda?

—Hay una chica que necesita encontrar a una familia, los Yukishiro, se supone que deben estar en el campo.

—Si están en el campo será difícil encontrarlos.

—No llevamos mucha prisa. —Misao cerró los ojos y sonrió de aquella forma infantil que competía con la de Okina cuando le daban dulces, Susumu estuvo tentado de decirle que el Shinsengumi no era un lugar para que jugara e hiciera sus caprichos pero se descubrió a si mismo diciendo que estaba bien, que la ayudaría, Misao al instante se echó encima de él en un abrazo que los mando a ambos al piso para gran desencanto del joven, al principio cuando aquella chica había llegado al Shinsengumi entre lagrimas rabiosas y puños apretados le había parecido que era alguien en busca de venganza pero al día siguiente ya se encontraba muy feliz canturreando al tiempo que barría los pasillos. Había sido esa actitud despreocupada que rayaba en la estupidez la que había logrado que no se percatara de que era una ninja hasta que ya había sido demasiado tarde.

—¿En que piensas? —Separándose de él Misao lo observó con sus enormes ojos verdes.

—En que eres una tonta.

—¡Que grosero, no se debe tratar así a una dama, eres un…!

—En eso… —Él la interrumpió—, y en que Aoshi Shinomori era quien te estaba siguiendo.

—Con que era él. —La sonrisa se borró de la cara de la joven, sus ojos verdes se desenfocaron por escasos segundos, Susumu la observó atentamente, si era sincero la razón por la que la soportaba, la ayudaba y hablaba con ella era por esos instantes, por esos preciosos segundos en los que dejaba de lado su euforia habitual y se volvía un ninja, uno real, uno peligroso.

Si era completamente sincero le hubiera gustado ser un poco más como ella, como su hermana, se preguntaba si para las mujeres era más fácil fingir, demostrar sentimientos y luego borrarlos como si jamás hubieran existido, para él aquello siempre había sido imposible y estaba casi seguro de que su eterno rival: Aoshi Shinomori, tampoco había podido jamás tener ese cambio de facetas, ellos eran ninjas siempre, no tenían dobles caras, no tenían sentimientos y eso era todo, ni en sus batallas ni fuera de ellas.

—¿Por qué te seguía?

—Ayer pasó una cosa muy curiosa. —Misao seguía medio apoyada en él y él seguía en el suelo, sus ojos oscuros fijos en el techo, su rostro inexpresivo—. Me persiguió un hittokiri.

—¿Supiste quien era?

—Battousai. —Nuevamente la voz de la chica se volvió seria, al instante él giró a verla, sus ojos sorprendidos.

—¿El Battousai? —Que él supiera nadie que hubiese sido perseguido por aquel hombre había sobrevivido hasta el momento.

—Sí, no me di cuenta de que era él. —Suspirando la joven apoyó la cabeza en el estomago del joven, sus ojos perdidos en sus recuerdos—. Tiene el cabello rojo como el fuego, ojos dorados y es pequeño… también es guapo. —Personalmente a Susumu le pareció que lo último salía sobrando pero no se lo dijo porque no tenía ganas de aguantar su ira.

—¿Por qué no te mato?

—Que amable por preguntarlo. —Ella bufó—. Me encontré con ese Aoshi Shinomori, ni yo sé que diablos pasó pero al final logramos que se enfrentaran entre ellos y salimos corriendo.

—¿Salimos?

—¡Ah sí!, traigo una chica conmigo, se llama Kamiya Kaoru y es muy linda.

—Eres muy confiada.

—Ni tanto. —Los ojos verdes de la joven brillaron, Susumu prefirió no intentar dilucidar lo que estaba pensando, Misao en primera instancia podía parecerle a cualquiera una niña tonta, atolondrada, imprudente e impulsiva, pero con el paso del tiempo su verdadera cara salía a flote, un ninja que fingía de manera tan real que se había vuelto su personalidad, con razón se llevaba tan bien con Okita.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con esa chica mientras buscamos a los Yukishiro?

—Vigilarla. —contestó con simpleza cerrando los ojos, Susumu consideró el decirle que él no era ni por asomo una almohada pero como siempre que se trataba de ella decidió guardarse sus palabras y siguió observando el techo, aunque le había dicho a Aoshi que hiciera lo que quisiera lo cierto es que no quería que el Oniwabanshu interviniera en aquel asunto, no quería que Misao regresara con su clan, aunque no estaba muy seguro de la razón.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **La facultad esta más aguerrida que nunca, entre intrigas políticas, votaciones, campañas, cirugías y conferencias nuestra semana ha sido un subibaja de emociones.

En cuanto a este capitulo, los personajes del Shinsengumi están basados en su mayoría en el anime _**peacemaker kurogane **_que todo buen fan del Shinsengumi debe ver, quienes tienen el manga de RuroKen seguramente reconocerán a ciertos personajes, de cualquier manera intentare que todo se vaya aclarando en el mismo fic.

Agradezco profundamente por sus comentarios a:

**Misari**

**PeKeOtaku**

**Seras**

**Harumigirl**

**Okami-onna**

**Integra van hellsing**

**Gaby-L**

**Kaoru-sakura**

La verdad es que cuando escribí la escena final del capitulo anterior no había pensado en Hellsing pero ahora que lo veo en retrospectiva lo cierto es que se parece mucho a aquella escena entre Alucard y Anderson en el museo, que risa.

Y ahora me voy que tengo sueño y unos exámenes infernales me esperan, un beso Ciao

_6 de Mayo del 2011 Viernes_


	3. Amabilidad y oscuridad

**OSCURO CARMESI**

**C****apitulo 3: Amabilidad y oscuridad **

**Por Okashira Janet**

Kaoru giró la cabeza hacía atrás para ver como Misao Makimachi seguía durmiendo a pierna suelta, su boca abierta, de seguro que si sus pulmones fueran más grandes roncaría con ganas, pero como era más bien pequeñita el sonido que escapaba de sus labios era como un tierno ronroneo de gatito.

—Bien. —La joven kendoka tomó un pincel y empezó a escribir en un pergamino, había llegado al cuartel del Shinsengumi hacía poco y aún no acababa de entender del todo su composición así que intentaría desenmarañar esa confusión de hombres y rangos por si sola, al parecer el Shinsengumi era un grupo grande, los líderes eran tres y entre ellos el más destacable era Hijikata, mejor conocido como el vicepresidente demonio, Kaoru aún no lo había visto pero suponía que era un hombre de armas tomar porque todos los capitanes de las tropas temblaban ante su nombre, por supuesto, el Shinsengumi tenía diez tropas, cada una con su capitán, destacaban los tres primeros, Okita, Shinpachi y Saito, el capitán de la tropa diez era un hombronazo de cabello castaño y cicatriz en la mejilla que gustaba de hacerle bromas a medio mundo y alzar a Misao en el aire de tal manera que la chica no se pudiera zafar, se llamaba Sanosuke.

—Veamos. —Kaoru escribió los nombres lentamente en el papel y caviló un poco antes de continuar, cada capitán tenía bajo su mando a numerosos hombres, pero había una fuerza secreta que no entraba en esa definición, se trataba de los ninjas, seres de sombras que obedecían directamente a Hijikata, hasta el momento Kaoru solo había conocido a dos de ellos, a Misao y a Susumu, un chico apuesto que simplemente le había dedicada una larga mirada sin ninguna palabra de por medio.

En realidad Kaoru siempre había tenido en mente que el estereotipo de ninja era así, un ser oscuro sin metas, sueños o emociones que obedecía ordenes sin chistar y vivía permanentemente en las sombras, entonces ¿por qué Misao era tan diferente?, la joven andaba todo el día en kimonos coloridos, salía para todos lados y reía de cualquier cosa, si le hubieran dicho que era un ninja en otras circunstancias hubiera soltado una carcajada.

—Kaoru-chan… —Misao se incorporó a medias en su futon tallándose un ojo aún adormilada— ¿qué haces?

—Sólo estaba intentando entender un poco este lugar. —La kendoka sonrió dejando la pluma en el tintero.

—No es tan difícil, —Misao soltó un bostezo estirando ambos brazos al techo—, todos son unos lobos que en la noche salen a matar.

—Misao-chan…

—Es la verdad. —La jovencita se puso de pie arqueándose para terminar de despertar.

—Me parece que no todo es tan simple como había pensado en un principio. —Kaoru se mordió ligeramente el labio y Misao se encogió de hombros.

—Allá tú si te quieres romper la cabeza.

—Ah, —poniéndose también de pie Kaoru la miró atentamente—, ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy?

—Sigo sin encontrar nada de los dichosos Yukishiro. —Misao soltó un suspiro—. Susumu-kun y yo vamos a buscar en otro lado, mientras tanto puedes seguir ayudando a Ayuu-nee con sus cosas.

—Claro. —Kaoru sonrió intentando no verse demasiado derrotada, hacía tres días que se la pasaba en el cuartel ayudando a la tal "Ayuu-nee" pero seguramente la muchacha ya estaba harta de ella pues era cocinera y si había algo en lo que Kaoru apestara particularmente era en el arte culinario.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Kenshin acomodó todos los libros que Kagura le había prestado en un rincón de su habitación y soltó un suspiro tan hondo que pareció dolerle, le había pedido a su jefe que le proporcionara algo de información del Oniwabansu y había terminado hasta el cuello de informes donde supuestamente alguien había visto a un ninja de ese clan.

Por supuesto, como leer no era su fuerte había tenido que descifrar cada pagina con balbuceos de niño inseguro y el resultado había sido una jaqueca de dimensiones colosales, eso y que lo único que le había quedado en claro del clan era que no se regía por una familia.

Al parecer hacía muchos años había existido un hombre apellidado Oniwabanshu que había fundado el clan, pero el liderazgo del grupo no pasaba al primogénito de la familia sino al guerrero más experimentado, de esa manera la familia Oniwabanshu se había perdido con el paso de los años y el nombre sólo les quedaba por puro respeto a quien había sido el fundador del equipo.

El reporte más reciente decía que hacía cerca de cuarenta años el mando había pasado a la familia Makimachi, el resto eran rumores difusos, algo acerca de que poseían a un joven cuyas habilidades eran asombrosas considerándosele como un genio de las sombras, se creía que respondía al apellido de Shinomori, pero aquello no estaba muy claro.

—Seguramente es el ninja con el que me tope la otra noche. —Kenshin cerró el libro con pesadez, al final no había sacado nada en claro, el Oniwabanshu como grupo secreto que era no le iba a abrir sus puertas tan fácilmente a las recientes puertas Ishin Shinshi.

—¿Entonces esa chica? —El pelirrojo colocó ambas manos en el suelo y cerró los ojos recordando a la chica que era su presa, una jovencita de larga trenza y ajustada ropa negra, lo cierto es que había sido muy hábil, había dicho que no era del Ishin Shinshi pero eso era todo, si sus deducciones eran ciertas y aquel joven era Shinomori entonces la chica no podía pertenecer al Oniwabanshu porque en ese caso el muchacho la conocería, ¿o sería que venía de una facción del país diferente?, no, sino no habría dado la alarma al verlo, ¿sería que pertenecía a los ninjas del Shinsengumi?

Últimamente no paraban de correr rumores del Shinsengumi en la posada, decían que los capitanes de las tropas 1, 2 y 3 eran increíblemente fuertes, que sus ojos eran los de demonios, que eran unos lobos rabiosos en busca de sangre, hasta el momento él no se había visto en la necesidad de pelear con alguno de ellos, de hecho ni siquiera los reconocería de verlos por la calle.

—Soy un hittokiri. —Se recordó a si mismo cerrando los ojos, él era casi como un ninja, un ser de sombras que era mejor no ser reconocido, de cualquier manera no era como si pudiera enorgullecerse de lo que hacía.

—¡Hey Himura! —Alguien gritó frente a su puerta y él giró hacía el shoji alzando sus ojos dorados en esa dirección.

—¿Si? —Un sobre negro se deslizó bajo su puerta.

—Te lo encargo.

—No hay cuidado. —El joven pelirrojo se puso de pie y alcanzó el sobre haciéndolo girar entre sus dedos, cuando un hittokiri recibía un sobre negro significaba una sentencia de muerte, con cuidado abrió la carta, dentro había un par de indicaciones que genuinamente lo sorprendieron, por lo general se suponía que dentro del sobre había una hoja con el nombre de una persona, eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber para hacer su trabajo, pero en esta ocasión era diferente.

_Himura_

_Debes seguir a Shigekura Juube, analiza sus recorridos, su rutina, mátalo el sábado. _

¿Por qué tenía que esperar hasta el sábado para matarlo?, ¿y por qué tenía que seguirlo mientras ese día llegaba?, aunque tuvieran cierto parecido lo cierto es que él no era un ninja, espiar no era parte de su trabajo, ¿sería que Kagura quería ponerlo a prueba?, a lo mejor y todo era culpa de esos tontos libros acerca del Oniwabanshu que le había pedido, en mala hora se le había ocurrido investigar más de aquel sujeto que se autodenominaba genio.

Con lentitud se paró y se dirigió al armario, en una ocasión Kagura había querido darle un sueldo pero él había denegado el ofrecimiento, no quería que le pagaran por matar, no quería recibir dinero por unas manos manchadas de sangre, lo único en lo que confiaba era en ver aparecer una nueva era luego de tanto dolor, en un poco de esperanza en el futuro, por eso no había mucha ropa en su habitación, por eso sus sandalias estaban desgastadas.

Con cuidado retiró la yukata oscura que usaba cuando quería hacerse pasar por un civil, lo cierto es que no era fácil pasar desapercibido siendo Kenshin Himura, se preguntaba de quien de sus padres había heredado aquel escandaloso cabello rojo fuego, a esas alturas los contornos de quienes habían sido sus padres eran borrosos en su mente, tampoco recordaba a sus hermanos.

Pasó lentamente las manos por la yukata colocándosela correctamente al cuerpo y apretando con una cinta blanca su cintura, escondió el rojo cabello debajo de un enorme sombrero de paja y tomando a su paso un morral salió de su habitación con el silencio que caracterizaba cada movimiento que hacía.

Dentro de muy poco se vio en la calle, la gente pasaba a su alrededor sin verlo, después de todo solo traía una espada a la cintura y dado su pequeño tamaño no debía parecerle sospechoso a nadie a pesar de que ya tenía dieciocho años, hacía tres años que según la ley de Edo se había vuelto un hombre, antes, cuando era más pequeño se imaginaba que al cumplir quince años habría completado su entrenamiento como alumno del Hitten Mitsurugi, pero después de todo las cosas no habían salido como su infantil mente lo había deseado.

Llevo sus pasos con tranquilidad hasta un callejón, se apoyó en la pared como si descansara su camino un par de segundos y susurró casi como el silbido de una serpiente.

—Shigekura Juube.

—Vuelve en una hora. —La voz era femenina pero él no hizo intento por ver de donde provenía, después de todo un hittokiri no tenía porque conocer a los ninjas de su propio bando, hacer algo como eso solo traería problemas a todos, sin prisas se despegó de la pared como si ya hubiera descansado lo suficiente y echó a andar otra vez, era una mañana fresca, la gente caminaba de un lado a otro como era lo común en el mercado, los vendedores de sake gritaban al viento las cualidades de su producto, por un momento Kenshin tuvo la idea de entrar a una taberna y pasar la hora bebiendo algo pero deshecho el pensamiento, era demasiado temprano.

Siguió caminando entonces entre la multitud, captando murmullos y gritos por allí y por allá, no tenía todavía planeado que haría para matar el tiempo cuando la vio y sus ojos dorados se abrieron ligeramente por la impresión.

El cabello negro recogido en una coleta alta, el kimono de color celeste pegado a su esbelto cuerpo, los ojos azules brillando bajo la luz de ese amanecer.

—¡Por favor! —La chica alzó una mano en actitud de desesperación—. Déjemelo más barato.

—No puedo. —El vendedor se rascó la nuca desviando la mirada.

—¡Le voy a comprar mucho, déme precio!

—Es que…

—¡Vamos, tenga compasión de mí! —La chica gimoteó y el vendedor se encogió de hombros vencido.

—Esta bien…

—¡Gracias! —Kaoru sonrió ampliamente, siempre había sido buena regateando, eso y comprar en grandes cantidades había sido la base de su economía familiar cuando su madre había muerto y se las había tenido que ver sola con la casa, Kenshin que la veía a un par de metros se escondió rápidamente bajo el ala de su sombrero y se recargó en el puesto mas cercano, por un instante había tenido la intención de acercarse a ella pero en ultimo momento la parte racional de su cerebro lo había alertado, ¿acercarse a ella?, ¿acaso había perdido la cabeza?, ¿con que excusa lo haría?, es más, ¿qué buscaba al hacerlo?, desde que había tomado aquel oficio las cosas le habían quedado más que claras, ninguna persona que se viera relacionada con él sacaría nada bueno como recompensa.

—Veinte kilos de arroz para usted jovencita. —El vendedor dejo un enorme paquete en el suelo, Kaoru sacó su monederito y pagó aún sonriendo pero inmediatamente después su rostro adquirió un tinte violeta y Kenshin se imaginó que para ser una chica cargar eso quedaba fuera de sus posibilidades, de hecho, incluso él era más bien del tipo promedio cuando de cargar cosas pesadas se trataba.

—¿Y ahora? —La joven giró a un lado y a otro la cabeza buscando ayuda inconscientemente, lo cierto es que en Tokio siempre había un alumno de su padre que la ayudara, a veces incluso había un desconocido que se ofreciera, pero no parecía que en Kyoto fueran a darle los mismos tratos—. Ni hablar. —Soltando un suspiro la chica entrelazó los dedos y dándole vuelta a sus manos estiró los brazos como preparándose para una prueba.

—No creo que lo haga. —Aún con el rostro cubierto por el sombrero Kenshin arqueó una ceja, en los ojos de la jovencita un tinte de decisión—. No podría… —Intentó darse a si mismo explicaciones racionales cuando ella se arremangó la yukata—. Quizás sí… —Tuvo que admitir entre derrotado y sorprendido cuando ella cargó aquel pesado tambo, el hecho de que se balanceara peligrosamente de un lado a otro intentando conservar el equilibrio apenas restándole dramatismo a la situación.

—¡Cuánto pesa! —Kaoru chilló apenas siendo capaz de ver el camino por encima de la tapa de aquella cosa, eso le pasaba por ofrecerse a hacer las compras, pero es que de eso a hacer de comer prefería lo primero, si las tropas probaban su comida luego ella tendría que enfrentar un juicio por envenenamiento masivo.

—Esa muchacha… —Kenshin sintió que las mejillas se le coloreaban al tiempo que bajaba aún más su sombrero cuando ella pasó con grandes tumbos frente a él, las reglas urbanas de caballerosidad le decían que la ayudara, su corazón le ordenaba que le quitara aquello tan pesado de las manos y lo cargara él, pero su oficio de hittokiri le ordenaba tajantemente que ni siquiera se le ocurriera acercarse más, no si quería que ella estuviera a salvo.

—¡Pero que tenemos aquí! —La voz provocó que el pelirrojo alzara la vista, un enorme hombre de cabello castaño alborotado recogido en una coleta se paró con ambos brazos en la cadera frente a la muchacha.

—Señor Sa…

—¡Ts, ts, ts! —El hombre calló a Kaoru poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios y ella se sonrojó furiosamente, había olvidado que no podía llamar por sus nombres verdaderos a los miembros del Shinsengumi cuando estaban de civiles fuera del cuartel.

—¡Señor! —Exclamó fuertemente cerrando los ojos y poniéndose tiesa como una tabla.

—Si que eres graciosa. —Sanosuke le quito el tambo de las manos y sin ningún problema se lo trepó en un hombro— ¿Por qué cargabas esto tu sola?

—Me ofrecí a hacer las compras. —Kaoru jugueteó con sus dedos y luego giró hacía el hombre sonriendo—. Gracias por la ayuda.

—De nada. —Él también sonrió, luego dio media vuelta y echó a andar, Kaoru apresuró el paso para alcanzarlo, su amplia espalda dibujándose con fuerza en la yukata, ciertamente era un hombrón poderoso, un brazo de él eran dos de Kaoru y aquella cicatriz en forma de cruz en su mejilla le daba un aspecto aún más feroz del que debería tener, por supuesto, su apariencia y personalidad diferían en un punto, lo cierto es que el capitán de la décima tropa era en extremo inquieto, gracioso y amable.

—¿Quién será ese hombre? —Kenshin que aún seguía a la joven con la vista negó suavemente con la cabeza y regresó a sus propios pensamientos, no tenía caso que siguiera investigando más acerca de esa jovencita ni de aquel desconocido que la había ayudado, después de todo ella no tenía ningún asunto con él, el hecho de que hubiesen coincidido en una emboscada solo era una de esas jugarretas del destino que no salían bien.

—Ya pasó una hora. —Con sorpresa se dio cuenta de que se había perdido en sus cavilaciones más tiempo de la cuenta, algo estaba pasando con él

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ese era el segundo día que Kenshin seguía a ese tipo, Shigekura Juube era en realidad un hombre sin gracia, era gordo como casi todos los políticos de la época, su cabello canoso era atado en la clásica forma samurai, con una coleta que daba media vuelta al centro de la cabeza dejando su calva cabeza al frente.

Por lo general Kenshin mataba sin pensar demasiado en la victima, pero como le habían pedido que siguiera a ese hombre tenía que pensar en él más de la cuenta, su guardaespaldas era un tipo con unos hombros que parecían un tren, medía casi dos metros y tenía la agria expresión de un gorila amaestrado, el otro guardaespaldas en realidad era una insignificancia, joven, delgaducho y sin mucha habilidad aparente

—¿Por qué Kagura-san no me dio el sobre el sábado sin más? —El joven se preguntó a si mismo escondiendo la mirada bajo su amplio sombrero de paja, el día había amanecido lluvioso.

—¡Buenos días! —Una voz cantarina lo obligó a voltear, había oído la misma voz sólo un par de veces pero parecía que su cerebro ya la reconocía en automático—, ¿podría venderme un kilo de todas estas especies? —Kaoru entregó una enorme lista y el tendero sonrió nerviosamente.

—¿Esta segura señorita?

—¡Segurísima! —Y de verdad parecía que lo estaba, sus azules ojos relampagueaban con ella cada vez que afirmaba algo.

—Esta bien. —El hombre empezó a reunir las cosas mientras la joven se balanceaba en sus pies, ya para adelante ya para atrás, Kenshin echó un vistazo alrededor a ver si veía por ahí al hombre que la había ayudado la vez anterior pero no vislumbró a nadie.

—Aquí esta señorita.

—¿Cuánto le debo? —Kenshin empezó a sentir que la ceja le saltaba con un tic nervioso que no sabía que tenía, esos costales debían pesar unos doce kilos cada uno, ¿no suponía esa joven que lo iba a poder sola, verdad?

—Bien. —Kaoru pagó y luego giró a ver los costales con decisión, Kensin entrecerró más la mirada, esa chica estaba buscándose una fractura de cadera a temprana edad.

—No creo que… —El hittokiri susurró suavemente, la joven se agachó decidida a levantar los costales y…

—¡Kaoru-chan! —Un hombre apareció de improviso cargando un costal, tenía el cabello largo, negro y muy liso, sus ojos parecían divertidos y una yukata blanca cubría su cuerpo.

—¿No pensabas cargar esto sola, verdad? —Otro hombre apareció por el lado contrario, era pelirrojo y pequeño, tanto que por primera vez Kenshin pensó que quizás no era tan diminuto como siempre había pensado, es decir, en comparación con otros entes pelirrojos, aunque el cabello de aquel sujeto no era tan rojo como el suyo, tenía un tinte mas bien como de zanahoria.

—Okita-san, Shinpachi-san… —Kaoru susurró tan bajo que ni siquiera los capitanes de la tropa 1 y 2 alcanzaron a oírla.

—Supongo que Ayu-nee te mando por esto. —Shinpachi parpadeó y luego echó a andar.

—¡Yo me ofrecí! —Kaoru aclaró, no quería que nadie acabara creyendo que Ayu-nee era una dictadora o algo así por su culpa.

—¡La comida de Ayuu-nee es la mejor! —Okita sonrió ampliamente, casi relamiéndose de solo pensar en lo que la joven cocinera era capaz de hacer.

—Si que lo es. —Kaoru asintió repetidas veces con la cabeza y caminó más rápido para no quedarse atrás, fue hasta ese momento que Kenshin reaccionó y sacudió la cabeza para luego buscar con ojos alarmados a su verdadero objetivo… aunque lo cierto es que el gordo político hacía mucho tiempo que se había ido.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Cuando Kenshin había aceptado el trabajo de hittokiri no pensó que aquello llevara implícito el espiar y lo cierto es que era sumamente aburrido, había descubierto que Shigekura Juube era un hombre de sonrisa fácil que gustaba de hablar de casi cualquier cosa, su guardaespaldas gorila contestaba a todo con monosílabos y el más joven del trío solía sonreír como si solo supiera hacer eso.

Nunca le había alegrado tanto que llegara un día como lo era el sábado, seguía sin entender porque Kagura-san le había pedido espiar a ese tipo, pero por fin aquello iba a terminar.

—¡Disculpe! —Intentó no voltear, de verdad que lo intentó, pero al final sus dorados ojos se escabulleron debajo del sombrero para poder verla—. Quisiera que me de veinte kilos de soja. —Y si, parecía que sus manías de comprar más de lo que podía cargar seguían estando presentes.

—En seguida señorita.

—¡Pero quiero precio, eh! —La joven se encaramó para poder dejárselo clarito al vendedor y aquel asintió entre risas, Kenshin respiró hondamente viéndola, sintiendo como imperceptiblemente una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, al instante parpadeó confundido, hacía tanto tiempo que no sonreía que hacerlo de un momento a otro le produjo un extraño sentimiento de perplejidad.

—Aquí tiene.

—¿Cuánto le debo? —Para no pensar demasiado en aquella sonrisa inoportuna el pelirrojo giró a su alrededor en espera de ver a alguno de los hombres que la habían ayudado hasta el momento, el grandote de cabello castaño o alguno de los dos pequeños de la ultima vez, el de cabello negro o el que lo tenía color zanahoria, pero no vio a nadie.

—Bueno, ahora sí. —Kaoru tomó aire con mucha fuerza, hasta el momento siempre había llegado un hombre a ayudarla, pero no podía confiar todo el tiempo en ser la doncella desvalida, el hecho de verse femenina o no le importaba más bien poco, desde que había llegado al Shinsengumi había descubierto muchas cosas nuevas y había podido comprobar de cerca lo débil e insignificante que era en comparación de aquellos hombres.

—_Misao-chan, ¿no sientes que a un lado de un capitán del Shinsengumi eres demasiado pequeña? —_Le había preguntado a su compañera un poco decaída por su propia inutilidad con una espada de bambu.

—_¿Lo dices por mi altura? —_Misao giró a ella con ojos de pistola, ciertamente era bastante bajita.

—_No, no, me refería a tu poder como guerrero._

—_Yo no tengo porque compararme con ellos, —_Misao parpadeó como si el solo hecho de pensar algo como aquello estuviera fuera de su comprensión—, _después de todo no es como si ellos se compararan conmigo._

Cierto, Misao no tenía porque compararse con ellos porque era una ninja y los mundos de ninjas y samurais eran diferentes, pero ella si que era una kendoka y darse cuenta de su patético nivel…

—Debería hacerme aunque sea un poco más fuerte… —susurró al tiempo que se agachaba a cargar el fardo, ¡por el diablo, como pesaba!, sintió que al instante la frente se le perlaba de sudor y las piernas se le volvían plomo, pero esta vez no iba a venir ningún hombre en pose de príncipe azul a…

—Permíteme. —Sus manos apenas rozaron por escasos segundos con las manos de aquel desconocido que le quito el pesado paquete de encima.

—¡Ah! —Demasiado sorprendida apenas pudo balbucear—. Gra-gracias.

—No hay porque. —La voz del joven era gruesa y firme pero aún así se podía distinguir la amabilidad en ella.

—Por aquí. —Kaoru echó a andar y él la siguió a prudente distancia, la joven giró a verlo pero el enorme sombrero de paja y el hecho de que caminara con la barbilla bastante inclinada le impedía ver su rostro—. Lamento mucho que hayas tenido que ayudarme. —Por alguna razón se sentía nerviosa y como siempre que aquello sucedía se puso a hablar rápidamente.

—No hay problema. —El joven siguió avanzando junto a ella, por un tiempo no se dijeron nada más pero luego ella volvió al ataque.

—¿Y eres de por aquí?

—En realidad vivía en las montañas.

—¿En las montañas?

—Con mi maestro, —dándose cuenta de que estaba contándole su verdadera historia a una desconocida decidió desviar el tema—, ¿usted es de por aquí?

—En realidad de Tokio, —Kaoru giró a verlo sonriendo y él que podía verla entre las líneas de paja del sombrero sintió que algo extraño brincoteaba dentro de su pecho—, mi padre me mando con unos familiares al campo pero me perdí.

—¿Entonces…? —El joven dejo las palabras al aire y ella colocó las manos tras su espalda sin dejar de caminar.

—Justo ahora estoy buscándolos.

—Ya veo.

—Hasta aquí es suficiente. —Kaoru se detuvo a una cuadra del cuartel Shinsengumi, sabía que no sería buena idea que alguien la viera entrando allí.

—¿Segura? —El joven dejo el fardo en el suelo.

—Si, gra… —Kaoru dejo la frase en el aire, había alcanzado a ver un mechón de cabello, uno que era tan rojo como el fuego—. Tú… —Kenshin abrió los ojos con sorpresa aún escondido bajo el ala del sombrero, ¿acaso ella?—. Tú eres… —Con delicadeza Kaoru tomó el ala del sombrero y la echó lentamente hacía atrás, como asomándose tímidamente por debajo, Kenshin tuvo la idea de que debía detenerla, que debía dar la vuelta e irse, pero sus ojos dorados terminaron encontrándose de frente con aquellos ojos azules que se abrieron grandes al ver confirmadas sus sospechas.

—Me retiro señorita.

—¡Espera! —Pero él ya había dado media vuelta caminando con urgencia, preguntándose mentalmente por qué había cometido semejante error, por qué había dejado que ella… —¡Gracias! —El grito de Kaoru lo paró en seco—. ¡Por lo de ahora y por lo de antes! —Quiso decirle secamente que no había sido nada pero una bola de algo que no supo definir se le atoró en la garganta y apenas pudo dar una cabezada como para decirle que la había escuchado, luego continuó su camino sin girar nuevamente hacía atrás.

**Sábado.**

La noche ya había caído y Shigekura Juube caminaba rápidamente con sus dos guardaespaldas franqueándolo.

—Se hace tarde, hay que apurarnos. —El político siguió avanzando, el más joven de los tres al frente, alumbrando con una pequeña lámpara circular.

—Últimamente ha habido más de esos hittokiri, como aquel que se llama hitokiri Battousai. —El guardaespaldas más alto exclamó con su voz ruda habitual, sus cejas encrespadas juntándose con irritación—. Exista o no pronto acabaremos con los rebeldes.

—Bueno, bueno, no hablemos de eso cuando tenemos algo que celebrar, Kyosato, vas a casarte el próximo mes, ¿verdad? —Shigekura giró hacía el más joven quien rápidamente sonrió, sus mejillas ligeramente teñidas de carmín.

—Sí. —Kenshin que los seguía a distancia sintió un ligero disgusto, no le gustaba demasiado conocer el nombre de sus victimas y ahora se acababa de enterar de que el nombre del más joven era Kyosato.

—Te casas con la hermosa niña que tanto querías desde que eras pequeño, que suertudo eres. —Shigekura bromeó al joven quien simplemente encogió un poco la cabeza.

—Gracias. —El joven siguió hablando algo acerca de no estar seguro de que fuera justo que él tuviera tal felicidad en un momento de tanta violencia, pero Kenshin no quería seguir escuchando, borraría de su mente el hecho de que aquel joven planeaba casarse, borraría de sus pensamientos la tenue idea de que en realidad Shigekura Juube no era del todo mala persona, simplemente cumpliría con su deber, con lo que en realidad era él.

—Tú debes ser Shigekura Juube. —Se anunció con su voz ronca y sus ojos dorados, los tres hombres giraron al tiempo hacía atrás, podrían decir que era una desventaja pelear tres contra uno, pero él no era de los que mataban por la espalda—. Aunque no tengo nada contra ustedes por el bien de la nueva era, tengo que matarlos. —Los tres hombres parecieron petrificarse, el más joven abrió mucho los ojos, como si aquello escapara a lo que alguna vez hubiera imaginado, era una mirada inocente y joven, Kenshin desvió la mirada, no se debía ver a los ojos a alguien que iba a morir.

—¿Quién eres tú? —El otro guardaespaldas se lo tomó con calma, quizás confiado en su aspecto tan joven.

—Un miembro del Ishin Shinshi, Himura Battousai. —Se los dijo porque no había manera de que escaparan vivos de esa, al instante los tres saltaron sacando sus espadas, toda calma desapareciendo de sus rostros, sin embargo él no se iba a andar con amabilidades, de un solo movimiento y sin darle tiempo ni siquiera a reaccionar cortó en dos la cabeza del guardaespaldas con aspecto de gorila ante el horror del político, luego saltó en el aire, ambos brazos por encima de su cabeza.

—¡Hitten Mitsurugi Ryuutsui sen zan! —La espada entró limpiamente en forma vertical atravesando el cráneo del político y saliendo por su garganta.

—¡Ishiji-san, Shigekura-san! —El más joven se pegó a la pared horrorizado, al instante Kenshin saltó sobre él, sus ojos completamente libres de sentimiento, su espada aún chorreando sangre por el reciente asesinato.

—¡Ugh! —Sin embargo el joven lo alcanzó a bloquear, un verdadero golpe de suerte porque tenía la espada en vertical delante de su cuerpo.

—Ríndete. —Kenshin gruñó, una orden que era más por no causarle dolor que por otra cosa.

—¡Uooo! —Y sin embargo el joven respondió arrojándolo hacía atrás, jadeando, con los ojos negros completamente abiertos como un animal que se aferra a la vida, en su mente un solo pensamiento, no moriré, no moriré.

Bien, si así lo quería así sería, Kenshin preparó su espada, con ambas manos la puso horizontal para luego pasar a la pose ofensiva, intentando no prestarle demasiada atención a aquellos ojos negros que se encendían por vivir, a ese rostro que hablaba de esperanza, porque lo sabía, él no era rival para Battousai.

—¡Wuaaa! —El joven se lanzó hacía delante con un grito de guerra, él hizo lo mismo, sus espadas ni siquiera chocaron, ambas hicieron contacto con el cuerpo del oponente y al final quedaron de espaldas, Kenshin sintió como sus ojos se abrían con algo que no podía ser otra cosa que sorpresa, de su mejilla empezó a correr sangre, aquel joven sin cualidades para la espada, aquel que no era un digno rival había conseguido lo que nadie había logrado, había alcanzado tocarlo, le había abierto un corte vertical en la mejilla.

—¡Gaa! —El muchacho por su parte cayó al suelo, sus ojos completamente abiertos, la vida escapándose por la herida que se formaba en su costado izquierdo y mientras intentaba en vano arrastrarse Kenshin llevó una de sus manos a su rostro, sus dedos manchándose de carmín, comprobando que verdaderamente en aquella oscura noche alguien había logrado herirlo.

—Uh… —El joven empezó a arrastrarse débilmente alejándose de aquel que llamaban Battousai, sus dedos manchados de su propia sangre, carmín escapando de sus labios, sus dientes apretados en un ultimo esfuerzo—No, no quiero morir….por fin… iba a casarme… con ella… —Cada palabra le constituía un esfuerzo, pero Kenshin intentó no oírlo, no quería ver como acababa con sus propias manos con el sueño de una persona, simplemente levantó su espada, sus dorados ojos adquiriendo una oscuridad que podía competir con la de los demonios.

—Siempre… la ame… —El muchacho siguió murmurando, de sus hermosos ojos negros empezaron a escapar lágrimas en torrencial—To… —Kenshin levantó la espada, era tan fácil, tan jodidamente fácil acabar con la vida de un hombre que se retorcía en el suelo.

—¡Tak! —Y sin embargo no pudo hacerlo, un kunai desvió el filo de su katana e instintivamente se echó hacía atrás de un salto.

—Tú. —Y ante él apareció nuevamente aquella chica, su pequeño cuerpo ceñido con el apretado traje ninja, aquellos ojos verdes que esa noche brillaban con la misma oscuridad con que lo hacían los suyos, por un rato no hicieron más que verse en la soledad de aquellas tinieblas, él de pie, con la mejilla sangrante y la espada chorreando el preciado líquido, como un verdadero demonio, ella en cuclillas a un lado del joven que moría lentamente, sus blancos dedos colocados en el piso, como lista para atacar o huir, fueron agonizantes segundos antes de que ella echara una rápida mirada al joven que se revolcaba entre lágrimas y sangre.

—Kyosato Akira… —La joven susurró suavemente, no era ese el hombre que la habían mandado buscar, pero ya que se encontraba en tan espantosa situación no podía dejarlo así se lo llevara solo para que muriera en el cuartel.

—No… no quiero… no quiero morir… —El joven giró hacía ella, con una fuerza impropia de alguien que esta agonizando se aferró a su pantalón provocando que la joven abriera grandes los ojos.

—Así que vienes a acabar lo de la otra noche. —Kenshin finalmente habló, su espada colocándose en posición y esta vez con un nuevo objetivo y Misao supo que no iba a tener piedad de ella, no, porque sus ojos hablaban de oscuridad.

—Po-por favor… —Hubiera podido saltar y esfumarse, pero aquel muchacho que lloraba, aquel muchacho que se aferraba a ella…

—Venimos a ver… —Dos hombres aparecieron por la esquina del callejón, Kenshin giró hacía ellos maldiciendo su suerte, Misao vio su oportunidad, después de todo a diferencia de los ninja los samurai tenían honor, con una velocidad impresionante lanzó dos shurikens, uno para cada cuello de los recién llegados, Kenshin dio un giro espectacular y parándose frente a ellos desvió ambas armas dándole el tiempo justo a la muchacha para que activara una bomba de humo y desapareciera con el joven en la oscuridad.

—¿Qué pasó? —Mitad asombrado mitad asustado uno de los hombres dio un paso atrás, aún dándoles la espalda Kenshin habló con su voz monocorde.

—Dos personas acaban de escaparse.

—¡Pero Battousai…!

—¡Lo sentimos mucho, nosotros solo queríamos…!

—No se preocupen, —el joven colocó la mano sobre su sangrante mejilla, sus ojos fijos en el lugar donde ahora que no había humo solo se veía un charco de sangre—, me encargare de terminar con ellos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira janet: **Lo sé, me tarde mucho, lo siento pero estas vacaciones me fui de intercambio de verano y lo cierto es que no tuve tiempo, además el fandom esta medio muerto y eso me deprime, (¿o será que la historia es mala y por eso no dejan comentarios?, lo meditare bajo las rocas).

En esta ocasión todo fue Kaoru-Kenshin pero espero que en el que viene Aoshi y Misao tengan su espacio, a ver que pasa, la parte del final esta sacada del manga tomo 19 "Remembranzas, 1: Hittokiiri. Aunque lo intente lo cierto es que no pude describir la imagen de Kyosato cuando llora por la vida que se le escapa, es que ese Kenshin que nada más no quería verlo no me permitió explicar a detalle la imagen, ojala y Misao se acuerde de eso en el próximo capitulo.

Agradezco a:

**Misao Koishikawa**

**Misari**

**Kaoru-sakura**

**Integra van hellsing**

**Lunita-9 **

De verdad que sin ustedes no hubiera podido seguir adelante con la historia, ¡gracias!, espero que les agrade, un beso Ciao

_30 de julio del 2011 sábado_


	4. Serendipia

**OSCURO CARMESI **

**Capitulo 4: ****Serendipia**

**Por Okashira Janet**

_**Serendipia:**__ Descubrimiento o hallazgo afortunado e inesperado._

Misao bufó sintiendo que su delgado cuerpo se quebraría, había corrido las primeras cinco cuadras con la fuerza nacida de la adrenalina, pero era el momento en el que su sistema nervioso dejaba de mandarle sustancia estimulante.

—Maldición… —Gruñó intentando que el hombre que traía a cuestas no se le resbalara, ya se había manchado de sangre el traje y o mucho se equivocaba o la vida del joven se le estaba yendo como agua entre los dedos. ¿Estaría Battousai siguiéndola?, si lo estaba haciendo no faltaría mucho tiempo antes de que la atrapara.

Estaba pensando seriamente el echarse al joven sobre los hombros, aunque sus piernas arrastraran, cuando una presencia le provocó pararse de golpe, los brazos tensionándose en automático.

Una figura sombría apareció frente a ella, lo reconoció al instante aunque sólo lo había visto una vez. Ropas negras, cabello oscuro atado en una coleta alta y ojos azules y fríos. Aoshi Shinomori, el haz maestro de los Oniwabanshu.

—¿Qué haces? —El rostro del joven era demasiado frío para tener solo diecisiete años, no que a Misao le importara particularmente.

—Es obvio que llevo a un herido. —Sintió que las rodillas se le doblaban, su cuerpo pequeño y delgado no era exactamente apropiado para cargar con el cuerpo de un hombre—. ¿Por qué no me ayudas en lugar de solo verme? —Aoshi arqueó una ceja, si hubieran sido otras las circunstancias Misao lo hubiera pateado—. Olvídalo. —Zanjó rápidamente como dándose cuenta que pedirle ayuda había sido una estupidez.

Kyosato se quejó cuando lo sujetó como pudo por la cintura, la sangre estaba empapando la ropa de ambos, por supuesto Aoshi no sabía de quien era la sangre. Había estado dando su vuelta de reconocimiento rutinaria cuando había escuchado los característicos pasos de alguien corriendo en la azotea, como una serpiente se había deslizado hasta caer frente al adversario. Por supuesto no esperaba encontrarse con Misao Makimachi y mucho menos en un estado tan deplorable, tenía la mitad del cuerpo manchado de sangre y cargaba en sus enclenques brazos con un hombre que bien podía sacarle medio cuerpo de altura aunque era delgado.

—¿Es una baja del Shinsengumi? —Finalmente habló, con su sequedad de siempre.

—No esta muerto por si no lo has notado. —Misao apretó los dientes, ciertamente no estaba muerto pero le faltaba bien poco.

—Hum. —Aoshi simplemente la observó fijamente, cabreada ella estaba por gritarle que si no ayudaba que tampoco estorbara cuando él le quito fácilmente aquel sujeto de la espalda—. ¿Estas herida?

—No. —Demasiado asombrada como para cinismos ella le contestó sin pensar.

—¿Quién lo hirió?

—Battousai. —Ella contestó mecánicamente mientras Aoshi echaba a correr, ¿Por qué diablos podía cargar con ese sujeto como si nada?, ¡como odiaba a los hombres que se hacían los chulos!

—¿Battousai? —Aoshi frunció ligeramente el ceño, recordó que aquel había sido el destajador que se había encontrado la primera vez que había visto a Misao.

—A estas alturas seguramente ya estoy en su lista negra. —Misao se quejó mientras corría lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas para no perder de vista al joven ninja.

—¿No es estupido para un ninja dejarse ver? —Con su voz plana Aoshi preguntó como al aire.

—¡Me estas diciendo estupida imbecil! —Decididamente tenía un amplio vocabulario. Aoshi asintió secamente con la cabeza, ella sintió su rabia encenderse, justo estaba por gritarle cuatro frescas cuando una nueva sombra les cerró el paso, sólo que esta vez Misao estuvo contenta con la interrupción.

—¡Susumu-kun! —Un nuevo chico había aparecido, cabello negro, ropa oscura y cinta roja ondeando en su frente. Por un par de segundos Aoshi y él se vieron fijamente, como midiéndose, después del escrutinio Aoshi lanzó al herido en los brazos del otro que lo aceptó sin rechistar.

—¡No hagan eso! —Misao chilló— ¡Es una persona no un saco de papas!, ¡además esta moribundo! —Pero ninguno de los dos le prestó atención, Aoshi apenas le regaló una mirada intensa antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad.

—¿Quién es este? —Susumu no pareció sorprenderse en nada al girar la vista a sus brazos y ver que el hombre se desangraba lentamente, apenas respirando.

—Akira Kyosato, —Misao soltó de mala gana, aún estaba enojada por la repentina y grosera aparición de Aoshi y su manera poco galante de tratarla, por eso prefería mil veces a los samuráis cuando de esos asuntos trataba, ellos si que tenían honor y sabían tratar a las chicas—. Llevémoslo adentro antes de que muera. —Susumu asintió secamente, ambos corrieron lo que faltaba para llegar al cuartel Shinsengumi. En la entrada Okita tragaba dulces como un niño pequeño.

—¿Qué es eso que traen?

—Un moribundo.

—Oh que feo. —El joven hizo un mohín de disgusto, Susumu siguió adelante con el herido mientras Misao regañaba al capitán de la primera tropa por ser tan insensible.

Kaoru que accidentalmente pasaba por ahí se quedo helada por completo al ver como transportaban frente a ella a un guiñapo de hombre que dejaba un río carmesí por donde iba pasando.

—¡Hey Kaoru! —Aún no lograba reponerse de la visión cuando Misao apareció tras ella y le dio una palmada en la espalda—. ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

—¿Qui-quien era ese? —Kaoru señaló temblorosa el lugar por donde Susumu había desaparecido.

—Un trabajito sin acabar de Battousai.

—¿Battousai? —Kaoru repitió sintiendo que el puro nombre le causaba escalofríos.

—¿No te lo había dicho? —Misao se sujetó el pecho de su playera gruñendo que necesitaba un baño—. Es el rojito guapo que nos encontramos la otra vez.

—El… —Kaoru dejó las palabras en el aire sintiendo que le faltaba la respiración, ¿estaban hablando del mismo hombre que la había ayudado a cargar las compras hacía poco?, ¿del mismo hombre que la había salvado de la muerte a su llegada a Kyoto?

—Él ahora de seguro que quiere matarme más que nunca, —Misao soltó un tremendo suspiro y después se encogió de hombros—, gajes del oficio, voy a tomar un baño, odio la sangre ajena sobre mí.

—Ah… —Kaoru no acertó a decir nada, simplemente se quedo ahí viendo como Misao se alejaba. No podía creer que el mismo hombre de ojos dorados que la había visto tan limpiamente el otro día hubiese sido capaz de dejar a un hombre a medio camino entre la vida y la muerte, debía haber un error.

—Debe haber un error. —Y sin saber muy bien por qué se llevó una mano al pecho sintiendo que el corazón le latía dolorosamente.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Misao despertó al otro día con la sensación de que tenía el cuerpo completamente molido. Definitivo, no volvería a jugar carreritas con Sanosuke en lo que le quedara de existencia, su espíritu de competición le hacía imposible el saber cuando detenerse. Con desgano se frotó los ojos y entonces una imagen le vino a la mente. Un muchacho en el suelo suplicando que quería vivir, su rostro como el de un ángel surcado por las lágrimas.

—Me pregunto si logró vivir… —Misao susurró lentamente incorporándose a medias del futón. Esperaba que lo hubiera hecho porque si no de nada hubiera servido el tener que soportar a Aoshi Shinomori, ni tampoco el haber agregado más rencores en la lista de Battousai.

Kaoru ya no se encontraba a su lado, últimamente la chica se había vuelto fanática de entrenar con su espada de bambu todas las mañanas. Honestamente Misao no le veía mucha lógica a entrenar con un palo de madera, incluso el espadachín más bruto podía vencer a alguien así con una espada real.

Con un fuerte bostezo y estirándose como un gato Misao salió de su habitación, la yukata le quedaba tan grande que le arrastraba por el suelo. Titubeó en el cruce de pasillos, tenía hambre pero al final decidió que iría a ver que había sido del muchacho del día anterior.

—¡Voy a entrar! —Se anunció en la habitación donde solían poner a los heridos, como nadie le contestó entró sin mayor vacilación. El lugar estaba vacío a excepción del joven en el suelo, se le veía pálido y medio muerto, pero decididamente aún respiraba. Misao dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio a su pesar y se sentó frente a él con ambas piernas dobladas bajo si misma.

—Así que lo de que no querías morir iba en serio, ¿no? —Sonrió ampliamente como si él pudiera verla u oírla. Sin ponerse a pensar mucho se inclinó sobre él, tan cerca que su flequillo le rozó la mejilla, parpadeó a escasos centímetros de su rostro—. ¡Wow, eres más atractivo de lo que pensaba! —El shoji se abrió tras ella, Kaoru quedo quieta en la puerta sin saber si estaba interrumpiendo algo.

—Misao…

—¡Mira Kaoru! —La ninja se giró sonriente—. Es bastante atractivo.

—Ah… —Kaoru entró y se sentó a su lado, el muchacho tenía el cabello castaño, pestañas frondosas y un rostro bastante agraciado, aunque en esos momentos lucía pálido y frágil.

—Tiene pinta de príncipe encantador, ¿no te parece?

—¿Príncipe? —Kaoru susurró sonrojándose.

—Sí, tan enclenque. —Misao se encogió de hombros—. Ayer casi me matan por ayudarlo, para colmo tuve que pedirle ayuda a Shinomori Aoshi, el tipo que intentaba matarte, seguro lo recuerdas.

—Oh. —Kaoru sintió que la respiración se le aceleraba, Misao era infinitamente extraña, mira que hablar de esas cosas como si nada.

—Es un pesado, me miró con esos ojos azules como dagas y me trató de tonta todo el tiempo, la gente guapa no debería ser tan presumida…

—Makimachi. —Una voz autoritaria resonó tras ellas, Misao se puso tiesa como un palo, Kaoru no le había visto tomar esa actitud nunca antes.

—¿Se-señor? —Se giró tan nerviosamente que Kaoru pensó que se desmayaría en cualquier momento, inconscientemente ella también giró atrás. Justo ahí se encontraba un hombre imponente, tez ligeramente morena, ojos negros y llameantes, largo cabello oscuro. Era ni más ni menos que Hijikata, el subcomandante demonio del Shinsengumi.

—¿Quién te ha dado permiso de traer moribundos a mi cuartel?

—Yo lo…

—Encima dejas que Battousai te vea.

—Es que…

—¿Qué clase de ninja se supone que eres? —Los ojos profundos de Hijikata se clavaron en ella de tal forma que Kaoru pensó que si lloraba no se lo echaría en cara.

—Uh… —Un sonrojo profundo se produjo en las mejillas de Misao, Kaoru giró a verla sin atinar a dilucidar el porque de la reacción. Hijikata pareció fastidiarse por aquello.

—Tienes una misión, vas a descubrir todo acerca de Battousai.

—Hijikata-sama, quizás no lo sepa, pero él quiere matarme…

—¡No me importa! —El hombre sentenció cerrando el shoji de manera violenta, Misao apenas pudo reprimir un suspiro.

—Ah, bueno… —Parecía tan en las nubes que Kaoru carraspeó.

—Misao… ¿ese hombre te dio de verdad esa misión?

—Sí… —¿era su imaginación o sus ojos emulaban corazones?

—¿Te dijo que arriesgaras la vida tras Battousai?

—Tal parece. —Misao acunó la barbilla en su mano con aire ausente y sonrisita soñadora.

—¡¿Y no tienes miedo?

—Oh claro, estoy temblando.

—¡Pues no lo parece! —Kaoru la sujetó por los hombros zarandeándola y finalmente la chica pareció reaccionar.

—¡Ey!

—¡Es que ese hombre…!

—¿Es fabuloso cierto? —Misao soltó un suspiro emocionado que le provoco a Kaoru retroceder un paso—. Su rostro es perfecto y es tan fuerte y varonil, sólo tiene veintiséis años pero ya maneja el sólo a todo el Shinsengumi, ¡todos lo siguen sin rechistar y…!

—¿Y? —Kaoru cuestionó aunque se suponía lo que venía a continuación.

—¡Estoy tan enamorada de él! —Misao se dejo caer hacía atrás acostándose de lleno a un lado de Kyosato.

—Pero, él da tanto miedo… —Kaoru pasó saliva sin comprender de todo aquella afición de su amiga.

—¡Oh no!, eso es sólo en apariencia, Okita y yo estamos convencidos de que por dentro es un hombre realmente sensible, sólo será cosa de descongelarlo.

—Bueno… —Kaoru quiso musitar que no parecía que él correspondiera precisamente sus sentimientos, pero Misao estaba demasiado lejos del bien y el mal, sonriendo como una tonta colegiala se giró a Kyosato y sujetándolo por los hombros le estampó un apasionado beso en los labios.

—¡Oh que bien me siento!

—¡Misao! —Kaoru chilló de lo más colorada.

—¿Qué? —Misao se puso de pie de golpe—. Lo hago todo el tiempo en las misiones, una vez besé a un tipo tan feo y gordo, ¡iugh!, debiste haberlo visto. —Sin más sacudió sus manos una contra la otra—. Este tal Kyosato es realmente guapo, así que besarlo no es un tormento en lo absoluto.

—Aún así no deberías hacerlo… —Kaoru miró de reojo a Kyosato que dormía con los labios entreabiertos que Misao acababa de besar, le parecía cada vez con más y más fuerza que entre mayor tiempo pasara con esa chica más perdería los valores morales que su padre le había enseñado.

—No lo haría si Susumu-kun se dejara besar, pero no se deja. —Misao se pasó las manos tras la nuca con aparente enfado.

—Pero, en cuanto a la misión… —Kaoru la volvió al mundo real, parecía preocupada.

—Inclusive si no amara tanto como amo a Hijikata-sama la verdad es que tendría que cumplir sus órdenes, estoy al servicio del Shinsengumi después de todo. —Misao pasó ambas manos tras su nuca, parecía meditar algo con cuidado.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—Nada, me voy a desayunar. —La ninja se levantó y salió del salón dejando a Kaoru sola frente al joven.

—Me pregunto… —Kaoru giró a ver al muchacho e inconscientemente le acarició la frente, Misao tenía razón, era atractivo, pero fuera de eso siempre había sentido debilidad por ayudar a quien lo necesitaba y en vista de lo brutales que eran en el Shinsengumi…

—Creo que por ahora seré yo quien te cuide. —Kaoru sonrió amablemente aunque él no podía verla.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Misao salió al patio con una empanada de atún entre las manos y se ocupo en comer lentamente mientras ideaba alguna estrategia, nunca había sido particularmente buena en hacer planes y esas cosas, por lo general era más bien impulsiva, pero estaban hablando ni más ni menos que de Battousai, debía irse con cuidado.

—Escuche que Hijikata-san quiere deshacerse de ti. —Sanosuke llegó y se sentó a su lado con aquellas maneras toscas que lo caracterizaban.

—Que gracioso. —Misao frunció ligeramente el ceño sin dejar de ver hacía delante.

—Voy a apostar con Shinpachi, si Battousai te corta en cachitos o primero te cercena la yugular o…

—No pienso dejar que me mate. —Misao se cruzó de brazos muy ufana—. Porque en primera no quisiera acercármele mucho.

—Sí guapa, —Sanosuke le pellizcó una mejilla provocándole un grito de dolor—, ¿y como planeas obtener información entonces?

—Si me dejaras meditarlo. —Misao gruñó zampándose de manera nada femenina la empanada.

—Eres tan poco delicada, así no encontraras marido. —Sanosuke le aplastó la cabeza con su manaza, ella gruñó intentando quitárselo de encima, luego el hombre gruñó que tenía que ir a entrenar un rato, se levantó pesadamente y se fue. Misao seguía meditando cuando Susumu se sentó a su lado, sin hablarle, viendo fijamente hacía delante y como si ella fuera solo parte del paisaje.

—Supongo que sabes la misión que me encargó el vicecomandante demonio. —Susumu asintió ligeramente con la cabeza sin girar a verla, cuando Misao hablaba de esa manera de Hijikata era difícil pensar que estuviera enamorada de él—. ¿Vienes a darme ánimos o algo así? —El muchacho negó lentamente—. Entonces vienes a oír el plan, bueno, lo cierto es que estaba pensando en usar a Kaoru.

—¿La chica? —Susumu giró disimuladamente hacía atrás comprobando que nadie los estuviera viendo u oyendo.

—Sé que tuvo contacto con él cuando iba al mercado. —Misao mordió la uña de su dedo pulgar, sus ojos estrechándose—. Podría usar eso.

—No estas segura de que él confíe en ella.

—¿Y que? —Misao se encogió de hombros—. Si logro que sean encuentros casuales él no sospechara y si no le digo a ella que la estoy utilizando las cosas fluirán libremente.

—Eres muy optimista. —Susumu la observó de reojo.

—Infiltrarme sería difícil porque estoy segura de que me recuerda perfectamente. —Misao hizo un mohín con la boca—. Lo seguiré como ninja un tiempo.

—Te matara seguro.

—¿No quieres acompañarme?

—Hijikata no me lo ordeno.

—Ya veo, —Misao le clavó un dedo en el pecho, él giró a verla con sus ojos vacíos de expresión—, así es cómo te las gastas con tu mejor amiga.

—No estoy seguro de que el lazo que nos una sea amistad.

—Pues si yo lo digo lo es, —Misao bufó—, si me esperara hasta que tu comprendieras lo que significa me volvería vieja sin que tu te decidieras a aceptar que somos amigos.

—Hum. —Cerrando los ojos él se acostó sobre el tatami—. Se esta bien aquí.

—Flojo. —Misao se acostó a su lado y también cerró los ojos. Pasaron un rato así, en un momento dado Susumu se levantó y se fue sin decir palabra, Misao tampoco lo cuestionó, así era él después de todo. Siguió ahí con los ojos cerrados cuando una cantarina voz le hizo abrirlos.

—¡Mi-sao-chaaan!

—Okita-kun. —Misao sonrió ampliamente, se llevaba muy bien con el capitán de la primera tropa.

—¿Qué estas haciendo?

—Pienso…

—¿En que?

—Hijikata-sama me encomendó una misión.

—¿Algo interesante? —Okita se sentó a su lado y balanceó los pies en el aire, se le veía muy contento.

—Que consiguiera toda la información posible de Battousai.

—¿Battousai? —Okita arqueó ambas cejas—. No lo conozco pero dicen que es un demonio de lo mejor.

—Es de lo más sexy. —Misao sonrió ampliamente—. Lastima que sea un enemigo.

—¿Es mas atractivo que Hijikata-san? —Okita parpadeó observándola curioso.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Misao saltó, sus ojos arrojando chispas—. ¡Nadie puede ser más atractivo que mi Hijikata-sama!

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. —Okita sonrió infantilmente y acomodando las manos en el piso inclinó la espalda hacía atrás—. ¿Ya has pensado en que hacer?

—No creo que pueda infiltrarme. —Misao bufó—. Se le nota que es listo, me descubriría.

—¿Entonces?

—Tengo un par de ideas. —Misao formó un mohín con la boca y luego se echó hacía atrás, ambos brazos extendidos en el suelo—. ¿Tu que haces?

—Como no me toca patrullar estaba pensando en ir a comprar unos dulces, ¿quieres ir?

—Paso. —Misao se hizo un ovillo en el suelo dándole la espalda—. Si no empiezo con la misión Hijikata-sama va a enojarse.

—Ni que lo digas. —Okita le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda antes de ponerse de pie—. Nos vemos entonces. —Misao soltó una especie de lamento en respuesta. Se quedo ahí acostada hasta que el sol empezó a pegarle en los pies, entonces se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación, después de un largo suspiro se colocó un yukata rosa con estampados floreados, se soltó el cabello en un desastre de bucles enrevesados que le daban aspecto de niña traviesa y se colocó una diadema. No era de lo más agradable hacerse pasar por una chiquilla, pero tenía que aceptar con todo el dolor de su corazón que su cuerpecillo flaco no estaba desarrollado en lo absoluto, disimular esos limoncitos que tenía por pechos era de lo más fácil.

Cuando estuvo convencida de que se veía lo suficientemente infantil tomó una pelota y salió corriendo del cuartel, apenas poner un pie fuera empezó a aventar la pelota y a perseguirla con grandes risotadas de por medio. A veces se molestaba increíblemente por el metro cuarenta que el señor le había dado por altura, pero era en ocasiones como esa en que había que sacarle provecho a ser tan chiquita.

Arrojó la pelota con una patada y corrió tras ella hasta perderse entre el gentío del mercado. Para su desgracia no conseguía ninguna información relevante, las verduras estaban aumentando de precio por lo difícil que era transportarlas, la familia Jusei se había trasladado al campo por la inseguridad, un chico de cabello rojo tan bonito… Al instante Misao paró oreja y se acercó al descuido a la conversación, grande fue su molestia cuando se dio cuenta de que sólo estaban hablando del cabello de Shinpachi, el capitán de la tropa número dos del Shinsengumi.

Siguió por ahí pero lo cierto es que no descubrió mucho. Un hombre le ofreció una rebanada de sandia y una mujer le había regalado un dulce, eso de ser pequeño y encantador tenía sus ventajas. Finalmente regresó al cuartel, la pelota bajo el brazo y un aire muy digno en su respingada naricita.

—¿Saliste a jugar? —Okita que estaba en la entrada comiendo dulces giró a verla con reproche—. Si ibas a jugar con la pelota, ¿por qué no me invitaste?

—Porque me hubieras arrastrado a comprar dulces y dudo que el Battousai vaya a lugares como esos. —Misao continuó su camino, a la pasada vio que Kaoru se encontraba de rodillas junto al muchacho herido, ¿despertaría alguna vez?, siguió su camino hasta su cuarto y se quito toda la ropa de encima con fastidio. Estando en ropa interior soltó un profundo suspiro y sacó su uniforme ninja, la noche estaba cayendo. Sin prisas se colocó los pantalones negros, la camiseta de reja y los guantes oscuros que le llegaban hasta los codos, el cabello se lo amarró en la trenza de siempre. Viéndose lista salió por la ventana, en el tejado se encontró a Susumu, tan sombrío como siempre el muchacho le hizo un gesto vago con los dedos medios de la mano, ella rodó los ojos, sin más se perdió en los techos.

Susumu no daba su vuelta de reconocimiento hasta más tarde y de seguro que los del Oniwabanshu también esperaban que la noche estuviera más entrada así que dudaba toparse con ellos. Los únicos que debían preocuparle eran los shinobis del bando de los realistas. Susumu le había contado que se había topado con una ninja de muy buenas habilidades, ojala y no coincidieran, no tenía ganas de pasarla mal con otra persona que no fuera el Battousai.

Anduvo por toda la ciudad oteando callejones y posibles lugares de enfrentamientos pero la suerte no andaba de su lado y no encontró nada. Desesperada decidió apostarse por las cantinas, cuando los hombres tomaban eran dados a decir cosas que no deberían salir de sus labios en condiciones normales.

Se sentó al modo árabe en una buhardilla y se puso a escuchar las conversaciones de los que salían del prostíbulo. En esos días la mayoría de las pláticas se relacionaban con la política, los inconformes, los que apoyaban a un bando y los que se decidían por los otros. Muy pocos eran los que se centraban en la mujer con la que habían estado hacía poco.

Ayu-nee la hermana de Susumu solía decirle a Misao que la mejor manera de obtener información de un hombre era después de acostarse con él, personalmente Misao aún no se sentía de lo más preparada para estar con un hombre. Eso y que cuando se lo mencionaba a Hijikata éste solía girar a verla con aquellos ojos intensamente oscuros.

—_Estas loca, ¿crees que ibas a seducir a alguien con ese cuerpo de lagartija? _—Misao se consolaba pensando que era demasiado importante para él como para pensar que otro hombre la tocaría, pero como era demasiado celoso de sus palabras les daba un aire de humillación para no confesar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—Hijikata-sama… —Murmuró poniéndose ligeramente sonrojada y en eso un hombre salió del lugar que vigilaba. A primera vista era un don nadie, cabello castaño y lacio atado en una coleta baja, bigotillo escaso y rostro de estar constantemente enfermo, además lucía un tanto desaliñado.

—Ese Battousai… —El hombre susurró por lo bajo y aquello fue suficiente para que Misao empezara a seguirlo, se veía ya bastante borracho, debía apoyarse en la pared para andar—. Sólo porque es el favorito de Katsura… tan peligroso… si solo… ¡y yo sin un céntimo! —Misao chasqueó la lengua y bajó de un salto confundiéndose con las sombras.

—Escuche. —Con maestría moduló su voz para que resultara adulta y segura—. Puede que yo le ofrezca algo interesante.

—¡¿Quién eres? —A pesar del alcohol en sus venas el hombre giró hacía atrás con rapidez, sus ojos abriéndose con espanto.

—Mi nombre no es importante. —Misao pareció ronronear—. Sin embargo lo que tu sepas del Battousai si que lo es.

—¡Yo no sé nada! —El hombre aulló cayendo al suelo, Misao decidió mostrarse, cómo estaba de pie lucía más imponente de lo que en realidad era.

—No te preocupes, no trabajo en base a maltrato, —la chica friccionó su dedo pulgar e índice como en un acto codicioso—, pero podría darte algo a cambio.

—Yo no sé nada… —Pero el hombre se escuchaba más débil.

—Entiendo tu difícil posición, —Misao colocó su trenza sobre su hombro y empezó a pasar sus manos sobre ella con aire distante—, trabajando para una organización que no te da más que problemas, sin dinero, apenas moviéndote por el sueño de algo que quizás nunca llegue… —El hombre la observó atontado, la boca abierta—. Lo que te ofrezco es sencillo, tú me das información del Battousai y yo te pago por ella, me aseguraría que no te descubrieran siempre y cuando fueras discreto y el precio a pagar sería grande. —La chica guiñó un ojo sonriendo lentamente.

—E-es muy peligroso… —El hombre retorció sus manos, Misao se preguntó si debía presionarlo con algo de violencia física, pero decidió seguir el plan original.

—No te estoy pidiendo información de la organización, sólo de una persona, sólo del Battousai, ¿qué dices?, si es tan fuerte como dicen, puede que incluso esa información no me sirva de nada. —Misao ladeó la cabeza—. Quien pierde soy yo a fin de cuentas.

—¿Cómo sé que no es una trampa?

—No es una trampa. —Misao arqueó ambas cejas—. No tendría caso ofrecerte dinero si fuera una trampa. —El hombre no entendió muy bien aquel razonamiento, pero decidió no discutir, volvió a retorcerse las manos.

—¿De cuanto aproximadamente estamos hablando?

—Todo depende de la información.

—Tengo buena información.

—Tendré que escucharla primero.

—Pero no aquí, —el hombre giró a ambos lados del callejón con aprehensión—, será después.

—Usted decida.

—En tres días, pasada la madrugada, en la estación abandonada.

—De acuerdo. —Misao clavó en él sus ojos—. Usted es…

—Lizuka, sólo Lizuka esta bien.

—Lizuka-san entonces, hasta luego. —Misao se desvaneció en la oscuridad, el hombre emprendió su rápida huida. Subida en el techo Misao lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió en el horizonte. Luego se puso de pie lentamente dejando que el cabello le desordenara la larga trenza, parecía que a fin de cuentas había dado con una buena pista.

—Makimachi Misao. —Escuchó su nombre a sus espaldas y giró con los ojos vueltos dos llamas, era inaceptable que se conociera el verdadero nombre de un ninja, para aumentar su enfado se trataba de Shinomori Aoshi, bueno, por lo menos estaban a mano en cuanto a conocer la identidad del otro.

—Se supone que somos aliados, —Misao escupió—, no deberías andar por ahí diciendo el nombre de tus compañeros.

—A pesar de que el Shinsengumi y el Oniwabanshu mantienen relaciones de cortesía estamos lejos de ser verdaderamente aliados.

—¿Qué quieres? —Misao lo cortó con molestia, no soportaba que alguien tan desagradable fuera tan atractivo.

—El Okashira desea que regreses.

—Dile al Okashira que deberá matarme si quiere que vuelva a entrar a ese lugar. —Los ojos de la joven se volvieron dos hielos, Aoshi no retrocedió ni un paso.

—Es estupido arriesgarse en contra del Battousai solo por orgullo, un ninja no posee emociones y actúa según ordenes.

—Se nota que eso te va bien a ti. —Misao arqueó ambas cejas, él frunció ligeramente el ceño, era la muestra más grande de emoción que le hubiera dejado ver a alguien hasta el momento.

—Le he dicho al okashira tu ubicación, me ha encomendado que te lleve de regreso.

—Entonces ya puedes empezar. —Misao se puso en guardia—. Mátame si es que puedes.

—Sabes perfectamente que no puedo hacer algo como eso. —La voz de Aoshi era tan cortante como un cuchillo—. Si el Shinsengumi se entera podría haber represalias.

—Si el Okashira cree que regresaré por mi propio pie ante los que mataron a mi padre esta muy equivocado.

—Los ninjas mueren todo el tiempo. —Aoshi arqueó una ceja—. Ese es nuestro destino.

—Morimos cuando la misión lo requiere, no cuando un idiota se equivoca. —Misao lo observó apretando los puños, recordando la equivocación que había llevado a su padre a la muerte por asuntos de jerarquía en ese podrido clan.

—Estas eligiendo tu muerte si decides seguir a Battousai. —Aoshi la observó con calma, casi como si estuviera viendo a un caso perdido.

—Pero la estaría eligiendo yo y ese es el punto. —Misao dio media vuelta y se marchó a paso vivo, tan impropio de un ninja que Aoshi no pudo evitar arquear ambas cejas ligeramente—. ¡Y dile al Okashira que jamás volveré! —Sin más se perdió de un salto. Aoshi quedo ahí de pie, sabía que las cosas saldrían de esa manera, el Okashira ya se lo había advertido, que su nieta era una testaruda de lo peor.

Sinceramente Aoshi no comprendía porque alguien le habría confiado a una cría como ella seguir a Battousai, quizás su líder se estaba guiando por el hecho de que aquella niña había escapado del pelirrojo dos veces, pero aquello había sido suerte.

En realidad Misao era una pésima ninja, hacía demasiado ruido, era demasiado vivaz y aún mantenía sentimientos. Seguramente había sido la niña mimada del Oniwabanshu cuando su padre aún estaba con vida, ninjas como ella eran la causa de que planes enteros se fueran a la basura.

—Vaya tonta. —Aoshi dio media vuelta lentamente, el Okashira en persona le había encomendado la misión de convencerla de volver con el Oniwabanshu, sinceramente creía que el líder no se tomaría tantas molestias de no ser porque aquella chiquilla era su nieta, de otra manera no valdría la pena que se moviera un solo dedo por recuperarla. El joven cerró los ojos un momento, volvió a abrirlos y luego regresó a su cuartel, no se le daba esa clase de misiones, pero para complacer al Okashira tendría que llevarla a cabo. Solo esperaba convencerla pronto, él no era la clase de persona que gustara de compartir con una persona tan infantil como esa.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Cuando Misao se levantó al día siguiente se sujetó la cabeza y negó con fastidio, había soñado con los tiernos días en los que siendo una niña pequeña su abuelo la subía sobre sus hombros llevándola de caballito. ¡La memoria a veces era una porquería!

—¿Misao-chan? —Kaoru giró a verla con preocupación, Misao sintió algo remotamente parecido a la culpa al ver esos ojos azules, lo cierto es que Kaoru le caía bien, había descubierto que era una chica buena, sensible y con carácter cuando la situación lo ameritaba. Sin embargo hasta el momento sólo había pensado en ella como una carta bajo la manga por si podía usarla llegado el momento, bueno, era una ninja después de todo, el honor y cualquier sentimiento relacionado se suponía que no existía para ella.

—¿Qué pasa Kaoru? —Sin embargo le contestó con naturalidad.

—El hombre que trajiste el otro día se está recuperando, aún tiene mucha fiebre y no logra estar consciente, pero ya no esta tan grave.

—¿Akira, cierto? —Misao se rascó la nuca al descuido—. Me alegra porque sino todos los problemas que me causo hubieran sido en vano.

—Hum. —Kaoru ladeó ligeramente la cabeza—. ¿Siempre que haces algo bueno lo enmascaras con esa aparente indiferencia?

—Yo no hice nada bueno. —Misao se sonrojó y antes de que Kaoru pudiera verla salió de la habitación con prisa, vaya muchacha entrometida que era su compañera de cuarto, si seguía diciendo cosas como esa se aseguraría de usarla para conseguir información de Battousai.

—¿Conseguiste información del Battousai? —Shinpachi que iba pasando con su yukata de las mañanas giró a verla parpadeando, el joven era tan bajito que cuando estaban juntos solían decirles "El dúo enano" para gran enojo de los dos.

—¿Por qué todo el mundo sabe de eso? —Misao bufo—. ¿Están esperando pacientemente que me mate?

—Es porque Sanosuke escuchó cuando Hijikata-san te lo estaba diciendo y se ocupó de esparcir la noticia por todo el cuartel.

—Debí haber supuesto que fue ese bocazas. —Misao rodó los ojos.

—¿Cómo es el Battousai?

—Es fuerte, pelirrojo…

—Copión. —Shinpachi alzó la barbilla con disgusto al enterarse que compartían el mismo tono raro de cabello.

—Joven, atractivo, tiene los ojos dorados y quiere matarme.

—No te lo tomes personal, —Shinpachi golpeó amistosamente sus hombros—, si supiera quien soy también desearía matarme.

—Cierto, cierto. —Misao asintió repetidas veces con la cabeza para afirmar la teoría. Ayu-nee salió repentinamente de una puerta.

—¿Ya esta el desayuno? —Shinpachi preguntó emocionado olvidando su conversación con Misao.

—Lo lamento, —la muchacha sacó la lengua divertida—, estuve cuidando del muchacho que Misao-chan trajo así que todavía no lo hago.

—¡Oh! —Shinpachi puso morros—, ese tipo debería vivir o morir, pero decidirse de una vez por todas.

—Por cierto, —Ayuu-nee parpadeó poniendo un dedo bajo la barbilla—, la mayoría del tiempo esta inconsciente, pero cuando despierta siempre es para repetir un nombre.

—¿Un nombre? —Misao ladeó la cabeza parpadeando.

—Él dice "Tomoe, Tomoe" todo el tiempo.

—Estará enamorado. —Shinpachi se encogió de hombros.

—Que romántico. —Misao palmoteó de lo más contenta, en su mente imágenes editadas de un Hijikata moribundo que la llamaba con sus últimas fuerzas.

—En un momento hago el desayuno y les hablo.

—¡Bien! —Shinpachi y Misao contestaron al tiempo cuadrándose, Ayu-nee soltó una risita y se dirigió a la cocina.

—Yo me marcho a entrenar un rato. —Shinpachi se despidió con un gesto vago de la mano, después de perderlo de vista Misao se dirigió al corredor y se sentó en medio de las macetas, por alguna razón le parecía que el nombre de Tomoe lo había escuchado en alguna parte.

—Tomoe… —susurró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué tiene? —Salido de ninguna parte Susumu se paró en la puerta del corredor.

—Estoy casi segura de que escuché ese nombre en alguna parte. —Misao frunció el ceño.

—Por supuesto atontada, —sin cambiar un ápice su expresión Susumu se cruzó de brazos—, es el nombre de la primogénita de los Yukishiro, lo descubrimos cuando estabas buscando información para esa amiga tuya que trajiste.

—Oh. —Misao dejo escapar la exclamación, mira que buscar tanto a los Yukishiro para que llegara su enamorado a caer en el mismísimo cuartel Shinsengumi, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, ¿no quería decir eso que cuando el joven despertara podrían preguntarle y Kaoru se iría?, no sólo volvería a quedar en medio de aquel montón de hombres sino que ya no tendría manera de conseguir información extra de Battousai.

—¿Por qué te acordaste de ese nombre?

—Por nada. —Cerrando los ojos Misao sonrió, nadie debía enterarse de la suerte que se había tropezado con ella aún, ¿cierto?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Me he tardado en actualizar, entre otras cosas porque me puse a ver un anime que ame "Hana yori dango" me avente la serie y el manga enteros y luego me puse a hacer un fic. Cuando reaccione esta historia me miraba enfurruñada así que puse manos a la obra.

El avance va lento, pero tengo que arreglar un poco las cosas para situar la trama con el manga y la historia original.

Debo agradecer de todo corazón a:

**Kaoru-sakura**

**Sugeisy**

**Oo CinderellaBella Oo**

**Integra van hellsing**

**Moonlight**

**Seras**

**Misari**

**Marianela de Argentina**

**Littlegirlmisao**

**Suuurine**

Me emocione como no tienen una idea cuando llegaron tantos comentarios, volví a tener fe en la humanidad (y en el fandom de RuroKen). En cuanto al enamoramiento de Misao por Hijikata, bueno, ya saben que Aoshi esta basado en ese hombre, así que pensé que una Misao adolescente en aquel tiempo se fijaría en el hombre de sus sueños con diferente nombre.

Espero que el capitulo que viene sea más dinámico con la nueva misión de Aoshi, un beso a todas y gracias por leer. Ciao

_3 de septiembre del 2011 Sábado_


	5. Un día de feria

**OSCURO CARMESI **

**Capitulo 5: ****Un día de feria**

**Por Okashira Janet**

Misao soltó un bufido y se enroscó sobre si misma después de hablar con el tal Lizuka, era un tipo definitivamente desagradable, sus ojillos codiciosos brillaban cuando se trataba del asunto de su pago. De cualquier manera le había dado buena información, se notaba que estaba bien enterado de todos los movimientos del Ishin Shinshi.

Así Misao se enteró de que Battousai era estudiante de un tal Hiko Seijuro, su técnica era el Hitten Mitsurugi y había decidido abandonar a su maestro antes de aprender el principio secreto.

No se sabía que tuviera familia y era sumamente serio y antisocial, Misao pensó para sus adentros que quedaba mejor como ninja que como Samurai. Le pagó al tipejo con un morral de monedas de oro y desapareció en las sombras quedando de común acuerdo volver a verse cuando hubiera algo importante que decirse.

Desde el momento en que se despidieron Misao se la pasó encaramada en un techo pensando si esa información sería suficiente por el momento para llevársela a Hijikata.

—¿De nuevo jugando a arriesgarte? —Escuchó una voz a sus espaldas y rodó los ojos.

—¿Tú no tienes algo mejor que hacer Shinomori? —Le gruñó de mala manera—. Ser el perro del okashira, patrullar el área, algo así.

—Conoces mi misión. —Aoshi apretó los labios hasta volverlos una delgada línea—. Deberías dejar de provocar que pierda mi tiempo y volver de una vez por todas.

—No quiero volver.

—Deja de comportarte como una chiquilla. —Los ojos azules de Aoshi relampaguearon—. De no ser porque eres la nieta del okashira nadie se tomaría la molestia de buscarte.

—Tú lo has dicho. —Los ojos verdes de Misao se oscurecieron de tal manera que por un momento Aoshi sintió que se enfrentaba a una persona diferente—. Dile al Okashira que cumpla con lo que predica, que deje los sentimentalismos fuera. —Acto seguido dio media vuelta y partió con los puños apretados, Aoshi la miró fijamente mientras desaparecía lentamente, la larga trenza columpiando por su espalda y el pequeño cuerpo enfundado en la ropa negra.

Esa chica era curiosa en más de una forma y él nunca se hubiera imaginado que le pesara tanto el ser nieta del líder, tal parecía que los niños mimados también tenían sus problemas.

—Esto se vuelve complicado. —El joven cerró los ojos para acto seguido desaparecer en las sombras.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hijikata se encontraba alineando unos papeles en su escritorio cuando escuchó el característico llamado en el shoji que daba al patio, los ninjas eran así y no había manera de que cambiaran, se preguntó cual de sus tres miembros activos sería el que pedía audición.

—Adelante. —La puerta de papel se corrió y del otro lado apareció Misao, sentada sobre el tatami, los ojos verdes oscuros y fríos mirando hacía delante, a ningún punto fijo de la habitación.

—Vengo a entregar mi informe.

—Empieza. —El vicepresidente demonio echó ligeramente su silla hacía atrás y la miró fijamente, era extraordinaria la gama de emociones que las mujeres ninja podían interpretar, así la mayoría del tiempo Misao era una chiquilla tonta que correteaba y decía amarlo, pero cuando llegaba el momento tenía los mismos ojos de Okita, en cierta manera esos dos eran parecidos.

—He hecho contacto con un tal Lizuka del Ishin Shinshi, los datos que me ha confiado son acerca de Battousai Himura cuyo verdadero nombre es Kensin Himura, así mismo me ha confirmado una serie de puntos acerca de la organización, he contactado al servicio de infiltración para que me confirmen la información.

—Quiero un reporte escrito para mañana a primera hora.

—Entendido. —Misao se deslizó hacía atrás para cerrar la puerta pero la voz de Hijikata la detuvo.

—¿Por qué estas molesta? —La chica le envió una mirada oblicua y el vicepresidente supo que la única cosa que podía ponerla en ese estado era el Oniwabanshu—, puedes retirarte.

—Con su permiso. —La puerta se cerró e Hijikata soltó un suspiro, el Shinsengumi no estaba pasando exactamente por su mejor momento, la gente solía verlos con más miedo que otra cosa. No le convenían problemas con nadie, mucho menos con el Oniwabanshu, pero debía admitir que Okita había acabado obligándolo a aceptar a esa chica.

Había mucho de común en ellos dos, no sólo iban por el mundo con esa ingenuidad idiota sino que realmente eran así, ninguno de los dos fingía, cuando veían dulces sus ojos se abrían felices, cuando estaban contentos reían a carcajadas, cuando querían a alguien lo manifestaban sin pena y cuando llegaba el momento de convertirse en demonios ambos dejaban que la oscuridad los engullera.

Era perturbador a ser sincero ser testigo de semejante transformación y casi hubiera preferido que fueran demonios perpetuos y no seres cambiantes que se debatían entre la luz y la oscuridad, estaba seguro de que si la era les hubiera dado a elegir Misao y Okita hubieran escogido sin temor a dudas una vida de bondad donde no tuvieran que hacerle daño a nadie. Pero la era no había sido complaciente con ellos, entre morir o matar habían elegido lo segundo, así habían transcurrido sus penosas circunstancias y ellos se habían adaptado a ellas.

Cerrando los ojos el hombre echó su sillón para atrás, por más que dijeran que los samuráis no dejaban de ser humanos él sentía que sus sentimientos se habían perdido hace mucho, de tal manera que no podía corresponder los sentimientos de Misao y tampoco era demasiado accesible al amor de Okita. A ambos les guardaba cariño, un sentimiento de preocupación que albergaba en su pecho cuando las cosas no salían como se habían planeado, pero no estaba seguro de que pudiera amar a uno de los dos, todo su amor, toda su pasión estaba encaminada a la salvación de su país, a defender el honor y los ideales del Shinsengumi, fuera de eso sus sentimientos como hombre estaban completos.

Por lo mismo le era indiferente que Misao anduviera por allí sonrojándose y que Okita se le colgara de un brazo pidiendo dulces, porque lo sabía, ambos veían en él fantasmas de lo que querían ver. Okita había sido un perro callejero y apaleado que se había cruzado en su camino y que creía haber encontrado de esa manera la salvación, lo que él confundía con amor no era más que gratitud. Misao por el contrario veía en él a la figura paterna que había perdido y luchaba con denuedo para obtener su respeto y aprobación, no era un amor verdadero, no por lo menos del que ella se empeñaba en crear.

—Serán niñatos… —Gruñó sosteniéndose la frente con la mano, le molestaba en extremo pensar en sentimientos, siempre terminaba con dolor de cabeza.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Al otro día Misao despertó, abrió un ojo y observó a Kaoru durmiendo pacíficamente a su lado, ciertamente esa chica era especial, no solo confiaba en casi todo el mundo sino que había un aura exclusiva alrededor de ella. Misao dudaba de que algún día pudiera causar malos sentimientos en otra persona, era la clase de chica que instaba a ser amable con ella. Sin darse cuenta Misao esbozó una sonrisa en su rostro, le caía bien Kaoru, era una buena chica, esperaba que pudiera seguir así de buena y linda aún a pesar de vivir en esa era.

—¿Misao-chan? —Kaoru abrió los ojos lentamente y se los talló—, ¿pasa algo?

—Nada. —Misao sonrió ampliamente, que Kaoru fuera linda y buena solo haría más fácil lo que quería—. Es solo que hoy tienes el día libre.

—¿Libre?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Kenshin caminó despacio, por alguna razón Lizuka había insistido en que se le diera un día libre para que se despejara y al final Kagura había accedido mandándolo a dar una vuelta por la feria. A ser sincero no le llamaba la atención ir a esos espectáculos, no porque fueran aburridos sino porque se sentía fuera de lugar, después de todo él era el demonio que manchaba sus manos cada noche llenándolas de sangre.

Estaba caminando con los brazos cruzados y el sombrero de paja tapándole el cabello y parte del rostro cuando se dio de frente con alguien.

—¡Outch!

—¿Esta bien señorita? —Automáticamente él retrocedió un paso y adelantó su mano para contener a la chica que trastabilló.

—Sí gracias… ¡Tú! —A Kenshin le hizo falta muy poco para darse cuenta que la jovencita que tenía en sus brazos era la misma que había estado en el mercado.

—Ah. —Intentó dar media vuelta y evaporarse pero instintivamente ella lo sujetó por el gi, aunque al instante siguiente parecía plenamente avergonzada de sus actos.

—Ah… ¿Qué-que haces aquí? —Sin embargo la chica tartamudeó sin soltarlo.

—Me dieron un día libre. —Kenshin contestó con sequedad aunque se sorprendió a si mismo de hablarle otra vez con la verdad.

—A mi también. —Kaoru lo miró fijamente a los ojos, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas aunque ella misma no daba con la razón, era simplemente que desde la primera vez que lo había visto aquellos ojos dorados le habían hecho sentir un vago sentimiento de bienestar y necesidad.

—Oh. —Kenshin no pareció que fuera a decir otra cosa, Kaoru lo soltó lentamente aún a pesar de sentir que cuando él estuviera libre huiría sin mayor preámbulo de su presencia.

—Sé que es un poco tarde pero… —Kaoru se pasó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja y giró disimuladamente la mirada—. Me llamo Kaoru Kamiya.

—Ah. —Por un momento se sintió tentado de decirle "Battousai el destajador" en respuesta, pero no pudo hacerlo, a pesar de saber que de esa manera ella se alejaría definitivamente de él y no se vería envuelta en ninguna clase de problema—. Himura Kenshin.

—¿Kenshin? —Kaoru parpadeó.

—Quiere decir algo parecido al corazón de la espada. —Lentamente el pelirrojo bajó su sombrero, como si le avergonzara un poco.

—Es un hermoso nombre. —Pero ella asintió con firmeza.

—Gracias. —Y por alguna razón sintió que su estomago era envuelto por una sensación de bienestar.

—¿Venías con alguien? —Kaoru sintió que estaba pecando de lanzada, pero definitivamente quería saber, quería convencerse que él no era lo que Misao había dicho, que él no era un asesino de sangre fría.

—No, no en realidad.

—Entonces, —Kaoru sonrío cerrando los ojos—, ¿te importaría ir conmigo? —Kenshin encontró en su mente muchas razones para decirle que no, todos sus sentidos le ordenaron que la rechazara de la peor forma posible y se apartara, pero hubo algo diferente, algo que nacía débil y suavemente en su pecho que le hizo decir unas palabras muy diferentes.

—Sería un honor.

—¡Gracias! —Y entonces los ojos azules de ella se iluminaron y Kenshin pensó que aquello era mejor que ver una lluvia de fuegos artificiales, porque sus ojos eran realmente lo más hermoso que hubiera visto en su vida.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—Niñata. —Misao escuchó una voz a sus espaldas y automáticamente giró en un solo pie con una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

—¡Hola señor…! —Pero al instante la sonrisa decayó siendo transformada por una mueca—. Ah, eres tú. —Shinomori Aoshi estaba parado frente a ella, vestía una yukata oscura y tenía una mascara de gato tapándole la mitad de la cabeza, contrario a lo común llevaba el cabello en una coleta baja que le caía por un hombro, aunque sus ojos azules se veían igual de fijos y desagradables que siempre.

—¿Qué haces tonteando por aquí? —Aoshi arqueó una ceja, Misao llevaba puesta una yukata verde con estampados de mariposas amarillas, el cabello suelto peinado en elaborados rulos y una enorme paleta de limón en una mano, era una imagen tan inocente e infantil que le hubiera creído por completo de no ser porque seguía incesantemente a alguien con la vista.

—Que te importa. —Ella chupó su paleta con un mohín propio de los niños, él tuvo que admitir para si mismo que se metía bastante bien en su papel.

—Deja tus juegos y regresa al Oniwabanshu. —Aoshi le gruñó de mal modo.

—Deja tú de seguirme. —Misao lo fulminó con la mirada pero como era un palmo más baja no tenía demasiado efecto sobre él.

—No puedo abandonar la misión por más que me fastidie. —Aoshi volvió a gruñir y entonces un hombre pasó por un lado y sorpresivamente Misao sujetó a Aoshi por la manga y empezó a tironear de él.

—¡Onii-chan cómprame un bollo, anda, anda! —Instintivamente Aoshi giró la mirada y descubrió que el hombre que acababa de pasar a un lado era ni más ni menos que Battousai el destajador, que, por cierto, iba acompañado de la chica que supuestamente debía haber matado unas cuantas noches previas.

—Ya te compre una paleta. —Volvió a ver a Misao con los ojos fríos e inexpresivos de siempre siguiéndole el juego.

—¡Pero quiero un bollo, anda, anda! —Misao lo tironeó con más fuerza, por un momento Aoshi sintió algo muy parecido al pánico, con aquellos ojos verdes llenos de luz parecía que realmente lo único que le importaba en la vida era conseguir el maldito bollo.

—Esta bien. —Gruñó sacando su cartera y caminando hacía el puesto, ella se le colgó del brazo.

—¡Onii-chan eres el mejor!

—Lo que sea. —Tuvo que jalar prácticamente con ella, aunque debía admitir que su cuerpo era bastante pequeño y ligero y por lo tanto no era la gran cosa.

—Un bollo señor.

—Onii-chan, ¿no vas a pedir uno para ti?

—No.

—¡Pero Onii-chan! —No podía creerlo, ¿de verdad iba a llorar?

—Déme dos. —Se sintió groseramente manipulado, Misao pudo sentir como su brazo se tensaba bajo la yukata, pero no era su problema que aquel muchacho se hubiera atravesado en su camino, además ahora que lo pensaba podía ser bastante beneficioso.

—¡Gracias Onii-chan! —Aoshi estuvo tentado de estamparle el bollo en la cara pero al final se lo entregó de mala manera en las manos, se preguntó que había pasado con la paleta que de un momento para otro había desaparecido. Misao empezó a comer el bollo con unas muestras de jubilo propias de alguien que deseaba algo con ansias, disimuladamente él giró la mirada alrededor, encontró a Battousai frente al puesto de tiro al blanco.

—¡Onii-chan, vamos a lanzar dardos! —Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y giró a ver a la chica que nuevamente lo tironeaba de la manga de su yukata.

—¿Qué? —No podía creer que fuera tan cabezota y se arriesgara tanto.

—¡Quiero ganar un oso Onii-chan!

—Estas loca. —Le susurró por lo bajo pero ella empezó a tironearlo estremeciendo su cuerpo de un lado a otro, para ser tan chiquita tenía mucha fuerza.

—¡Vamos Onii-chan! —Sin entender muy bien porque lo hacía la siguió, terminaron parados atrás del pelirrojo y su acompañante que al parecer no se habían percatado de su presencia, la chica susurraba que no era muy buena con la puntería y el pelirrojo murmuraba que nunca había jugado algo como eso, por un momento Aoshi sintió empatia hacía el desdichado.

Finalmente el pelirrojo terminó lanzando los dardos y atinando a todos, la chica que lo acompañaba gritó con alegría, Misao que se estaba meciendo en sus talones giró a verlo de reojo.

—¿Tú también vas a ganar para mí Onii-chan?

—No voy a jugar. —Le gruñó en respuesta pero ella no pareció prestarle atención, volvió la vista al frente sin dejar de mecerse en sus pies. Tanto Kaoru como Kenshin recogieron su premio y siguieron su camino, Misao dio un paso al frente, el señor le pasó tres petardos y le explicó las reglas del juego luego de que Aoshi hubiera pagado con gran fastidio para su economía.

—¿Podrías ganar un oso grandote para mí Onii-chan? —¿No le había quedado claro a esa chica que no iba a jugar?, apenas estaba por abrir la boca y repetírselo cuando el hombre se dio la vuelta para recoger un premio que se había caído y en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos Misao lanzó los tres petardos que dieron justo en el centro del premio mayor.

—¡Onii-chan le diste a todos, eres el mejor, por eso te quiero! —Misao se le lanzó al cuello en un abrazo que pegó todo su pequeño cuerpecito al de él, el dueño de la tienda se dio la vuelta sorprendido.

—Muchacho, nunca antes nadie había logrado esa proeza.

—Ah. —No era mucho lo que Aoshi podía decir a ser sincero, Misao le había cedido el crédito para seguir aparentando esa apariencia tierna.

—Su premio.

—¡Gracias señor! —Misao sujetó el enorme oso entre los brazos y hundió la nariz en él.

—Que linda hermanita. —El viejo sonrió de medio lado, Aoshi gruñó cualquier cosa y tomando a Misao del hombro de mala manera la jaló para alejarse de ahí.

—Alguien te pudo haber visto, —le murmuró por lo bajo apenas estuvieron un poco lejos de la multitud—, ¿para que diablos querías el oso?

—Es que siempre había querido uno. —Ella le contestó con simpleza. —Antes de que Aoshi pudiera añadir lo cabeza hueca y torpe que era Battousai volvió a entrar en su rango de visión, esta vez comprando un coctel de frutas.

—¡Onii-chan! —Misao habló desde atrás de su enorme oso.

—No. —Aoshi fue categórico.

—¡Onii-chan por favor!

—No. —A ese paso acabaría con su cartera.

—¡Anda Onni-chan, anda, anda, anda! —Ella empezó a brincontear en la clásica manera que tenían los niños de hacer berrinche, Aoshi empezó a arquear la ceja a extremos increíbles, justo estaba por gruñirle que se callara de una vez cuando dos tipos aparecieron frente a ellos.

—Deberías comprarle lo que quiere a tu hermanita. —El tipo que había hablado era alto y tenía mala pinta, unos músculos de tren y lucía un tanto tomado—. Es muy bonita para hacerla llorar. —Aoshi arqueó una ceja, no por lo que le había dicho sino por la manera en la que veía a Misao, ¿qué no se suponía que la chica iba caracterizada de niña pequeña?, ¿entonces por que la miraba con tanto deseo?

—Si tu hermano es tacaño nosotros te compraremos lo que quieras. —El otro hombre sonrió de medio lado, Misao se escondió detrás de Aoshi.

—Onii-chan… —De no ser porque sabía quien era el joven hubiera jurado que se escuchaba asustada.

—Tu hermanito es un gallina. —El hombre enorme y tomado la sujetó de la mano haciendo que el oso rodara por tierra—. Pero si vienes conmigo te comprare lo que quieras.

—Me duele… —Misao gimoteó con los ojos cerrados, Aoshi arqueó ambas cejas, ¿de verdad no iba a defenderse?

—No te preocupes pequeña. —El hombre le alzó la mano en alto, su otra mano se dirigió a su trasero que sobó suavemente—. Vamos a jugar un rato.

—Pare. —Misao rompió en lágrimas, Aoshi abrió grandes los ojos, lo siguiente que supo fue que le había quebrado la nariz al otro hombre que se le había ido encima y que le había arrebatado a Misao al borracho.

—¡Onii-chan, Onii-chan! —Ella gimoteó pegándose de tal manera a su cuello que sintió que lo ahogaría.

—Estupido niñato. —El hombre que previamente había tocado a Misao se le fue encima pero a pesar de tener a la chica pescada a él pudo detenerlo fácilmente de una patada que lo lanzó al suelo.

—¡Onni-Onni-chan! —Misao gimoteó aún llorando, él recogió el oso y partió de ahí sin decir una palabra, por largos minutos caminó con ella mojándole el cuello con sus lágrimas, finalmente encontró una banca alejada de la feria y se sentó, automáticamente Misao lo soltó, se sentó correctamente en la banca y le quito el oso de las manos.

—Se ha ensuciado, —la chica frunció el ceño—, que coraje. —No había ni rastro de lágrimas en su rostro.

—No lo hubieras dejado caer en un principio. —Aoshi giró a verla de reojo.

—Ah, lo tuve que hacer, —ella sacudió al oso como quitándole importancia al asunto—, justo en ese momento se le ocurrió voltear a Battousai. —Aoshi sintió que sus ojos se abrían un poco más de la cuenta, se había metido tanto en el asunto que había olvidado al pelirrojo.

—¿Por eso no te defendiste?

—Como si una niña como yo pudiera defenderse. —Misao volvió a hacer un mohín con la boca sacudiendo con mayor fuerza al oso para sacudirle la tierra—. Eres un Onii-chan de lo más lento, por un momento creí que ibas a dejar que me llevaran.

—¿Lo hubieras permitido? —Él susurró lentamente.

—¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer? —Finalmente terminó de sacudir al oso y lo torció un poco para que le pusiera buena cara—. Battousai estaba viendo. —Ninguno de los dos dijo más pero Aoshi apoyó la barbilla en sus manos y miró al frente fijamente, todo este tiempo la había estado menospreciando y fastidiándose de su misión por creer que el Okashira la buscaba solo por ser su nieta, pero tal parecía que no era así, si Misao era capaz de seguir en su papel a pesar de que terminara dañada en el proceso, entonces fuera cual fuera la faceta que adquiriera era digna de ser llamada ninja.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Kaoru abrió los ojos al día siguiente y sonrió bobamente, había pasado una tarde-noche de ensueño en compañía de Kenshin, al principio había sido seco y un tanto cortante, pero conforme había pasado la noche parecía haberse relajado, incluso le había regalado una que otra media sonrisa.

¡Se sentía tan feliz!, se levantó con suavidad y giró alrededor sintiendo como si el aire mismo tuviera una esencia mas atractiva, aspiró fuertemente y luego salió de su cuarto haciéndose en el camino una coleta alta, ¡Kenshin era tan atento!, aunque fuera cierto lo que Misao decía de que era Battousai no podía ser una mala persona, ¡ella lo sabía!, sus ojos dorados daban un poco de miedo, era cierto, pero cuando habían visto los fuegos artificiales esos mismos ojos se habían abierto asombrados como los de un niño que apenas empieza a conocer el mundo, los ojos de él eran tan nuevos e inocentes como los suyos, ¡estaba segura!

—¡Misao! —Llamó a su amiga con grandes voces, pues quería contarle que había pasado un día libre fenomenal aunque no le contara exactamente con quien.

—Kaoru. —Misao le salió al encuentro de un pasillo, aunque no se veía tan radiante como todas las mañanas.

—¡Quiero contarte que…!

—Te viste ayer con Battousai, ya sé. —Misao miró tras de ella como si hubiera algo importante en el salón, Kaoru sintió que toda la alegría se le iba hasta los pies.

—¿Cómo sabes?

—Te seguí. —Misao volvió a verla de frente, fijo a los ojos—. Fuiste de mucha ayuda, como Battousai estaba bastante entretenido contigo pude seguirlo bastante bien.

—Ah. —Kaoru abrió la boca sin saber que decir.

—En cuanto a los Yukishiro, ¿te acuerdas? —Misao terminó de abrir el shoji, Kaoru pudo ver al chico que habían traído herido hace unos días, Akira Kyosato, recargado en la pared, lucía fatigado pero estaba considerablemente mejor.

—Kyosato-san…

—Si, esta mejor. —Misao se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar—. Además hemos averiguado que es el prometido de Yukishiro Tomoe, la hija mayor de la familia que estabas buscando.

—Ah… —Los ojos azules de Kaoru se abrieron con sorpresa.

—Tomoe había estado esperándote. —El muchacho habló con dificultad sujetándose con una mano el hombro lastimado—. Se alegrara de ver que estas bien.

—Así que ya puedes irte. —Misao se cruzó de brazos—. Akira-san irá contigo y te llevara al campo.

—Yo… —Kaoru giró en redondo hasta enfrentar su mirada con la de Misao, no podía equivocarse la ninja quería deshacerse de ella, era demasiado repentino aunque fuera cierto.

—Fue un gusto tenerte estos días. —Misao sonrió, pero era una sonrisa que Kaoru conocía, la sonrisa que se dibujaba en su cara cuando estaba llevando a cabo un papel.

—Misao-chan, dime la verdad…

—No tengo nada en tu contra, me has sido de utilidad. —Misao se recargó en la pared y sonrió ampliamente, esta vez una sonrisa en serio.

—Entonces yo solo… —El sentimiento de haber sido usada para lastimar a una persona que le era estimada le provocó un dolor en el estomago.

—A decir verdad me gustaste. —La claridad en la voz de Misao no dejaba lugar a dudas, lo que decía era cierto—. Como me gustaste tanto no quiero que nada malo te pase, el Battousai es mi enemigo.

—Ah. —Kaoru se llevo una mano al corazón, entonces era eso, la persona que su corazón había elegido era el enemigo de su amiga, por eso, para no quedar en medio…

—Te voy a extrañar. —Misao dio un paso adelante y la abrazó, tímidamente Kaoru devolvió el gesto, porque era imposible molestarse con esa persona, porque Misao no escondía mentiras y hablaba con la verdad aunque fuera incomoda, porque a su particular manera quería protegerla.

—Yo también.

—Te iras en la noche. —Misao la soltó con suavidad—. Puedes despedirte de él pero te advierto una cosa, —volvió a sonreír—, en el momento en el que decidas seguir el camino de él te volverás mi enemiga.

—Entiendo. —Kaoru asintió suavemente, sintió que las manos se le humedecían, le hubiera gustado nacer en otra época y momento, una en donde Misao y ella no se volvieran enemigas por una razón que sólo el corazón podía decidir.

—Si lo vas a buscar ahora sería un buen momento. —Misao giró a ver al cielo—. Es difícil encontrar al Battousai, —luego parpadeó—, prometo no seguirte esta vez.

—Bien. —Acto seguido Kaoru dio media vuelta y echo a correr fuera del dojo, no entendía muy bien a Misao, tampoco acababa de entender del todo al Shinsengumi, en aquellos escasos días había descubierto que las cosas no eran solo blanco y negro, que el mundo estaba lleno de matices y que los demonios no tenían que serlo todo el tiempo, así Kenshin no era malo aunque matara gente, Misao no era mala aunque la hubiera usado, a esas alturas empezaba a creer que ni siquiera el ninja que había estado a punto de matarla en su primera noche en Kyoto era malo.

—¿Por qué el mundo es tan difícil? —Susurró para si misma sin dejar de correr, el resto de la gente no le entendería si se los contara, su mismo padre se horrorizaría, ¿ella viviendo en el cuartel Shinsengumi?, ¿ella compartiendo un día de feria con el legendario Battousai?, era irreal, incluso arriesgado, pero así había sucedido y no podía arrepentirse.

Quería encontrarlo y decirle que hallarlo había sido lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado, no solo porque le había salvado la vida sino porque le había hecho comprender que él era mucho más que un simple asesino, que era un humano, quería darle las gracias por lograr que su corazón latiera más de lo acostumbrado, quería abrazarlo y decirle que le había hecho comprender muchas cosas y aunque no se volvieran a ver…

—Kenshin. —Susurró llevándose una mano al pecho, lo buscó por el mercado, dio vueltas y más vueltas por la plaza, corrió hasta el río, preguntó por él en todos los puestos, pero al llegar la noche, cuando Misao la ayudó a subir al carruaje y giró la mirada por la ventanilla trasera se convenció a si misma de que no lo había encontrado, que no lo volvería a ver, que jamás podría decirle lo mucho que había significado para ella.

—Adiós Kaoru. —Misao agitó una mano en el aire sonriéndole.

—A-adiós. —Y sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas mientras el carruaje emprendía la marcha.

—¿Se siente bien señorita? —Akira que iba a su lado la giró a ver con preocupación, Kaoru sonrió sorbiendo sus lágrimas.

—Sí, sí, es solo… —La chica sonrió pasándose una mano por el rostro—, quería ver a alguien y al final no pude.

—¿Es alguien importante? —El joven la observó atentamente, aún lucía débil y cansado.

—Creo que sí… —Kaoru bajó la mirada a su regazo.

—Le diré algo señorita. —El joven giró la vista por la ventana—. Cuando me fui de casa no le dije a mi prometida cuanto la amaba porque ella no parecía corresponder mis sentimientos, me fui sin darle una última mirada, cuando estuve a punto de morir sólo podía pensar en ella, en lo que hubiera pasado si hubiera muerto sin que ella descubriera mis verdaderos sentimientos.

—Yo… —Kaoru giró a verlo, los ojos azules bien abiertos.

—Le debo mucho a Misao-dono. —El joven sonrió tenuemente—. Ella no tenía porque salvarme y sin embargo lo hizo incluso si eso quería decir arriesgar la vida contra el Battousai, Misao-dono acaba de devolverme la felicidad y con eso le diré a mi prometida la verdad por entero.

—Misao-chan… —Kaoru también giró la mirada por la ventana.

"_Si lo vas a buscar ahora sería un buen momento. Es difícil encontrar al Battousai, prometo no seguirte esta vez"_

Kaoru sonrió tenuemente recordando esas palabras, si le hubieran preguntado hubiera preferido nunca tener que elegir entre Misao y Kenshin, de hecho, al parecer se había librado de hacerlo, aunque de alguna manera dolía.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—¿Misao-chan? —Okita arqueó una ceja con un tic nervioso en ella, Misao se había quedado meneando la mano en el aire desde que el carruaje se había perdido en la distancia y ahora estaba tirando unas verdaderas cascadas de lágrimas.

—¡Uaaa! —Misao estalló en llanto—. ¡Kaoru-chan se fue!

—Prácticamente tú la corriste. —Sanosuke que estaba tras ella se frotó con una mano la nuca—. Vaya niña rara.

—¡Yo la quería mucho!, era divertida. —Misao empezó a hipar con los hombros deprimidos.

—¿Nos tienes a nosotros, no? —Shinpachi se señaló a si mismo con un dedo.

—No es lo mismo, —Misao puso morros—, ella era una chica.

—Ya. —Sanosuke se cruzó de brazos molesto—. ¿Qué tiene una chica que no tengamos nosotros?

—Con ella podía hablar cosas de chicas.

—Para eso esta Okita. —Tanto Sanosuke como Shinpachi aventaron al capitán de la tropa uno al frente.

—Okita no es chica. —Misao gruñó.

—Pues como si lo fuera. —Sanosuke sonrió rascándose la mejilla, Okita por toda reacción ladeo curiosamente la cabeza parpadeando.

—¡No es lo mismo! —Misao sacudió los brazos de arriba abajo con fuerza.

—Además todos sabemos que adoras a Hijikata-san. —Shinpachi se alzó de hombros—. Ese no es un secreto para nadie.

—Pe-pero… —Misao empezó a juguetear con sus dedos.

—Si que eres problemática. —Susumu que venía llegando con los brazos cruzados la miró de reojo.

—¡Cállate! —Misao lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Eres tú la que quería que esa chica se alejara de todo el peligro que representaba Battousai a sabiendas de que de haberla tenido más tiempo aquí podrías haberla seguido usando.

—Ya tenía todo lo que quería saber. —Misao se cruzó de brazos desviando la mirada.

—Es mentira, —Susumu la observó fijamente—, lo hiciste porque no querías que los sentimientos de esa chica hacía Battousai siguieran creciendo.

—Detesto las pláticas de ninjas. —Sanosuke se encogió de hombros—. Siempre son tan oscuras.

—De por sí las cosas no marchan muy bien en Kyoto últimamente. —Shinpachi se pasó ambas manos tras la nuca.

—¿Alguien quiere comer dulces? —Okita sacó un puñado de su yukata y todos rodaron los ojos, clásico de Okita saltarse los momentos que no le agradaban con frases como esa.

—¡Yo si quiero! —Y clásico de Misao caer en una trampa como esa, al momento siguiente los dos ingenuos del cuartel estaban sentados con las piernas colgando e intercambiando pareceres acerca de los dulces de limón.

—He oído que el Ishin Shinshi esta planeando una revuelta. —Sanosuke se sentó tras ellos y se cruzó de brazos.

—Habían estado muy activos hasta hace poco, —Shinpachi se sentó frente a él y colocó su espada de manera que no le molestara—, me parece que se están escondiendo para dar el golpe maestro.

—Los ninjas del Ishin Shinshi también están dando problemas. —Susumu se sentó a un lado de ellos, su seriedad habitual patente en sus ojos sin expresión—. Hoy me encontré de nuevo con una kunoichi.

—Es un desastre. —Shinpachi se echó hacía atrás—. Hijikata-san se esta poniendo más estricto que de costumbre y cada que salimos a patrullar nos encontramos con problemas, a mi parecer se esta cocinando algo grande.

—La revolución tiene que estallar. —Sanosuke se mordió el dedo pulgar viendo al frente.

—¿Y Saito-san? —Susumu giró alrededor—. Últimamente no lo he visto.

—Ya sabes como es él. —Shinpachi recargó su espalda en la pared cercana—. Le gusta andar por ahí matando al mal de inmediato, su pobre tropa tiene que trabajar el doble porque tiene olfato para las redadas.

—¡Saito-san es tan genial! —Okita que en esos momentos tragaba a toda prisa un caramelo giró a verlos con los ojos brillosos.

—No digo que no sea bueno, —Misao se cruzó de brazos—, pero es un pesado.

—Sólo lo dices porque te dijo comadreja la primera vez que te vio. —Shinpachi ahogó una risita.

—¡¿Y que tiene eso de gracioso? —Justo la chica se paraba con el puño en alto para atizarle un golpe al pelirrojo en plena cabeza cuando Susumu adelantó una mano, sus ojos oscuros brillando.

—Alguien se acerca.

—Ah. —Al instante todos se pusieron en guardia, una figura apareció frente a ellos, una rodilla al suelo y la espalda encorvada como en posición de sumisión.

—Shinomori Aoshi. —Susumu reconoció al intruso alzando una ceja.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Misao abrió los ojos con aprehensión.

—En vista de que no deseas regresar por tu propia cuenta el Okashira me ha mandado hablar con el vicepresidente Hijikata-san.

—¡Oye! —Misao saltó enfurecida, pero justo en ese momento Hijikata pasaba por el pasillo y al oír su nombre dirigió su atención hacía ellos.

—¿Qué pasa ahí?

—Un miembro del Oniwabanshu pide una audición con usted. —Susumu contestó categórico, Misao apretó los puños, ella era la idea de que debían echar a Aoshi a patadas.

—¿Oniwabanshu? —Hijikata arqueó una ceja y fijo su mirada en el recién llegado, cabello negro atado en una coleta alta, ojos fríos, figura atlética, completamente vestido de negro y hubo algo en él que le recordó de cierta manera a si mismo cuando era joven—. Bien, que pase.

—¡Pero Hijikata-sama! —Misao saltó como movida por un resorte pero una sola mirada del hombre le indicó que debía guardar silencio así que desarmada se volvió a dejar caer en el tatami, Aoshi pasó a un lado de ella, Hijikata lo guió a su despacho y después de sentarse lo observó fijamente.

—¿A que has venido?

—El Okashira solicita se le regrese su ninja desertor.

—¿Te refieres a Misao?

—Así es.

—¿Va a matarla?

—No, —Y aunque ciertamente el Okashira nunca le había dicho que planeaba hacer con ella era imposible que fuera eso—, no me ha comentado que planee hacerlo.

—Esa chica esta aquí por su propia voluntad.

—Es por eso que el Okashira le pide que retire su protección de ella.

—En realidad el Shinsengumi no protege a nadie. —Hijikata arqueó una ceja—Los lobos de Mibu estamos aquí para proteger, no para ser protegidos.

—¿En ese caso puedo llevármela? —Aoshi giró a verlo, ningún matiz en su mirada hueca.

—¿Puedes? —Hijikata arqueó ambas cejas—. No tengo ninguna objeción en que lo intentes pero los demás podrían tenerlas, después de todo somos un grupo.

—Es por eso que le pido que le ordené a los capitanes de las tropas y a sus soldados no intervenir. —Hijikata soltó un largo suspiro, no estaban los tiempos como para enemistarse con el Oniwabanshu por una simple chica y si era cierto que no planeaban matarla…

—Vamos. —Se paró y volvió a recorrer el camino hacía el patio, todos se habían quedado tal y como los había dejado, Aoshi caminaba tras él, la espalda bien erguida, definitivamente se le parecía.

—¿Hijikata-sama? —Misao giró a verlo, esta vez sin la entonación melosa que solía poner para con él.

—Misao, he decidido que te irás con este joven, regresaras al Oniwabanshu.

—¡Pero Hijikata-san! —Okita se paró al instante, como si algo lo hubiera lanzado hacía arriba.

—No te entrometas Souji. —Hijikata ni siquiera giró a verlo.

—No lo haré. —Misao apretó los dientes—. Hijikata-sama prefiero que me mate aquí y ahora a volver al Oniwabanshu.

—Él ha dicho que no planean matarte. —Hijikata explicó con fastidio—. Vete.

—He dicho que no. —Misao se puso en pie, aunque era bastante pequeña se veía realmente decidida con los puños cerrados y la mirada fija—. Si quiere deshacerse de mí máteme sin más.

—Sabes que no es lo que pretendo. —El vicepresidente gruñó empezando a perder los estribos.

—Entonces no me obligue Hijikata-sama. —Lentamente Misao caminó hacía él, sus temblorosos dedos alcanzaron el borde de su yukata y las uñas se aferraron en torno a la tela—. Por favor no me obligue a volver a ese lugar… Hijikata-sama… —Su pequeña cabeza se hundió en su pecho y él no pudo hacer otra cosa que soltar un suspiro, era débil contra aquellas muestras de sentimiento, mucho más si eran Okita o ella quienes eran los protagonistas. Cerrando los ojos molesto consigo mismo le colocó una mano sobre el hombro y habló profunda y golpeadamente.

—Lo lamento, dile al Okashira que no puedo regresársela. —Aoshi abrió la boca sin ser consciente, no sólo porque aquella chiquilla había logrado conmover a quien era conocido como el temible vicepresidente demonio, sino porque además había alcanzado a percibir un destello en aquellos ojos verdes: amor.

Misao Makimachi amaba a Hijikata Toushi y por alguna razón aquello no le sentó bien, de hecho, no le sentó ni medianamente bien.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Lo sé que me he tardado, pero la facultad me engullo con sus exámenes, (o triste semestre fácil, no lo has resultado tanto). Espero les haya agradado el capitulo.

Agradezco a:

**Misari**

**Integra van hellsing**

**Blue- Azul-Acero**

**Marianela de Argentina**

**Sugeisy**

**Kaoru-sakura**

**Littlegirlmisao**

**Mizuno85**

**Harumigirl**

**Anonimo **(no dejo nombre)

**Gaby-l**

De verdad muchas gracias, se viene lo bueno, creo… En cuanto a Enishi, no es que no vaya a salir, pero… por alguna razón creo que no es lo que esperan. Un beso Ciao

_8 de Octubre del 2011 Sábado_


	6. Festival de sangre

**OSCURO CARMESI **

**Capitulo 6: Festival de sangre**

**Por Okashira Janet**

Kenshin despertó por primera vez desde hacía tres años con una sonrisa en los labios, había soñado con la hermosa joven de ojos azules: Kaoru. Su sólo nombre era bello, se la imaginaba con el cabello negro y brilloso señalando un puesto, rozando su mano aquella noche del festival.

Su cuerpo por entero parecía reaccionar a ella, era algo que no podía explicar del todo, pero creía firmemente en algo, si acaso el amor existía entonces lo más probable es que él ya lo hubiera encontrado.

—Ey Battousai. —Lizuka abrió el shoji de su cuarto asomado su ganchuda nariz—. ¿Qué hay?

—¿Sucede algo? —Con lentitud Kenshin llevo la mano a la empuñadura de su espada, le molestaba en extremo que se metieran de esa manera con su espacio personal y al parecer Lizuka no lo acababa de entender.

—Nada en realidad. —El hombre se rascó la barbilla—. No hay trabajo, ¿no es curioso?

—Últimamente hay demasiados patriotas por aquí como para que se le necesite echar más leña al fuego. —Kenshin le dio la razón.

—Como sea. —Lizuka se cruzó de brazos—. Dentro de poco será el festival Gion.

—Ya se acerca el 5 de Junio. —Kenshin pareció recordarlo de pronto, el 5 de Junio era conocido en Kyoto por ser el día del festival Gion, había puestos ambulantes, comida, diversiones, bebida y en resumen la familia salía a divertirse. Sin embargo para el Ishin Shinshin aquel día era especial, cobijados por la noche y las celebraciones los dirigentes leales al emperador se reunirían en un lugar conocido como el Ikedaya, ahí discutirían cuales eran los planes a llevarse a cabo por el movimiento.

Katsura lo había invitado a ir, pero honestamente Kenshin no era del tipo de hombre que era tentado por el poder o cosa parecida, a él se le daba bien estar en las sombras, matar como un anónimo, alguien que se escondía en el existir o no hacerlo, no esperaba que la historia lo recordara por eso. En su lugar Kataki, un hombre robusto y confiable, acompañaría a Katsura a la reunión.

—Sólo te lo venía a recordar. —Lizuka le guiñó un ojo y volvió a cerrar el shoji, Kenshin se acostó sobre el tatami con las manos a modo de almohada, tenía la sensación de que cosas importantes estarían pasando dentro de poco.

—Kaoru… —Y sin querer hacerlo en realidad sus labios se abrieron para decir el nombre de aquella muchacha, la que sin saberlo le había dado una nota de color a su sombría existencia.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Misao despertó gritando, bañada en un sudor donde chapoteaba y con los ojos increíblemente abiertos, aún chillando se aferro a las sabanas y fue hasta ese momento que pudo relajarse, otra vez había soñado con lo mismo, con el día en el que había muerto su padre.

Había amanecido de un extraño color plomizo, pero ella se había levantado temprano de cualquier manera porque aquel era su cumpleaños número dieciséis, su padre había prometido que después de dar la ronda rutinaria ambos irían a tirar guijarros desde lo alto del templo blanco. Misao recordaba cuando siendo una niña su padre y ella arrojaban riscos desde ahí riendo de los monjes que los reprendían, en aquel entonces su padre era tan joven que más que padre lo veía como un divertido hermano mayor, ciertamente el hecho de que su madre hubiera muerto a su nacimiento no le dejaba muchas opciones de crecer decentemente dentro del Oniwabanshu, así que su padre había decidido hacerla su heredera.

—Tu te quedaras con el Oni cuando me muera, ¿cierto bombón? —Y ella reía a sabiendas de que en el Oniwabanshu quien se quedaba con el liderato era el más fuerte y no gracias a lazos familiares.

—Entonces le echare ganas.

Aquel día su padre y ella habían intercambiado ataques de comida en el almuerzo ante la divertida mirada de su abuelo y uno que otro carraspeo de Okina. Luego cada quien se había levantado a hacer lo suyo, ella se había puesto su traje oscuro y se había perdido entre las calles apenas la noche empezaba a caer, quería hacer la ronda del área sureste rápidamente para poder quedar con su padre en lo alto del templo, para hablar sin tapujos como no podían hacerlo cuando estaban de guardia o en el castillo.

De tan feliz se había dejado caer por el tejado como en resbaladilla, varias veces Okina le había dicho que no jugara cuando estaba haciendo guardia, pero ¿quién se enteraría?

—Entonces hoy matan al Okashira de los Oni, ¿cierto? —Justo estaba poniéndose de pie en la esquina del tejaban cuando escuchó aquello y al instante todo el cabello se le puso de punta.

—Le han tendido una trampa. —Otra voz contestó, sonaba como el silbido de una serpiente.

—¿Pero funcionara? —Angustia en la voz del hombre.

—Tiene que. —El otro contestó con firmeza—. El actual Okashira es el hijo del viejo Makimachi, en realidad no tiene la fortaleza o el liderazgo, por mucho que lo hayan cacareado esos viejos han pasado el poder por lazos sanguíneos y no a quien en verdad se lo merece.

—¿Y si sospechan?

—¿Qué el ataque viene desde dentro?, sería bueno, que se vayan enterando. —No pudo decir más, impulsiva como era Misao le lanzó una aguja que se clavó en su garganta matándolo al instante, el otro hombre salió corriendo aterrorizado, pero no tenía tiempo para eso, ¡iban a matar a su padre!, de tan asustada resbaló en la banqueta y se metió un buen golpazo en la cadera, pero sin hacer caso al dolor se paró como pudo y corrió hacía los cuarteles generales, llego echa una lastima, pero todavía había tiempo, ¡debía haberlo!

—¡¿Dónde esta el abuelo? —Gritó apenas traspasar la puerta, los viejos consejeros la miraron con reprobación por tan escandalosa entrada—. ¡Es urgente!, ¡se trata de una redada dentro de nuestras propias filas, es…!

—No digas cosas tan a la ligera chica. —Uno de los hombres se dirigió hacía ella, el bastón cayó pesado sobre su hombro, apretó los dientes para no gritar, sabía que los ninjas se movían en la oscuridad, la cautela y todo eso, ¡pero se trataba de su padre!

—Si tienes algo que decir te recomendamos que elabores tu informe…

—¡No hay tiempo para informes!

—Misao. —Y entonces su abuelo había salido detrás de un pasillo, un parpadeo perplejo de sus ojos verdes—. ¿Qué sucede?

—¡Deben mandar a alguien a ayudar a mi padre, es una trampa y…!

—Tu padre es el Okashira. —Su abuelo la miró fijamente—. Sabe cuidarse.

—¡Pero es que no entiendes!

—Que mal entrenamiento. —Uno de los consejeros la observó como al más bajo de los insectos—. Pierde en seguida los estribos, ¿es esto lo que ha estado entrenando Makimachi-san?

—Misao vete a tu habitación.

—¡Pero abuelo!

—Misao. —Sus ojos verdes la habían traspasado sin compasión, las mismas orbes que le había dado en herencia—. Ya investigare sobre esto.

Después los recuerdos se interponían, se empalmaban y al final solo quedaba el recuerdo de una noche de tormenta, ella de rodillas en el suelo, la cabeza inerte de su padre sobre sus muslos, la sangre manchando su ropa.

—Misao, ¿estas bien? —La puerta de su habitación se abrió trayéndola de vuelta al presente.

—Sí, gracias Okita-kun. —Con lentitud llevo la mano a su cabeza y se removió los cabellos—. Sólo es este maldito sueño.

—Yo lo llamaría pesadilla, creo. —Okita infló las mejillas y luego entró a la habitación, sin palabras de por medio se echó al lado de Misao, las cabezas de ambos juntas.

—Lo que sea. —Misao soltó con fastidio.

—Hijikata-san me ha contado lo que has dicho, que se juntaran el día del festival Gion.

—Mala suerte para nosotros. —Misao enarcó una ceja—. Quería divertirme un rato.

—Si esto es cierto podríamos parar de una vez por todas a los patriotas, ¿no?

—Quien sabe. —La chica cerró los ojos.

—Estas muy apática hoy y eso que hace poco Hijikata-san te dejo llorar encima de él.

—Lastima que no lo disfrute como debería. —Misao se arrebujó bajo las sabanas, Okita la pinchó con el dedo.

—¿Hijikata-san huele bien?

—¿Para que preguntas algo que ya sabes? —La chica bufó. Justo Okita estaba por añadir algo cuando la puerta fue abierta brutalmente, Hijikata estaba en el vano de la entrada, la pipa en sus labios y su ceño anormalmente fruncido, tanto Okita como Misao se abrazaron inconscientemente, un vicepresidente demonio obligado a pararse temprano era como una visita al infierno.

—¿Qué pretenden que hacen? —La voz del hombre surgió como veneno puro, Misao boqueó un par de veces.

—¿Pla-platicar Hijikata-sama?

—No se necesita estar abrazados bajo una cobija para platicar. —Los fulminó a ambos con la mirada.

—E-es que Misao-chan tuvo una pesadilla y…

—Silencio Souji. —Oh sí, estaba enojado—. Los quiero a ambos en cinco minutos en mi oficina. —Ni siquiera volvió a cerrar el shoji y se marchó, tanto Misao como Okita dejaron caer la cabeza de nueva cuenta al futon con un suspiro, definitivamente alguien había tenido un mal despertar.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Aoshi despertó y sus ojos enfocaron al techo, se quedo ahí, las manos a los costados y la respiración acompasada, había soñado con Misao, los ojos verdes chispeantes, la yukata del mismo color y aquellas mariposas amarillas que se desprendían de su vestimenta y se elevaban en la oscuridad de la noche.

—¡Onii-chan! —La sonrisa mientras lo jalaba—. ¡Onni-chan! —Luego la imagen se transformaba, Misao se volvía la ninja de ropa oscura que se había encontrado un día en el tejado, su rostro blanco cual papel apenas mirándolo distraída.

—Ah, eres tú. —Había despertado sintiéndose extrañamente ignorado, se incorporó a medias y vio como Hannya se deslizaba por su habitación desapareciendo, le molestaba en extremo que tuvieran esas consideraciones para con él, no era un príncipe por quien debían velar su sueño.

Se colocó de cualquier manera una yukata y salió, en el pasillo se encontró con un par de jóvenes recién reclutados que cuchicheaban entre ellos, el Shinsengumi había pedido el apoyo de los Oniwabanshu para patrullar la ciudad el día del festival de Gion, no habían querido dar más detalle pero cualquiera que estuviera ahí sentiría en el aire la presencia de un pez gordo.

—¡Aoshi, muchacho! —Se encontró a Okina junto a una ventana, aunque lo intentó no pudo evitar un par de palmadas del viejo en la espalda—. ¿Ya lograste hablar con el bombón de azúcar?

—Estoy convencido de que la nieta de Makimachi no es un bombón y mucho menos de azúcar. —El muchacho soltó con frialdad pero Okina volvió a palmearle la espalda con claras muestras de diversión.

—Si que lo es, cuando era pequeña era más dulce que cualquiera, su padre se podía pasar todo el día haciéndole de caballito. —Aoshi, a quien la información no le importaba en lo absoluto, intentó continuar su camino pero Okina se pegó a él, imposible quitárselo de encima—. Cuando tú llegaste aquí ella ya se había ido, supongo que sólo escuchaste que era la primer persona que dejaba el Oniwabanshu y seguía con vida.

—Sí. —El joven lo miro de reojo, Okina infló el pecho sabedor de que había llamado su atención.

—Nadie quiso oírla y mataron a su padre, la cuestión nunca se aclaró porque se decía que había sido un problema interino, Misao se negó a seguir trabajando para los asesinos de su padre, eso dijo cuando se fue. —Aoshi no dijo nada, simplemente dejo la mirada perderse al frente, los recuerdos de sus padres eran muy vagos, apenas algo que se parecía a las redes y el olor del mar, las emociones relacionadas con la familia le eran ajenas.

—¡Aoshi-kun! —El Okashira salió de una de las puertas, sus ojos verdes parpadearon con la luz que les era natural, sin poder evitarlo el joven pensó en una persona con los mismos ojos observándolo con curiosidad.

—Makimachi-sama.

—¿Cómo va la cosa con mi nieta? —Aoshi titubeó un instante.

—Lamento decir esto, pero las cosas no han avanzado, Hijikata-san no ha querido cederla con mis razones.

—Ese Hijikata. —El Okashira soltó un hondo suspiro—. Por más frío que luzca lo cierto es que se le ablandan los huesos con los cachorros, ¿por qué no podría ser así de flexible para decirme que diablos se trae entre manos con el festival Gion?

—Seguramente hay más de lo que aparenta. —Okina tomó un semblante serio, ambos hombres echaron a andar y Aoshi los siguió discretamente.

—Los realistas deben estar pensando un movimiento importante. —El viejo Makimachi meneó un poco la cabeza—. Si nos quieren como las sombras detrás del Shinsengumi no hay problema, es el destino del ninja, pero por lo menos me gustaría tener algo a que atenerme.

—Quizás Misao-chan sepa lo que ocurre. —Okina dejo ir como al descuido pero el Okashira negó distraídamente con la cabeza.

—A pesar de los lazos que la unen con el clan ahora ha decidido serle fiel a Hijikata y el Shinsengumi, el código de honor de un ninja funciona así.

—Quieres decir que no soltara prenda. —Okina se cruzó de brazos—. Esto de traer a Aoshi-kun de un lado a otro siguiéndola debe ser un fastidio para él.

—En lo absoluto. —Aoshi comentó con una ligera reverencia.

—Te lo agradezco muchacho. —El hombre le colocó una mano sobre el hombro, luego de dudar unos instantes le sonrió—. Debido a la engorrosa misión que te he dado olvídate de vigilar las calles el 5 de Junio, vete al festival, buena falta que te hace distraerte.

—No creo que… —Aoshi estaba por replicar pero ambos hombres se despidieron con un gesto vago de la mano y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que asentir, lo que le faltaba, varado y sin acción en el festival Gion.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

La carreta en la que viajaban Akira y Kaoru dio un par de botes apenas entrar al campo, habían tenido que despedirse del carruaje prestado apenas llegar de la ciudad, para Kaoru no era desagradable ni nada parecido, estaba acostumbrada tanto a las cosas buenas como a las malas de la vida, no era una niña mimada.

—Estoy seguro que Tomoe se alegrara de verte. —Akira le sonrió suavemente, sus labios gruesos apenas curvándose, Kaoru desvió la mirada al recordar la manera descarada en la que Misao había tomado esos labios ajenos.

—Eso espero… —Musitó viendo el camino, el campo o la ciudad, la verdad le gustaban ambos, era solo que se sentía en un lugar diferente completamente sola, la agitación de Kyoto y la calma del campo, era como entrar a mundos completamente distintos.

—Tomoe no es una persona que demuestre mucho sus sentimientos, —Akira se sujetó de la carreta con la mano buena—, por eso mismo mis propios sentimientos a veces parecen perder sentido, pero aún así he aprendido la lección.

—Lo mejor sería que le confesara lo que siente. —Apretando sus manos una contra la otra Kaoru miró al muchacho de reojo, pensar que hacía tan poco tiempo había estado agonizando en una cama del Shinsengumi.

—Eso haré, quizás no me corresponda, quizás mis sentimientos sobrepasen por mucho a los suyos, pero aún así quiero ser feliz a su lado. —El joven bajó la mirada, en su rostro una sonrisa apacible, Kaoru no pudo evitar un sentimiento realmente agradable en su pecho, ¿conseguiría alguna vez que alguien la quisiera con la misma fuerza que ese joven demostraba?, todo en él era una poesía de amor.

—Estamos llegando. —Akira mordió levemente sus labios, la carreta se detuvo y ambos bajaron, Kaoru llevaba escasas pertenencias y no parecía que el joven llevara más cosas que su espada al cinto.

—¿Es aquí? —Kaoru recorrió con la vista el lugar, parecía una imagen sacada de una postal, tan suave y apacible.

—Su casa es… —Akira se interrumpió, la puerta de la casa se abrió, en el vano apareció la joven más hermosa que Kaoru hubiera visto nunca, ojos profundos y oscuros, largo cabello como la noche, piel de porcelana—. Tomoe… —El joven dejo salir como una exhalación, la joven avanzó uno, dos, tres pasos, el rostro tan frío como una piedra, pero aún así tan hermoso que Kaoru no pudo reprocharle a Akira el quererla tanto.

—Kyosato-san. —Finalmente la joven habló, una voz elegante, firme y con aquel dulce encanto femenino que reconocía a las mujeres bien criadas.

—Tomoe yo… —El joven desvió la mirada, luego volvió a posar sus ojos en ella, abrió la boca, pero antes de poder decir algo ella avanzó hasta él, bajó la mirada y retorció entre sus manos la tela de su kimono.

—Bienvenido a casa. —Apenas fue un susurro, su hermoso rostro se enrojeció tan tenuemente que parecía polvo de mariposa, los ojos de Akira se abrieron grandes, pero luego una simple sonrisa se posó en su boca.

—Estoy de vuelta. —Kaoru enrojeció por completo y desvió la mirada entrelazando sus dedos y volviéndolos a soltar, nunca había visto una escena entre amantes, pero estaba segura de que aquello era amor puro y del fuerte. Abochornada por estar ahí en medio, cuando seguramente tenían tantas cosas que decirse giró la mirada y se encontró con sorpresa a un niño tan hermoso que fácilmente podía ser confundido con un ángel, cabello negro y ojos como la eternidad de la noche. Sin embargo, a diferencia de Tomoe, el chico parecía bastante ducho en mostrar un gesto de aborrecimiento con sus delicadas facciones.

—Ah… —Sin saber que decir Kaoru entreabrió la boca—. Hola. —El chico le dirigió una intensa mirada, una que Kaoru tuvo que aguantar con un escalofrío, para ser tan joven era bastante intimidante.

—Lamento no haberme presentado. —Tomoe giró hacía ella en una reverencia—. Soy Tomoe Yukishiro, tu padre nos encargó que cuidáramos de ti.

—¡Ah! —De cualquier modo Kaoru respondió la reverencia—. Soy Kaoru Kamiya, un placer, por favor cuidar de mí.

—Este es mi hermano menor, —Tomoe sujetó al niño por los hombros—. Yukishiro Enishi, es un buen niño, pero algo temperamental. —Las mejillas del pequeño se colorearon con fuerza, mascullando algo que era una revoltura entre "ya tengo diez años, no soy un niño y ¡quiero que se vaya Kyosato!", el joven de cabello castaño, al parecer bastante acostumbrado a tal comportamiento de parte de su futuro cuñado simplemente sonrió.

—Creo que haré caso a la sugerencia de Enishi, debo presentarme en mi casa. —Tomoe giró a verlo, ninguna expresión en su rostro hermoso.

—Entiendo.

—¡Nos vemos! —El joven agitó una mano en el aire, por un momento Kaoru sintió una especie de lastima por él, había visto tantas veces y tan de cerca su devoción que le resultaba realmente desalentador que su prometida no diera muestras de corresponder aquello.

—¿Tu quien eres? —Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho en eso, el niño se paró frente a ella fulminándola con la mirada.

—Ella es una invitada de nuestro padre Enishi, pórtate bien con ella. —Tomoe le dirigió una breve mirada al niño, luego inclinó la cabeza en dirección a Kaoru—. Lamento los modales de mi hermano.

—No, no te preocupes. —Kaoru le restó importancia al asunto agitando una mano en el aire, Enishi la miró un buen rato, luego volvió la vista a su hermana con una sonrisa.

—¿Hoy vas a hacer postre? —La sonrisa de Tomoe fue calida para él.

—Sí. —Kaoru simplemente se quedo ahí observando, por su mente pasó un curioso pensamiento, seguramente Akira sería el hombre más feliz de la tierra si Tomoe le mostrara la misma sonrisa que le dedicaba a su hermano.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**5 de Junio **

Como no era parte de la comisión que iba a ir al Ikedaya Kenshin tenía el día libre, se había pasado la mañana caminando entre los puestos con su sombrero de paja con la secreta e inconfesable esperanza de cruzarse con Kaoru, pero simplemente no la había visto. Ya habían pasado varios días desde que se habían cruzado sus caminos y definitivamente aquel deseo por verla le martilleaba el corazón.

Sabía que sería mejor si no se volvían a encontrar, él era peligroso y ella era dulce e inocente, pero no podía simplemente eludir aquello que latía dentro de él, cada que veía un cabello oscuro y una figura bonita se decía "¡Es ella!", pero luego comprobaba con desaliento que no era así.

El cuartel se había quedado solo desde las cinco de la tarde, los nervios se podían oler en el aire, los que iban a la junta del Ikedaya muy serios, con esa mirada que ponían los hombres cuando iban a arriesgar el pellejo. Los otros, los que no tenían que ver con la junta, habían salido con sus chicas a recorrer el festival. Kenshin no tenía chica a quien llevar así que había decidido quedarse en la posada, eso hasta que Lizuka había llegado a molestar diciendo que por qué no se iban a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, sólo por la maravilla de verse libre de su presencia Kenshin se decidió a salir.

Punteaban las nueve de la noche cuando con su inseparable sombrero de paja empezó a recorrer las calles, no sabía si a esas horas llamaba más la atención el peculiar color de su cabello o el hecho de estarlo ocultando bajo un sombrero, de cualquier manera estaba demasiado acostumbrado a esas ardides como para cambiarlas por ser una hora más tardía.

Al pasar la calle principal se encontró con un montón de locales vendiendo maíz asado, no tenía demasiado dinero y por alguna razón se le antojo ridículo que Battousai el destajador se comprara un elote y se pusiera a degustarlo sentado en una banca como un simple mortal. Seguro Katsura lo reprendería:

"_Sigues siendo un simple hombre Himura"._

Pero él no se sentía como uno más, habían sido sus manos las que habían hecho correr la sangre en la capital, era su fuerza la que equilibraba la balanza a favor de los patriotas, nada más que el Hitten Mitsurugi podía prender en el cielo la fuerza de un dragón.

—Es el Shinsengumi… —Escuchó cuchicheos y automáticamente se pegó contra la pared bajando un poco su sombrero para que le tapara la mirada, ojos dorados era la referencia para descubrir a un asesino.

Frente a él desfilaron los lobos de Mibu, sus trajes azules con las características rayas blancas, todos en línea, ojos profundos y marcha en impecable orden. Al frente Hijikata Toushi, de quien decían era el vicecomandante demonio, el oponente más aguerrido que un patriota pudiera siquiera soñar.

Por sus insignias descubrió a un par de capitanes, uno era alto, fornido y de cabello castaño, debido a que portaba una lanza se imaginó que se trataba de Sanosuke Harada, capitán de la tropa diez si los cálculos de Katsura eran ciertos.

—Esto es extraño. —Murmuró por lo bajo sintiéndose repentinamente nervioso, era normal que el Shinsengumi patrullara las calles de Kyoto y en más de una ocasión se había escabullido de una patrulla haciendo ronda, pero el hecho de que entre ellos marchara su vicecomandante quería decir que aquella no era una vuelta de rutina normal.

Apenas se alejaron sus pasos el joven dio media vuelta, no estaba muy seguro de la actitud a tomar a continuación, ir hacía el Ikedaya resultaba muy riesgoso y no había nadie en la posada a quien pudiera avisarle de aquel extraordinario patrullaje. Un par de niños pasaron corriendo frente a él con luces de bengala en sus manos.

—¡Espera Yahiro!

—¡Alcánzame si puedes! —La tenue luz apenas fue suficiente para iluminar un segundo aquel callejón vacío, pero fue lo necesario para que el pelirrojo se percatara de la sombra sobre el tejado, de un limpio salto subió al techo, sus ojos dorados se abrieron con sorpresa, los verdes frente a él hicieron lo mismo, por largos segundos ambos se vieron, él de pie y ella agazapada contra el tejado, una pierna extendida y la otra flexionada, por aquella manera de mirarlo era correcto suponer que no había sido él su objetivo y que, de hecho, no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

—Battousai el destajador… —Finalmente Misao abrió la boca, sintió como sus pulmones se contraían con un dolor anticipado. Había salido esa noche con una misión demasiado importante como para entretenerse con un asesino al cual no planeaba encontrarse. Todo había ocurrido cuando en el cuartel se habían decidido los planes de acción apenas a unas horas de que se llevara el encuentro secreto entre los patriotas. Misao había descubierto gracias a Lizuka que una importante reunión del Ishin Shinshi se llevaría a cabo bajo el cobijo del festival Gion. Hijikata había tomado su plan de acción, él más cinco tropas buscarían en la ciudad por el lado oeste en tanto que las cinco tropas restantes más el comandante Kondo buscarían por el lado este, cada uno llevaba consigo a un ninja, el equipo de Kondo se había llevado a Susumu y ella viajaba con Hijikata, si alguno de los grupos encontraba el lugar de la reunión ellos tenían que estallar un cohete que iluminaría el cielo mostrándoles el sitio de ataque.

Llevaba su ropa negra, su trenza que le rozaba la cintura y el cohete en su espalda, todo bajo control de no ser porque unos ojos dorados la observaban fríamente en un área de ataque meramente ninja.

—¿Qué se supone que haces? —Misao retrocedió un paso.

—Ya te has escapado de mí demasiadas veces. —La voz de Kenshin fue una ronca amenaza, era Battousai y el temor en el cuerpo de la chica se lo confirmaba.

—No estaba buscando tu vida hoy. —Ágilmente Misao deslizó los pies por el tejado.

—¿Quién te dice que no soy yo quien busca tu vida?

—¿Por qué me atacaría un samurai? —Acorralada balanceó un pie en el vacío sopesando a toda prisa sus opciones, el grupo de Hijikata se había alejado demasiado en ese corto espacio de tiempo y además no era como si los ninjas pidieran ayuda a los samurai cuando se encontraban en problemas, aunque también era cierto que usualmente las cosas de ninjas se arreglaban entre ninjas y viceversa con los espadachines.

—Me has amargado el plan al salvar a ese chico. —Kenshin se llevo una mano a la mejilla, en el lugar donde una cicatriz en forma vertical parecía no querer cerrarse, Misao no tuvo que pensar mucho para darse cuenta que hablaba de Akira.

—Era mi misión. —La joven acomodó discretamente su peso en la pierna derecha, si por lo menos pudiera entretenerlo un poco…

—Ahora mi misión es matarte.

—Cazar ninjas no es tarea de destajadores.

—Lo he decidido por mí mismo. —Al instante Misao se arrojó hacía atrás con la fuerza de su propio peso, cayó en el tejado siguiente con apenas un sonido sordo y echó a correr, para su sorpresa el pelirrojo parecía igual de bueno corriendo en tejados que en lugares firmes. Maldijo su suerte y con una violenta voltereta cayó al suelo y empezó a correr por pasillos que podría haber recorrido con los ojos cerrados, no necesitaba girarse para darse cuenta de que él la seguía a tan corta distancia que de no ser porque debía usar su espada ya la hubiera atrapado.

Impulsándose en la pared esquivó una reja pero él hizo lo mismo, se sintió tan acorralada como el primer día en que él la había seguido, para colmo en la presente situación llevaba un cohete en la espalda que no pesaba precisamente poco.

Volvió a impulsarse con las piernas, pero en el último segundo él la sujetó por el hombro, apenas fue un grito que se le escapó y un feroz movimiento, la espada del pelirrojo le atravesó el hombro. Se mordió los labios para no llorar, su mano derecha apoyada en el pecho de él intentando separarlo de su cuerpo, ambos jadeando, la mano izquierda de ambos entrelazada en un duelo a muerte para que el pelirrojo no alcanzara su otra espada y terminara con la tarea.

Solo hasta ese momento, con su cuerpo tan cercano y la respiración de ambos estrellándose en la cara del otro fue cuando Kenshin descubrió con sorpresa que en realidad aquella ninja era más niña que él, tenía esos hermosos ojos verdes que en ese momento lucían brillosos por la adrenalina, una boca rosa y suave y unos rasgos tan infantiles que por un momento estuvo tentado de soltarla.

Por lo general sus adversarios eran hombres mucho más grandes que él y por lo mismo había sido considerado un genio al empezar a asesinar gente a la tierna edad de catorce años, su espada era el dragón que volaba por los cielos y no importaban los años de practica que tuvieran sus contrincantes, siempre terminaban sucumbiendo bajo su mano. Pero ahora era diferente, no sólo era una chica, sino que además era increíblemente joven, tanto que a pesar de su cercanía no podía sentir las curvas femeninas que había descubierto en Kaoru cuando ella lo había abrazado.

Quizás titubeó un segundo, pero fue suficiente para que Misao hiciera más fuerza y lo empujara por el pecho, como resultado él desenterró la espada de la tierna carne y ella se fue al suelo con un jadeo de dolor que intentó reparar con su mirada más cargada de odio.

Kenshin dejo las manos inertes a los lados, los dorados ojos muy abiertos, como intentando comprender lo que había pasado por su propia mano y aquel goteo rojo que manchaba sus pies, el sombrero hacía tiempo que se le había caído y su largo cabello carmesí danzaba en la oscuridad. Tanto él como ella se observaron inquietos, Battousai el destajador no había dado el golpe de gracia y Misao no era tan valiente como para pedírselo, después de todo los ninjas no tenían honor que conservar.

Un estruendo increíble sacudió la tierra, a pesar de las circunstancias ambos giraron la vista al cielo, donde un abanico de colores primarios había iluminado la noche, Kenshin descubrió al instante que algo importante había pasado al ver la cara que ponía ella, antes de que la joven pudiera desembarazarse del cohete él la sujetó brutalmente por el cuello de su traje y la arrinconó contra la pared.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—Fuegos artificiales, obviamente. —Le sorprendió su capacidad de sarcasmo incluso en esa situación.

—¿Qué significa?

—Es el festival Gion, es normal que…

—¿Qué es esto? —Sujetó el cohete que ella llevaba con la mano libre, pero Misao estaba empezando a hartarse de tener que ver con él, ¡Susumu había activado el cohete!, lo que quería decir que la tropa de Okita y los demás habían descubierto el sitio de la reunión, ¡tenía que ir en seguida!, Susumu de seguro estaba en peligro.

Kenshin apenas pudo maldecir cuando ella le clavó un kunai en la mano y se le escapó frente a las narices, alcanzó a sujetarla de la trenza pero lo único que logró fue quedarse con un mechón de cabello negro entre las manos, echó a correr tras ella pero como buen ninja que era no le dio tiempo a seguir su dirección antes de desaparecer en la noche.

Sin más opción Kenshin echó a correr hacía el lugar donde había visto la luz, para su mayor preocupación aquello había ocurrido en dirección al Ikedaya, ¿sería que habían sido descubiertos?, de ser así había un traidor entre sus filas.

Mientras Kenshin emprendía la carrera Misao apretó los dientes y se obligó a si misma a no gemir de dolor, no dejaba de salir sangre de su hombro y por ende tenía el brazo izquierdo colgándole inerte al costado de su cuerpo, ¡pero tenía que hacer algo!, no tenía idea de donde estaba Hijikata, pero esperaba que llegaran rápido al lugar del percance.

Si sus cálculos no le fallaban no tendría problemas con ninjas del bando contrario hasta estar cercana al lugar del enfrentamiento, el único lugar que se le vino a la mente para llevar a cabo una reunión de esas magnitudes era el Ikedaya.

—Debo llegar. —Murmuró con los dientes apretados y siguió saltando, se había amarrado a la prisa y de no muy buena manera un trapo en torno al hombro. Había una luna preciosa, nubes rojas a su alrededor, por alguna razón sintió miedo en ese instante, no por lo que fuera a pasarle sino por algo que le atenazaba la garganta, algo que se parecía increíblemente al sentimiento que había tenido cuando su padre había sido asesinado.

Hubiera parado a vomitar de no ser porque estaba demasiado preocupada por Susumu, su compañero había estado teniendo encuentros con ninjas del bando contrario, específicamente con una ninja que lo traía como a costal de papas de tanto que lo golpeaba.

Por fortuna su amigo había logrado escapar ileso hasta el momento, también temía por Okita, había estado muy débil últimamente, tosía más de lo común y a pesar de que le sonreía igual que siempre se le notaba cansado.

—Maldición. —Volvió a gruñir su mala suerte al encontrarse justo esa noche con Battousai, aún no entendía por qué no la había matado y sinceramente no quería enterarse.

Patinó por un tejaban y cuando cayó al suelo pensó con terror que aquello había sido justamente lo que había hecho aquel día hacía casi un año en el que su padre había muerto. Rápidamente negó con la cabeza, Okita no iba a morir, Susumu tampoco, tenían a Shinpachi y los demás para echarles una mano.

Tragó saliva y volvió a hundirse en las calles, una ninja con el cabello rubio pasó a su lado, pero ambas siguieron sus caminos sin decirse nada, como la junta había sido descubierta los ninjas perdían valor en semejante enredo, por lo menos de momento.

Apretando los dientes y tratando de equilibrarse dio un potente salto hasta el tejado superior de una casa a dos calles del Ikedaya, apenas caer en el tejado sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

Su abuelo estaba ahí, acostado, las manos a los costados, las piernas abiertas y la mirada verde fija en la nada, hacía arriba, al cielo, Misao se acercó un paso, otro, uno más. Se quedo viéndolo desde su altura superior al estar de pie, aún sin acabar de creer en el puñal clavado en su tórax y la sangre que se escurría lentamente, aún sin acabar de comprender aquella palidez que lo declaraba muerto desde hacía un rato.

Se quedo ahí, observándolo con expresión idiota, como en reversa los recuerdos pasaron por su mente sacudiéndola.

Su padre diciéndole que se suponía que los ninjas no debían tener sentimientos.

Okina murmurando que las lágrimas no se veían bien en los seres de sombras.

Susumu explicándole que no podía ver a su hermana como a su familia porque ellos habían sido desde el principio herramientas para conseguir información y matar.

Su abuelo pidiéndole que olvidara y volviera al Oniwabanshu…

Se había ido de su lado diciéndole que era una basura, que nunca lo perdonaría, se había marchado sorbiendo sus lágrimas de odio mientras él simplemente la observaba partir sin darle más razones para retenerla. Y ninguno de los dos había dicho que recordaban con cariño los días de volar cometas y aprender a tirar kunais, ninguno había mencionado que cuando había tormenta se consolaban mutuamente porque los truenos los asustaban a ambos, ninguno había sacado a la luz que sus ojos verdes chispeaban de la misma encantadora manera cuando veían algo lindo que los emocionaba.

Y ahora tampoco podría decírselo, no podría decirle que en realidad no lo odiaba pero que era demasiado doloroso estar en el lugar que la había visto crecer sabiendo que habían sido los mismos quienes habían acabado con su padre.

No podría contarle sus aventuras en el Shinsengumi ni tampoco que cada que caía tormenta seguía metiéndose dentro del armario a contar historias fantásticas al vacío porque él ya no estaba a su lado. Tampoco podía decirle que su sueño siempre había sido ser Okashira del Oniwabanshu como él y mantener en alto el nombre del clan como él lo había hecho en su momento.

La verdad es que no se le podía decir nada a un muerto.

Se dejo caer de rodillas frente a él, el viento calido de aquella noche acarició su rostro, sintió los pasos tras ella y supo que el dolor en su mano había hecho despertar a Battousai, que esta vez no vacilaría, pero ella tampoco tenía ganas ya de correr, cerró los ojos y colocó la espalda muy recta, por primera vez en su vida se había quedado sola por completo, sintió el aire siendo cortado cuando el desenvainó su espada, incluso pudo escuchar el sonido de sus ligamentos estirándose, colocando la espada en posición, acercándose a su cuello y entonces…

—Ni se te ocurra. —Una voz varonil, ronca y oscura la tomó en brazos, sintió su pequeño cuerpo siendo apretado contra un pecho de hombre, gimió un poco por su hombro lastimado pero Aoshi Shinomori no se dio por enterado, tenía una mirada muy fría en sus ojos azules.

Kenshin y él se midieron atentamente por espacio de unos segundos, como advirtiendo el peligro al que se enfrentaban de acercarse al contrario.

—Tus hombres han caído. —Aoshi habló con su sequedad de siempre—. Si te quedas serás una baja más, ya sea a mis manos o a las de otro. —El pelirrojo chasqueó la lengua, lo hizo de manera fastidiada, le dirigió una última mirada a Misao, ahí en los brazos del otro parecía tan desarmada e indefensa que por un segundo se alivió de que el ninja la hubiera salvado. Sin palabras de por medio saltó al suelo y corrió en dirección contraria, Aoshi no hizo amago de seguirlo, se suponía que aquel día no patrullaría, pero en el último momento había decidido salir por un arranque de inspiración, al pasar por el cuartel del Shinsengumi había notado que Susumu se dirigía hacía el Ikedaya, una interesante batalla se había desencadenado frente a sus ojos sin que interviniera, pero cuando el ninja del Shinsengumi había logrado activar el cohete lo había entendido.

¡Había sido una redada para atrapar a los Ishin Shinshi!

Sin perder tiempo había alertado al resto de los Oniwabanshu, jamás hubiera esperado que en semejante movimiento el Okashira resultara muerto y su entusiasta nieta decidiera seguirlo sin poner ninguna resistencia de por medio.

La sangre que surgía de su hombro empezó a manchar la ropa de Aoshi, sin decir nada saltó con ella al suelo y la llevo al cuartel Oniwabanshu, se sorprendió de que no saltara enfurecida diciendo que no quería volver a entrar a ese lugar. La llevo hasta su habitación porque no había nadie a quien encargársela y la sentó en su futón, pero ella parecía ausente, incluso cuando fue por el equipo necesario y le pidió que se descubriera ella pareció no oírlo.

Al final fue él quien tuvo que descubrir su hombro con cuidado, se sorprendió a si mismo con las manos ligeramente torpes al momento de entrar en contacto con su piel de luna. Le ofreció alcohol para que se adormilara un poco al momento de cerrar la herida pero ella se tomó el tonel entero de tal manera que cuando le suturaba la piel la chica se debatía en un mundo imaginario completamente acostada en el futon.

Aoshi le limpió la herida, le lavo con suavidad y volvió a acomodarle el traje con una amabilidad y cuidado impropios de su persona. No entendía el deseo autodestructivo que había nacido en ella después de haber visto sus anteriores facetas, también era consciente de que faltando el Okashira ya no tenía por qué cumplir la misión de traerla de vuelta al cuartel y sin embargo…

—Oye papá… —Misao canturreó entre sueños—, ¿me vas a llevar a ver la luna desde lo alto del tejado hoy también?, ¿vas a contarme el cuento de la mujer hermosa que murió para que naciera la niña de ojos esmeralda?, ¡hoy también voy a entrenar como un hombre! —Reía y lloraba al tiempo que alzaba las manos en un compás sin concierto.

Aoshi le acomodó la cabeza en la almohada, tenía la trenza deshecha así que metió la mano entre sus cabellos para aflojarle un poco el peinado, para su desconcierto ella se acurrucó contra el calor de su mano.

—¿Me vas a contar un cuento abuelito?, cuéntame de la vez que dijiste que hubieras deseado que fuera hombre, cuéntame de la vez que dijiste que para conseguir información las mujeres hacían cualquier cosa, cuéntame…

Aoshi empezaba a ponerse sumamente incomodo con semejante información de borracha, sin demasiadas contemplaciones retiró su mano de aquella pequeña cabeza a pesar de los gimoteos de la chica. Fue hasta su armario y trajo un par de cobijas, cuando estaba por taparla ella lo enfocó, frunció un poco el ceño y luego se dejo caer con ambos brazos abiertos a los costados.

—Oye….

—¿Qué?

—¿Crees que morir duela mucho?

—Supongo que depende de la forma en que uno muera. —La tapó mientras los ojos de ella se perdían en la imagen de la luna que se colaba por la ventana, se le veía pálida, ojerosa y febril.

De un momento a otro se dio media vuelta en una arqueada, Aoshi tuvo que arrastrarla para que pudiera vomitar por la ventana, era un triste vomito de borracho mezclado con lágrimas y cabellos revueltos. Por lo general semejantes escenas le eran patéticas al muchacho, sin embargo en esa ocasión, le echó el cabello hacía atrás para que no se lo ensuciara y la limpió con una de sus playeras cuando dejo de vaciar el estomago.

Misao estaba temblando y se aferró a él con semejantes manos de pajarito desvalido que Aoshi no pudo hacer otra cosa que pasarle uno de sus brazos por la cintura y llevarla con él de vuelta al futon.

Su respiración había dejado de ser agitada y ahora simplemente parecía una muñeca de trapo que de alguna manera alguien había dejado tirada en el suelo. Aunque Aoshi nunca antes se había dejado llevar por sus sentimientos no pudo evitar el dejar que ella llorara contra su regazo cuando intentó pararse y ella lo aferró por la ropa. Por supuesto no pensaba en él, lo llamaba Okita-kun, Susumu-kun e incluso Hijikata-sama, pero al parecer había olvidado el nombre del hombre que la había salvado de morir aquella noche.

Pasaban de las tres de la mañana cuando ella dejo de hipar, sus pequeñas manos empezaron a aflojar el agarre en sus ropas, su cabeza se estremeció una última vez antes de quedar dormida sobre él.

A Aoshi se le habían entumecido de las piernas, la acostó a su lado y la tapo con las cobijas, luego se colocó a su lado, las manos a modo de almohada, observó el techo y se preguntó que iba a hacer de ahora en adelante, de algún modo había llevado a la nieta del Okashira de vuelta al Oniwabanshu, el problema era que ya no había Okashira a quien enseñarle el logro. Afuera se estaba llevando a cabo seguramente el extermino de los cabecillas del Ishin Shinshi y él…

Giró la mirada hacía aquel rostro suave que dormía a su lado, tan cerca que podía rozarla con la yema de los dedos con tan solo quererlo. No quería pensar en guerra, batallas y muerte ahora, se sentía bien a su lado aunque no entendiera del todo la razón y eso era lo único que importaba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Lamento la espera, pero lo cierto es que estaba en exámenes y no exactamente unos donde pudiera distraerme. Para agarrar inspiración para este fic me puse a leer unos fics viejitos MisAoshi que tenía en mis favoritos y volví a suspirar por estos dos:

Agradezco por leer a:

**Integra van hellsing**

**Blue-azul-Acero**

**Misari**

**Harumigirl**

**Littlegirlmisao**

**Seras**

**Kaoru-sakura**

Muchas, muchas gracias por leer, me dan ánimos para continuar, como ven ya apareció Enishi pero jeje, supongo que no como esperaban. Un beso Ciao

_16 de Noviembre del 2011 Miércoles _


	7. Fuego

**OSCURO CARMESI**

**Capitulo 7: Fuego**

**Por Okashira Janet**

Aoshi despertó cuando la luz del sol entraba tibiamente por la ventana, por un segundo se sintió descolocado al no ver a Hanya velando su sueño, luego recordó todo de golpe y se incorporó a medias rápidamente, al hacerlo una mano femenina resbaló por su pecho hasta quedar posada en su regazo, con sorpresa giró a su lado. Junto a él dormía Misao Makimachi, el cabello negro deshecho de su trenza, el rostro pálido, un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo.

Con lentitud Aoshi volvió a acostarse a su lado, ella pareció recuperar el calor que había perdido, su cuerpo dejo de temblar. Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que el brazo de ella rodeaba su cuerpo, seguramente durante la noche había buscado su calor. Aoshi jamás había dormido con alguien así en el pasado, la nueva sensación le provoco un extraño vuelco en el estomago.

Dudando le acarició un mechón de cabello, estando dormida lucía realmente frágil, de hecho le había dado la misma sensación cuando la había rescatado la noche anterior, como si la ninja fuerte que había creado con tanta precisión se hubiese ido al suelo de golpe.

En un recuerdo tardío apretó los labios, era cierto, el Okashira había muerto, el Ishin Shinshin había caído, ¿cómo estarían los demás?, podía escuchar el lejano murmullo de una ciudad que despierta con noticias increíbles. Debería levantarse, buscar a sus superiores y pedir indicaciones, pero temía que si la dejaba sola ella fuera a irse y bueno, bien pensado era lo primero que se esperaría, ¿no la había arrastrado él al cuartel en un momento de debilidad?, además Hijikata había sido categórico al contestar que no se la devolvería al Oniwabanshu. Y a todo esto, si el anterior Okashira había muerto, ¿por qué tenía que obligarla a permanecer en ese lugar?, era ilógico retenerla a la fuerza, pero por alguna razón la idea de que se fuera le parecía inconcebible.

Quizás era que de alguna manera su misión se había cumplido a destiempo y no se sentía satisfecho, o quizás era que su suave piel en contacto con la suya le hacía sentir extraño. Sacudiendo la cabeza se puso de pie y la tapó sin girar a verla, saldría a averiguar que había ocurrido y la manera de lograr que ella se quedara ahí, aún no estaba muy seguro de la razón por la que necesitaba que no se fuera, pero sabía que lo necesitaba.

Con decisión salió de su habitación, no había nadie en los pasillos, ni siquiera las mujeres que normalmente hacían la limpieza, descendió las escaleras y apenas entrar al recibidor Hannya se apareció frente a él.

—¿Qué sucede?

—El Okashira fue asesinado ayer. —El enmascarado le hizo una venia, Aoshi frunció un poco el ceño.

—Sí, me entere, su nieta esta ahora mismo en mi habitación.

—Las cosas van a cambiar.

—Me supongo. —Aoshi iba a seguir avanzando, pero Hanya le detuvo el paso.

—Se necesita su presencia en el salón de eventos.

—Entiendo. —Sin embargo apretó los dientes con fastidio, si se demoraba mucho siguiendo protocolos la chica se despertaría y se iría sin más. Hanya se desvaneció en el aire y el joven redirigió sus pasos al salón indicado, abrió la puerta de par en par y se encontró con los miembros más viejos del clan, todos reunidos en un circulo y con los rostros sombríos.

—Lamento interrumpir. —El joven se disculpó retrocediendo un paso.

—Adelante Aoshi. —Okina no giró a verlo, sonaba tenso, Aoshi hizo una ligera inclinación de cabeza y cerrando la puerta tras él se sentó al lado de Okina, en el único lugar disponible.

—Como se te ha informado el Okashira, Makimachi-san, ha sido asesinado el día de ayer durante el incidente del Ikedaya.

—Sí, me entere. —Aoshi escaneó con la mirada todo el salón, era inusual que le explicaran las cosas frente a todos, el protocolo usual sería seguir con la conversación como si no hubiese llegado nadie más, después de todo era un simple joven.

—Por los tiempos que corren el clan necesita de un dirigente urgentemente, como te habrás imaginado.

—Así es.

—Ese cargo me ha sido concedido. —Okina no giró a verlo, tenía las manos apoyadas sobre sus rodillas, la espalda muy recta.

—Será un honor servirle Okina-san. —Aoshi hizo una ligera cortesía con la cabeza, pero Okina lo detuvo con la mano, con seriedad giró a verlo.

—Pero he rechazado ese honor, lo que necesita el Oniwabanshu ahora mismo es sangre nueva que influya de juventud sus venas, se necesita la capacidad, inteligencia y fuerza de un nuevo genio, se te necesita a ti. —La mirada de Okina se clavó en la de Aoshi, por un momento sintió que no podía respirar—. El resto del consejo esta de acuerdo. —Okina paseó lentamente su mano por el salón repleto, todos asintieron con la cabeza.

—En ese caso no puedo negarme. —Los nervios que por un momento lo habían mordido sin misericordia se disiparon en cuanto sus ojos recuperaron la frialdad de siempre—. Si es el Oniwabanshu quien lo pide yo, Aoshi Shinomori, seré su nuevo Okashira con todos los riesgos y responsabilidades que eso implica.

—Le servimos desde ahora, señor. —Todos los presentes se inclinaron hacía él, Aoshi se mantuvo rígido, ninguna expresión en su rostro, si no se equivocaba sería el Okashira más joven de la historia, con solo 17 años. Era una enorme responsabilidad, peor aún, se encontraban en guerra, una en donde los clanes ninja no eran precisamente unidos y cada quien inclinaba la balanza según sus conveniencias.

—Mostrare siempre mi lealtad y espero el mismo trato de su parte. —Aoshi se puso lentamente de pie—. Por ahora necesito un informe completo de lo que sucedió la noche anterior, así mismo requiero que se preparen los funerales de Makimachi-san.

—En seguida. —Varios miembros empezaron a levantarse para cumplir las órdenes, Okina le colocó una mano sobre el hombro.

—Lo harás bien, no—, se corrigió—, ya lo estas haciendo.

—Okina, —Aoshi frunció un poco el ceño—, necesitare un guía.

—Te apoyare en todo lo que pueda. —El hombre le aseguró con la mirada, Aoshi asintió secamente con la cabeza y salió de ahí, con todos los nuevos acontecimientos olvidó a Misao. Se le entregó un largo número de informes acerca de las bajas que habían resultado del Ikedaya, así mismo había un detallado número de muertes por cuenta del Ishin Shinshi. Fuera de la muerte del Okashira se podía decir que el evento había sido beneficioso, los que habían muerto del Shinsengumi también eran pocos.

La ciudad, obviamente, estaba revuelta, al parecer el plan de los Ishin Shinshi había sido quemar la ciudad, con eso habían pasado a convertirse oficialmente en vándalos y enemigos del Emperador, así mismo el Shinsengumi parecía haberse reivindicado al proteger tan gallardamente Kyoto, aún a costa de su menor numero y de su gran cantidad de hombres lesionados.

Aoshi tomó un tintero y empezó a mandar misivas, los cabecillas del Oniwabanshu en todos los puntos del país se tendrían que enterar de su nuevo dirigente de una manera poco convencional, pero no estaban los tiempos para hacer una reunión con todas las de la ley. Mientras escribía pensó lo increíble que podía ser la vida, en un instante era un ninja más y al momento siguiente era el líder de todo un clan, ¿habría vaticinado eso el anterior Okashira?, ¿sería esa la razón por la que lo habían dejado varado en un día tan importante?, quizás el Okashira había olido el peligro y había dejado fuera a su sucesor para asegurarse que no pereciera en el accidente, pero, ¿acaso así habían ocurrido las cosas?, ¿había sido premeditado o simplemente era cosa del destino?.

No podía negarlo, aún se sentía aturdido y aunque su mano se movía con la mayor velocidad sentía que sus movimientos eran mecánicos. Quizás sólo él había sido ignorante al futuro que le esperaba, después de todo, ¿no había sido raro que le pusieran guardia a un simple joven ninja? y ¿no era extraordinario que desde años antes el Okashira lo hubiera adiestrado en la mecánica del líder?, por supuesto, siempre había dicho que lo hacía porqué su inteligencia era grande.

—_De verdad Aoshi-kun, me sorprende tu audacia. —_Pero en aquel entonces había creído que era un mero cumplido, ¿cómo saber que en realidad se estaba entrenando a un futuro remplazo?. El hueco que había dejado el antiguo Okashira era grande, pero de algún modo tenía que llenarlo, desesperadamente tenía que ser el líder que la era necesitaba.

Habían pasado de las tres de la tarde cuando recordó a Misao, con un gruñido soltó la pluma y salió del salón azotando el shoji, como era de esperarse la muchacha ya no estaba en la habitación, el futon estaba perfectamente doblado dentro del armario y no parecía que en aquel lugar hubiese dormido jamás una chica. Aoshi apretó los puños, era inconcebible que lo hubiera olvidado, no tenía ningún as bajo la manga para mantenerla ahí, pero ya no importaba porque de cualquier manera se había ido sin siquiera agradecerle.

Con fastidio salió de su habitación, el cuartel seguía estando solitario, se velaba el cuerpo del Okashira en los sótanos, tenía que llevarle sus respetos antes de que lo enterraran. Con un suspiro se masajeó el puente de la nariz, antes de llevar sus respetos al fallecido líder tenía que echar una ojeada a un par de cosas que aún no le quedaban claras acerca de la supuesta ayuda que había pedido el Shinsengumi la noche anterior. Con paso firme se dirigió al salón de los manuscritos, grande fue su sorpresa cuando al abrir la puerta se encontró a Misao sentada en el suelo, su brazo herido colgaba inerte, con la mano sana desenrollaba dificultosamente un pergamino. Su ropa aún seguía sucia de sangre, polvo y muerte.

—¿Qué haces? —A pesar de la sorpresa inicial se dirigió rígido hacía ella, nadie más que el Okashira y sus allegados tenía acceso a esa habitación.

—Eres el nuevo Okashira, felicidades. —Su tono sombrío no daba lugar a una felicitación sincera.

—No lo decidí yo. —Aunque sabía que no tenía porqué darle explicaciones, de cualquier manera se suponía que ella ya no guardaba sentimientos por su fallecido abuelo—. Ahora te exijo que expliques tu presencia en este salón.

—Esto. —Misao alzó el pergamino con la mano sana, lucía cansada, tanto que Aoshi sintió culpa por haberla tratado tan duramente—. Me fui de aquí cuando mataron a mi padre, segura de que nunca se haría justicia, me equivoque.

—¿A que te refieres? —Aoshi arqueó una ceja.

—Mi abuelo persiguió a los traidores, los elimino a todos, vengo a mi padre… de haberlo sabido… —Misao respiró hondamente.

—El hubiera no existe. —Aoshi la reprendió con la mirada, no era propio de un ninja sentir.

—Tienes razón. —Bajó la mirada para que él no viera su espíritu quebrado reflejado en sus ojos—. Me voy. —Se puso lentamente de pie, pero Aoshi la sujetó fieramente por un brazo.

—¿A dónde?

—¿Por qué debería decírtelo? —Al instante ella se puso a la defensiva.

—Un _aliado _de dudosa lealtad ha entrado a un salón prohibido incluso para el resto de mi clan, ¿a que te suena eso?

—Si tantas ganas tienes de matarme hubieras dejado que Battousai lo hiciera ayer. —Misao apretó los dientes, sus ojos verdes ardieron de tal manera que Aoshi la estrujo hasta producirle dolor.

—Un ninja no muere hasta que cumple su misión. —Le susurró al oído con fiereza.

—Ya no tengo ninguna misión. —Los ojos de Misao relampaguearon.

—Como sea, eres mi prisionera hasta que sepa que hacer contigo. —Era la verdad al desnudo, esa chica se le escapaba de las manos, ignoraba los pasos a seguir, no sabía si era amiga o enemiga, sólo sabía que no la quería lejos de él.

—Cuando el Shinsengumi se entere estará en problemas Okashira. —Misao bufó con rabia.

—Eso si se entera. —Y jaló de ella escaleras abajo.

**0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o**

Kenshin había visto muchas peleas perdidas desde antes de empezarlas, pero nunca había estado tan patente que estaba en una pelea sin futuro como ese día. En el Ikedaya habían muerto importantes dirigentes, pero el descalabro no era tan grande como para perder la cabeza, Katsura Kogorou seguía con vida y mientras él viviera la llama de la revolución no se apagaría. Por supuesto, el resto de sus compañeros parecían no entenderlo, se habían lanzado llamados a toda la nación para pelear, un levantamiento en armas masivo, pero nadie sabía que estaba pasando, los campesinos tomaban sus viejas espadas y salían de sus casas sin la menor idea de lo que hacer a continuación.

Mientras tanto la estructura interna del Choushuu se volvió una marejada de confusión, había un traidor y uno grande. Kenshin tuvo que atestiguar haber visto un ninja que parecía tener idea precisa de lo que estaba ocurriendo. En seguida se llamó a los ninjas de su propio departamento, se confirmó que existían tres ninjas en el Shinsengumi: Susumu Yamazaki, Misao Makimachi y otra joven que había sido asesinada hacía poco tiempo. Se ordenó la captura de Yamazaki y Makimachi, si se les atrapaba con vida era probable que dijeran el nombre de su informante si se les daba el adecuado tormento. Kenshin salió de ahí asqueado, no sabía si de él mismo o de todo el asunto en general, se imaginó a la pequeña ninja siendo torturada, sus ojos verdes soltando lágrimas, así era el mundo, así era la era en la que les había tocado vivir.

Con un suspiro se llevo una mano a la cara, en el lugar exacto donde un hombre había sido capaz de herirlo, pensó en Kaoru, se preguntó si estaba bien, recordó que la última vez la había visto cerca del cuartel Shinsengumi, ¿tendría algo que ver con ellos?, no quería pensar en esa posibilidad, no quería ni siquiera imaginarlo, de ninguna manera ella podía ser su enemiga.

—Misao Makimachi. —Murmuró suavemente, ella era ante todo su enemiga, una pared más que se levantaba entre la nueva era y él, su misión era tirar cualquier pared para así alcanzar la libertad, darle al pueblo el aire que necesitaba, no volver a ver a un niño sufrir porque lo habían vendido como esclavo, no volver a saber de mujeres inocentes siendo asesinadas, quería acabar con toda la maldad que ahogaba al país y si para eso era necesario que se volviera un demonio entonces, sin dudarlo un segundo, lo sería, aunque la sangre de una joven corriera por sus manos, aunque aquellos ojos verdes no volvieran a abrirse.

Se estremeció de pensarlo, ¿por qué sentía compasión por su enemigo?, seguramente ella no lo sentiría por él, seguramente Misao Makimachi sabía perfectamente bien que aquello no era ningún juego, ella también peleaba por sus creencias, ambos pasarían por encima de todo para cumplir sus sueños.

—¿Qué sucede Himura? —Katsura se colocó cerca de él, casi rozando su brazo.

—Pienso que esto se ha salido de control.

—Siempre al grano. —Katsura sonrió—. Nos queda una oportunidad.

—Los hombres que están llegando carecen de orden y disciplina, nos aplastaran.

—Normalmente no eres tan negativo. —Los ojos castaños de su líder lo observaron con tranquilidad, Kenshin suspiró, siempre era lo mismo, estando al lado de Katsura sentía que su espíritu volvía a estar en armonía.

—Lo lamento.

—Ciertamente tienes razón. —Katsura miró al horizonte—. Esto se ha salido de control, pero aun quiero creer en que la esperanza y el valor serán suficientes para acabar con la tiranía que nos aplasta.

—Katsura-san…

—Por supuesto, son sólo esperanzas de un hombre demasiado idealista. —La mirada se le dulcificó al líder del Ishin Shinshi.

—Es el hombre al que decidimos seguir. —Kenshin afirmó con seguridad, Katsura le sonrió mirándolo de frente.

—Que Battousai en persona me lo diga es gratificante.

—Es solo la verdad.

—Siempre le quitas el sentimentalismo a cualquier momento. —Katsura suspiró, luego su rostro volvió a ser seriedad—. El Shinsengumi anda paseándose por las calles, la gente sale a ovacionarlos, han recuperado su popularidad luego que se supo que planeábamos un incendio que consumiera Kyoto.

—Usted no estaba de acuerdo con eso.

—Pero muy pocos me creerán, además, en la batalla por venir es posible que las llamas arrasen con todo.

—¿A que se refiere?

—Tu eres fuego Himura, —Katsura colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su mejor espadachín—, tú más que nadie debe saberlo, debe sentirlo, el horror y la belleza del fuego, de sus llamas carmesí.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Misao miró por la ventana enrejada de su celda, Aoshi no había mentido cuando había dicho que sería su prisionera, por supuesto, no todo había sido como lo había creído, en primera porque la había obligado a bañarse y asistir al velorio de su abuelo, no sabía si lo había hecho de corazón (para que se despidiera) o para atarla a los lineamientos del clan, de cualquier forma había sido liberador para ella poder darle el adiós al ultimo miembro de su familia.

Ahora encerrada en esa celda suponía que enloquecería, desde siempre su libertad había sido lo más preciado, saltar de tejado en tejado, sentir el viento en la cara, la adrenalina bombeando en sus piernas. Ahora no sólo estaba encerrada físicamente sino también mentalmente. Por primera vez en la vida se dio cuenta cabal de su soledad, no tenía padres, hermanos, abuelos, ni siquiera primos lejanos. Se encontraba prisionera de un clan que en el pasado había sido su hogar y sabía bien que el Shinsengumi no movería un dedo por ella si con eso provocaba que los débiles lazos que tenía con el Oniwabanshu se rompieran.

Cerrando los ojos abrazó sus rodillas, si Battousai hubiera terminado con su vida todo su dolor habría desaparecido, no tendría que estar en esa celda llorando por lo que había perdido, dándose cuenta cabal de que no era lo suficientemente importante para Hijikata como para arriesgar sus relaciones y rescatarla. Y bien, ¿qué quería?, era una simple ninja después de todo, los ninjas eran herramientas, lo había sabido desde siempre, ella había tenido la culpa por desear algo diferente.

Con las pestañas húmedas por las lágrimas giró a ver la luna desde la ventana de su celda, sabía que el destino de los ninjas era así, pero por alguna razón vivirlo era más triste que doloroso.

Había pasado más de una semana allí, habían sepultado a su abuelo en algún momento, pero no la habían dejado salir a despedirlo por última vez, de cualquier manera los entierros de los grandes de las sombras eran despedidas furtivas a la luz de la luna, seguramente ni siquiera tendría una lapida sobre la cual llorar.

Tenía frío así que se hizo un ovillo en la esquina de la celda, Hanya le había traído una cobija, Misao lo recordaba, cuando era pequeña él no tenía esa mascara en el rostro, sin embargo sus facciones humanas flotaban dispersas en su memoria sin poder darle un rostro a quien se ocultaba tras una mascara en el presente.

—_Te resfriaras si no la usas. —_Aunque su voz era ronca y rasposa a Misao le pareció que guardaba un deje de ternura hacía ella, pero no quiso indagar en el asunto, no tenía fuerzas ni ganas de crear nuevas esperanzas, tomó la cobija maquinalmente, hacía días que la fuerza de sus ojos había desaparecido, el encierro estaba haciendo estragos en su espíritu.

Intranquila cerró los ojos, no había podido dormir bien desde que mataran a su abuelo, las pesadillas se repetían constantemente y entonces siempre era ella la que moría a manos de un hombre de ojos dorados y cabello rojo como el fuego, pero invariablemente siempre despertaba, con un grito que no sabía si era de terror o de ansiedad.

Empezaba a adormilarse cuando escuchó unos pasos, la puerta de la celda abriéndose y luego volviéndose a cerrar, con lentitud abrió los ojos. Aoshi Shinomori la miraba desde su altura superior.

—¿Qué quieres? —La voz le salió pastosa, seguramente por el largo tiempo sin usarla. Él no contestó, la observaba fijamente, finalmente se agachó frente a ella y le puso una mano sobre la frente, Misao se lo quito de encima con un manoteo débil—. Déjame.

—Tienes fiebre. —En la oscuridad sus ojos azules brillaban con la luz de la luna.

—Que te importa, deberías matarme de una vez. —Misao arrastró las palabras, se sentía verdaderamente mal, hubiera querido vomitarlo todo, el dolor, la amargura, el vacío de su vida.

—Un ninja no decide cuando morir.

—Usted es el líder, decida mi muerte ahora. —Tiritando Misao pegó diente contra diente, hubiera querido odiarlo, pero su único pecado había sido salvarle la vida, las malas decisiones las había tomado ella, había sido ese camino el que ahora los tenía así, con él siendo el Okashira y ella la prisionera, con él robándole su sueño, ¡bah!, ya nada importaba, ni un estupido sueño infantil ni la ingrata vida, ni nada, ¿cuándo había importado la existencia de una herramienta de cualquier manera?

—Yamazaki Susumu ha estado viniendo todas las noches. —Aoshi la sujetó del brazo y la incorporó, estaba tan débil que ni siquiera pudo oponerse.

—Susumu… —Le pareció que pronunciaba su nombre muy suave, con un aire casi musical, era un tono de voz que le tenía reservado a él.

—Asesinaron a su hermana. —Aoshi comentó sin piedad, como si estuviera hablando del tiempo. Misao se estremeció entera, pero luego volvió a su estado apático anterior, Ayuu-nee había muerto, mejor para ella, mejor que dejara ese mundo de miseria. Aoshi la observó atentamente, había esperado una reacción más escandalosa de su parte, gritos, llanto o que lo zamarreara, pero verla tan derrotada le producía un sentimiento de malestar—. Susumu sabe que estas aquí.

—¿Por qué me estas diciendo esto? —Casi cargándola Aoshi la guió fuera de la celda.

—Para que sepas que no vas a volver.

—¿Me vas a matar?

—No. —Aoshi frunció el ceño, le molestaba que ansiara su muerte, en el pasado le había parecido que no era tan débil.

—¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo?

—Se ha ordenado tu muerte por el Ishin Shinshin, también la de Susumu.

—¿Se enteraron de lo del soplo? —Misao pareció prestar un poco de atención, luego sonrió débilmente—. Pobre Susumu.

—Así que el asunto es por tu culpa. —Aoshi arqueó una ceja.

—Deberías haberlo imaginado. —La chica lo miró apenas de reojo—. Sabías que estaba sobre la pista de Battousai.

—Battousai y el Ikedaya no son la misma cosa.

—Pero se parecen. —Misao volvió a sonreír débilmente, pero luego empezó a respirar con dificultad. Aoshi le pasó un brazo por la cintura y la llevo hacía el cuarto más cercano, sin demasiada delicadeza se desembarazó de ella en un futon, pero Misao no pareció notarlo, tenía la fiebre muy alta.

—Espera. —De cualquier manera no parecía que estuviera en la posibilidad de escapar, Aoshi regresó con vendas y compresas húmedas, revisó su herida y constató que estaba infectada, era de esperarse, sólo la había botado en una celda de cualquier manera mientras se ocupaba de asuntos más importantes. A su favor debía decir que había estado moviendo hilos para asegurar su protección, la mayoría de los miembros Oni habían aceptado que regresara al clan debido a las circunstancias que habían rodeado a su deserción. El Shinsengumi había sido otra cosa, Hijikata Toshi había declarado categóricamente que quería a su ninja de vuelta, no estaba de acuerdo en que el Oniwabanshu protegiera a la carta maestra que había descubierto la conspiración del Ikedaya.

Lo único que los había salvado de una guerra sin cuartel entre _aliados _había sido que habían asesinado a la hermana de Yamazaki Susumu frente a sus propias narices y no había sido una muerte precisamente rápida. La habían torturado, violado y golpeado hasta el cansancio. Se decía que por primera vez desde que se había vuelto ninja Yamazaki Susumu había llorado. Había sido algo lamentable, pero de cualquier manera había servido para alegar que el Shinsengumi carecía de la vigilancia para proteger a un ninja tan buscado como lo era Misao Makimachi.

Sin saberlo se había convertido en una ficha importante y en cuanto se enteraran de que Yamazaki no tenía idea del soplón irían por ella. El Oniwabanshu había jurado proteger a su aliado y así lo harían, le gustara o no.

Con delicadeza Aoshi pasó una compresa fría por su frente, Misao estaba incluso más delgada que antes, tan frágil como una muñeca de porcelana.

—Oye Shinomori. —Debilmente le sujetó del gi.

—¿Que?

—¿Por que Susumu viene todas las noches?

—No lo sé. —Aoshi frunció el ceño.

—¿Será una orden de Hijikata-sama?

—No sé, no lo creo. —En realidad era muy posible, pero prefería que ella pensara que el vicepresidente del Shinsengumi no se preocupaba en lo absoluto de ella, sería más fácil tratarla si creía que todos la habían abandonado.

—¿Por qué el Okashira esta cuidando de mi? —Lo miró fijamente a los ojos, Aoshi se quedo quieto con la compresa aún presionando suavemente su frente, por lo general siempre tenía una respuesta inteligente y precisa para todo, pero aquello no tenía explicación a no ser que fuera una parte de la verdad.

—El antiguo Okashira era tu abuelo, —Aoshi habló lentamente—, como respeto a él debo cuidar de ti.

—¿Te sientes culpable? —Misao lo soltó, cerró lentamente los ojos—. No lo hagas, no me cuides por culpa.

—No es por eso. —Los ojos de Aoshi se perdieron en algún punto, si era completamente sincero consigo mismo diría que era porque había sentido el arrebatador impulso de verla, de tocarla, de saber que estaba bien, pero no podía decir eso.

—¿Entonces?

—Como antiguo miembro Oniwabanshu es obligación del líder cuidar de sus aliados.

—Antes dijiste que era un dudoso aliado. —La voz se le perdió en la garganta.

—Sigues siendo un dudoso aliado. —Ella sonrió débilmente.

—Quiero volver al Shinsengumi.

—No puedes. —Negó con firmeza.

—Shinomori, —lentamente Misao abrió los ojos, su mirada estaba empañada por las lágrimas—, quiero ver al hombre que amo.

—Él no te ama a ti. —Aoshi frunció exageradamente el ceño.

—Nunca dije que lo hiciera.

—Es estupido seguir así una ilusión, Hijikata Toushi es un hombre entregado completamente a la causa, tú eres solo una herramienta a su uso y disposición y…

—¿Nunca has querido tanto a alguien? —Misao lo interrumpió con sus últimas fuerzas—. ¿No has amado Okashira? —Finalmente su mano cayó sin fuerza en el futon y se sumió en un inquieto sueño. Aoshi se inclinó sobre ella y la besó fugazmente en los ardientes labios. Sintiendo una inmensa tristeza por si mismo.

Los primeros días de Julio fueron más frescos de lo normal. Misao se había puesto un kimono azul con un obi celeste, el cabello suelto hasta las caderas y los enormes ojos verdes que habían vuelto a recuperar su luz poco a poco. Aoshi no la había dejado irse, había puesto a dos hombres, Hiottoko y Beshimi, a vigilarla día y noche para que no pudiera escapar, había berreado, maldecido y gritado, pero no había valido de nada, al final había acabado por acostumbrarse a sus guardianes, llego el momento en el que incluso lograba hacerlos reír.

Por alguna razón Aoshi había prohibido que asomara siquiera la nariz a la calle, pocas veces iba a visitarla, pero cuando lo hacía pedía a sus guardianes que salieran y se quedaba con ella a solas en la habitación. Las primeras veces no hacían más que estar en un incomodo silencio, con demasiadas cosas atascadas que no había manera de sacar.

Muchas veces Misao le pidió su libertad de regreso y todas las veces él se la negó, le exigió explicaciones para su encierro, pero él nunca contestó, finalmente terminó por rendirse, esperando el momento adecuado para escapar, la paciencia no era uno de sus mayores fuertes, pero había tenido que recurrir a ella cuando todo lo demás había fallado.

Aoshi Shinomori era raro y no podía saber que había dentro de su cabeza, cuando platicaban casi siempre lo hacían sobre libros, sobre el clima, algunas veces acerca de los viajes que habían hecho. Aunque más que nada hablaba ella, cuando él se dignaba a hacerlo apenas y rememoraba algo con una oración tacaña que no terminaba de decir nada en realidad.

Además la observaba mucho, Misao suponía que era porque seguía considerándola peligrosa o algo así, siempre la veía fijamente y cuando ella se lo hacía notar simplemente arqueaba una ceja sin dejar de hacerlo, siempre viéndola. A veces se olvidaba de él y volvía a recordarlo cuando la fuerza de su mirada era demasiada para seguirlo ignorando.

No entendía muy bien que eran, aliados, enemigos, amigos, quizás ninguna de las tres, o quizás una mezcla de todas. No sabía si le guardaba aprecio, respeto o un sano rencor, pero suponía que algo había que le removía sentimientos cada que lo veía entrar a su habitación.

Pero por fin, después de tanto esperar, su oportunidad había llegado, algo había pasado y habían llamado a sus guardianes de urgencia, había ya tanta camaradería entre ellos que ni siquiera habían recordado que era una prisionera y se habían ido corriendo dejándola sin vigilancia. En cuanto se había visto sola Misao había salido corriendo al exterior, el aire la golpeó en la cara y una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro al recuperar la libertad.

Sin perder tiempo echó a correr hacía el cuartel Shinsengumi, en el camino divisó a Sanosuke haciendo la ronda habitual, aunque no se notaba tan sonriente como siempre, no se detuvo a saludarlo porque la urgencia de ver a Susumu y a Hijikata le ardían en la piel. Siguió corriendo sin detenerse y traspasó el portón sin darle siquiera tiempo al guardia de la entrada a ponerse de pie. Contrario a todo lo que había esperado a quien primero encontró fue a Okita.

—¡Okita-kun! —Abriendo los brazos de par en par corrió hacía él—. ¡Okita-kun! —Pero para su desconcierto el muchacho colocó una mano al frente, como un escudo para que no se acercara.

—Alto Misao.

—Pe-pero Okita… —Los brazos le resbalaron lentamente hasta caer inertes a sus costados.

—No te pongas triste, —en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa—, lo que más quisiera ahora es abrazarte.

—¿Entonces…? —Okita no pudo contestar, empezó a toser de manera continua y desgarradora, tapándose la boca con una mano, finalmente su acceso de tos se detuvo, pero en su mano había una mancha de sangre que le enseñó a Misao forzando una sonrisa.

—Ya ves, soy como un foco de infección andando.

—O-Okita-kun… —Misao no supo que decir, había visto esa enfermedad demasiadas veces, sabía perfectamente bien en que terminaría, pero no era posible, ¡era Okita Souji!, ¡era el capitán de la tropa número uno!

—El doctor dice que no tiene cura. —Okita sacó un pañuelo de entre su yukata y se tapó la boca—. No quisiera que también tú enfermaras. —Volvió a sonreír luminosamente y antes de que pudiera evitarlo Misao se le fue encima en un abrazo apretado. —¡Misao-chan!

—Déjame Okita-kun. —Misao apretó los labios, había llorado demasiado ya, no podía seguir haciéndolo, pondría triste a Okita—. Es porque necesito hacerlo, necesito abrazarte.

—Yo también quería hacerlo. —Con delicadeza el joven apoyó su barbilla en la coronilla de la chica, sus ojos se velaron, siempre había creído que moriría en batalla, aún quería hacerlo, morir en el frente, no derrotado por la tuberculosis, no patéticamente como un humano cualquiera.

—Okita-kun…

—Susumu te ha estado buscando. —Finalmente el joven la separó lentamente de él—. No podría abrirse con nadie más en este mundo que contigo. —Sonriendo Okita ladeó graciosamente la cabeza—. La verdad le tengo un poco de envidia, ¿por qué la sonrisa de Misao-chan siempre es para él?

—Di la verdad, —Misao se obligó a bromear, sabía que era lo que Okita buscaba, nunca la perdonaría si le tenía lastima—, la única sonrisa que te interesa es la de Hijikata-sama.

—Quizás. —Okita se puso un dedo bajo la barbilla, como meditándolo.

—Entonces voy a buscarlo.

—Seguro esta en su habitación. —Okita agitó una mano en el aire, Misao hizo lo mismo y corrió hacía la habitación del joven de ojos negros.

—¡Susumu-kun! —Gritó con energía abriendo el shoji de su cuarto, pero en cuanto lo hizo sintió que unos brazos la rodeaban pegándola a un pecho masculino, se quedo estática de la impresión.

—Sabía que volverías. —Susumu le susurró en la oreja, se había puesto más alto, más fuerte y también un poco más oscuro, un poco más triste.

—Susumu-kun, yo lo siento, había intentado escapar y…

—No tienes que disculparte.

—Tú me necesitabas y Ayuu-nee… —Apenas mencionar el nombre Susumu la abrazó con mayor fuerza sacándole el aire de los pulmones. Se quedaron así por largos segundos, la respiración de él provocando que su pecho subiera y bajara y dando como consecuencia que la cabeza de Misao se moviera al mismo ritmo.

—Mataron a mi hermana por mi culpa. —Susumu finalmente musitó en un jadeo quebrado—. Porque yo no podía llevar a cabo la misión, por eso… si hubiera sido un poco más fuerte… —Finalmente se quebró, Misao jamás lo había visto quebrarse, sintió como si aquello fuera un deja vu de si misma cuando estaba en la celda del Oniwabanshu, pensando que nada tenía sentido, que la muerte era preferible, dejando atrás el estoicismo ninja para abandonarse al dolor.

—Susumu-kun… —No supo porqué lo dijo, simplemente las palabras salieron solas de su boca—. Te quiero. —Y aquello no era un consuelo, ni un regalo, era simplemente algo que había estado entre los dos y que no habían puesto en palabras porque se suponía que los ninjas no tenían sentimientos. Él hubiera querido contestar lo mismo, hubiera querido decirle que la quería y que había acudido noche tras noche al cuartel Oniwabanshu esperando verla, esperando encontrar consuelo en sus ojos verdes y su sonrisa traviesa, pero no pudo hacerlo, porque había comportamientos demasiado arraigados para desecharlos de un momento a otro. En lugar de eso la apretó con fuerza contra si mismo y cerró los ojos, diciéndole con el cuerpo lo que su voz no podía articular.

Finalmente se separaron, él le dio la espalda y ella entrecruzó los dedos nerviosa.

—Hijikata-sama intentó que regresaras con nosotros. —La voz del ninja volvió a ser la seria de siempre.

—¿Entonces por qué…?

—La muerte de mi hermana le dio el pretexto al Oniwabanshu de decir que no podíamos cuidarte. —Susumu la interrumpió.

—Pero ya estoy aquí… —Misao tragó saliva—. Además, ¿por qué quiere cuidarme el Oniwabanshu?

—En primera instancia eras un miembro suyo, tus habilidades son gracias a su entrenamiento, no al nuestro. —Susumu giró a verla, sus facciones habían recuperado su frialdad característica—. Es natural que quieran recuperar a un ninja tan valioso, además me supongo que querrán utilizar el contacto que hiciste para averiguar lo del Ikedaya.

—Pero…

—¡Yamazaki-kun! —Shinpachi entró corriendo, en seguida divisó a Misao y paró de golpe—. Misao-chan…

—¡Hola! —Misao agitó una mano en el aire.

—No es momento de saludos. —Shinpachi la sujetó por el brazo y jaló de ella—. Hijikata-san requiere tu presencia, sabía que estarías con Susumu.

—¿Hijikata-sama? —Misao sintió como si una descarga eléctrica la recorriera por entero.

—Vamos. —Shinpachi jaló de ella sin darle tiempo siquiera de despedirse de Susumu, antes de que supiera que era lo que estaba pasando se encontró frente al recibidor del líder del Shinsengumi. Tomando aire entró a la estancia intentando no prestar atención al rostro preocupado de Shinpachi.

—¿Me llamo Hijikata-sama? —La emoción por verlo hacía que el corazón le golpeteara contra las costillas de manera escandalosa, pero todo aquello cayó al piso cuando notó que en la esquina de la habitación se encontraba Aoshi Shinomori—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —Frunció el ceño molesta.

—Eso debería preguntar yo. —Aoshi la miró sin expresar ningún sentimiento.

—Es de sentido común que los prisioneros escapen si se les da la oportunidad. —Misao lo observó férreamente.

—¿Prisionero? —Hijikata arqueó una ceja y giró a ver a Aoshi—. Tenía entendido que estaban protegiéndola.

—Es difícil proteger a alguien que no lo desea. —Aoshi alzó ambas cejas, se veía imponente con su uniforme oscuro y aquellos ojos helados.

—¡Te dije desde el principio que quería volver al Shinsengumi! —Misao apretó los puños—. Puedo cuidarme sola.

—No lo parece. —Aoshi la miró de reojo, Hijikata observó la escena atentamente, incluso él procuraba hablarle con respeto al líder del clan ninja más importante de Japón, pero aquella chica parecía no guardar la menor consideración en su trato con él y lo más curioso es que él lo permitía.

—¡Hijikata-sama! —Misao giró hacía él, los puños apretados—. Por favor permítame quedarme en el Shinsengumi.

—El Shinsengumi le ofrece siempre su protección a sus compañeros. —El vicepresidente observó fijamente a la chica—. Sin importar las consecuencias.

—Hijikata-san. —Aoshi giró hacía él con los ojos helados que lo caracterizaban—. Esto ya se ha hablado, el Shinsengumi no tiene la seguridad necesaria para protegerla, además están usando a un ninja entrenado en nuestras filas para alzarse el cuello. —La voz del joven se fue volviendo rasposa—. En el asunto del Ikedaya el Oniwabanshu fue llamando como mero objeto de decoración y por su férreo silencio nuestro anterior Okashira resultó en una baja. Desde mi punto de vista no esta en la posición de exigirnos nada. —Misao apretó los puños, no había imaginado que el asunto era tan delicado, si seguía insistiendo en quedarse en el Shinsengumi era posible que las relaciones diplomáticas con el Oniwabanshu se perdieran.

—Shinomori-san. —Hijikata arqueó una ceja—. Makimachi puede irse con usted. —Misao sintió que el aire escapaba de sus pulmones—. Pero sólo si así lo desea y no creo que lo desee.

—Esta caminando en una cuerda floja Hijikata-san. —Aoshi lo fulminó directamente con la mirada—. No están los tiempos para enemistarse por un simple ninja.

—Mis samurais, mis ninjas, mis informantes, ellos no son simples herramientas, —Hijikata se puso de pie, sus ojos profundos mirando directamente a Aoshi—, son compañeros.

—Hijikata-sama… —Misao los interrumpió al notar como la boca de Aoshi se apretaba, ya había visto lo suficiente y aunque más que nada quería estar con el hombre que amaba…—. Volveré al Oniwabanshu.

—No tienes porque hacerlo. —El hombre la miró fijamente, sus puños cerrándose.

—No quiero causarle problemas al Shinsengumi, pero más que nada no quiero causarle problemas a usted. —Cerrando los ojos la chica tomó aire profundamente.

—Yo soy quien decide a que problemas quiero enfrentarme Makimachi. —Su voz surgió peligrosa.

—Y yo soy quien decide lo que debo hacer. —Misao volvió a abrir los ojos, su mirada brilló con melancolía—. Porque aunque usted nunca quiso aceptarlos, mis sentimientos por usted siguen ahí.

—En una guerra las fichas no deben moverse por sentimientos sino por estrategia. —Hijikata la observó duramente, su rostro convertido en piedra.

—Quisiera que así fuera. —Misao sonrió, a punto de quebrarse—. Pero, ¿sabe qué?, a pesar de todo sigo siendo una chica. —Dando media vuelta tomó aire enderezando los hombros, no podía arrepentirse de lo que estaba haciendo, no si con eso podía ayudar al hombre que amaba—. Fue un honor servirle Hijikata-sama, seguiremos siendo aliados, volveré al Oniwabanshu. —El llamado "vicepresidente demonio" no realizó ningún movimiento, se quedo quieto con los labios tensos mientras Aoshi Shinomori sujetaba a su ninja por el hombro y la guiaba fuera, como asegurándose de que no fuera a arrepentirse. Sabía que aquello no había sido una jugada por honor sino por amor, sabía que probablemente su pequeña ninja estaba sintiendo dolor, pero él ya no tenía un corazón que entregarle, todas sus fuerzas estaban centradas en la causa.

¿Sería diferente Aoshi Shinomori?, ¿podría darle una nueva oportunidad a un joven corazón quebrado?, con lentitud volvió a sentarse en su sillón. Por alguna razón cuando se veía reflejado en los ojos azules del joven Okashira sentía que se veía asimismo de nuevo, la misma fuerza, los mismos ideales, pero el corazón joven que aún tenía fe y esperanza.

Quizás él no había sido capaz de darle nada al corazón de Misao Makimachi, pero quizás y sólo quizás Aoshi Shinomori si pudiera hacerlo.

**18 de julio**

Kenshin estaba seguro de que iban a perder desde antes de que la primera espada entrara en contacto con un cuerpo y corriera la sangre. Las fuerzas del Ishin Shinshin eran de 3,000 hombres, las del Shinsengumi y sus aliados rebasaban las 20,000.

En medio del caos alguien hizo correr la primera chispa de fuego, las casas empezaron a incendiarse, los civiles a correr despavoridos, en todas las calles se escuchaban gritos y pánico.

Kenshin sembraba la muerte por cada calle que pasaba, en el descontrol reinante los civiles se atravesaban a los combatientes, los ninjas peleaban sobre los tejados a plena luz del día.

Había pasado cerca de tres horas sin descanso cuando se encontró frente a frente con Okita Souji, capitán de la primer tropa del Shinsengumi, la noche había empezado a caer y los cerezos en flor se deslizaban tranquilamente entre el viento.

Nunca antes lo había visto y se sorprendió de su figura delgada y su rostro infantil, aunque se recompuso rápidamente, por lo general la gente tampoco relacionaba su enclenque físico con el supuesto cuerpo de "Battousai el destajador".

Después de presentarse Okita desenvainó su espada, era una hoja hermosa que brilló bajo la luz de la luna, a su alrededor las casas se incendiaban, la gente gritaba, todos hacían lo posible por alejarse del callejón donde dos reconocidos demonios iban a enfrentarse.

Pero antes de que Kenshin pudiera hacer su primer movimiento Okita empezó a toser, automáticamente se puso una mano sobre la boca. Kenshin estaba seguro de que cualquier otro hubiera usado ese instante para atacar y hacerse con la victoria, pero él no pudo hacerlo, lo recordaba demasiado bien, la tos que estremecía a una persona por completo, la sangre que venía después, el cuerpo secándose poco a poco, aquella había sido la enfermedad que había matado a sus padres y hermanos.

—No me compadezcas Battousai. —Finalmente Okita dejo de toser, sus ojos se habían transformado, lucía espantosamente aterrador. Kenshin sintió su espíritu de pelea golpearlo con una fuerza que no había conocido en el pasado.

Ambos se lanzaron al frente al mismo tiempo, la extrema delgadez de Okita lo hacía conducirse más rápidamente, casi como un demonio, Kenshin a duras penas podía bloquear los ataques, se estaba enfrentando a una leyenda andante del Shinsengumi y aunque enfermo parecía bastante dispuesto a acabar con su misión.

Ambos apretaron los dientes cuando la fuerza de sus katanas los lanzaron repelidos hacía atrás. Kenshin sentía el brazo izquierdo adormecido, Okita tenía la frente sangrante. La persona a la que se estaba enfrentando no estaba en sus mejores condiciones, de haberlo estado Kenshin estaba seguro de que el duelo ya hubiera terminado y no exactamente con buenas noticias para él.

Con un grito de guerra ambos se echaron hacía delante, Kenshin sacó rápidamente su espada corta intentando un corte en tijera, pero Okita saltó en el aire, dio una media voltereta y cayó a prudente distancia, sus ojos brillaron cuando enterró la espada en el costado de Kenshin quien cayó como un fardo, sus dorados ojos abiertos con sorpresa y algo parecido a la rabia.

—¡Okita-san! —Alguien llamó al muchacho quien volvió a sufrir un acceso de tos y cayó de rodillas para luego pasar a escupir sangre, desde el suelo ambos se vieron fijamente, estaban en un estado lamentable y ambos lo sabían. Apenas un intercambio de miradas fue suficiente para que ambos envainaran y se retiraran por diferentes caminos.

Kenshin apenas podía andar, se estrelló un par de veces en las paredes cubriéndose con una mano la sangrante herida, por todos lados había gente muerta, alguna asesinada, otros por quemaduras. Kenshin intentó no verlos, intentó no sentir nada por todo aquello que lo rodeaba en su afán de conseguir la libertad.

Trastabilló hasta llegar a un puente alejado de la violencia que seguía desatada aquella noche, miró las estrellas, sabía que por el momento no moriría, pero las cosas podían agravarse.

—¿Quién anda? —Escuchó una voz y giró lentamente—. ¿Eres tú Himura? —Un hombre de aspecto calvo salió de entre las sombras—. ¿Te han herido?

—Katakai-san…

—Justo ahora no puedo protegerte, pero… —El hombre alzó una tintineante luz y una carreta siguió avanzando—. Sube, te llevara al campo, la pelea esta perdida, en cuanto puedas recuperarte manda una misiva a las oficinas de Jinchu, le diré a Katsura-san donde estas.

—Pero… —Kenshin intentó resistirse, pero Katakai lo subió a la carreta como si solo fuera un costal de papas.

—Por ahora no puedes hacer nada Himura, cúrate esa herida, recupérate, esto aún no ha acabado, conseguiremos el triunfo, lo sé.

—Cuida de Katsura-san. —Mareado Kenshin se obligó a decir esas últimas palabras.

—Cuida de ti Himura, te necesitamos, más que a ninguno. —Y bajando la lámpara nuevamente sumió a Kenshin en la oscuridad, una en donde se mecía lentamente sobre la paja al compás de una vieja carreta que se alejaba del incendio. Y sólo hasta ese momento Kenshin pudo ver al fuego en todo su esplendor y comprendió porque era tan terrible como hermoso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira janet: **Me he tardado mucho en actualizar y lo lamento, pero aún no acabo de acomodar bien mi tiempo en la facultad. Este semestre esta resultando un infierno andante y aunque estoy aprendiendo infinidad de cosas el tiempo también me esta resultando muy cotizado.

Agradezco a:

**Harumigirl**

**Integra van hellsing**

**Gaby L**

**Misario**

**Littlegirlmisao**

**Blue-Azul-acero **

Muchas gracias por seguir al filo del abismo a pesar de que me tardo una eternidad. Lamento que no hubiera KaoKen, pero en el próximo capitulo les prometo que ya se hablara de ellos.

Un beso a todos, gracias por leer Ciao

_22 de Enero del 2012 _


	8. Tranquilo amor

**OSCURO CARMESI**

**Capitulo 8: Tranquilo amor**

**Por Okashira Janet**

Kenshin se pasó toda la noche en un duermevela inquieto, tenía fiebre, escalofríos y a pesar de que había podido parar la hemorragia no estaba exactamente en sus mejores momentos. Era consciente de que si la herida se le infectaba estaría en grandes problemas, pero ya había pasado el lapso donde todavía había estado a tiempo de hacer algo al respecto.

La carreta seguía dando tumbos por el camino, se preguntaba si sabrían que tenían a un moribundo a bordo, de caso contrario se iban a llevar una desagradable sorpresa, lo cierto es que toda la paja había cambiado de color a uno más _vivo _por decirlo de alguna manera.

¿Sería que iba a morir?, no podía creerlo, pero quizás era cierto eso que los grandes guerreros rara vez morían en el campo de batalla. Había muchas cosas que aún quería hacer a ser sincero, no quería abandonar el país a su suerte, no quería que más niños pasaran por la desolación por la que había pasado él. Aunque le dolía en lo más profundo quería seguir con la guerra que había empezado con la fuerza de sus brazos, desde las sombras pero siempre ahí.

¿Cómo estarían Katsura-san y los demás?, suponía que no era momento para pensar en eso, pero no podía evitarlo.

Con la perdida de sangre la visión empezaba a ponérsele borrosa y los eventos en su cabeza a confundirse, pudo verse a si mismo siendo un niño guiado por Hiko, su maestro, hacía mucho tiempo desde que lo había visto por última vez, ¿qué diría si pudiera verlo ahora en esas condiciones?, seguramente apenas alzaría una ceja y lo dejaría a su suerte.

—"No quisiste escucharme estupido pupilo" —últimamente se preguntaba si acaso su tutor no había tenido razón, ¿sería que se había equivocado de camino?, no, de ninguna manera, él tenía la fuerza para pelear y mientras un hombre tuviera eso tenía que cumplir su deber con valor.

Los brazos empezaron a adormecerle y supo que aquello no era bueno, de hecho su corazón estaba latiendo con soberana violencia, seguramente en un acto desesperado de seguir llevando sangre a sus miembros.

Había perdido sangre, la herida quizás estaba infectada y dudaba mucho de poder seguir consciente por más tiempo. Cualquiera podría matarlo sin dudar en semejantes condiciones.

Battousai el destajador, que nombre tan letal para alguien que era tan pequeño y que, por encima de todo, vivía tan confundido. Nombres como aquel debían ser buenos para tipos como Makoto a quien le fascinaba la sangre enemiga, pero no para él.

Cerrando los ojos recordó unos ojos verdes que lo observaban en la oscuridad, cierto, Misao Makimachi, al final no había podido matarla, aunque tampoco había parecido como si ella estuviera muy dispuesta a acabar con él.

Si moría en esos instantes de lo único de lo que se sentiría satisfecho sería de no haberla matado cuando había tenido la oportunidad. Ella era quizás su único oponente vivo que no le provocaba disgusto. Perder en contra de Okita era una cosa, pero en contra de ella era solo benevolencia.

¿Qué sería de la era?, suponía que un hombre como él no era más que eso, un hombre, pero hasta ese momento era él quien había jugado un papel elemental en medio de todo aquello, el Shinsengumi tenía a sus capitanes, el Ishin Shinshi lo tenía a él.

La carreta volvió a traquetear, Kenshin rodó a un lado sin poder evitarlo, estaba muy débil y para ese entonces los calidos rayos de sol le daban en el rostro. Se preguntaba que había sido de Kyoto, de todos los civiles que habían muerto innecesariamente en medio de la pelea.

¿Qué habría sido de Kaoru?, hasta ese momento no había pensado en ella y hacerlo le produjo un pinchazo en medio del pecho. ¿Estaría bien?, ¿no le habría ocurrido nada?, rememorar sus ojos azules y su cristalina risa le produjo vértigo, ella tenía que estar bien, tenía que estarlo.

—Kaoru… —Susurró con sus últimas fuerzas antes de que la consciencia se le perdiera en un pozo oscuro.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—Enishi-kun. —Kaoru ahogó un suspiro, le había costado más de lo normal darse cuenta de que no podía llamar al chico "chan", no si no quería que la fulminara con la mirada y aunque fuera un pequeño lo cierto es que era espantosamente intimidante.

—¿Qué? —El niño apenas le mandó una oblicua mirada.

—¿Dónde esta Tomoe-san?

—Con el idiota de Kyosato.

—No deberías llamarlo así. —Kaoru le sonrió amablemente, aunque por dentro sintió como si una lapa le hubiera caído encima, de verdad que no había conocido muchachito más deslenguado.

—Yo lo llamo como se me antoja. —El niño se cruzó de brazos al tiempo que hacía un mohín con la boca.

—Es tu cuñado, —Kaoru intentó volver más suave su voz—, será el esposo de tu hermana.

—Ojala no. —Enishi apretó los ojos con fuerza, le era completamente inaceptable, odiaba a Kyosato por intentar quitarle a su hermana y llevársela lejos de él.

—El que se casen no quiere decir que ella te dejara de querer. —Kaoru le sonrió con dulzura—. Una persona puede querer a muchas otras al mismo tiempo.

—Pero no será como antes. —El chico apretó los labios, sus ojos se volvieron tormentosos, Kaoru no entendía como es que aún con semejante gesto pudiera verse tan hermoso.

—Quizás no, —al final decidió que no tenía caso mentirle, había aprendido en pocos días que era un niño bastante inteligente—, ella tendrá nuevas responsabilidades, ser esposa no es algo fácil, pero…

—¿Qué? —Él gruñó con enfado.

—Pero apuesto a que nunca dejaras de ser su persona más importante. —Los ojos azules de la joven lo observaron con cariño, Enishi quiso rebatir eso, pero por alguna razón su corazón había latido de manera feliz con esas palabras.

—Yo pensaba que lo era… —Aunque quiso continuar discutiendo su tono de voz fue consideradamente más bajo.

—Lo eres. —Kaoru le dio un suave golpecito en un hombro, él volvió a mostrarse enfurruñado, de verdad que era difícil tener a ese niño contento—. Las personas necesitan tener a una pareja a su lado, cuando seas más grande tú también buscaras a tu persona especial.

—Puff. —Enishi arqueó ambas cejas—. ¿Dónde esta la tuya?

—¿Ah?

—Tu persona especial, ¿ya tienes diecisiete, no?

—Ah… —Kaoru se sintió tonta por enrojecer por la pregunta de un simple niño, pero así había sido siempre, en el dojo siempre que un muchacho bromeaba acerca de noviazgos o cosa por el estilo terminaba coloreándose peor que un tomate maduro.

—¿Y bien, donde esta?

—No estoy muy segura.

—¿Todavía no lo encuentras?

—No, no es eso. —La joven soltó un suspiro—. Es que…

—¿Cómo es? —Ciertamente a Enishi no le gustaba escuchar titubeos, él era directo y le gustaba que la gente también lo fuera.

—Tiene el cabello rojo y largo, sus ojos son dorados.

—¿Cómo el sol?

—Un poco más oscuros. —Kaoru se sintió como una colegiala contándole sus cosas a un niño, pero después de todo no tenía con quien más hablar sobre sus asuntos, Tomoe era tan fría y formal que le daba corte iniciar platicas con ella y tampoco creía que fuera buena idea abordar a Kyosato con esos líos.

—¿Dónde lo conociste?

—En Kyoto… —Kaoru sintió que las mejillas le hervían.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Hum… —De cualquier manera no era sensato decirle a un niño que se había enamorado de un asesino—. Kenshin.

—Que nombre tan extraño. —El chico arqueó una ceja.

—Un poco. —Bueno, no era como si fuera a discutir eso con Enishi.

—¿Te vas a casar con él?

—¿Casarme? —La palabra le pegó de tal manera que a punto estuvo de irse de espaldas.

—Como mi hermana. —Enishi la observó fijamente, eran la clase de ojos que exigían una respuesta al punto, Kaoru suponía que cuando fuera mayor no habría una sola chica que se resistiría a esa mirada.

—Pues… —No tenía idea de que responder, pero no fue necesario que lo hiciera, una carreta apareció por el camino traqueteando, por inercia ambos giraron la mirada hacía allí. El conductor bajó y se alejó, seguramente tenía algo que hacer, pero lo que es ellos pudieron observar a alguien tirado sobre la paja y por la manera en que sus brazos colgaban no parecía que estuviera simplemente durmiendo.

—Oye, —Enishi arqueó ambas cejas—, esa persona tiene el cabello rojo. —Kaoru apretó los labios, ciertamente no era un color muy común, pero era demasiado que fuera a encontrarse con él justo en la casa de la prometida del hombre que había intentado matar.

—No creo que… —Kaoru balbuceó pero no pudo terminar, ante los insistentes ojos de Enishi salió de la casa y no pasó mucho tiempo para que escuchara los diligentes pasos del niño detrás.

—Él parece herido. —El niño señaló cuando ya se encontraban a pocos pasos, a Kaoru el corazón le estaba latiendo como loco, ¿de verdad era él?, no sabía si quería que lo fuera o no, si era él podría verlo, podría volver a perderse en sus ojos dorados, pero eso significaría que estaba herido y en un lugar potencialmente peligroso.

—¡Ah! —No pudo evitar el jadeo doloroso cuando descubrió que sí, que era él. Su rostro se veía pálido y tenía el gi manchado de sangre, el cabello le caía desordenado sobre la cara y ni siquiera había que tocarlo para constatar que ardía en fiebre, se lo decía su agitada respiración.

—¿Es él, verdad? —Enishi lo inspeccionó de arriba abajo, se veía más bien pequeño y de no ser por el pecho trabajado podría haberlo confundido con una chica.

—Sí… —Sin saber que hacer Kaoru lo contempló sintiendo que el corazón se le salía del pecho.

—¿Cómo lo vamos a meter a la casa? —Que fuera precisamente él quien había tomado la decisión le hizo dar un bote, de verdad que Enishi era más adulto de lo que aparentaba a simple vista.

—No, no puede ser en la casa… —Kaoru entrecruzó sus dedos nerviosa.

—¿Por qué no? —El niño giró a verla con curiosidad.

—E-es… te lo explicare luego.

—Bueno. —El chico ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, en otras circunstancias a Kaoru le hubiera parecido raro que no insistiera, pero en esa ocasión ni siquiera lo contempló—. Entonces en el granero. —¡El granero, claro!, era una excelente idea.

—Sí, ahí estará bien. —Suspiró con alivio, pero luego vio con horror que tenía que enfrentarse a algo peor, ¿cómo iba a moverlo hasta allá?

—¿Quieres ayuda? —Enishi arqueó una ceja, de no ser porque era tan huraño y bien podría haber reaccionado mordiéndola Kaoru hubiera sido capaz de darle un beso en la nariz.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Misao ya no era vigilada, no tenía caso, de cualquier manera no pensaba volver con el Shinsengumi, no después de despedirse de esa manera de Hijikata. En algún punto su corazón dolía con intensidad, pero nunca se había caracterizado por dejarse vencer por la adversidad, estaba consciente de que de haber sido la Misao de antes hubiera peleado a brazo partido, contra viento y marea para poder estar al lado del hombre que amaba. Pero ahora ya no era la chiquilla torpe de antes, ahora había madurado de golpe y porrazo a la verdad que la rodeaba, a la era que le había tocado vivir, estaba en guerra y a veces los sentimientos personales tenían que morir en pos de la causa.

—¿Qué haces? —Aoshi entró en el salón donde se encontraba, como siempre no la saludó al hacerlo, así era él y hasta hacía muy poco Misao apenas empezaba a comprenderlo.

—Nada en realidad. —La joven pasó una mano por la madera del escritorio, llevaba su traje negro de ninja y la larga melena atada en la trenza de siempre.

—Hay muchas bajas por la última pelea, escuche que Okita se encuentra muy grave.

—Algo así escuché. —Misao cerró los ojos intentando que él no notara su turbación. Cuando se había enterado de lo de Okita había querido correr hacía él gritando su nombre, pero se suponía que no debía hacerlo, que no podía hacerlo, no si quería que los clanes que habían sido aliados siguieran por el mismo camino.

—Peleó contra el Battousai. —Misao sintió que se le iba un poco de aire.

—¿Y él?

—¿Quién? —Aoshi arqueó una ceja.

—Battousai, —Misao desvió la mirada como si no le interesara demasiado—, ¿qué pasó con él?

—Parece que fue herido y escapó hacía algún lado, ¿por qué preguntas?

—Por nada. —La chica intentó zanjar el asunto.

—Pensé que era tu enemigo.

—Es mi enemigo. —Bufó pero para su mala suerte las mejillas se le tiñeron de carmín.

—¿Qué hay con él? —Odiaba a Shinomori y su capacidad para ver a través de ella.

—Nada. —Refutó categórica y se echó hacía atrás, pero Aoshi avanzó hasta apoyar la cadera contra el escritorio, apenas a unos centímetros de ella.

—¿Desarrollaste sentimientos hacía tu enemigo?

—Por supuesto que no. —Misao volvió a bufar cruzándose de brazos, pero para su desgracia su rostro no había querido bajar la intensidad de su carmín.

—¿Qué hay con él?

—¿De que? —Misao estuvo a punto de gritar cuando Aoshi le subió la barbilla con dos dedos, por alguna razón le pareció que aquello no era algo que debía hacer un okashira.

—¡O-oye! —Ya no sabía si su sonrojo se debía a Battousai o al toque que su líder le estaba dando en el rostro y a todo eso, ¿por qué el tonto de Shinomori abría de ponerla nerviosa?

—¿Te gusta el Battousai? —Ella no notó que su tono de voz fue más frío de lo habitual.

—Claro que no, —bufó con resuello—, por desgracia ese rojito es la persona especial de una chica agradable.

—¿La persona especial? —Lentamente Aoshi retiró los dedos de su barbilla.

—También los asesinos tenemos nuestra persona especial joven Okashira. —Misao arqueó sugestivamente ambas cejas. Aoshi hizo lo mismo, no deberían hablar de juventud cuando ella era más chica que él… en todos los sentidos.

—¿Qué chica?

—Que te importa. —Misao bufó.

—Ya, —por desgracia el Okashira era demasiado listo—, la chica que iba a matar.

—Se llama Kaoru. —Lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Es tu amiga?

—Consecuencia de escapar de dos hombres dementes en una noche de luna llena. —Misao se encogió de hombros, Aoshi apenas curvó lentamente la comisura de sus labios, por desgracia ella no pudo verlo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Desde que lo había visto Kaoru sabía que Kenshin no se encontraba bien, pero sinceramente aquello estaba empezando a superar sus expectativas. De no ser porque sabía que lo metería en un buen lío ya habría ido corriendo a buscar a un doctor.

—¿Él va a morir? —Oh dios, ¿cómo podía Enishi hablar de esas cosas como si hablara del clima?

—Dios no lo quiera. —Kaoru colocó otra compresa fría sobre la frente del joven que respiraba agitadamente.

—Él se ve mal. —El niño comentó ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

—Ya no sé que hacer. —Kaoru hundió la barbilla entre sus rodillas abrazándose en cuclillas, en el dojo cuando alguien se enfermaba lo llevaban con Genzai y listo, nunca había tenido que hacer de enfermera.

—Mi hermana sabría. —Enishi la miró con su ojeada oscura de siempre, Kaoru no supo si creerle, Enishi por lo general daba por hecho que su hermana sabía hacer cualquier cosa.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque trabajó un tiempo ayudando en una clínica cuando venían los heridos. —Bueno, esta vez tenía fundamento. Sin embargo, ¿qué era lo que le diría?, ¿qué aquel hombre era el que casi había asesinado a su prometido? y en caso de que no se lo dijera, ¿no se enteraría eventualmente Kyosato?

—¿Por qué mi hermana no puede ayudarlo? —Enishi arqueó ambas cejas—. Se te va a morir.

—No lo digas. —Kaoru sintió que un sudor frío bajaba por su nuca hasta correr por su espalda.

—No me has contestado.

—Es porque… —Con tristeza Kaoru giró a ver al pelirrojo que lucía febril y sudoroso, seguro la gente no lo entendería si se los dijera, que aunque pareciera un hombre espantoso y sanguinario en realidad tenía un corazón amable.

—¿Porqué qué? —Como siempre Enishi esperaba una respuesta y la quería rápido.

—Pues…

—¿Ka-Kaoru-dono…? —Para sorpresa de ambos chicos Kenshin abrió lentamente los ojos, seguía viéndose mal pero al parecer ya había regresado al mundo de los conscientes.

—¡¿Estas bien? —Kaoru lo sujetó de una mano.

—Es obvio que no esta bien. —Enishi farfulló cruzándose de brazos—. Eres tonta. —Kenshin apenas y le dirigió una mirada al niño, era hermoso como una noche sin estrellas, pero al parecer tenía la lengua afilada…

—¡Yo te encontré en una carreta!, no sabía que hacer, yo en realidad no tengo experiencia y…

—Esta bien. —Lentamente el pelirrojo cerró los ojos apretando un poco el agarre que ella tenía en su mano—. Ya me siento mejor.

—Él debe estar mintiendo. —Enishi parpadeó—. Además creo que ha vuelto a desmayarse.

—Ay Dios. —Kaoru dejó caer la frente contra la paja.

—¿Voy por mi hermana? —Enishi preguntó con simpleza, Kaoru simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

…**..**

…**..**

…

**..**

**.**

Kenshin sintió que estaba perdido, lo había sentido en la carreta, que iba a morir, ahí entre la sangre y la paja bajo el sol del verano. De algún modo se había sentido bien y a la vez espantosamente asustado.

Nunca había tenido demasiado tiempo para pensar en la muerte, ¿había algo más allá?, ¿algo después de cerrar los ojos para siempre?, por un momento había creído que estaba a punto de pasar hacía el otro lado, que estaba por cruzar la delgada línea que separaba su existencia de la completa oscuridad.

Sintió miedo.

Pero luego unas manos suaves habían tirado de él hacía el otro lado.

—_Kenshin, Kenshin… —_Había urgencia en el llamado y no pudo simplemente ignorar esa voz que parecía requerir de él. Kenshin en realidad no era su verdadero nombre, pero en algún lugar de su alma se sentía calido cuando lo llamaban así.

Al abrir los ojos lo primero que había visto habían sido sus ojos azules, esos que eran más limpios que el cielo en una mañana de primavera. Luego había vuelto a caer en la oscuridad, de hecho empezaba a cuestionarse si no es que había alucinado todo.

Después de eso, a pesar de que su mente se encontraba encerrada en suburbios extraños, sintió que su cuerpo empezaba a sentirse mejor. Un día sin más abrió los ojos, no encontró a Kaoru a su lado, en su lugar estaba la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida.

—Disculpe… —Su voz fue apenas algo que se parecía a un rugido, tanto tiempo sin hablar le había puesto la lengua pastosa.

—No hable. —La voz de ella fue fría como un témpano de hielo. Aquella hermosa mujer parecía tener un aura densa alrededor, como un algo que repelía a la vez que fascinaba.

—Lo siento… —Fue lo último que dijo y volvió a perderse a si mismo en las sombras. La tercera vez que despertó no lo hizo exactamente por meritos propios, alguien le había abofeteado en la cara.

—¡Oye! —Apenas abrir los ojos se encontró con un hermoso niño de ojos oscuros como el infinito—. Despierta.

—¿Eh?

—Tienes que comer. —El chico tenía un plato de sopa sobre las rodillas.

—Disculpa… —Se sentía aturdido así que intentó incorporarse a medias fallando en el proceso—. ¿Quién…?

—Solo come. —Sin consideración el chico metió una cucharada en su boca, Kenshin apenas atinó a tragársela, en otros tiempos y en otro momento lo hubiera fulminado con una de sus miradas doradas más letales, pero se sentía tan débil que era consciente de que en esos momentos aquel niño podía ganarle sin mayor esfuerzo si se enfrentaban.

—Mi hermana dice que necesitas comer. —El niño volvió a meterle una cucharada en la boca, esta vez Kenshin se apresuró a tragar, no es que tuviera mucha hambre, pero no quería ser una molestia.

—¿Dónde estoy?

—En el campo. —El chico arqueó una ceja—. ¿Eres un Ishi-shinshi verdad?

—¿Cómo…?

—El prometido de mi hermana te vio. —El niño arqueó ambas cejas—. Dijo que intentaste matarlo en el pasado.

—Imposible… —Kenshin empezaba a ver borroso—. Nadie se me ha escapado vivo… —Finalmente volvió a caer desmayado, Enishi rodó los ojos, había alcanzado a atorarle ocho cucharadas de sopa, la próxima vez se aseguraría de hablar menos y hacer que tragara más.

Colocando la barbilla contra su mano procedió a observarlo, hubiera sido genial que matara a Kyosato porque entonces su hermana sería toda para él, pero ni modo. Además su hermana se había puesto muy pálida cuando se había enterado. Sólo hasta entonces se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que quería a su prometido, seguramente su hermana hubiera sido muy infeliz si algo le pasara a Kyosato.

De cualquier manera le tenía algo de aprecio al pelirrojo (por casi matar a ese odioso de Akira), así que había accedido a cuidarlo cuando en otra ocasión hubiera preferido morir antes de atender un enfermo.

La boda de su hermana estaba por celebrarse y había mucha actividad en la casa, las mujeres estaban con sus cosas de mujeres, de todas maneras no era divertido ver todos esos elaborados arreglos. Prefería estar ahí, en el granero, junto a ese hombre de cabello rojo que por momentos parecía un niño.

Su hermana lo había atendido porque decía que era "su deber como persona" pero se notaba a leguas que lo odiaba, con ningún paciente era tan extremadamente fría como con él. Kyosato en cambio se había quedado parado viéndolo por largo rato, su sombra dibujándose contra la luz que entraba en el granero.

—_Sería tan fácil matarlo. _—Había susurrado para luego sacudir la cabeza, dar media vuelta e irse. Kaoru parecía ser la que más sufría con todo aquello, se debatía dando explicaciones a su familia y luego iba a sentarse al lado del herido sollozando porque se pusiera mejor sin saber que era lo que pasaría cuando eso sucediera.

Ya había pasado bastante desde el incidente de Ikedaya y el incendio que había consumido Kyoto. Enishi no sabía mucho de la guerra más que lo que se les escapaba a los adultos, pero al parecer la facción a la que pertenecía el pelirrojo estaba perdiendo.

Siempre que la guerra no alejara a su hermana de él Enishi pensaba que no había porqué preocuparse, ese pelirrojo podía irse o quedarse (últimamente le gustaba jalonear un poco su cabello a ver si despertaba) siempre y cuando no intentara robar la felicidad de su hermana estaba bien.

Kenshin por su parte había vuelto a perderse en el desastre que era su mente, los recuerdos enmarañados de un pasado demasiado difícil y unas muertes turbulentas frente a sus ojos casi le provocaron gritar.

Él había peleado por un sueño y creía firmemente en estar haciendo lo correcto. Justo ahora, debatiéndose en la línea, seguía pensando que había hecho lo justo, cierto, las muertes hacían que sus manos pesaran más, siempre un poquito más, pero por el momento no quería pensar en eso, no quería perder su camino.

Su maestro ya se lo había dicho, que lo usarían, que jugarían a causar muertes teniendo a su lado al mismísimo Dios del inframundo, él era quien decidía el rumbo de la oscuridad, era él quien regaba el carmesí por el suelo.

No le gustaba, ¡de verdad que no!, pero alguien tenía que hacerlo y desde el principio su destino había sido marcado para señalarlo como un sacrificio, él, Kenshin Himura era el sacrificio…

—Kenshin… —Una voz suave susurró a un lado de su oreja, lentamente él intentó abrir los ojos, pero se le estaba dificultando.

—Kenshin… —La voz volvió a repetirse, tan tenue como un arrullo. Finalmente él pudo abrir los ojos, sus orbes doradas ligeramente desenfocadas.

—¿Uh?

—Kenshin. —La chica frente a él se contuvo para no tirarse encima de él en un abrazo—. ¿Ya estas bien?, tienes que comer. —Por un momento se preguntó si también ella le metería una cucharada de sopa a la fuerza, pero casi al instante reaccionó, esos ojos, esa voz…

—Kaoru-dono… —Su voz estaba rasposa y jadeante.

—¿Te acuerdas? —Los ojos azules de ella resplandecieron, pero después bajó la mirada avergonzada—. Ah sí, tienes que comer, estas muy flaco… —Pasando saliva la chica tomó un poco de sopa y sostuvo la cuchara a centímetros de la boca masculina.

—Gracias. —Con delicadeza él se inclinó para tomar la comida que le ofrecía. Ella volvió a sonrojarse aún más furiosamente. Era una suerte que fuera Tomoe la que cocinaba para todos, estaba segura que de haber sido ella quien hiciera la comida Kenshin ya habría caído rodando con una intoxicación severa.

—¿Dónde estoy?

—En el campo, ¿ya te sientes mejor?

—Un poco. —Kenshin hizo esfuerzos por incorporarse a medias con ayuda de una almohada, la herida en el estomago ya no le dolía, pero se sentía débil—. Un niño me dijo algo…

—¿Enishi?

—No sé como se llamaba. —Kenshin cerró los ojos.

—Bueno, es el único que viene… —Kaoru volvió a adelantar una cucharada de sopa y él la comió mecánicamente.

—Él dijo algo acerca de un hombre que había intentado matar…

—Kyosato Akira… —Con tristeza Kaoru adelantó otra cucharada.

—No lo recuerdo. —El pelirrojo frunció el ceño—. Pero es imposible porque yo siempre maté a… —Con horror se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, ¡le estaba confesando que era un asesino!, a ella, a la última persona que le hubiera gustado que se enterara.

—Lo sé. —Kaoru bajó la mirada de tal manera que el flequillo le cubrió los ojos—. Que eres Battousai.

—¿Lo sabes? —Algo amargo danzó en su estomago—. Entonces sabrás que yo nunca dejo sobrevivientes. —Dolía como el infierno decirlo, porque la alejaba de él, porque nunca alguien tan bueno podía estar en contacto con un demonio como el que habitaba dentro de él.

—Lo hubieras matado… —Kaoru mordió ligeramente su labio inferior—. Pero Misao-chan…

—La ninja… —Kenshin susurró abriendo grandes los ojos.

_Ante él apareció nuevamente aquella chica, su pequeño cuerpo ceñido con el apretado traje ninja, aquellos ojos verdes que esa noche brillaban con la misma oscuridad con que lo hacían los suyos, por un rato no hicieron más que verse en la soledad de aquellas tinieblas, él de pie, con la mejilla sangrante y la espada chorreando el preciado líquido, como un verdadero demonio, ella en cuclillas a un lado del joven que moría lentamente, sus blancos dedos colocados en el piso, como lista para atacar o huir._

Sí, aquel hombre se le había escapado, no, "lo habían rescatado" esa era la denominación correcta, había sido esa chica de ojos verdes. La misma que no había podido matar.

—Así que se llama Misao… —Kaoru se horrorizo al haber dejado salir semejante confesión, eso y que los ojos de Kenshin se habían vuelto más oscuros de lo normal.

—Misao-chan es mi amiga. —Kaoru apretó los puños—. Ella me salvó esa noche…

—Ella sólo hizo un plan para salvar su propia piel. —Kenshin tuvo que recargarse en la almohada, aún se sentía débil.

—Misao-chan sabía que tú eras Battousai, ese día cuando llegó con Kyosato-san a cuestas me lo dijo… —Con tristeza la joven colocó las manos sobre sus rodillas—. Y a pesar de que eras el enemigo dejó que te buscara… dejó que fuera feliz… aunque sea un momento…

—¿Ella? —Sin poder evitarlo Kenshin abrió la boca.

—Ella me dijo que cuando decidiera seguir tu camino me volvería su enemiga… —Kaoru sintió que los ojos le escocían.

—Entonces no debería ayudarme… —Kenshin hizo el intento de pararse, pero Kaoru lo contuvo sujetándolo rápidamente por el brazo.

—Es que yo… —Se sintió tonta, tan tonta como las heroínas de novela, esas que sólo sabían llorar y suspirar—. Creo que te quiero… —Y aquello encerraba tantos matices que hubiera sido imposible hacérselos entender, lo quería porque le había enseñado que el mundo tenía muchos colores, que un asesino no era un demonio, que un corazón podía guardar mucho dolor y aún así no romperse.

Kenshin sintió que su corazón podía volar, como si repentinamente unas alas escondidas hubieran salido a la superficie, simplemente la quedo observando, con el rostro de quien ha sido pillado por sorpresa, las orbes doradas ligeramente dilatadas.

—Kaoru-dono…

—Sé que tú no sientes lo mismo. —Al instante Kaoru enrojeció violentamente y empezó a hablar tan rápido como se lo permitían sus pulmones—. Pero es lo que sentí, creo que desde la primera vez que te vi, yo… bueno, nunca me había enamorado pero… —Se sentía tan abochornada que estaba empezando a considerar el salir corriendo de aquel lugar y regresar después de que hubieran pasado un par de años.

—¡Ey!, —pero justo en ese instante Enishi hizo su entrada al lugar—, oh, esta despierto.

—¡Ah, sí! —Kaoru se apuró a pasar saliva, el rojo sin poder evaporarse de su rostro.

—La boda de mi hermana va a ser en unas horas. —El chico se sentó sin ceremonia enfrente de Kenshin quien apenas le dirigió una mirada confundida—. ¿No deberías ir a cambiarte?

—¡Ah, sí! —Kaoru se paró al instante como si un resorte la hubiera lanzado hacía arriba, momentos después salía a toda prisa del lugar dejando tras ella una estela de humo.

—¿Tu hermana se casa? —Kenshin preguntó intentando sonar amable, pero sólo le salió la voz plana y sin emoción de siempre.

—Sí. —Sin embargo no parecía que al niño le afectara aquel tono.

—¿No deberías estar tú también arreglándote?

—No. —Enishi frunció de tal manera los labios que Kenshin tuvo la impresión de que se los desgarraría—. No deseo que se case en primer lugar.

—Las personas que queremos deben seguir sus vidas, es un viaje sin despedidas, a veces es triste, pero se tiene que afrontarlo. —El pelirrojo lo observó con la seriedad de siempre, para ser un consejo estaba siendo dado con demasiada diplomacia.

—¿Tú vas a seguir tu vida con Kaoru?

—¿Ah? —No era normal que alguien pudiera agarrarlo desprevenido, pero al parecer ese niño era diferente en todos los sentidos.

—Ella es tu persona especial, ¿cierto? —Kenshin intentó negar, pero las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta.

—Kaoru-dono… no es que no tenga sentimientos hacía ella…

—Tú eres su persona especial. —Enishi se pasó ambos brazos tras la nuca, confundido de que los adultos le dieran siempre tantas vueltas a todo—. Ella me lo dijo. —Kenshin sintió que algo calido se alojaba en su estomago, era un asesino, cierto, vivía exclusivamente para matar, pero aún así…

—Hay veces que el amor no es suficiente…

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque la vida termina separándote.

—La vida es lo que nosotros hacemos, —Enishi frunció el ceño—, he decidido que siempre querré a mi hermana por encima de cualquier otra cosa. —Kenshin le dirigió una fugaz sonrisa, era un niño y como tal decía cosas que luego se perderían en su memoria. Pero de alguna manera le hubiera gustado tener ese aplomo inconsciente, el mismo que había tenido cuando a los trece años se había unido al Ishin Shinshi.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Tomoe en realidad no tenía tratos con muchas personas, la razón, contrario a lo que mucha gente pensaba, tenía que ver con su apariencia. Ella no era ciega, sabía que era hermosa, los hombres se desvivían por ella y las mujeres la observaban con recelo. Hiciera lo que hiciera al final siempre terminaba por ser criticada, por eso había preferido guardar un férreo silencio y decir siempre lo estrictamente necesario.

Enishi también había nacido con aquella belleza que sobrepasaba al de un humano común, pero su hermano era hombre, podría abrirse paso sin problema en la vida, porque para ellos las cosas siempre eran más simples.

Por eso en el momento en el que Kyosato y ella habían intercambiado el sake ceremonial había sentido que sus alas (esas que no sabía que tenía) se extendían para poder empezar a volar por primera vez en la vida.

Lo amaba tanto que tenía que controlarse a si misma para que el amor no se le escapara por los ojos, pero los días en los que escondía sus sentimientos en la intimidad con él ya habían quedado atrás. Todo había sido a causa de aquel hombre que convalecía en el granero, Tomoe lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, por casi ser capaz de asesinar a su misma vida, por casi tomar su felicidad y hacerla añicos contra el suelo. Pero en algún punto, en algún rincón también estaba agradecida, realmente agradecida por haber sido capaz de darse cuenta que tenía que dejar salir sus sentimientos y entregárselos al hombre que amaba, de otra manera podía ser que él nunca lo supiera. El miedo de perderlo, ese miedo que aquel hombre de cabellos rojos había hecho palpable y real era lo que ahora le permitía decirle a su esposo las palabras que tanto había ahogado.

—Te amo. —Y la sonrisa que le decía que era feliz, que era inmensamente feliz.

Los días habían pasado desde aquello, ahora vivía con su esposo. Su padre, Enishi, Kaoru y _ese hombre_ seguían viviendo en su antigua casa. A veces Tomoe iba a visitarlos, veía al pelirrojo caminando con pasos tambaleantes, apenas recuperándose, a veces sujetándose de las paredes.

Kaoru siempre estaba ahí, a su lado, siguiéndolo, animándolo, diciéndole palabras de aliento. Aquella chica era transparente como el agua, no tenía manera de mentir, el amor era obvio en cada uno de sus movimientos.

Se sintió mal por ella.

Por haberse enamorado de un asesino, pero luego recapacitó en que Kyosato también lo era, su esposo también sabía manejar una katana, también habría llenado de sangre sus manos por una causa. La única diferencia es que los bandos eran contrarios.

Por eso cuando un día aquel hombre se acercó hacía ella con el andar un poco menos tambaleante no lo sorteó como solía hacerlo.

—Sólo quería dar gracias. —Sus ojos dorados eran fríos como el hielo y su voz era plana, sin ningún sentimiento, pero ella supo que estaba siendo sincero, porque de alguna manera ella tampoco daba muchas expresiones de su verdadero yo.

—Hum. —Apenas inclinó un poco la cabeza en reconocimiento, él en cambio hizo una inclinada reverencia.

—Por cuidar de mí mientras estuve enfermo a pesar de todo.

—No quería hacerlo. —Ella se lo aclaró.

—Lo sé. —Pero no era necesario decirlo, él volvió a erguirse, no era muy alto, pero su cabello rojo en una coleta alta le daba un aire peligroso. Volvieron a inclinar la cabeza y luego él dio vuelta y se marchó, era la clase de hombre que no gustaba de deberle algo a alguien, pero estaban a mano. Tomoe supo en ese instante que él no volvería a atacar a Kyosato, no, las rencillas estaban atrás.

Kenshin había pasado muchos días recuperándose, primero había tenido que aceptar ser alimentado. Amablemente cuando se trataba de Kaoru y casi al punto de ahogarse cuando era Enishi quien lo hacía.

El padre del chico era un hombre tranquilo, se había sentado a charlar un rato con él, no parecía guardarle ningún tipo de rencor aunque sus ideales políticos no estuvieran de acuerdo. Le había dicho que su casa sería la suya hasta que se recuperara. Hacía mucho tiempo que Kenshin no escuchaba unas palabras como esas, las palabras de un desconocido que entregaba su hospitalidad sin pedir nada a cambio.

El tiempo parecía pasar lentamente, llegó un momento en que fue capaz de levantarse por si solo, primero dando pasos de pollito alrededor del granero, luego saliendo al exterior. En el campo la gente no hacía muchas preguntas, Yukishiro-san sólo decía que era un viejo amigo y nadie pedía mayor explicación.

Desde que le había confesado que lo quería Kaoru no había vuelto a mencionar el tema, de hecho, aunque conversaban mucho y pasaban gran parte del día juntos no habían vuelto a hablar de nada que involucrara sentimientos.

Enishi la mayor parte del tiempo hacía uso de su lengua afilada con maestría, Kaoru había decidido que le enseñaría kendo, pero aunque era un alumno extraordinario (en cuanto a técnica y facilidad para aprender) no parecía tener el menor respeto por su maestra y Kaoru no era exactamente un ejemplo de paciencia.

Kenshin solía mirarlos con una sonrisa cuando empezaban con sus discusiones, Enishi era grosero y Kaoru era volátil, pero de alguna manera estaban creando un lazo que difícilmente se rompería. Por supuesto, el momento favorito de la semana para el niño era cuando su hermana los visitaba, cuando eso pasaba Kenshin se hacía amablemente a un lado, sabía que heridas como las que él había causado eran increíblemente difíciles de curar, pero por otro lado algo le decía que no estaba tan lejos del perdón… la herida en su mejilla estaba empezando a borrarse.

En aquel lugar y con aquellas personas por momentos olvidaba quien era y cual era su misión, se veía a si mismo sentado con la espalda recargada en el granero preguntándose que hubiera sido de él si su vida hubiera sido de esa manera. Un hogar donde descansar, una familia ruidosa y amable, personas que le dieran paz y calor.

La guerra parecía un caos lejano, uno que no podía alcanzarlos.

Los murmullos llegaban cuando ya las peleas habían pasado, cuando ya no había nada que hacer y sólo se comentaba lo que quizás debió haber ocurrido.

El primer día que Kenshin volvió a sujetar su espada sintió como si estuviera tomando entre sus manos a una vieja y desgastada amiga. La sacó de su funda y logró que resplandeciera en el viento como en los viejos tiempos, como el dragón que volaba en los cielos. Enishi lo estaba mirando desde la puerta del dojo.

—Algún día venceré esa espada con el tigre que esta en el suelo. —Kenshin no dudó que lo lograra, era fuerte, casi un genio y además no estaba tomando el mal camino, no cuando era Kaoru quien lo guiaba.

—Estaré esperando ese momento. —Intentó acariciarle la cabeza, pero Enishi lo mordió en la mano, había cosas que no podía dejar de hacer tan fácilmente…

Un día sin más se dio cuenta de que estaba recuperado por completo, pero el corazón amable que vivía dentro de su pecho no quería abandonar aquel lugar.

—Si no quieres irte simplemente no lo hagas. —Eso era lo que le había dicho Yukishiro-san mientras tomaban té en el corredor. Y él se quedó.

Los días pasaron con calma, aprendió a sonreír cuando Enishi y Kaoru parecía que iban a darse de palos, aprendió a admirar los momentos mágicos que pasaban cuando ambos se sentaban lado a lado sin decir nada, viendo el cielo o contemplando las luciérnagas.

Se dio cuenta de que aquella chica le daba calma a su corazón, que con su sonrisa podía desaparecer el cansancio y el dolor que había acumulado sin darse cuenta, que podía limpiar su alma como si pudiera borrar sus pecados. Y la amo por eso.

Pero aún seguía siendo un demonio y aunque se negara a irse no podía simplemente decírselo, que la amaba, porque había demasiado pecado y demasiado dolor en su espalda como para compartirlo con ella. Con ella que podía volar en el viento como una mariposa…

—Kenshin. —Pero un día el sueño había acabado…—. Hay un hombre que te busca. —Kaoru tenía una mano juntó a la boca, se le notaba nerviosa.

—No se preocupe Kaoru-dono. —El joven apenas le dirigió una fugaz sonrisa y salió al exterior, en honor a la verdad se sorprendió de ver quien lo esperaba.

—Katakai-san…

—Sabía que los rumores que había escuchado eran acerca de ti. —El enorme hombre sonrió con un suspiro—. Nos ha costado mucho trabajo encontrarte.

—Lo lamento. —Kenshin supo al instante que había sido desconsiderado—. ¿Me estaban buscando?

—Por todos lados, Katsura-san estaba convencido de que seguías con vida.

—Mis disculpas. —Automáticamente el pelirrojo se inclinó en una reverencia.

—Olvídalo. —El hombre le restó atención al problema sacudiendo una mano—. Pero Himura, la batalla final se acerca. —Su rostro al completo se ensombreció—. Te necesitamos para ganar en Kyoto.

—Yo… —Por primera vez en la vida no estaba actuando como se suponía que debía actuar, por primera vez en la vida estaba dudando del camino que había elegido.

—Hemos descubierto que el espía que estaba en nuestras filas era Lizuka, al parecer le pasaba la información a una kunoichi del grupo del Shinsen.

—¿Lizuka? —El pelirrojo sintió como si lo abofetearan, había dejado a ese hombre estar cerca, muy cerca de él en el pasado.

—Ya ha sido eliminado. —Katakai entrecruzó las manos soltando un suspiro—. Escucha Himura, he escuchado que tienes una vida pacifica, que has encontrado un hogar, pero la era te necesita.

—Katakai-san…

—Las cosas por las que has luchado, por las que dijiste que lucharías, no olvides tus ideales.

—Entiendo. —Pero aunque dijera eso no estaba seguro, no sabía si quería volver a ser el demonio de ojos dorados de antaño.

—Tus ojos están cambiando Himura, —el hombre le dio un apretón en un hombro antes de dar media vuelta e irse—, pero no dejes que cambien tus ideales también. —Kenshin se quedo ahí, sin saber a ciencia cierta que era lo que tenía que hacer.

—¿Quién era ese? —Enishi se asomó por uno de sus costados produciéndole un pequeño bote, aquel enano era realmente bueno para acercarse sin ser notado.

—Un antiguo compañero.

—¿Qué quería?

—Que regresara.

—¿Para que? —Le sabía mal decírselo.

—A pelear. —Porque las peleas estaban directamente relacionadas con la muerte, con la sangre que escurría y con la oscuridad en los corazones de los hombres.

—¿Lo harás? —El chico lo miró directamente a los ojos, cuando Enishi veía de aquella manera no había manera en que uno no le contestara.

—No lo sé. —El niño miró al cielo, Kenshin también lo hizo, por largo rato solo fueron ellos dos compartiendo el silencio de una tarde que languidecía.

—Kaoru recibió una carta. —De pronto Enishi abrió la boca, parecía como si hubiese estado conteniendo las ganas de decirlo desde el principio—. Creo que no eran buenas noticias.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Al instante Kenshin giró hacía él, olvidando todo lo que lo había afectado hasta el momento.

—Le temblaban las manos cuando la leía, —Enishi miró hacía delante, algo parecido a la nostalgia se pintó en sus ojos—, así lucía mi hermana cuando le dijeron que Kyosato había desaparecido y no hallaban su cuerpo. Por eso vine por ti. —Kenshin no necesitó de más, apenas medio cabeceó hacía el niño y echó a correr por los corredores, la encontró de rodillas frente al dojo, la mano con la carta inerte en el suelo, los ojos perdidos en un punto al frente, las lágrimas bajando sin prisa por sus mejillas bañadas por la última luz del atardecer.

—Kaoru-dono… —Algo dolió intensamente en él cuando empezó a caminar hacía ella, pero no pareció que lo hubiera oído—. Kaoru-dono, ¿se encuentra bien? —Ella no giró a verlo.

—Mi padre… —La voz le temblaba—. Mi padre ha muerto.

—¿Qué? —Sintió que todo se detenía, el tiempo y el aire. Sólo eran ellos dos en una frase que no era nada y a la vez era todo.

—La escuela se estaba volviendo un lugar peligroso, —las manos de la chica estaban temblando—, por eso me mandó aquí, no debí haber venido, no debí haberlo dejado solo. —Su cuerpo se arqueó hacía adelante en un sollozo que estremeció todo su ser, Kenshin no supo que hacer, nunca había intentado consolar a alguien, era él quien causaba las muertes no quien se hacía cargo del dolor que dejaban.

—Kaoru-dono…

—Estoy sola. —Lentamente se abrazó a si misma, sus pálidos dedos se cerraron en torno a sus antebrazos—. Estoy sola. —Y conocía el sentimiento de soledad, él también lo había sufrido, saber que no te quedaba una familia hacía donde dirigirte, un hogar donde olvidar las penas, algo que reafirmara tu existencia—. Quisiera morirme… —Y fue aquella frase irreflexiva la que le provocó curvear sus dedos hacía atrás antes de siquiera tocarla.

Ahora lo recordaba, la razón por la que había decidido hundirse a si mismo en la locura, la razón por la que había escogido el camino de la espada por encima de sus sentimientos calidos y su naturaleza bondadosa, el motivo que había sido su motor de vida todos esos años.

Porque él no quería ver más gente sufriendo, no quería ver más huérfanos, no quería ver niños siendo vendidos como esclavos, no quería que el dolor y la miseria que había vivido se repitiera en las futuras generaciones. Pero más que nada no quería volver a escuchar a Kaoru decir que quería morirse.

—Kaoru-dono… —Y supo que no podría consolarla, no como lo haría una persona normal, porque él era un hombre de guerra, un demonio nacido para eso, uno que había vuelto a encontrar su camino. Si le demostraría algo sería con hechos, porque así es como era él—. Voy a volver a la capital. —Al instante Kaoru alzó la mirada brillante por las lágrimas, estaba tan bonita que Kenshin tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no sucumbir al deseo de tomarla por la barbilla y besarla.

—¿Te-te vas? —Él asintió con la cabeza, porque iba a proteger a esa chica de la era que los consumía, porque quería proteger la sonrisa y el corazón calido que le había regalado en todo ese tiempo. En una palabra, volvería a la guerra por amor, lo haría porque la amaba.

—Tengo que pelear en la última batalla de esta era, si no todo estará perdido.

—Ke-Kenshin… —Quiso decirle que no se fuera, que era todo lo que le quedaba, que cada día que había pasado la había convencido de que en verdad lo amaba, que sin él todo perdería sentido. Pero aquellos ojos dorados tenían la firmeza escrita en ellos. No pudo aguantarlo más, colocó una mano frente a su boca y dejó que las lágrimas corrieran más a prisa aún.

Él quiso pedirle que lo esperara, que por favor volviera a cobijarlo con su amor calido y sus sonrisas bondadosas cuando volviera, pero no lo hizo, porque sabía que quizás jamás volvería. Por eso y porqué no podía cargar con una promesa que quizás no podría cumplir.

—Adiós Kaoru-dono. —Dio media vuelta sintiendo que el corazón se le quebraba al escuchar sus sollozos ahogados, la tarde ya había muerto. Enishi lo estaba esperando unos pasos más atrás, estaba rígido como una tabla y sus ojos oscuros parecían tempestuosos.

—¿La cuidaras? —No pudo evitar preguntárselo.

—Si no vuelves te matare. —Y aunque era un niño supo que lo haría, si es que no moría en la batalla Enishi lo mataría, de alguna manera y en algún momento, pero lo haría.

—Entiendo.

—Ella es tu persona especial. —Y no era una pregunta—. Así que vuelve. —Kenshin simplemente asintió con la cabeza para después partir, la batalla que decidiría su vida estaba a punto de empezar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Sé que deberían comerme los gusanos por la tardanza, pero realmente fue un semestre agotador. Este capitulo al final resultó bastante alejado a lo que había planeado en un principio. Seguir los hechos históricos de aquella época sería cansado y creo que me desviaría de mi idea original, así que voy a dejar las cosas más ligeras (siguiendo el ejemplo de Watsuki que no se mete mucho en esos rollos).

Agradezco a:

**Blue-Azul-Acero**

**Harumigirl**

**Integra van Hellsing**

**Haibara21**

**Gaby-L**

**Misari**

**Aedora**

**Kaoru-sakura**

**Uchiha-Dani-Uzumaki**

Por sus amables comentarios. Esta vez le tocaba a Kaoru y Kenshin, pero el próximo prometo que Aoshi y Misao serán los protagonistas por completo. Un beso Ciao

_2 de Junio del 2012 Sábado _


	9. Entendimiento

**OSCURO CARMESI**

**Capitulo 9: Entendimiento**

**Por Okashira Janet**

Misao abrió los ojos y miró hacía su costado, no había nadie ahí, de cualquier manera no era como si esperara despertar con alguien a su lado. Durante el tiempo que había vivido con Kaoru en el cuartel del Shinsengumi había sido agradable despertar y verla y cuando había estado enferma los ojos que veía al despertar eran los azules y fríos de Aoshi, ¿acaso es que extrañaba ese sentimiento?, con rapidez sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, claro que no, era un ninja, los ninjas vivían en soledad.

Bostezando ruidosamente se incorporó a medias en el futon y se talló un ojo, su habitación era todo lo impersonal que uno pudiera imaginar, no había un solo objeto que diera idea de su personalidad, se suponía que así es como debían ser los ninjas, pero lo cierto es que Misao se había ido quedando sin cosas a las que aferrarse.

—Hijikata-sama… —Murmuró con pesar juntando sus talones, aunque había renunciado por voluntad propia al Shinsengumi eso no quería decir que su corazón hubiera cambiado de preferencias. Es más, aquel había sido un sacrificio hecho más por amor que por su entrenamiento como shinobi.

Extrañaba a sus chicos, rabiaba por tirarse al lado de Susumu, hablarle sin parar mientras él la consolaba con monosílabos, como si no quisiera empezar una conversación pero tampoco quisiera que se detuviera, quería echarse a los brazos de Okita y comer ambos una paleta sentados en el corredor, compartir comentarios acerca de lo genial y magnifico que era Hijikata y luego dormirse apoyados uno en el hombro del otro, añoraba las tardes de bromas con Sanosuke, que él se burlara de su altura y ella le diera una patada en el tobillo, cantar a media noche con Shinpachi en el tejado del cuartel o comer con todos en una noche particularmente agradable.

—Chicos… —Murmuró con pesar escondiendo la cabeza entre las rodillas, no podía olvidarlos y tampoco quería olvidarlos, era sólo que la vida seguía avanzando aunque se aferrara a lo que ya había quedado atrás.

—Misao-chan. —Escuchó una voz ronca tras su puerta y enseguida alzó la mirada.

—¿Sí?

—Hora de desayunar.

—Ah, gracias. —Unos pasos le dijeron que aquel hombre se había ido así que con lentitud se puso de pie, Hannya había sido un buen tipo en el pasado, no podía decirlo con claridad porque eran recuerdos infantiles y en aquel entonces no tenía ese rostro, pero tenía ese recuerdo, que era un buen tipo.

Si cerraba los ojos podía visualizarse siendo una chiquilla correteando entre las piernas de su padre o trepando a las rodillas de su abuelo, era la chiquilla del Oniwabanshu, la hija de los Makimachi y había sido consentida como ningún otro ninja por tal motivo. No solo su familia, el resto del clan la trataba de esa manera, todos le hacían fiesta y le sonreían, para ella no eran ninjas fríos y oscuros, eran su familia, una unida, sonriente, feliz y calida.

En aquel tiempo Hannya había sido un muchacho de voz dulce, Misao lo recordaba vagamente haciéndole grullas de papel, pero el hombre en el que se había convertido distaba mucho de aquel recuerdo. Ahora siempre llevaba esa mascara de demonio encima y su voz se había deformado hasta ser un ronquido sin matiz. Aunque nunca lo había visto Misao se imaginaba que encontraría debajo de esa mascara: un rostro deforme, unas quemaduras que habían robado su personalidad para dar paso a cualquier identidad falsa, un verdadero sacrificio ninja.

Sería ridículo decir que le daba miedo, pero a fin de cuentas no era la clase de miedo que tendría una niña pequeña a alguien que lucía tan espantoso, era más bien el miedo a lo que alguien había sido capaz de hacer por el bien de la institución.

Por el bien del clan Oniwabanshu ella había abandonado al Shinsengumi y Hannya había deformado su rostro hasta convertirlo en una llaga viviente, ¿cuánta oscuridad podía esconder una familia como aquella? Y sin embargo era lo último que le quedaba.

Sin el ánimo de siempre se colocó el obi oscuro y lo apretó con fuerza, llevaba su traje ninja habitual, los pantalones negros largos y las vendas cubriendo sus brazos hasta las muñecas donde eran sustituidos por sus guanteletas negras.

Era una costumbre que no había podido quitarse ni siquiera en el Shinsengumi donde en los días libres Okita se paseaba por el cuartel en yukata blanca, ella en cambio siempre estaba lista para la acción, aunque a veces ello llevara implícito ponerse kimonos de colores y corretear por ahí como cría.

—Buenos días. —Entró al comedor y los demás al verla apenas hicieron un movimiento fluido con la cabeza, como para indicar que la habían escuchado, Misao de cualquier manera ya se había acostumbrado a que muy pocas veces le devolvieran el saludo, mirando alrededor de la mesa buscó algún sitio vacío, curiosamente los únicos asientos disponibles eran los que estaban a un lado de Aoshi, el muchacho parecía particularmente furioso mientras revisaba unos pergaminos.

—Yo que tú no me le acercaría mucho al Okashira. —Shekiho le susurró al vuelo cuando notó que ella avanzaba hacía su líder, pero Misao hizo un gesto vago con la mano, como si quisiera decir que le tenía sin cuidado el mal humor de su jefe. Apenas sentarse Aoshi dirigió sus ojos de hielo más fríos hacía ella, aquel era un mensaje claro de "¡largo!, ¡no quiero interrupciones!", pero Misao hizo como si no lo hubiera visto y empezó a comer el arroz que le habían servido, el cocinero del Oniwabanshu era realmente bueno, si alguna vez los ninjas desaparecían (nunca pasaría pero bueno) podrían vivir de cocinar, ya se imaginaba un restaurante con todas las de la ley (aunque claro, debía tener su dojo y sus pasajes secretos).

—¿Por qué todo el mundo esta tan callado? —Después de más de cinco minutos sin que nadie dijera nada se aventuró a preguntar, el silencio era tan tenso que sentía que un vegetal despistado erraría el camino yéndose a su traquea y moriría irremediablemente. En cuanto hubo hablado la mitad de la mesa giró a verla con aprehensión y la otra mitad hizo como que no la había oído comiendo más rápidamente—. ¡Oigan! —Pero a ella no le gustaba ser ignorada precisamente.

—El clan tiene problemas. —Finalmente Aoshi habló y la mesa se sumió en un silencio aterrador, nada era comparable a un joven okashira furioso por las mañanas, esa manera de contener su voz en un rugido velado era aún más terrorífica que si les gritara.

—Sabía que los tendría, —Misao se echó hacía atrás echándose una bola de arroz a la boca—, con semejante chaval de líder era de esperarse (sin rencores). —Al instante algunos presentes carraspearon, otros dejaron caer la cabeza con fatalidad y unos más (muy pocos en realidad) ladearon la cara para esconder una risita.

—No estoy a tiempo de bromas para con tus superiores. —Aoshi se puso de pie, esa manera de preocuparse le provocaba una arruga prematura en su fina frente, Misao quiso odiarlo, incluso eso lo hacía ver más apuesto, no era justo que un tipo tan amargado fuera tan atractivo.

—Usted nunca esta a tiempo para nada Okashira. —Misao mugió sabiendo que se estaba pasando de la raya, de no ser porque Aoshi era tan indulgente con ella ya estaría en el calabozo más oscuro del cuartel. Como se lo esperaba el joven la fulminó con la mirada, pero salió de ahí sin dar orden de que la apresaran o cosa parecida.

—No deberías hablarle así al Okashira. —Beshimi le susurró con nerviosismo—. Es nuestro líder y le debemos mucho, él…

—Es inteligente, fuerte, valiente, honrado, el prototipo de ninja ideal… —Misao enumeró con los dedos y arqueó una ceja—. Lo sé.

—¿Entonces…?

—Lo siento, ¿bien?, —Misao se cruzó de brazos aparentando estar enfurruñada—, lo conocí cuando éramos como iguales, somos casi de la misma edad, resulta extraño de repente tener que tratarlo con la formalidad de su nuevo cargo.

—Deberías acostumbrarte. —Beshimi se rascó su picuda nariz, como era casi de la misma altura de Misao se veían casi a los ojos.

—Además ya suficiente tiene con que todo el mundo le tenga tanto miedo, —Misao se metió una bola de arroz que se apresuró a triturar, despotricar contra ese asunto le quitaba un poco de la melancolía que había tenido hace poco—, nadie se le acerca porque es el gran Okashira, el más joven y el _genio _por excelencia.

—No es miedo. —La aguda voz de Beshimi se elevó unas décimas—. Es respeto.

—Para el caso es casi lo mismo. —Misao tragó el último bocado casi ahogándose y tuvo que golpearse el pecho para acabar de tragar—. Gracias por la comida. —Acto seguido tomó su plato para llevarlo al fregadero, vio que Hiottoko la observaba como queriendo decir algo, pero sin atreverse, Okina en cambio parecía observarla con bastante agrado, hombre más loco…

Apenas puso el plato en el sitio correspondiente salió al corredor y tomó el periódico que los chicos dejaban junto a la buhardilla, como siempre había enfrentamientos y uno que otro civil que había muerto en refriegas de patriotas y conservadores. Anunciaban que no se sabía nada del paradero de Katsura Kogoro (único líder por el momento del Ishin Shinshi), así mismo reprobaban un par de cosas que había hecho el Shinsengumi y criticaban ciertas conductas de Hijikata (nada de que asombrarse).

Misao dobló el periódico bajo su brazo y giró a ver el cielo, era un día agradable, de esos con enormes nubes parecidas a bolas de algodón, le hubiera gustado salir a corretear por ahí, pero desde que no tenía a nadie con quien hacerlo le daba un poco de pereza. En esencia se podría decir que siempre había sido una chica solitaria, pero le gustaba hablar (mucho en realidad) y últimamente hablarse a sí misma estaba perdiendo la magia, sobre todo porque en el Shinsengumi siempre había alguien que la escuchara.

Una vez más añoró a sus antiguos compañeros, pero entonces le vino a la mente el reciente altercado en el comedor, ¿por qué Aoshi se vería tan molesto?, aunque había regresado al Oniwabanshu no siempre le decían lo que pasaba detalladamente y bueno, después de todo ella no era más que una ninja cualquiera en el clan ahora, no había necesidad de que el Okashira en persona le diera informes detallados (y hubiera sido raro hacerlo de esa manera).

—Me pregunto que pasara… —Meditando se golpeó con el periódico en la frente, últimamente Aoshi siempre estaba de mal genio, por supuesto, no gritaba y no lo demostraba, pero sus ojos eran tormentosos y sus respuestas más corteses y distantes de lo normal, casi como si a pesar de lo que dijera su lenguaje corporal anunciara a gritos que no se acercaran a él.

Quizás estaba frustrado, cansado, abatido o algo por el estilo, no debía ser fácil ser líder con semejante guerra encima, o quien sabe, igual y sí se sentía solo porque todos lo veían como el superior intocable, ahora que lo pensaba ella quizás no hubiera calzado para ese puesto, o mejor dicho, ella hubiera sido la clase de Okashira que había sido su abuelo (un poco más loco y a simple vista no un ninja común), Aoshi en cambio era el prototipo de shinobi perfecto, hasta daban nauseas.

A medio camino se deshizo del periódico entregándoselo a un joven recluta que estaba limpiando zapatos. Aunque al principio no le había tomado atención lo cierto es que había muchas cosas de Aoshi Shinomori que no conocía, aquello por supuesto no era de extrañarse dado su medio, pero algo le decía que no era el caso.

Aoshi: su amigo, su enemigo, su líder, su aliado, ¿qué diablos era?, como había ido por ella al Shinsengumi probablemente se hubiera convertido en su líder y protector, pero aquello no le hacía ni pizca de gracia. Su relación era más fácil cuando ambos se fastidiaban mutuamente, pero ahora él ya no podía rebajarse a enfadarse con ella, Aoshi había subido un peldaño del que ya no podía bajar.

Por alguna razón esta vez Misao no podía seguir las órdenes y acatar que él era su superior y respetarlo como tal, de hecho le fastidiaba en extremo que su igual se le hubiera adelantado de aquella manera.

Pasando ambas manos tras su espalda empezó a avanzar alzando mucho los pies, era claro que no podía ser un peón en manos del rey, pero quizás pudiera ayudar al rey de alguna otra manera, Aoshi después de todo no le caía tan mal y claro, no podía ser su reina, pero igual y se convertía en un osado caballo.

Con la idea en mente se dirigió rápidamente al despacho del joven, pensó en entrar con su poco decoro habitual, pero en el último instante decidió aguardar un momento en el vano de la puerta y anunciarse como persona normal, pero el caso es que no pudo hacerlo. Aoshi se encontraba sentado tras su escritorio, pilas de papeles se acumulaban frente a él de tal manera que causaban vértigo solo con verlas, el joven se encontraba con la cabeza apoyada en las manos, los codos sobre el escritorio y un aire de desesperación que rayaba groseramente con la irritación. Seguramente Aoshi era de esa clase de hombres, de esos que canalizaban todas las emociones por medio de una fría rabia, aquella constatación le hizo recordar súbitamente a Hijikata y sin poder evitarlo su corazón se encogió un poco observando a aquel hombre que se decía su Okashira.

—¿Qué quieres? —La fría voz de Aoshi rompió la quietud del aire.

—Venía a hacerle una visita cordial joven Okashira. —Sonriendo con descaro Misao se adentró a la habitación y trepó de un salto en el escritorio, Aoshi la fulminó con la mirada, sus informes habían estado a punto de volar—. Ups.

—No tengo tiempo para visitas. —Aoshi señaló con severidad la puerta, Misao tuvo un escalofrío, para ser tan joven tenía unas maneras bastante serias de intimidar a la gente.

—Oh vamos. —Misao cruzó una pierna por encima de la otra, sorprendentemente Aoshi desvió la mirada, lo cierto es que no esperaba que funcionara, no con él por lo menos, nunca había funcionado con Hijikata y a todo esto, ¿por qué los estaba comparando?

—Tengo mucho trabajo. —Aoshi continuó con su voz monocorde, luego giró la cabeza para clavar su mirada en la de ella—. Es en serio.

—Usted siempre tiene mucho trabajo. —Misao tamborileó con sus uñas en la madera del escritorio, Aoshi estuvo tentado de soltar un suspiro, le exasperaba que aquella chica nunca se decidiera, si le hablaba sin tuteos debería también mostrar respeto en su manera de hablar, pero no, siempre decía lo que pensaba sin analizarlo demasiado, de cierta manera era igual de inconsciente que su fallecido abuelo.

—Un Okashira siempre lo tiene. —Con un fluido movimiento se puso de pie echando la silla hacía atrás, no le agradaba que Misao estuviera tan cerca, no estaba bien para él tener esa clase de acercamientos

—¿No debería relajarse un poco?

—No. —Aoshi negó categórico y ella rodó los ojos, ni siquiera se había puesto a considerarlo—. Y ahora vete.

—No quiero. —Cruzándose de brazos puso morros, era una actitud infantil, por supuesto, pero ya había funcionado en el pasado con Aoshi, para su desgracia esta vez el joven apenas le lanzó una mirada de reprobación y siguió en lo suyo como si ella no estuviera presente, aquello no iba a funcionar—. Siempre estas preocupado. —Lanzó al aire intentando que el pescara el anzuelo.

—Mi cargo es importante. —Odiaba cuando se daba los grandes aires.

—Es porque no confías en nadie, —Misao frunció un poco el ceño—, si delegaras un poco…

—La confianza que el clan me tiene lo es todo para mí. —Por alguna razón parecía que había picado su orgullo sus ojos azules se encendieron al responderle, era realmente todo un espectáculo ver ese rostro hablar con tal pasión, por un momento Misao se quedo embobada mirándolo—. Trabajar para el clan y llevarlo a la gloria como Okashira, eso es todo lo que deseo, la guerra avanza y las fichas deben moverse, las sombras son quienes siempre mueven los hilos, debo estar a la altura de las circunstancias. —Misao por fin pareció reaccionar de su momentáneo embelesamiento, era completamente inexplicable que por un momento Aoshi le hubiera parecido tan atractivo (y bien que lo era), pero no era por simples aspectos como ese por lo que se había enamorado de Hijikata, no sería el caso de Aoshi tampoco.

—No es que diga que no te preocupes, pero lo haces demasiado. —La chica enarcó una delgada ceja y él le regresó el gesto, ahí estaba de nuevo, lo tuteaba y luego no lo hacía, debía decidirse de una vez por todas porque a él también le cansaba el tratarla como a una chica revoltosa y luego como a un subordinado más.

—Es deber de los altos cargos preocuparse cuando los eslabones de abajo son tan endebles.

—¿Lo dices por mí? —De un fluido movimiento se deslizó por el escritorio y quedo justo frente a Aoshi, un palmo más abajo porque él estaba de pie y ella sentada.

—¿Por quien más? —Aoshi intentó no darle ninguna modulación a su voz, pero lo cierto es que no le agradaba la posición que habían ganado, ella estaba con las piernas cruzadas frente a él y aquella juguetona mirada verde en sus ojos y ya sabía él lo bien que se le daba actuar, si se le ocurría prestarle demasiada atención quedaría en ridículo.

—Que cruel es joven Okashira. —Misao fingió disgusto sin dejar de verlo, estaba jugando con él con todas la de la ley, sintió que la sangre le hervía por tamaño atrevimiento, pero por desgracia tenía debilidad por esa chica, no sabía lo que era, no sabía por qué y le hubiera gustado nunca tener que descubrir el sentimiento, pero lo cierto es que ella bajaba sus defensas de una manera que jamás lograría el enemigo.

—La crueldad toma diferentes matices. —Aoshi colocó una mano en el escritorio inclinándose sobre ella, tenía los labios rígidos de tal manera que formaban una línea oscura en su cara, sus ojos no la veían a ella si no que se posaban en la puerta abierta.

—No entiendo. —Lo cierto es que no se caracterizaba por ser muy inteligente a decir verdad, Aoshi esbozó apenas algo parecido a una mueca de superioridad, lo detestaba cuando era tan asquerosamente guapo e inteligente.

—Quiero decir que si estoy siendo cruel quizás tú también lo estés siendo de diferente manera.

—¿Cómo podría…? —Realmente sorprendida abrió grandes los ojos, pero Aoshi seguía sin mirarla, su cuerpo inclinado hacía el suyo de tal manera que de adelantar la mano podía rozarle el abdomen bien trabajado.

—Olvídalo.

—No, explícamelo.

—No tengo tiempo. —Aoshi recuperó la voz fría y malhumorada de antes y volvió a sentarse en su sillón sin prestarle atención.

—¡Oye! —Misao reclamó, Aoshi había retirado el sillón de tal manera que la había dejado de lado.

—Como tú líder te ordeno que te marches. —Para ese punto empezaba a irritarlo más de la cuenta.

—Prácticamente me secuestraste, ¿te acuerdas? —Misao le acarició la espalda con el pie, él le dio un aventón demasiado brusco que estuvo a punto de hacerla caer, parecía estar cada vez más molesto. Misao frunció el ceño, por lo general los chicos del Shinsengumi reaccionaban halagados frente a bromas de aquel tipo, solo Hijikata la mandaba a freír espárragos, pero Aoshi había reaccionado de una manera demasiado violenta.

—Vete.

—Oye… —Habló esta vez con su voz más suave, nada de sensualidad ni juegos, era la voz de Misao cuando sólo estaba ella en medio del juego—. La verdad vine para ver si te podía ayudar en algo…

—En nada, gracias. —Aoshi la cortó con sequedad.

—¿Estas seguro?

—Absolutamente.

—Bueno… —Bajo lentamente del escritorio y salió del salón acariciándose un brazo con la mano libre, parecía lejanamente avergonzada, pero Aoshi no podía asegurarlo, Misao Makimachi hacía todo tipo de burradas y nunca parecía pesarle en la consciencia, quizás era que nunca antes alguien le había rechazado un acercamiento físico… Aoshi apretó los puños al pensarlo, pero luego se relajó y bien, ¿qué esperaba?, ella era una ninja, como tal se le había adiestrado en el arte de la seducción, seguramente a su edad había entregado su cuerpo por información en más de una ocasión. No tenía derecho a molestarse cuando ella intentaba usar las artes que había aprendido en su contra, no cuando todo era un acto y su estupido corazón latía como si fuera real.

Seguramente nadie hasta ese momento la había rechazado, ¿cómo hacerlo? Si tenía piel de porcelana, ojos verdes cual esmeraldas y una cabellera oscura como la noche, ella era bonita a un punto que competía con la ternura, sus labios rosas siempre parecían estar en espera de un beso y sus pestañas subían y bajaban en busca de halagos en cualquier instante.

Misao Makimachi, si se sabía como usarla, podía ser la perdición de más de una centena de hombres, pero él no quería usarla, no de esa manera al menos. Era ridículo y no tenía manera de disculparse, ella era una kunnoichi a sus ordenes, pero en lugar de explotar sus cualidades la tenía escondida en el cuartel molestándose cuando por diversión ella intentaba engatusarlo, pero, ¿Qué más podía esperar?, el hombre que ella amaba era el vicepresidente del Shinsengumi, todos los demás eran juguetes para paliar un poco su aburrimiento y él (pese a su flamante cargo) también lo era.

Si fuera un hombre un poco más relajado habría aceptado de buen grado sus avances aceptando aquellas caricias que tan impunemente se le regalaban, pero no era así, su honor estaba por encima de todo lo demás.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Aoshi supo que algo raro estaba pasando apenas bajar las escaleras para llegar al comedor, era una mañana inusualmente fresca y todo el lugar tenía pinta de que llovería en cualquier momento. Con algo de fastidio el joven barajó por un par de pergaminos que llevaba entre las manos, le estaban llegando muchas misiones de parte de las facciones más aguerridas del país, las cabecillas del Oniwabanshu a lo largo de todo Japón pedían permisos para llevar a cabo tal o cual actividad.

Lo cierto es que ser Okashira era más cabeza e ingenio que peligrosas misiones resguardado por la luz de la luna.

—Buenos días Okashira. —Shekiho que iba bajando las escaleras empezó a caminar más despacio (pues anteriormente bajaba los escalones de dos en dos).

—Buenos días Shekiho. —Aoshi inclinó un poco la cabeza, esa era una de las muchas razones por las cuales sus hombres lo seguían sin importar el qué, Aoshi Shinonomri era un líder frío, organizado, metódico y arrojado, pero sabía darle a cada subordinado su lugar. Sin embargo después del saludo inicial ambos hombres siguieron bajando en silencio, Shekiho demasiado azorado acerca de lo que se suponía debía conversar con un hombre como Aoshi y el joven en sus propias cavilaciones como para prestarle atención al entorno.

—Buenos días Okashira. —Hubo un saludo general cuando Aoshi entró al comedor, el joven simplemente asintió con la cabeza y se atrincheró en su sitio habitual, una maraña de pergaminos por un lado y por el otro la sopa humeante de aquel día que seguramente se enfriaría antes de que pudiera darle el primer sorbo.

—¿Dónde esta Misao-chan? —Estaba ocupado sacando unas cuentas apoyándose en un ábaco cuando escuchó a Beshimi murmurar a Hiottoko quien se encogió de hombros con un gesto bastante estupido en la cara, en condiciones normales aquello no sería demasiado raro (Hiottoko de por sí no tenía una expresión muy inteligente que digamos), pero a Aoshi le dio la impresión de que el susurro de Beshimi había sido demasiado alto y la perplejidad en el rostro de Hiottoko un poco sobreactuada. Intentando no prestarles atención siguió moviendo las cuentas del ábaco con agilidad, sus delgados y largos dedos se movían a una velocidad sorprendente al tiempo que iba estampando cantidades con su letra de imprenta en los pergaminos.

—Misao-chan parecía un poco decaída desde ayer. —Hannya salió de ningún lado causándoles un pequeño bote a los otros dos, de no ser porque Aoshi estaba acostumbrado a esas apariciones también podría tomarlo por sorpresa—. Quizás aún no haya salido de su habitación.

—Se equivocan. —La aguda voz de Beshimi se dejó escuchar por encima de los demás y a esas alturas ya nadie murmuraba, el resto del comedor seguía con atención aquella conversación, hasta ese momento Aoshi no había notado que lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer aquella chica afectara tanto a los demás.

—¿Tu sabes dónde esta? —Hiottoko miró a Beshimi con aprehensión.

—La vi salir esta mañana muy temprano. —Beshimi se acodó sobre la mesa, para esas alturas Aoshi había dejado en paz el ábaco y su mano se mantenía en el aire sin que la pluma escribiera nada, al darse cuenta de su descuido volvió a mover las cuentas del ábaco con rapidez aunque ni siquiera recordara lo que estaba sumando anteriormente.

—¿A dónde?

—¿Y yo como iba a saberlo? —Beshimi frunció la larga nariz, luego apoyó la barbilla contra la palma de su mano—. Llevaba uno de esos kimonos de colores que se ponía antes.

—¡Oh! —La exclamación fue casi general en el comedor, casi todos sabían que cuando Misao se ponía uno de esos kimonos es que tenía una misión de encubierto o quería molestar, Aoshi frunció ligeramente el ceño intentando volver a concentrarse en sus cuentas, si Misao andaba por las calles de la ciudad dando brinquitos eso quería decir que no se encontraba precisamente triste.

—¿Dónde te toca guardia hoy?

—En el ala norte ¿y a ti? —La conversación fue derivando en asuntos más cotidianos, cuando Aoshi se acordó de la sopa sobre ella ya se había formado una nata gruesa de aspecto gélido así que sólo tomó el pan que le habían dejado a un lado y se lo comió con aire distraído. Hacía rato que en el comedor solo quedaban los últimos rezagados así que tomó el resto de su trabajo bajo el brazo y se encaminó a su oficina, hasta ese momento fue consciente de que estaba esperando que Misao se apareciera por allí a incordiarlo como solía hacerlo todas las mañanas, si alguien le hubiera dicho que esperaba ese momento del día como ningún otro seguramente le hubiera arrojado una mirada de desdén.

Con fastidio por su reciente descubrimiento se llenó de trabajo en la oficina dispuesto a no salir hasta que la noche ya estuviera alta, sin embargo se encontró a si mismo cometiendo errores que usualmente no tendría, emborronando cosas y mirando más tiempo del estrictamente necesario por la ventana.

El día estaba pintando nubarrones en el horizonte, el viento aullaba con tal fuerza que el shoji crujía como si estuviera a punto de romperse, la tormenta parecía inminente, ¿qué estaría haciendo esa ridícula chica con su (seguramente) llamativa apariencia en la calle?, si no volvía pronto seguro terminaría echa una sopa.

_Misao-chan parecía un poco decaída desde ayer. _Recordó lo que había dicho Hannya, lo cierto es que no la había vuelto a ver desde que había salido de su oficina y en cualquier caso si estaba decaída sólo sería porque no había logrado engatusarlo y quizás se había frustrado, no podía haber nada más fuerte que eso en una mente como la suya.

Misao era en muchos sentidos bastante tonta, a pesar de ser la hija del antiguo okashira y nieta de otro líder no parecía que la hubieran educado demasiado, su letra era más o menos bonita y había leído unos cuantos libros de rigor, pero en esencia era bastante cortita cuando le planteaban algo más difícil, por lo general se iba adelante a tontas y ciegas y su temperamento era volátil, ¿qué diablos podía gustarle de ella? Y sin embargo ahí estaba, tamborileando con un dedo sobre el escritorio y viendo nubes demasiado negras para no considerar que estuvieran cargadas con una buena tormenta.

—Maldición. —Cerró los ojos y apoyó la frente sobre sus puños entrelazados, ella no era nadie importante como para que le tomara demasiadas consideraciones y sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en ella, a pesar de que la guerra estaba en su punto más álgido y se rumoreaba que la batalla final se acercaba sin posibilidades de redención de ninguna de las dos partes.

Tomó aire con fuerza e intento concentrarse de nuevo, con gesto irritado desenvolvió la misiva que una paloma mensajera acababa de traerle, el envío era breve.

_Lizuka (el informante de Makimachi) ha sido descubierto, peligra la identidad de nuestro ninja. Oniwabanshu puesto oriente._

Aoshi leyó la nota tres veces seguidas mientras pensaba detenidamente en lo que tendría que hacer a continuación, Misao no había sido tan tonta como para decirle a Lizuka su identidad, pero de cualquier manera el Ishin Shinshi sabía que en el Shinsengumi solo trabajaban dos ninjas en aquel entonces: Susumu y Misao, si Lizuka confesaba que su contacto había sido una chica solo habría que sumar dos más dos, además Battousai conocía a la perfección la identidad de Misao.

—Misao. —Masticó el nombre un buen rato antes de decidirse a actuar, lo cierto es que ya no podía hacer nada y desde un principio la única razón por la que la chica tenía que volver al Oniwabanshu era para protegerla, así que sólo le quedaba hacer eso por ella.

Sin meditarlo por más tiempo salió de su oficina, no podía llevar el uniforme ninja a la calle, pero tampoco podía andar por ahí como un simple civil así que se guardó las dos kodachis en la espalda y se puso un abrigo blanco encima, lo cierto es que su aspecto seguía siendo bastante sospechoso y atemorizante, pero suponía que no podía hacer nada para contrarrestar los ojos de hielo que habían sido entrenados por años.

No avisó de su salida a nadie y de cualquier manera no era como si pudiera justificarla, sabía que estaba actuando a base de instintos que serían reprochables en cualquier otro y lo eran en él, pero eran impulsos contra los que no podía pelear.

El viento lo golpeó en la cara apenas salir y tuvo que sujetarse la gabardina a la altura del pecho para que no ondeara violentamente hacía atrás. Un par de niños correteaba por la calle, unos borrachos hablaban de los enfrentamientos más recientes, pasó al lado de una tropa Shinsengumi que no le puso la más minima atención y siguió avanzando, dio un paseo por el mercado pero no encontró a la chica, se asomó a los lugares más concurridos, pero ni rastro, finalmente se olvidó de ella al dar una vuelta y toparse de frente con un parque que no recorría desde que era niño.

Recordaba bien aquella ocasión porque era su primer memoria de Misao, un recuerdo que se había encargado de sepultar como una cosa sin importancia hasta hace pocos días cuando lo había recordado al despertar.

—¿Qué estas haciendo? —En ese tiempo Misao tenía cuatro años, a pesar de ser un año mayor solamente Aoshi ya se comportaba con la mayor de las solemnidades.

—Nada.

—¿Nada? —Misao arqueó ambas cejas de manera graciosa, luego se inclinó sobre él invadiendo por completo su espacio personal—. Juguemos con la arena.

—No. —Él retrocedió un paso porque le había parecido que ella intentaba besarlo.

—Entonces vamos entre los arbolitos. —Misao lo tomó de la mano y jaló de él, había querido decirle que no es que no quisiera jugar a eso si no que no quería jugar con ella, pero no le dio tiempo, la chiquilla tiró de él hasta arrojarlo a su lado, pecho tierra y vigilando por el rabillo del ojo.

—¿Qué haces? —Aoshi recordaba el tono de molestia en su voz porque en aquel entonces aún no lo entrenaban para apagarle las emociones.

—Cállate. —Y esa era quizás la primera vez que alguien le daba una orden tonta y él la obedecía—. Cuando pase Jiya lo tiramos al suelo y le jalamos las barbas. —Aoshi no recordaba si se había negado o había acabado sirviéndole de cómplice, los recuerdos a los cinco años eran nebulosos.

Con gesto contrariado (pues no soportaba la incertidumbre) se sentó en una banca, el aire lo estaba vapuleando con inusitada fuerza y ya llevaba consigo el olor de la humedad traída de lugares donde la lluvia ya se había soltado. Fue quizás un momento de inspiración, pero alzó la cabeza y desvió la mirada hacía la izquierda, sorprendentemente Misao estaba ahí, el cabello suelto revoloteaba en el viento en un desorden sin concierto de rulos negros que se entrelazaban unos con otros, se había parado en medio de la nada y se abrazaba a si misma con la mirada vuelta al cielo como si buscara algo, su kimono era de colores muy vivos, pero de alguna manera no lograba quitarle a la escena aquel aire depresivo.

Sin tener una idea real de lo que estaba por hacer Aoshi se puso de pie y avanzó hacía ella, no paró hasta que le colocó una mano en el hombro y ella dio media vuelta con violencia.

—¿Qué…? —Sin poder evitarlo Aoshi llevó una mano a su mejilla y limpió con un áspero dedo la lágrima que se deslizaba por su rostro.

—¡O-Okashira! —Aturdida Misao retrocedió un paso y se limpió torpemente las lágrimas que se le habían escapado, ¡ella nunca lloraba frente a los demás, nunca! y sin embargo Aoshi ya había visto su debilidad más veces que el mismo hombre que le había dado la vida.

—¿Qué sucede? —Había dureza en su voz, no que quisiera intimidarla, es que simplemente no sabía poner los sentimientos en palabras.

—Nada. —Misao seguía restregando su cara, como el viento cada vez se ponía más fuerte no tenía que poner mucho de su parte para no ser escuchada.

—Oye. —Aoshi intentó sujetarla de la barbilla pero ella se zafó hábilmente.

—¡Volvamos al cuartel!, —golpeando sus mejillas con ambas manos volvió a recuperarse—, dentro de poco caerá una tormenta y…

—No importa. —Aoshi volvió a recordar la pequeña mano que había tirado de él hacía el suelo hace tantos años, ahora esa misma mano esperaba que le devolvieran el gesto. Lentamente alargó su propia mano y sujetó la de ella, Misao pareció sorprenderse de semejante contacto.

—¿Okashira?

—Tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, —Aoshi tenía que hablar considerablemente alto para que ella lo escuchara a través del viento—, pero por alguna razón no podía hacerlo pensando en ti.

—¿A que se refiere? —Misao se encogió sobre sí misma, había estado meditabunda desde el día anterior después de salir de la oficina de Aoshi, en primera instancia había intentado descifrar a Aoshi y sus sentimientos, pero aquello era tarea imposible, quizás el Okashira fuera un poco más accesible para ella que Hijikata, pero eso no dejaba de lado que fuera un ninja de lo más hermético.

Había salido esa mañana con la franca intención de despejarse un poco y volver a tener brios para lo que sea que se le viniera encima después, pero sorpresivamente se encontró a si misma dando vueltas por ahí con un aire sombrío, al final terminó en aquel parque pensando en sus chicos del Shinsengumi, pensando en sus compañeros del Oniwabanshu, en lo que había perdido, en lo que ganaba, en la mirada que le había lanzado Aoshi cuando había querido acariciarlo de broma…

Si pudiera decirlo no creía que las lágrimas que había derramado hubiesen sido de tristeza, si les tuviera que poner algún nombre diría que eran melancolía y esa palabra encerraba tantos matices que había una chispa que bailaba en el corazón ante su mención.

Por eso, estar llorando ante el recuerdo de una mirada y luego encontrar sorpresivamente que Aoshi Shinomori había ido por ella…

—Yo quería verte. —Aoshi la soltó.

—Me ve todos los días en el cuartel. —Definitivamente detestaba cuando Misao se ponía tan simple.

—Escucha, —metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina—, estaba trabajando en la oficina y de repente tuve la necesidad de buscarte.

—¿Por qué? —¿Quién le mandaba fijarse en semejante chica con cerebro de pajarito?

—Imagínalo Makimachi. —Dio media vuelta, pero para el desconcierto de ambos la tormenta se soltó con un estruendo parecido al de un huracán, por un momento ambos despegaron los brazos del cuerpo y elevaron las palmas hacía arriba como sin acabar de creer que el agua se hubiese desatado sobre ellos de forma tan monstruosa, pero luego repararon en que ambos estaban haciendo el mismo movimiento y dieron un paso lateral girando la mirada por el bochorno del descubrimiento.

—No hay rayos, —finalmente Misao decidió hablar—, podemos meternos bajo ese árbol.

—Bien. —Aoshi le dio el visto bueno al refugio y ambos corrieron a meterse bajo un frondoso árbol, aún así tenían que estar muy cerca el uno del otro, pegados al tronco y con sus brazos rozándose, Aoshi por supuesto era bastante más alto, el cabello ensortijado de Misao le cosquilleaba en el hombro, ella se mantenía con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, un mohín en la boca como niño pequeño a punto de llorar.

—¿No te gusta la lluvia? —Normalmente no iniciaba conversaciones si podía evitarlo, el caso es que quizás no quería evitarlo.

—A mi abuelo y a mí no nos gustaban los truenos. —Misao contestó sin prestarle demasiada atención en realidad.

—¿Por qué?

—Quien sabe, —la chica entrecruzó sus dedos al frente—, siempre que llovía nos abrazábamos y nos contábamos cosas bonitas para olvidar el ruido de afuera, a lo mejor es que él me contagió el miedo.

—Entiendo. —Aoshi la miró de reojo, se la imaginó cuchicheando con su abuelo abrazados bajo las sabanas, los mismos ojos verdes chispeantes, no podía juzgarla, no cuando había crecido siendo así, no cuando era su misma inconsciencia lo que lo atraía a ella.

—¿A usted nadie le pegó un miedo?

—No que yo recuerde. —Aoshi frunció un poco el ceño intentando pensar en algo, pero su mente estaba en blanco.

—No lo recuerdo de cuando éramos niños. —Misao se pegó más contra el tronco del árbol, la lluvia empezaba a chispearle los pies.

—Debe ser porque a mí me enviaron a la región oeste a entrenarme con la espada.

—¿Eres un espadachín? —Misao solía olvidar la formalidad cuando algo picaba su curiosidad.

—Mis armas son las kodachis.

—Yo uso los kunais, fueron muy groseros, dijeron que por ser tan chiquita y flaca no podía pelear cuerpo a cuerpo.

—Tenían razón.

—¿Te estas burlando de mí? —Misao achicó la mirada de manera peligrosa, pero Aoshi que solo estaba constatando un hecho sin segundas intenciones pareció aturdido.

—No, es sólo que no tienes el cuerpo para…

—Ya oí suficiente. —Misao entrecerró la mirada poniendo una mano frente a ella, Aoshi iba a replicar cuando un relámpago enorme iluminó el cielo para luego sumir el mundo en la oscuridad, antes de que el trueno hiciera su aparición Aoshi ya había sentido las uñas de Misao clavarse en su nuca mientras aferraba su delgado cuerpo a él.

—¡Oye!

—Shinomori, cuéntame algo, cuéntame algo. —Parecía que repentinamente se había vuelto loca.

—¿A que te refieres?, bájate de encima. —Infructuosamente intentó soltar su agarre, parecía que se le había abalanzado encima algún animal salvaje.

—¡Lo que sea! —Un nuevo trueno retumbó en la soledad del parque, de no ser porque resultaría hilarante que un ninja lo hiciera en semejantes circunstancias Aoshi apostaría a que se iba a echar a llorar.

—Si te interesa saberlo Lizuka, tu informante, fue atrapado y descuartizado por un reemplazo temporal de Battousai, lo más probable es que tu identidad haya sido rebelada así que estas en jaque. —Sí, aquel era su retorcido sentido del humor.

—¡No quiero saber eso! —Misao chilló y Aoshi casi estuvo seguro de que lo patearía en la espinilla.

—Bueno, entonces infórmate de que se ha planeado una batalla final para dentro de un mes, va a ser el acto definitivo, Shinsengumi contra Ishin Shinshi con ninjas de por medio y estoy planeando el dejarte fuera de la jugada.

—¡Grosero! —Misao volvió a chillar, de no ser porque llevaba kimono ya le hubiera enredado las piernas a Aoshi sobre la cintura usando la vieja y siempre segura técnica secreta de la urracarrana.

—Es todo lo que se me ocurre decirte. —Aoshi confesó con un leve encogimiento de hombros. Misao abrió la boca como para decir algo, pero no se le ocurrió nada, eso o que por clavarle las uñas en la nuca a Aoshi había provocado que él bajara el rostro hacía ella, en un recuerdo tardío rememoró la mañana anterior, cuando lo había acariciado con el dorso del pie y él la había rechazado violentamente, recordó que el único que hacía eso era Hijikata, pero no de esa manera Hijikata la alejaba como a un mosquito molesto, en cambio Aoshi…

Olvidó los rayos, los truenos, incluso olvidó el agua que empezaba a subir mojándole los pies, se puso de puntillas y acarició con su aliento los labios de Aoshi, él se había quedado tieso y tuvo la certeza de que volvería a empujarla en cualquier instante, no hacía nada por seguir la broma, sus ojos azules parecían hielo de tan fríos, por un instante pensó en echarse para atrás, por más que coqueteara con el peligro él era Aoshi Shinomori, Okashira de los Oniwabanshu.

Con un titubeo retrocedió apenas un par de centímetros aflojando el agarre en su nuca, pero Aoshi la tomó de la cintura con ambas manos, por un momento ambos se vieron fijamente, ella con la boca abierta debido a su aturdimiento y él con la frialdad que lo caracterizaba.

—Shinomori… —Pero no pudo decir nada más, él se inclinó y exigió sus labios de una manera que nadie en el pasado había pedido. Por alguna razón su estomago dio un vuelco como si estuviera a punto de echar afuera el desayuno, aquel pensamiento fue tan horroroso que estuvo cerca de aventar a Aoshi lejos de sí, para su desgracia una mano del joven había subido hasta colocarse en su espalda y la presionaba contra sí mismo.

Quiso musitar que se sentía mal, pero no era eso, aquella sensación de vértigo no era de enfermedad y sabía que aquel beso no era normal porque había besado a mucha gente, en misiones había tenido que engañar a hombres espantosos, a veces dejando que pusieran las manos donde no era prudente, a veces dejando que se adentraran en su boca de cereza, pero Aoshi era diferente, había intentado jugar con él y había acabado completamente doblegada a su fuerza y a su voluntad, ya ni siquiera podía escuchar los truenos, su corazón golpeando contra el pecho de Aoshi retumbaba demasiado fuerte como para prestar atención a otra cosa.

Sus dedos se estrujaron contra la tela de su gabardina, no supo porqué pero empezó a llorar, él no pareció notarlo o en todo caso no quiso notarlo, había cerrado los ojos y sus pestañas largas y oscuras era lo único que podía ver de su rostro, él era hermoso y no es que no lo hubiera notado antes, era que hasta ahora se daba cuenta cabal de lo que aquello significaba.

Susumu era guapo y Shinpachi simpatico, Hijikata era mortalmente atractivo, pero Aoshi era hermoso y solo hasta ese momento notó con espanto lo que un hombre como él era capaz de hacer sentir a una mujer, porque al besarlo ya no era la infantil Misao que corría y le guiñaba el ojo, Aoshi era capaz de volverla adulta con un roce de su lengua. Sintió que las piernas no la sostendrían por más tiempo y se aferró a él, Aoshi se inclinó más sobre ella, Misao no sabía a donde quería llegar, sentía que de seguir así se desmayaría, porque era demasiado hermoso y no había notado la trampa que era eso hasta que había sido demasiado tarde.

"Por favor, por favor", así que ella también cerró los ojos susurrando en su mente para que la soltara, para que le diera unos preciosos segundos para escapar de su agarre y no volver la vista atrás, para huir desesperadamente de Aoshi y de su belleza asfixiante que no admitía un "no" por respuesta.

Pero Aoshi parecía bastante lejano a ceder, sus manos soltaron su cintura y aprisionaron su trasero subiéndola con la pura fuerza de sus brazos contra su cuerpo, Misao quiso gritar de nuevo, pero su estomago estaba demasiado apretado para intentar cualquier cosa, estaba segura de que nunca nadie la había besado en esa posición, nadie era tan atrevido ni tan fuerte de cualquier manera, sus pies estaban en el aire y los dedos de Aoshi se clavaban en sus glúteos por encima de su kimono floreado.

Intentó separarse de él, pero sólo logró que el joven arqueara su espalda hacía delante para no interrumpir el contacto de sus lenguas, aquello se estaba saliendo de control en medio de un parque con lluvia y truenos como música ambiental, su respiración se estaba acelerando de una manera incluso más errática que si hubiera corrido el maratón por todo Kyoto.

—Shi-Shino… —Intentó llamarlo, pero no pudo hablar cuando él le cerraba sus salidas con avidez, sus manos hacía tiempo que no sabían si intentar empujarlo o aferrarse a él, las lágrimas corrían libres por sus mejillas y no podía entenderlas, ni a ellas ni a su propia cabeza y mucho menos al latir desenfrenado de su corazón.

Entonces el entendimiento llegó a ella, no era que repentinamente hubieran surgido sentimientos de amor por Aoshi, era que el Okashira tenía sentimientos de amor por ella, los sentimientos de Aoshi eran tan fuertes que estaban haciendo eco en su propio corazón.

Entonces lo entendió, el por qué él la había rechazado el día anterior, la razón por la que había dejado su trabajo para ir a buscarla, el hecho de que hubiera intentado distraerla de los truenos a pesar de sus peticiones poco razonables.

Aoshi la quería, Aoshi de verdad la quería y nadie nunca la había querido de esa manera, nunca nadie la había querido tanto como para causarle un eco a su propio corazón, por eso estaba llorando, porque estaba feliz, verdaderamente feliz de descubrir que después de todo quizás no estaba sola, que Aoshi la quería, él la quería…

Respirar empezó a volverse difícil, no tanto por aquel beso apasionado si no porque el viento hacía rato que había decidido ser demasiado violento para llegar con normalidad a sus pulmones. Aoshi la soltó con la misma brusquedad con la que había empezado a besarla, sus ojos azules se abrieron de golpe y como siempre parecían tormentosos.

—Shinomori. —Ella jadeó, se había sonrojado de tal manera que parecía que sus mejillas sufrirían una combustión espontánea.

—Aoshi, —él tomo aire con fuerza—, es Aoshi.

—Aoshi-san, —ella replicó, pero luego pareció pensarse mejor todo aquel asunto de rangos y soltó un suspiro que le agitó el pecho—. Aoshi-sama. —Aoshi paladeó el apelativo, era probable que sólo ella tuviera la confianza para llamarlo por su nombre de pila y al mismo tiempo le diera el respeto que se merecía dándole aquel honorífico, aquel era el nombre que solo le daría ella.

—Bien. —Asintió con la cabeza consciente de que aún la tenía sujeta contra él, sabedor de que a pesar del desastre de clima que se les venía encima su sangre corría caliente en sus venas por ella.

—Aoshi-sama. —Ella repitió el nombre como para confirmarlo y era un enredo de mejillas muy sonrojadas, cabello revuelto y un kimono apretujado entre sus manos de hombre.

El largo cabello negro de Aoshi también se agitó al lado del de ella, hebras oscuras que se entrelazaron en medio de la tormenta y entonces tuvo la idea de que había sido el primero que la besaba, quizás ella había besado a muchos antes sin verdaderas pretensiones, pero él era el primero que le daba un beso de verdad, se lo decía aquel suave temblor en su cuerpo.

—Debemos irnos. —Con suavidad inusitada Aoshi volvió a dejarla en el suelo, Misao asintió con la cabeza, en realidad no esperaba nada, uno no podía esperarlo siendo ninja, no se podía imaginar aquello cuando la persona que la había besado era un ninja también, no existían los finales felices para ellos, a veces ni siquiera las historias, pero se sentía bien, porque lo había descubierto, él la quería, por encima de todo lo que era y lo que escondía.

Se abrazó instintivamente a si misma al momento de empezar a caminar fuera del árbol, pero para su sorpresa la gabardina de Aoshi cayó sobre su cabeza protegiéndola como a un niño pequeño, por el rabillo del ojo pudo verlo con su ropa negra, intentando que aquel pareciera un gesto desinteresado.

—Aoshi-sama. —Intentó ayudarlo de la única manera que sabía hacerlo—. Besa rico. —Él arqueó una ceja que tenía mucho de aristócrata.

—Es un alivio saberlo. —Misao estaba segura de que hubiera lanzado una carcajada si en ese momento otro trueno no hubiera hecho aparición estremeciéndola de pies a cabeza.

—¿De vuelta al cuartel?

—De vuelta al cuartel. —Afirmó el joven poniéndole una mano sobre la cabeza, era un gesto de confianzas sin precedentes, Misao sintió que encogía dentro de la gabardina, los sentimientos que había cultivado tan primorosamente por Hijikata no podían desaparecer de la noche a la mañana, de hecho, tardarían demasiado en desaparecer, pero al mismo tiempo había algo que latía lenta y rítmicamente por Aoshi, creciendo como una semilla, con paciencia.

Y él lo sabía, Aoshi Shinomori lo sabía, que no podía corresponder sus sentimientos con esa intensidad, porque él lo había visto, lo mucho que amaba al vicepresidente del Shinsengumi, pero también sabía que había jurado renunciar a él, no porque así lo quisiera si no porque el honor estaba en juego, el del Oniwabanshu y el del Shinsengumi también.

Pero había algo fundamental que jugaba a favor de Aoshi, que a diferencia de Hijikata él la quería, quizás incluso el sentimiento rebasaba aquella denominación y Misao lo había sentido, que por fin alguien la quería con esa intensidad, que a pesar de no tener familia había alguien para quien ya no era herramienta ni una ninja a su servicio.

Ella era más y por eso mismo pretendía dejarla fuera de la acción (ahora lo recordaba) porque en la guerra moría la gente y ella al igual que él podía morir en cualquier momento.

—"No te amo Aoshi-sama, no te amo, pero…" —Los pensamientos se arremolinaron en su cabeza, bajo la lluvia, entre el lodo que manchaba la falda de su kimono, por el agujero que dejaba la gabardina, a través de la humedad que subía a su nariz, a través de todo y en medio de todo reconoció a Aoshi, amigo, enemigo, aliado, amante, apoyo, amor, quizás amor…

—Aoshi-sama. —Se paró de golpe y Aoshi se vio obligado a parar también.

—¿Qué sucede?

—No me va a dejar fuera.

—¿Fuera? —Evidentemente había sido tomado por sorpresa fuera de contexto.

—Voy a pelear.

—Me lo estoy pensando. —Aoshi frunció el ceño.

—No se lo piense. —Estaba seguramente bastante ridícula escondida como niño bajo el abrigo blanco con apenas un ojillo verde asomándose por la rendija, pero sus palabras tuvieron la fuerza para que Aoshi girara a verla, se veía bastante más joven de lo que era con el cabello negro cayéndole mojado por la frente y tapándole parcialmente los ojos que le daban dureza a su rostro, sin ellos se veían incluso frágil.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Pelear con usted, lado a lado. —Los antiguos resquemores de Aoshi volvieron con mayor fuerza, porque él lo sabía, los sentimientos no podían cambiar tan rápidamente, si esa chica estaba sintiendo algo por él en esos momentos probablemente sería fugaz, eso o apenas estaban empezando en busca de volverse más fuertes.

—Nuestra misión no será resguardar al Shinsengumi si es lo que pretendes.

—Es por usted. —Bajo la gabardina sus mejillas volvieron a colorearse—. Y por mí, —antes de que volviera a malinterpretarla siguió hablando—, puede que no lo parezca, pero en realidad quiero conservar las cosas como están, el honor del Oniwabanshu, el poderío del clan, quiero resguardar esta era con mis propias manos. —Obviamente la chica no pudo ver la mirada que le lanzó Aoshi, si era sincero no creía que ella pudiera tener pensamientos tan profundos, darse cuenta de su propia mezquindad hacía ella lo hizo sentirse humilde, él después de todo no era tan perfecto, ella tampoco lo era, pero estaba bien, había más en común de lo que podía parecer a simple vista.

—No puedo arrebatarte ese sueño, —Aoshi retiró la mano de su cabeza y siguió avanzando con seriedad—, ni a ti ni a nadie.

—Gracias.

—Pero pelearas en mi escuadrón. —Sinceramente Aoshi no sabía si aquello era más seguro o más peligroso, en la batalla que se avecinaba todos podían simplemente morir sin más, las constantes peleas habían mermado a ambos bandos, la batalla final decidiría todo.

—Le cuidare las espaldas Okashira. —Misao le guiñó un ojo, pero al ver que los labios de él se ponían un poco más rígidos soltó una risita—. Es decir, Aoshi-sama.

—Lo haremos mutuamente. —Él sentenció.

—Vamos a tener que entrenar mucho en ese caso. —Misao pasó ambas manos tras la espalda, los dedos entrecruzados, por aquel movimiento intempestivo la gabardina estuvo a punto de resbalársele, se preguntaba si Aoshi se enfermaría por tremendo mojadón que se estaba dando, ¿los Okashira enfermaban?

—Debemos estar preparados. —Misao vio en los ojos de Aoshi que su mente había vuelto a su escritorio, a las actas por firmar y las decisiones que debía tomar, ella se lo había robado sin querer por más de dos horas, pero ahora volvía a ser de Japón y del Oniwabashu.

Estaba bien así de cualquier manera, cuando ella entrenaba ya no le pertenecía a nadie más que a sus afiladas cuchillas y cuando estaba de misión a veces ni siquiera le pertenecía a ella misma. Aoshi le había pertenecido bajo la tormenta y aquello era suficiente, estaba segura de que de requerirlo Aoshi volvería a pertenecerle, pero, ¿lo quería ella?, ¿aceptaría el amor de su líder con todo lo que eso conllevaba?, su madre había sido la esposa del Okashira, ¿también lo sería ella?

De reojo miró el perfil de Aoshi a contra luz, el agua estampándose en su frente lisa y el cabello húmedo pegándose a sus sienes, Aoshi era la clase de hombre al que no podía dársele un "no" por respuesta, en el hipotético caso de que lo rechazara él podría manipularla a su antojo para cambiar sus sentimientos, ¿por qué luchar contra corriente?, en aquel instante una imagen golpeó su mente: Hijikata estaba frente a ella, haciendo cuentas con un ábaco y fumando en su pipa sin prestarle atención a nadie más, de pronto alzaba la vista y sus ojos negros como carbón la traspasaban sin mayores contemplaciones.

—_¿Qué haces ahí chica?, ¡a trabajar!_ —Y la rudeza con la que hablaba no hacía si no estremecer su cuerpo.

—Lo olvidaras. —No entendió que estaban hablando la misma sintonía hasta que sintió los fríos dedos de Aoshi cerrarse sobre su hombro y aquella no era una esperanza, era una convicción. En cualquier hombre le hubiera chocado aquella presunción, pero no en Aoshi, porque en él parecía ser simplemente la consecuencia lógica de los hechos.

—Supongo que sí. —Bajo la gabardina Misao sonrió, al descuido Aoshi le acarició el contorno de la barbilla, con un estremecimiento ella se corrigió—. Lo olvidaré, lo haré. —Y aquello lentamente se transformaba en un hecho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira janet: **Creo que mi redacción esta influenciada por mi estado de animo, un poco de opera y algo del amor por estos dos que me ha vuelto a apasionar.

Agradezco a:

**Blueazulacero**

**Aedora**

**Harumigirl**

**Uchiha-Dani Uzumaki**

**Gaby-L**

**Stela**

**Littlegirlmisao**

**Angie-Chiba**

Muchísimas gracias por seguir al filo del abismo con esta historia, esta vez por lo menos no he tardado cuatro meses en actualizar (ok, chiste malo), yo creo que esta historia se acaba en dos capítulos, lo cierto es que creo que aunque sea un poquito mi redacción ha mejorado desde mis inicios. En fin, quienes juzgan son ustedes, un beso Ciao

_8 de julio del 2012 Domingo _


	10. Oscuridad Primera noche

**OSCURO CARMESI**

**Capitulo 10: Oscuridad. Primera noche.**

**Por Okashira Janet**

Misao se colocó el traje ninja, completamente oscuro a excepción del lazo rosa en la cintura que le caía casi hasta mitad de las piernas, se ató el cabello en su trenza típica y se observó en el espejo: Una muchachita de apenas dieciséis años, cuerpo delgado, de corta estatura, ojos verdes que desentonaban con su apariencia sombría, una chica que podía morir ese mismo día.

Agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro, nunca había sido particularmente dada a pensar en la vida y la muerte, si era sincera no se daba tiempo para pensar demasiado, en una ocasión su abuelo había dicho que era un animalito del señor que se pasaba por la vida en su estado más natural sin mayores complicaciones.

De cualquier manera pensar en la muerte en esos momentos no la iba a ser menos tangible ni menos real. Con lentitud se colocó las guanteletas negras y llenó su reserva de kunais y shurikens, dentro de poco pelearía por su vida y su país, por la libertad y su clan, dentro de poco el destino de Japón sería escrito sin posibilidad de un cambio.

El Oniwabanshu se estaba jugando sus últimas cartas.

Sin venir a cuento se sentó frente al espejo y siguió absorta en su propia contemplación, lo que más le gustaba eran sus ojos, las pestañas frondosas y las pupilas vivas, luego de eso su boca era bastante simpática y también estaba orgullosa de su melena negra, aquellas características le habían ayudado a sobrevivir en un mundo donde las kunoichis debían hacer uso de su cuerpo para sacar adelante las misiones (por más que Hijikata dijera que tenía cuerpo de lagartija).

Una melancólica sonrisa se pintó en su rostro y adelantó una mano para tocar su reflejo en el espejo, esa vida, esa existencia, la totalidad de ella y sus recuerdos, ¿a dónde irían si moría?, ¿qué sería de Misao Makimachi?, ¿existiría un mundo más allá?, ¿la reencarnación?, sus dedos se deslizaron por el espejo casi hasta rozar el piso, por un momento le pareció que sus pupilas reflejaban pánico.

No era el mejor momento, lo sabía, no cuando la batalla estaba por librarse, no cuando había gente que dependería de ella y el destino se escribiría por sus manos y las de los demás, pero acababa de descubrir que le temía a la muerte.

Había estado a punto de morir en muchas ocasiones, pero en aquel instante la fugacidad del momento había inyectado sus venas con adrenalina, en esos momentos no había tiempo para debates existenciales y temores ocultos, así era el combate, así era la guerra.

Pero éste era el preludio, el paso en falso antes de que la historia se escribiera a las corriendas, el escenario estaba preparado para durar dos lunas, eso era lo que habían dicho los magos, serían dos lunas de sangre.

La sangre nunca le había molestado, a veces era suya y a veces ajena y el carmesí que se deslizaba por el suelo siempre era de los muertos, pero en esa ocasión sería escalofriante, eso era lo que decían todos, Kyoto se pintaría de rojo envuelta en la oscuridad.

—Trata de no morir, ¿eh? —Intentó bromear consigo misma y se puso de pie, se daba cuenta de que entre más bien la pasara más miedo le daba la muerte, antes, cuando se sentía sola, sentía un ligero desdén por la vida, pero ahora era diferente ese mes con compañeros, entrenando con el Oniwabanshu, robándole fugaces besos a Aoshi…

¿Por qué Aoshi era tan complicado?, entendía que había mucho peso sobre sus hombros, pero aquello no era justificación para ponerse tan amargado, siempre ocupado, siempre pensando, planeando, discutiendo, organizando, entrenando.

A veces Misao sentía que quería tener una charla normal con alguien normal, pero al parecer eso era imposible, hacía unos pocos días habían empezado a llegar más miembros Oni a la batalla y aquello se había vuelto un caos, temía que de no ir a pelear de una vez por todas terminaran en un estado severo de hacinamiento.

—"Si no hay hacinamiento después es porque muchos morirán". —Se dijo a si misma con pesar y cerró los ojos, podía escuchar el lejano canto de los grillos por la ventana abierta de su habitación, el sol empezaba a ocultarse como en una acuarela, el momento llegaría y entonces solo quedaría matar o morir.

—Misao. —La puerta de su habitación se abrió, Aoshi estaba ahí, sus ojos azules parecían un poco preocupados, pero el resto de su rostro era tan inflexible como siempre—. Ya es hora.

—Lo sé. —Dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y los ojos de Aoshi parecieron borrar cualquier sentimiento de preocupación.

—Te espero. —El muchacho salió cerrando la puerta tras él, sería una tonta si esperaba un último encuentro pasional o palabras de ánimo exaltadas de adoración, Aoshi era Aoshi, frío y un tanto distante, pero aún así el sentimiento palpitante por él estaba ahí, naciendo, creciendo, anhelando…

—Es la hora. —Se dijo a si misma ajustando una vez más sus guanteletas con decisión, los ojos verdes en el espejo le devolvieron la mirada desafiante, el campo de batalla estaba listo para los contendientes. Con la espalda muy recta salió de su habitación, Aoshi la esperaba afuera y echaron a andar lado a lado, el resto de sus compañeros también se alistaban, los jefes de escuadrón lideraban a sus hombres, daban órdenes, preparaban de última hora las armas que habían faltado, había nerviosismo pero como ninjas que eran sus rostros eran estoicos.

Había un grupo completo de kunoichis que ocultaban sus largas melenas bajo gorros para hacer más fácil el combate, Misao ya se había acostumbrado a su trenza así que sólo las miró al pasar.

Las puntas de los dedos le cosquilleaban, para tranquilizarse acarició el mango de sus kunais, su propia velocidad y decisión serían quienes le salvarían la vida, esa era la vida que había elegido, era su momento.

—Iniciamos operación en cinco minutos. —La voz fuerte y decidida de Aoshi acalló por un instante las conversaciones a su alrededor—. La historia nos espera.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Kenshin acarició al descuido la empuñadura de su espada larga, la hora se estaba acercando, el momento en el que el sol desapareciera por completo, ¿dónde empezaría la batalla?, ¿serían victimas de una emboscada?, ¿habría escaramuzas por toda la ciudad?

Los civiles se habían atrancado y rezaban dentro de sus casas, esperaba que no sufrieran daños aunque sabía lo difícil que sería conseguir semejante proeza, el país estaba en caos, por eso aquella debía ser la batalla final, los combatientes definirían el camino del pueblo de manera irrevocable.

—Es la hora. —Escuchó a Katakai murmurar pesado a su lado, el sol se había ocultado por completo y en lo alto la luna roja presagiaba la sangre que correría manchando la nación.

¿Quién era él?, ¿Kenshin?, ¿Battousai?, el demonio rojo que atacaba sin compasión, ¿o acaso era Shinta?, el niño amable que luchaba por amor, pensó en Kaoru y el corazón le dolió, quería regresar con ella, quería estar junto a ella, quería confesarle los sentimientos que no había pronunciado por miedo a su naturaleza violenta.

—Es la hora. —El murmullo se levantó entre los hombres y tuvo que apretar los dientes ante la tensa atmosfera que se levantó aquella noche calida que despertaba pasiones adversas.

Dio el primer paso porque sabía que alguien tenía que hacerlo, los demás lo siguieron en una apretada formación que tenía más de temor que de ordenada, sabía que los primeros momentos en el campo de batalla eran terribles, pero desatado el instinto de matar a veces superaba el primitivo instinto de la supervivencia, cuando llegara ese momento el temor se iría y el demonio rojo sería el amo y señor, ¡Battousai el destajador!

Entre las sombras vio aparecer una figura pequeña envuelta en telas azules, cabello inusualmente del mismo color que el suyo, ojos castaños y el porte firme de quien ha nacido preparado para liderar a los hombres a pesar de su escasa altura: Shinpachi, capitán de la segunda tropa del Shinsengumi.

Instantáneamente su espada fue desenfundada, sus ojos dorados refulgieron en la oscuridad. No hubo necesidad de más palabras, ambos se lanzaron hacía delante, estocada limpia, revés, vuelta en el aire, nueva estocada. Solo cruzar su espada una vez se dio cuenta cabal del monstruo al que se enfrentaba, los ojos de Shinpachi eran como los suyos, ojos acostumbrados a causar muerte, ojos que se volvían demoniacos en el fragor de la batalla.

A su alrededor los hombres empezaron a gritar mientras se atacaban, morían como moscas, caían fulminados, se despedazaban entre ellos y cada vez que uno caía otro salía al encuentro de su contrincante, era difícil saber quien iba ganando o quien sobresalía entre los demás, de cualquier manera Kenshin no tenía manera de guiar a los hombres, no cuando su propia vida se encontraba en el filo.

Shinpachi no era de los que hablaban durante el combate (Kenshin se había enfrentado a dos o tres tipos que divagaban acerca de sus logros pasados, sin olvidar a los que suplicaban por su vida), aquello era un encuentro de espadas y nada más. En la refriega una de sus mangas fue arrancada de cuajo y poco falto para que el brazo siguiera la misma suerte.

Kenshin tuvo que dar un salto atrás y replantearse la estrategia, ambos tenían casi la misma altura y el mismo deseo de vencer por sus ideales, aquel hubiera sido un buen combate de cierre y por lo tanto resultaba terrible como comienzo, Shinpachi parecía pensar lo mismo, ciertamente no habían tenido buena suerte al encontrarse en las preliminares.

—¡Cuidado! —Un hombre cayó como fardo frente a ellos, Kenshin no supo si era Shinsengumi o Ishin Shinshi pero no le quedo más remedio que pisarlo y usarlo casi como trampolín para evitar la estocada de lado que le había lanzado su oponente.

—Eres fuerte.

—Lo mismo digo. —Estaban frustrados, ese era el tipo de contrincante al que se le dedican horas para al final con algo de suerte terminar los dos medio muertos, pero ambos sabían que si lograban vencer le darían gran ventaja a su ejercito, así la vida se les quedara en el camino.

Con maestría Kenshin uso la pared para darse impulso, eran trucos viejos y gastados de quien conocía a la perfección las calles de Kyoto, estaba casi seguro de que Shinpachi tendría una manera de protegerse y así fue, el otro pelirrojo se deslizó por el suelo perdiendo apenas unas hebras de cabello en su huida.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?, ¿cinco, seis minutos? Y su cuerpo ya estaba pegajoso, era una noche calida y la sangre alrededor formaba un charco espantoso de vida desperdiciada.

Apestaba a muerte, esa era la verdad y el combate apenas estaba iniciando, pero Kenshin sabía que en unos momentos dejaría de pensar en eso, en unos momentos (cuando fuera Battousai por completo) su único objetivo sería la muerte. Algo brilló en los ojos de Shinpachi y Kenshin sintió que también sus ojos cambiaban, el dorado estaba tomando posesión de su cuerpo y era el dorado una pintura que borraba cualquier otro color por no tener la suficiente fuerza.

—Es la hora. —Sintió que su voz se volvía un jadeo.

—Lo es. —Shinpachi le contestó en el mismo tono.

1,2,3 segundos se contemplaron como si alrededor la batalla no avanzara con crudeza espantosa y luego se lanzaron al frente, Kenshin dirigió su espada en sentido horizontal, Shinpachi lo hizo en vertical, se encontraron a la mitad del camino, sus rostros se juntaron tanto que sintieron la respiración y el sudor del otro. Finalmente Battousai soltó un jadeo de esfuerzo y arrojó a su contrincante lejos de él, por fin el demonio estaba al mando.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Aoshi no estaba por el momento usando sus kodachis en un combate directo, de hecho se encontraban descansando en su espalda en espera del momento indicado.

—¡Dos al frente! —En medio del bullicio el muchacho dio las órdenes pertinentes enviando a sus subordinados al sitio exacto donde se requería su presencia, era el Okashira y como tal debía liderar, más que un soldado era la cabecilla que guiaba a la colmena. Misao estaba en cuclillas a su lado, cubriendo su flanco izquierdo, los kunais perfectamente acomodados entre los espacios de sus dedos, se encontraba en completa tensión, en cualquier momento podían atacarlos y ella debía velar por proteger a su líder.

Una vez más se pasó la lengua por los labios, podía ver a Hannya liderando el escuadrón de la derecha, los ninjas no eran tantos como los samurais, cualquier hombre podía tomar una espada y decir que iría a pelear por sus ideales, pero ser un ninja era una cosa diferente, amar las sombras y deslizarse en ellas, ser ninja era traición y amenaza.

Pero antes de empezar a segar la vida de los samuráis debían acabar con sus propios oponentes, los ninjas del Ishin Shinshin.

—Requiero refuerzos en la calle norte. —Aoshi ordenó con fuerza señalando al frente, Misao tamborileó con el dedo en el suelo, su cuerpo no soportaría un estado mantenido de tensión, debía descargarse de alguna manera, pero no era el momento con su líder confiando ciegamente en que lo protegería.

Alguien se acercó por la derecha pero fue repelido por Hannya, Misao sentía que los dedos le cosquilleaban, miró por encima del aire envuelto en tierra que dejaban los samurais al pasar, dentro de poco la ciudad sería un caos completo, los civiles morirían… no le gustaba pensar en eso, mientras luchaba no le gustaba pensar en nada realmente.

Giró la mirada hacía Aoshi, a sus ojos azules como témpanos, a su mandíbula fuerte, trazada con experto celo para dictar ordenes que se cumplieran en el instante decisivo, ese era el hombre al que seguía, el hombre a quien besaba por su propia voluntad, el hombre que empezaba a querer un poco más que a los demás.

—Algo esta sucediendo. —Beshimi apareció frente a ellos, tenía el ojo parcialmente cerrado y le escurría sangre por una mejilla—. Los enemigos se están retirando.

—¿Cambio de planes? —Aoshi arqueó una ceja.

—¿Emboscada? —Misao frunció al instante el ceño.

—No. —Beshimi parecía dudoso—. Creo que han decidido atacar al Shinsen.

—Como si fuéramos a permitírselos. —Misao siseó y muy a destiempo se dio cuenta que aquella frase podía ser tomada por deseos puramente personales.

—Hagamos esto. —Aoshi colocó una piedra frente a su zapato, parecía realmente concentrado, Misao no pudo hacer otra cosa que observarlo—. La mitad de nosotros atacara a los ninjas enemigos, la otra mitad atacara a su ejército desde las sombras.

—¿Dos frentes? —Beshimi lucía dudoso—. ¿No mermaría nuestras fuerzas?

—Somos ninjas no un ejército. —Aoshi soltó con firmeza. Tenía razón, la manera de atacar de los ninjas distaba mucho de un escuadrón de combate. El silencio y las sombras de la soledad eran sus armas más letales.

—¿Cómo atacaremos? —Misao tuvo que morderse la lengua para no pedir que la mandaran a proteger al Shinsengumi, sabía que no podía dejarse llevar por sus pasiones en ese momento.

—Iras conmigo, —los ojos azules de Aoshi se clavaron en ella—, atacaremos a los ninjas enemigos. —Al instante Misao se sonrojó, Aoshi había visto claramente a través de sus sentimientos y le había concedido su capricho infantil y enamorado. A veces incluso ella misma se preguntaba qué diablos había visto el Okashira en su persona.

Solo basto un asentimiento de cabeza para que aquello se volviera una revolución, como pájaros oscuros que emprendieran el vuelo todos los ninjas se dispersaron, fueron sombras sobre sombras y Misao corrió al lado del Okashira sabiendo que su deber primordial era defenderlo, pero sabiendo que él cambiaría de puesto fácilmente si la veía en peligro.

Por el bien de Aoshi, del país y de la historia no podía equivocarse.

Frenaron sobre un tejado parcialmente inclinado, finos hilos de sudor frío recorrían su frente, pero el rostro de Aoshi se veía tan sereno como cuando se sentaba a leer informes en la tranquilidad de su oficina.

—Escuchen, —Aoshi susurró a su alrededor, los otros tres hombres asintieron, eran jóvenes como ellos mismos, casi niños—, la tropa tres del Shinsen esta aquí abajo así que el objetivo debe ser Saito Hajime, rodeen los puntos circundantes y ataquen a mi señal. —Todos asintieron, Misao se metió con maestría por una ventana, era más fácil atacar desde un lugar donde no tuviera que estarse preocupando por los enemigos. Cautelosa caminó pegada a la pared, la luz de la luna se colaba por la habitación iluminando los rincones, ¿dónde estarían los habitantes?, seguramente hechos un ovillo en algún cuarto inferior, rezando porque todo aquello terminara pronto.

Que terminara pronto, ojala la guerra pudiera terminar pronto, ojala nadie muriera, ojala no hubiera nacido ninja, ojala y el amor no fuera tan complicado, ojala…

Por una fracción de segundo su mirada se centró en el resquicio de la ventana, en lo alto del tejado pudo ver a Aoshi poniéndose repentinamente de pie, una cuerda era estirada con hábil movimiento, no había necesidad de más palabras.

Con agilidad Misao abrió la ventana de par en par, frente a ella un joven vestido completamente de negro lucía sorprendido, apenas fue un instante, el espanto de la emboscada alcanzó a pintarse en sus ojos antes de que Misao le diera el tiro de gracia, un kunai directo al corazón.

—¡Adelante! —Un grito, el corazón que le rebotaba en el pecho, Aoshi que se deslizaba con la gracia de una pantera al campo mismo de batalla, su espada desenfundándose con una velocidad letal y el suspiro último de la muerte.

Esa era su vida, era su existencia y dentro de poco también sería su futuro, no tenía caso, ningún caso perderse en lo que pudo haber sido y no fue a fin de cuentas, el instante en que su corazón latía, ese precioso segundo era su todo.

—¡Aoshi-sama! —El nombre de él en sus labios sonó como un grito de guerra, cayó de pie a su lado y casi al instante tuvo que bloquear el filo de una katana.

—¿Qué haces aquí mocosa? —Tan arrogante e insoportable como siempre Saito Hajime se dirigió hacía ella sin dejar de prestar atención a su propia pelea.

—Vine a salvarte el trasero lobo apestoso. —Misao chirrió los dientes, hacía mucho que no veía a Saito así que reconocerlo en semejantes circunstancias era poco menos que chocante.

—A quien hay que salvárselo es a ti. —Con su calma habitual el lobo colocó su espada en posición horizontal, después de todo el gatotsu era su técnica favorita.

—Sí claro. —Misao desvió otro ataque dando una vuelta en el aire, como en un caleidoscopio de colores pudo ver la imagen al revés de Aoshi pateando a alguien en la cara con una estética envidiable, por algo era el Okashira sin lugar a dudas.

—¿Qué es esto? —Finalmente Saito despachó a su oponente, pero rápidamente alguien más lo sustituyo—. ¿Por qué los ninjas se meten donde no les hablan?

—Pregúntaselo al Ishin-Shinshin. —Misao apretó los dientes barriéndose para esquivar a un samurai, Aoshi acababa de matar sin piedad alguna al último enemigo ninja que quedaba, sus compañeros esperaban ordenes en cuclillas sobre los tejados, la respiración de todos bastante agitada.

—Esto se ve mal. —Saito le susurró a Aoshi por lo bajo sin que Misao oyera, ciertamente Aoshi ya lo había notado, habían menospreciado a las fuerzas rebeldes, ciertamente no tenían orden ni se trataba de un ejercito debidamente entrenado, pero los superaban por mucho en número y un guerrero cansado era más susceptible a los errores.

—No podemos ayudarlos más que de la manera en que lo hacemos hasta ahora. —Aoshi apretó los labios, aunque servían al Shinsen era de dominio público que las victorias o las derrotas no afectaban a un ninja, no mientras siguiera vivo al menos, cumplir la misión tenía que ver con información y engaños, si el Shinsen perdía ellos seguirían existiendo de alguna forma, pero no era eso lo que pretendía, no era lo que deseaba.

—Entiendo. —Saito sonrió tras su espada y al instante Misao y Aoshi se perdieron en el aire reapareciendo con sus compañeros en el tejado.

—Tenemos tres bajas, —uno de los chicos informó—, también un equipo esta defendiendo a Okita del escuadrón uno. —Misao sintió que enrojecía, aunque intentaba que los sentimientos no se le notaran en el rostro realmente estaba aliviada de que Okita se encontrara bien.

—Tokuma tú iras al puesto este y preguntaras por… —Aoshi empezó a dar ordenes, pero en ese justo instante Misao desvió la mirada al percatarse de un sonido fuera de lo común, por un momento quedo petrificada, como si todo alrededor perdiera lentamente el color, como si todo perdiera el sonido y ella solo pudiera ver a Susumu al frente.

Susumu que caía al vacío con los brazos abiertos.

Susumu que incluso en esas circunstancias mantenía un semblante estoico.

Susumu y sus labios entreabiertos de los que se desprendía un delgado hilo de sangre.

—¡Susumu-kun! —No fue consciente de que gritó hasta que el sonido le raspó la garganta, su cuerpo se movió solo y saltó en el aire, no era tan fuerte como para cargarlo pero por lo menos aminoró su caída con su cuerpo.

—¡Susumu-kun! —En su mente se repitió que aquello era una pesadilla, que Susumu, el fuerte, el obstinado, el serio, el amigo, el valiente, ese Susumu no podía estar muriendo en sus brazos, no podían ser sus ojos negros esos que ahora pintaban lentamente de gris sus pupilas, no podían ser sus brazos fuertes los que perdían fuerza entre sus manos, no podían ser sus labios esos que amenazaban con quedarse sin color.

—Mi-Misao…

—Vas a estar bien, —intentó sonreírle aunque su maldita expresión parecía la de alguien que acaba de ser golpeado—, solo aguanta, ¿ok?

—Mi-sao… —Por primera vez desde que lo conocía Susumu soltó un suspiro y fue tan audible como si se lo hubiera puesto en la oreja, como si alrededor la gente no muriera y gritara, como si aquel remolino se hubiese detenido solo para ellos.

—Te llevare con un doctor, —Misao intentó echárselo al hombro, sentía la voz ahogada—, será cosa de…

—De-de alguna manera… —Con sus ultimas fuerzas Susumu sujetó su mano y lentamente Misao se dio cuenta de que algo moría, algo que no era él, algo que estaba dentro de ella—. T-te quise… —Quiso decirle que lo sabía, que lo entendía aunque él nunca lo hubiera dicho, quiso decirle que no gastara sus fuerzas, que la nueva era apenas empezaba, que tenían que ver el resultado de sus esfuerzos fuera para bien o para mal, pero no había caso, la cabeza de Susumu colgó inerte, sus brazos se aflojaron, su cuerpo pesado de hombre cayó sobre el suyo sin ninguna fuerza que lo detuviera y de pronto se vio en el suelo con la sangre de su amigo, quizás su mejor amigo, manchando su ropa.

Había matado a mucha gente, lo había hecho, por su clan, por su país, por ser quien era, pero nunca había sentido la muerte tan cerca, nunca la muerte la había abrazado de esa manera, nunca…

—Susumu… —Una lágrima escapó de su ojo izquierdo y luego otra y otra más, el otro, el ojo derecho, permanecía fijo en el cielo nocturno, como queriendo despertar de la pesadilla—. Susumu… —Y el dolor le atenazó el corazón a juego con una ira que de tan fuerte le sofocó el pecho dejándola reducida a nada, sus dedos se aferraron a la espalda inerte de su amigo y gritó, gritó de manera tan espantosa que el campo de batalla se erizó con el sonido.

—Alto. —Y entonces alguien la sujetó por la mano, la arrastró hacía arriba como si fuera un simple trapo y le plantó la bofetada más espantosa que le hubieran dado en la vida. Misao salió despedida por el impacto y se estampó contra la pared, Aoshi estaba parado frente a ella, la mano aún levantada y los ojos azules que eran hielo y fuego al mismo tiempo—. Llóralo después si aún estas viva. —Estaba siendo cruel, pero la guerra lo era, el mundo no dejaría de girar solo porque ella así lo quisiera.

Con lentitud Misao se levantó del piso sintiéndose tan aturdida como si fuera un perro apaleado de manera sorpresiva, el cuerpo de Susumu estaba tirado en el suelo, los ojos fijos en el techo con esa expresión serena que había tenido en vida, los brazos parcialmente extendidos, la sangre empapando su pecho.

—A-adiós. —Tartamudeó de cualquier manera antes de echar a correr siguiendo a Aoshi, Susumu estaba muerto y su cuerpo sería pisoteado y profanado aquella larga noche, la vida se le había escapado porque era efímera y ellos eran ninjas y cuando las sombras reinaban las vidas se segaban. _Adiós _porque quizás jamás se volverían a ver, adiós al amigo que a su manera y de algún modo también había amado.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Kaoru se colocó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja y observó el paisaje nocturno, era en realidad una calma divina la que ofrecía el campo durante la noche, aún así su corazón no podía estar tranquilo, aquella noche se había marcado para ser el enfrentamiento que decidiría la historia y Kenshin estaría peleando en primera fila.

Desde que Kenshin se había ido hasta su corazón parecía latir más despacio, no conforme con dejarla hundirse con la muerte de su padre él había anunciado que se marchaba, ¿sería por qué ella era solo una niña débil?, ¿qué podría ver alguien tan fuerte como era Battousai en una simple chica como ella?, una chica que ya ni siquiera tenía un hogar al que volver.

Sus ojos azules se pintaron de melancolía al momento en que se sentó en el corredor, últimamente no hacía más que llorar y acurrucarse contra sí misma en algún rincón de la casa, era patética en verdad.

¿Kenshin ya estaría peleando?, ¿sería la legendaria espada de Battousai la que surcaría el aire en esos momentos?, ¿serían sus ojos de un dorado intenso?, angustiada escondió el rostro entre sus manos, no podía hacer nada, solamente llorar, suplicar, rezar, desesperarse y a fin de cuentas volver a dónde mismo.

Había nacido chica en una época donde serlo no era precisamente bueno, una chica servía para cuidar su casa y tener a los hijos, una mujer modelo era como Tomoe, pero ella no era así, su corazón latía con una fuerza espantosa dentro de su pecho pidiéndole algo que no podía ofrecerle: libertad para alcanzar sus más profundos deseos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —La voz de Enishi le provocó un pequeño bote, pero luego simplemente se hundió más en la frazada con la que cubría sus hombros—. ¿Estas llorando de nuevo?

—Lo siento. —Kaoru notó el tono malhumorado del niño.

—No sé porqué lo haces. —El chico se sentó a su lado y el cabello negro como la noche se meció rozándole el hombro—. Él volverá.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Kaoru sintió que la voz le salía hueca, carente de emoción.

—Eres su persona especial. —Con la simpleza de los niños Enishi se encogió de hombros.

—Yo quiero verlo, —Kaoru apretó las manos, las lágrimas se le habían secado en las mejillas y ya ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para llorar más—, solo quiero saber que esta bien, yo… —Si era sincera consigo misma ya no tenía nada que perder, no tenía casa, no tenía familia, no tenía a nadie y Kenshin había sido… por el tiempo que habían estado juntos había llegado a creer…

—Entonces vamos. —Enishi se puso de pie.

—¡No puedo! —Kaoru se tapó la boca sintiendo la tristeza invadirla de nuevo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Soy una chica, estamos en guerra, él es… él peleara y yo…

—Él es tu persona especial. —Enishi frunció el ceño como si ella fuera más tonta de lo que hubiera pensado en un principio.

—Pero sería una locura. —Kaoru entrelazó sus dedos sobre su kimono, estrujando la tela.

—¿Y que? —Con su desparpajo habitual el niño se pasó las manos tras la nuca, sus ojos negros parecieron firmar su destino ahí mismo sin el menor atisbo de titubeo—. Lo que importa es que quieres verlo.

—Yo…

—Si tomamos la carreta llegaremos mañana. —Enishi la jaló de la mano y ella se dejo llevar como si el adulto fuera él, como si no pudiera negarse—. A esa hora quizás ya todo haya terminado, pero podremos verlo.

—¡Pero Enishi-kun! —Finalmente Kaoru reaccionó—. No puedes acompañarme es demasiado peligroso y…

—Soy tu mejor alumno. —Enishi le devolvió la mirada de una manera tan feroz que le erizó todos los vellos del cuerpo—. ¿Quién va a protegerte si te metes en problemas? —Así que no le quedo más que correr tras él por el campo nocturno en busca de las ruedas que los llevarían al centro mismo de la destrucción, sinceramente si Tomoe se enteraba de los peligros a los que exponía a su hermanito…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Aoshi escupió al suelo algo que podía ser sangre, se lo decía aquel sabor metálico en la lengua. A un par de metros vio a Misao lanzar sus kunais con una puntería admirable, pero estaba actuando impulsivamente, la muerte de Susumu la había afectado.

Había alrededor de ochenta ninjas del Oniwabanshu bajo sus órdenes cuando la refriega había empezado, según informes la cuenta había bajado a 68, el Shinsengumi por su parte acababa de perder a su último espía: Susumu.

Recordó la primera vez que lo había visto siendo ambos niños, el Oniwabanshu y el Shinsengumi se habían enfrentado en una competencia amistosa.

—_Aoshi-kun, si ganas te daré una paleta de cereza, ¿escuchas?, ¡de cereza! —_Aún recordaba al antiguo Okashira susurrándole en la oreja con su sonrisota habitual pintada en la cara.

—_No me gustan los dulces. —_Había contestado con frialdad, pero el Okashira había pasado de su negativa y había empezado a masajearle los hombros.

—_Eres mi gallo Aoshi-kun, no pierdas contra el niño del Shinsen. —_Era una pelea de niños y probablemente solo se llevaba a cabo para divertir un poco a los adultos, pero ambos se la tomaron muy en serio, al final tuvieron que separarlos a poco de que se mataran mutuamente. Aquello fue declarado como un empate y desde entonces sus competencias fueron marcadas con rigurosa claridad.

Aoshi 25 victorias, 24 derrotas, 50 empates

Susumu 24 victorias, 25 derrotas, 50 empates.

Al parecer habían jugado sin ser conscientes su competencia número cien y esta vez Susumu había perdido y ya no habría posibilidad de una revancha. Perder a quien había sido su eterno rival de alguna manera lo hacía sentir frágil.

De manera rápida se pasó el dorso de la mano por la comisura de los labios quitando los últimos rastros de sangre y giró a ver el cielo, eran probablemente las 3 de la mañana, la luna estaba tan roja que parecía hecha de fuego… o quizás era solo el reflejo de la sangre en el suelo.

A lo lejos escuchó el silbido de un halcón, por supuesto aquello no era propio de un ave, se trataba de uno de sus mensajes cifrados: _La cosa va mal._

Aoshi ya se lo figuraba, lo había sabido desde mucho antes de que la pelea empezara, casi habían acabado con todos los ninjas del Ishin Shinshin, pero la cosa era diferente para los samuráis que los superaban en número por mucho.

Como ninjas habían cumplido la misión encomendada, como ciudadanos sus intereses para con la nación seguían en juego.

Instintivamente retrocedió un paso y un shuriken pasó rozándole la mejilla, sus guardias personales eran todo un caso: uno había muerto, el otro luchaba en territorio de samuráis, Hiottoko (su más reciente adquisición) cubría más de tres flancos y Misao parecía mucho más interesada en descargar su ira que en protegerlo adecuadamente.

Si fuera un ninja cualquiera Aoshi no se sentiría tan ofuscado, pero sabía que de él y sólo de él dependía el destino del clan, no había alguien lo suficientemente entrenado para cederle el liderazgo.

Dio una vuelta en el aire y lanzó sus cuchillas hacía el enemigo que cayó rendido sin oponer mayor resistencia.

Estaba por amonestar a Misao por dejarse llevar por sus emociones de aquella manera cuando notó con sorpresa que la chica ya no estaba.

—Okashira. —Hannya apareció frente a él luciendo fatigado, cosa que raramente podía apreciarse en él.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Se nos ha encomendado proteger el castillo Edo.

—¿Qué? —Aoshi arqueó ambas cejas sin entender el propósito de su misión cuando en las calles se respiraba el ardor de la batalla.

—Proteger al señor feudal.

—Tokugawa. —Aoshi frunció un poco los labios, ciertamente proteger al gobierno actual era una prioridad, pero sentía que al hacerlo se perdía de la gloria obtenida en el campo de batalla, se perdía de demostrar que el Oniwabanshu era el clan más poderoso de todos y que, bajo su mando, había alcanzado a florecer en su máximo esplendor.

—Okashira, ¿qué haremos?

—Somos un clan ninja, somos el Oniwabanshu. —Los ojos del joven se volvieron dos puntos fríos en su rostro, Hannya entendía lo que quería decir, los ninjas eran armas que los altos mandos usaban a su mejor conveniencia, esa era su vida.

—Entiendo.

—Reúne a todos, que se dirijan al castillo, trazaremos el plan de acción cuando nos reunamos allá. —Hannya asintió y se difuminó en el aire, Aoshi abrió la boca y luego la volvió a cerrar, por un instante estuvo tentado de pedírselo.

_Asegúrate de que Misao acate las órdenes._

Pero aquello era ponerle demasiada atención a un subordinado, antes que tener una relación con él Misao tenía una relación con el Oniwabanshu, no podía simplemente faltar a su palabra e irse.

_A menos que se vea obligada a eso._

El pensamiento le produjo escalofríos, no quería pensar en ella siendo capturada, no quería pensar en el destino que se había escrito para la hermana de Susumu cuando había caído en manos enemigas.

Misao era fuerte y él tenía que confiar en ella, se lo había prometido, se lo había dicho aquel día…

.

.

.

—¡Aoshi-sama! —Misao llegó brincoteando, conducta que definitivamente no encajaba con ningún otro ninja de la base.

—Misao. —Él le contestó con su seriedad estoica de siempre.

—Estoy aprendiendo a cocinar, —hablando rápidamente Misao se pasó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja sin dejar de sonreír—, parece que tengo buena mano para eso.

—¿Cocinar? —Aoshi no pudo evitar arquear una ceja, cocinar no era exactamente algo en lo que él se entretendría de cara a una guerra.

—Sí. —Misao se cruzó de brazos—. Las mujeres debemos saber hacer eso.

—¿Por qué? —Aoshi frunció un poco el ceño, para él Misao no era una _mujer _como la palabra lo indicaba, ella era su ninja, una categoría que dejaba fuera lo que se esperaba de una mujer cualquiera.

—Por favor Aoshi-sama, —Misao casi estuvo tentada de rodar los ojos—, cuando tenga un niño tendré que alimentarlo, ellos no viven del aire.

_Cuando tenga un niño _la frase se repitió en su mente, sin poder evitarlo la miró fijamente, su pequeña cintura y su vientre plano, algún día ese vientre empezaría a crecer, una vida surgiría de lo profundo de aquel cuerpo, cabello negro, ojos verdes, piel blanca y suave como una flor, así debía ser el hijo de Misao.

—¿Qué mira? —La chica retrocedió un paso instintivamente pero él no la tomó en cuenta, subió más la mirada, ahí dónde sus jóvenes senos abultaban su traje ninja, algún día aquellos senos darían leche en abundancia para su pequeño.

—¡Oye! —Misao se tapó el pecho enrojeciendo de manera violenta, aquella pareció ser la señal para que Aoshi regresara la mirada a su rostro.

—Lo lamento, estaba pensando en el niño.

—¿Cuál niño? —_El nuestro _eso le hubiera gustado decir, el niño que iba a ser de los dos, que quizás tendría los ojos azules o tal vez verdes, que quizás sería alto como él o pequeñito como ella, que podría heredar el carácter de uno de los dos o ser completamente diferente. Pero no se lo dijo porque ella había dicho: _cuando tenga un niño _y no _cuando tengamos un niño. _Los pensamientos de ella aún estaban lejos de él y su corazón aún no le pertenecía por completo.

—Usted, Aoshi-sama, es muy raro. —Finalmente Misao pasó de prestarle atención a las divagaciones de su líder y se sentó cerca de él, tanto que su rodilla rozaba su muslo, sabía que aquello solía ponerlo incomodo en el mejor de los casos.

—Personalmente creo que las rarezas son más marcadas en tu persona.

—¿Me estas diciendo rara? —Un tic latió en la ceja de Misao, pero Aoshi simplemente echó la espalda hacía atrás y cerró los ojos, momentos como ese (cuando se daba un minuto para respirar como un joven normal) eran tan contados que no podía hacer otra cosa que disfrutarlos de la manera en que vinieran—. ¡Contéstame! —Internamente Aoshi sonrió ante la volatilidad de los sentimientos de ella, eso hasta que sintió un peso extra sobre su estomago, al instante abrió los ojos y se la encontró a horcajadas sobre él.

—Esto no es correcto, —sin cambiar un ápice su rostro Aoshi se dirigió con calma a ella—, pensaran que estas violando al Okashira.

—¡Ja!, —Misao fingió valor pero enrojeció hasta las orejas—, como si no quisieras. —Aoshi cerró nuevamente los ojos y se dejó caer completamente en el pasto, como si le dijera con sus acciones a la chica que hiciera lo que quisiera, Misao lo miró enfurruñada, era imposible desconcertar a Aoshi y aquello de alguna manera era frustrante.

Soltó un suspiro derrotado y luego se puso a jugar con la punta de su trenza pasándola sobre el abdomen del joven, pero nada, le dio golpecitos por todo el pecho, pero parecía de piedra, finalmente se dejó caer sobre su pecho, la cabeza acunada bajo su barbilla y su oreja pegada a su pecho escuchando el rítmico sonido de su corazón.

—¿Estas cómoda?

—No eres la almohada perfecta en realidad.

—Decídete, tutéame o no lo hagas, pero no intercales.

—No es algo que medite, sale y ya. —Misao estaba empezando a arrullarse, ahí, sobre el pecho del líder ninja más importante de Japón. Por un momento hubo silencio, pero luego Misao soltó un suspiro—. Promete que confiaras en mí.

—No estoy seguro de poder confiar en alguien que lanza patadas de pájaro endemoniado cuando esta feliz.

—Solo dilo. —Misao lo golpeó con ambas palmas en el pecho, sus ojos verdes tenían una particular manera de encenderse cuando quería algo.

—Lo intentare.

—Promételo.

—En batalla eres una cabra loca y…

—Aoshi-sama… —Y entonces sus labios se unieron y Aoshi estuvo seguro de que podría haber prometido lo que fuera con tal de que aquel momento no acabara, tuvo que forzar a sus manos a seguir inertes en el suelo cuando lo que en realidad querían era sujetarse a ella y fundirla contra él.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Esta bien, —Aoshi suspiró—, pero eso fue chantaje.

.

.

.

Kenshin se llevó una mano a la boca y pudo sentir su labio reventado, que Battousai resultara herido era siempre todo un acontecimiento y ahora no sólo estaba lastimado si no que sentía todos los huesos como polvo molido, para colmo no había podido deshacerse de Shinpachi, el pequeño capitán de la tropa dos había rodado por el suelo con un brazo que le sangraba desde el hombro hasta la muñeca, pero sabía que podía seguir peleando, si al final se habían visto obligados a suspender su combate las razones habían sido ajenas a ellos.

Una tos como de perro viejo le sofocó por un momento el pecho y se sentó con la espalda recargada en la pared, sentía las manos temblorosas, no sabía si era Kenshin o Battousai quien estaba al mando, pero fuera quien fuera se sentía enfermo y aturdido. Inconscientemente se había alejado del campo de batalla en busca de serenarse, tranquilizar su respiración e iniciar un nuevo plan de ataque, dentro de poco amanecería y las hostilidades pararían en un acuerdo tácito para recuperar cadáveres, replantear estrategias y considerar el campo de batalla de nueva cuenta.

El cabello rojo revoloteo a su alrededor y de sus pulmones escapó un jadeo, necesitaba descansar pero no era el momento, el demonio rojo se había enfrentado a su contraparte del Shinsengumi y el resultado había sido estremecedor.

Las ordenes y los rumores que le habían llegado durante la batalla eran confusos, algunos decían que iban ganando, otros que iban perdiendo, que el Shinsengumi se retiraba, que peleaba con más fuerza, que los ninjas se entrometían.

Quería encontrar a Katsura y pedirle informes verdaderos y órdenes concretas, al inicio de la batalla lo habían puesto al mando de un escuadrón, pero de sus hombres ya no recordaba ni el rostro, aquello se había vuelto una vorágine sin ninguna clase de orden.

Jinnei, aquel soldado loco de sus filas, parecía la bandera del desconcierto, atacaba con una ferocidad inhumana, como si matar personas de verdad lo deleitara, ni siquiera el Battousai que vivía dentro de él se comportaba así.

Con mucha lentitud se puso de pie, ya había descansado lo suficiente, la luna en el cielo se veía inmensa y roja, aquello era un mal presagio para cualquiera que usara una espada, pero desde mucho antes todos habían sabido que aquella noche sería así.

Abrió y cerró los dedos de las manos tratando de que la movilidad y la flexibilidad volvieran a él, su espada era como una vieja amiga entre sus manos, una amiga que conocía la debilidad de su alma y le permitía seguir viviendo a costa de los demás.

Titubeó un par de veces en los primeros pasos, pero finalmente volvió a andar con la altivez y sigilo que representaban a quien había sido y era el mejor asesino nocturno que hubiese visto aquel país.

Los callejones vacíos parecían gemir débilmente la historia de la matanza, Kenshin los oía en medio de una fina niebla, casi como si fuera preferible ignorarlos.

En la esquina de una callejuela vio con sorpresa que ardía fuego, alrededor de cuatro hombres de su bando se encontraban arremolinados alrededor.

—¿Qué pasa? —La voz le surgió dura desde la garganta, ellos parecieron acobardarse ante el dorado brillo de sus ojos, pero finalmente uno respondió.

—Katsura-san nos ha mandado en grupos de cuatro por toda la ciudad.

—¿Por qué no pelean?

—Van a llegar cañones Armstrong. —Uno de los hombres saltó emocionado, Kenshin arqueó una ceja, había escuchado acerca de esa extraña maquina, una nueva arma que se usaba en el exterior.

—¿Lo saben usar? —Kenshin se acercó un poco más al fuego.

—Bueno, no en realidad, pero no parece que sea tan difícil. —Kenshin en realidad deseó que aquello no fuera tan complicado como manejar el arte de la katana.

—¿Cuándo llegaran?

—Podremos usarlos para mañana. —Uno de los hombres se frotó las manos nervioso—. Katsura-san quiere que parezca que estamos perdiendo para que mañana se confíen y podamos tenderles una emboscada. —Era un buen plan, debía admitirlo, pero para dar la ilusión de que estaban perdiendo había retirado hombres del campo de batalla y sus compañeros —sin la ayuda— morirían.

Kenshin sacudió la cabeza, por eso él no era el rey que daba las ordenes sacrificando peones para el avance del imperio, él era un simple caballo, podía adelantar lugares, regresar, brincar, correr, pero nunca pensar por si mismo, era una bestia, de educación nula, con los sentimientos buenos propios de su naturaleza, pero solo eso, un animal para ser exactos.

Hombres como Katsura podían dirigir a un ejército sin necesidad de violencia, ellos pensaban y los demás ejecutaban, todo en vías de un bien mayor. Ser Battousai Himura era simple, solo debía matar, era su existencia.

—Ya va a amanecer. —Uno de los hombres se arrebujó sobre si mismo, una delgada línea de sangre le corría por la ceja.

—Va siendo hora. —Otro estaba tamborileando en el suelo con el pie, lucía demasiado inquieto para el rol que estaba realizando en esos momentos—. Mi hija… —No dijo nada más pero todos lo entendieron, Kyoto se había vuelto un infierno y en medio de aquello no había sitio para los civiles, lo que menos quería un hombre es que las mujeres amadas cayeran en manos equivocadas.

Kenshin recordó cuando siendo niño las mujeres que lo habían cuidado murieron frente a sus ojos, esa escena estaba marcada como a fuego en su cabeza, quizás había sido esa escena y solo esa la que lo había impulsado a estudiar el Hitten Mitsurugi y enrolarse en una guerra que solo le traería dolor a su alma.

—¿Qué pasa por allí? —El hombre más cercano al fuego enarcó una ceja.

—Yo también escuché un ruido. —Todos se pusieron en guardia.

—Voy a ver. —Kenshin se adelantó a los demás llevando la mano hacía la empuñadura de su espada, tenía la impresión de que alguien había ido a caer en el callejón de al lado.

Si era sincero consigo mismo no prestó demasiada atención, quizás hubiera sido solo un gato, quizás alguien que como él se había sentido atraído al fuego, quizás todo tuviera que ver con que estaba cansado y por eso su capacidad de respuesta estuviera disminuida, lo cierto es que cuando dio vuelta en el callejón una lanza ya lo esperaba presta para clavarse en su corazón.

—¡Ah! —Kenshin dejo escapar un jadeo de sorpresa, en realidad es fue todo lo que pudo hacer, no tenía manera de alcanzar a sacar su espada, de protegerse o de huir, como un blanco conejo se había entregado sin pensar al cazador. Por un intervalo de tiempo, apenas un latido de su corazón, pudo ver lo que no se había permitido ver a si mismo hasta entonces.

Que no quería morir…

Que era un demonio con cabellos rojos y ojos dorados, que había causado muertes, que sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre, sí, pero aún así le tenía miedo a morir, aún así, a pesar de sus pecados y lo que pesaba sobre sus hombros, ¡quería vivir!, realmente lo deseaba, porque tenía dieciocho años y la vida se extendía frente a él envuelta en unos ojos azules y una sonrisa bondadosa.

¡Kaoru!, no quería morir, quería abrazarla, quería decirle, susurrarle al oído lo que no había logrado prometerle cuando la vio llorando por su padre echa un ovillo en el suelo, quería corresponder su amor, quería sentir el amor, era Battousai pero lo quería, de verdad lo deseaba, ¡con todas sus fuerzas!

—¡Kenshin! —Y entonces sucedió, la lanza resbaló de las manos del hombre, repentinamente un chorro de sangre se estampó contra la mejilla de quien era llamado el demonio de cabellos fuego—. ¡Kenshin!

—Katakai-san… —Aturdido Kenshin giró la mirada hacía su repentino salvador.

—¿Pero que diablos hacías? —Su compañero lo sacudió por el hombro—. ¡Pensé que te mataba!

—¿Quién es? —Kenshin sintió un escalofrío y giró la mirada al cuerpo inerte en el suelo.

—Era, —Katakai retrocedió un paso—, Harada Sanosuke.

—Capitán de la décima tropa del Shinsengumi. —Kenshin volvió a verlo como si no pudiera acabarlo de creer.

—Ahora esta muerto. —Katakai se pasó un brazo por la sudorosa frente—. Por favor Himura no cometas errores como éste… —Kenshin ya no lo escuchaba, se entretenía en observar fijamente al hombre tirado en el suelo, tenía el cabello castaño y un poco más largo de lo habitual en un hombre que le daba un aire salvajemente atractivo, su rostro (a pesar de la palidez) parecía forjado en piedra, la mandíbula era fuerte y amplia, aquel hombre, no importaba si no lo había conocido, era un verdadero samurai.

—Vámonos Himura, Katsura-san nos espera. —Y así ambos echaron a correr.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Misao había abandonado la guardia de Aoshi y por el momento no tenía manera de regresar, por la altura de la luna eran cerca de las cinco de la mañana, dentro de nada empezaría a amanecer, Aoshi le pondría la regañada de su vida cuando apareciera de nuevo frente a él, ¡pero estaba tan furiosa y dolida en ese instante!, sabía que quien había matado a Susumu era el último ninja que quedaba del Ishin Shinshin y contra él se había dirigido, había perdido la mitad de su ropa en ese encuentro (malditos shinobis con cuchillas) pero había ganado, Susumu podía descansar en paz.

Renqueando se sujetó de la pared, las piernas le sostenían más inestables que atole, además la falta de sueño empezaba a hacer mella en ella ahora que la adrenalina se le estaba bajando.

Como pudo negó con la cabeza, ahora que caía no había visto a ninguno de sus compañeros Oniwabanshu, ni siquiera a los que se suponía que tenían guardia permanente en sitios estratégicos, ¿Qué estaba pasando?, ¿le habría sucedido algo a Aoshi?, el pensamiento le provocó estremecerse.

—¿Ah? —Sorprendida notó un enorme bulto tirado en el suelo que le hizo darse de bruces—. ¡Outch! —Estaba a punto de patear de mala manera aquello (ahora se daba cuenta de que era un humano) cuando algo parecido a un jadeo le hizo replantearse las cosas.

—Mi…

—¡Sanosuke! —La chica gritó espantada con tan mal tino que le estampó un pie en la cara.

—O-oye… —El joven capitán lloriqueó con sus escasas fuerzas.

—¿Qué diablos te pasó? —Parpadeando Misao probó de darle la vuelta, el resultado fue que quedó boca arriba, viendo las estrellas, tenía una muy fea herida en el abdomen.

—Me atacaron por atrás… —La voz del joven se escuchaba jadeante.

—Así ya no puedes pelear. —Misao frunció el ceño, se veía mal—. Se me hace que te vas a morir.

—No hables de la muerte de los demás de esa desapasionada manera… —En los labios pálidos de Sanosuke se pintó algo que parecía una mueca.

—De todas maneras esta a punto de amanecer. —Misao volvió a ver el cielo—. Pero tú ya no puedes pelear.

—Ya… lo note…

—No te preocupes, —Misao se señaló a si misma—, me encargare de ponerte en una chalupa a China.

—¿Estas… bromeando?

—No. —La joven le pasó un brazo bajo los hombros y probó de jalarlo, era en realidad un hombre demasiado grande para su pequeña complexión.

—De-déjalo… —Sanosuke probó de sonreír, pero el perlado sudor que le cubría la cara no daba buenas señales de su salud.

—Como si pudiera. —Misao bufó, pero luego sus ojos se iluminaron cual faros—. ¡Espera! —Lo botó de cualquier manera y Sanosuke casi pudo llorar de que semejante cría fuera su rescatante. Cuando trataba a los demás en el cuartel de esa manera le causaba gracia, ¡pero no cuando era él quien sufría sus cuidados!

—¡Mira! —Misao volvió trayendo algo que parecía un burro.

—No… puedo… creerlo… —Si respirar no fuera tan difícil seguro lo hubiera gritado.

—Vale, vale, sube. —De una manera muy poco grata para alguien que se esta desangrando Misao lo subió a toda prisa en el animal. Ahora que lo pensaba debía ser todo un caso el ser capitán de la décima tropa del Shinsengumi y tener que salir así del campo de batalla, ¡ah ni modo!, por lo menos estaba vivo.

—Susumu-kun… —Iba guiando al animal así que Sanosuke no pudo ver su cara—. Mataron a Susumu-kun…

—Lo siento. —Aunque lo dijo sintió como si en realidad no le importara demasiado, no como se suponía que le debía importar al menos, tal vez era porque se encontraba muy cansado, tal vez porque no había dormido nada o quizás porque también él estaba muriendo trepado en un burro… que triste manera de irse…

—No he visto a nadie del Oni… —Misao continuó hablando en tono monótono, viendo cada dos por tres a su alrededor, las calles estaban inusualmente vacías, la llegada de la luz empezaba a provocar que los contendientes se retiraran a sus respectivos cuarteles a dialogar acerca de lo sucedido—. No puedo llevarte al cuartel Shinsen en semejante revuelta.

—E-entiendo. —Ciertamente le dolían las costillas (aunque eso no venía al caso).

—Así que iremos al puerto que esta más cerca.

—¿Lo de la chalupa iba en serio? —De no ser porque se encontraba tan débil hubiera chillado de terror.

—Estarás bien. —Misao giró a medias para sonreírle—. Me haría cargo de ti si pudiera, pero…

—Lo sé. —Sanosuke se llevó una mano al abdomen tapando parcialmente su herida, si ya una vez había sobrevivido a un seppuku (infructuoso pero seppuku al fin y al cabo) aquello no era nada.

—Ya estamos. —El cielo se empezó a pintar de naranja cuando Misao ayudó a Sanosuke a desmontar y caminaron tambaleantes hacía el puerto, un hombre estaba ahí parado en una pequeña chalupa, como si estuviera esperando por ellos.

No hubo necesidad de palabras, entre el hombre y Misao ayudaron a Sanosuke a situarse pesadamente en medio de la barca, lucía fatigado y pálido, pero estaría bien.

—Se lo encargo. —Misao murmuró, sabía quien era ese hombre, sabía que Sanosuke estaría bien, pero por alguna razón sentía que no volvería a verlo nunca.

—Cuídate niña. —Intentando no jadear el joven levantó el pulgar en señal de buena suerte—. Te debo una.

—Cuídate tú también. —Misao ondeó una mano en el aire mientras la chalupa empezaba a avanzar, sintiendo sin entenderlo del todo que aquel amigo de sonrisa franca jamás volvería a compartir un chiste con ella, que jamás volvería a verlo—. ¡Cuídate en China criando burros!

—Caballos… —Sanosuke murmuró al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y una descolorida sonrisa aparecía en su rostro—. Domando caballos… —Aquello fue lo último que vio de él y aquel sería el recuerdo más limpio y claro que recordaría de aquella noche cuando siendo mayor se sentara frente a la chimenea a recordar la vida caótica que había llevado siendo una chica.

Después de ese momento nunca se volvió a saber de Harada Sanosuke, muchos dijeron que había muerto, Battousai el destajador en persona confirmó que un compañero suyo lo había asesinado, Misao no diría nada por miedo a las represalias, pero años después un rumor azotaría las tierras de oriente, dirían que habían visto a Harada Sanosuke galopando caballos en China, la sonrisa fresca y fácil en el rostro y una nueva herida que presumir a la colección.

Pero en ese entonces, mientras la luz del sol aparecía tenuemente por el horizonte Misao aún no sabía lo que pasaría con él o con ella, lo único que sabía es que Sanosuke Harada se alejaba medio agonizante en una balsa, que Yamazaki Susumu, quizás su mejor amigo, había muerto entre sus brazos, que el Oniwabanshu había desaparecido misteriosamente y que su vida no era más que un juego de sombras en un teatro con todas las entradas vendidas.

Sin mirar atrás dio media vuelta y echó a andar de regreso a una ciudad que se pudría en cuerpos inertes, que chapoteaba en sangre y que intentaba desesperadamente abrirse paso entre la oscuridad. Si se había imaginado alguna vez la guerra no estaba segura de si aquel había sido el panorama dibujado en su imaginación.

Se limpió con el dorso de su guanteleta la nariz y siguió avanzando por un puerto que simulaba un cementerio por lo silencioso de su estado. Debía encontrar a Aoshi, aceptar su reprimenda, pedir disculpas… encontrar el cuerpo de Susumu… ¿Cómo estaría Hijikata?, ¿y Okita?, ¿acaso Saito había logrado seguir con vida?, ¿sería cierto lo que se contaba de que Shinpachi había perecido a manos de Battousai?, quería ir al cuartel Shinsengumi, pero sabía que sería una tontería, en primer lugar era absolutamente suicida intentar cruzar la ciudad con el movimiento rebelde tomando la plaza, bien que se hiciera un alto al fuego durante el día, pero aquello no era ninguna garantía de que no pudieran atacarla si se les ofrecía en charola de plata.

—Te lo digo, son cañones.

—¿Cañones?

—¡Cañones Armstrong! —El murmullo exaltado llegó con claridad sorprendente a su oído.

—Esta noche el Shinsengumi caera. —Escondida tras la pared Misao sintió que sus pupilas se dilataban, tenían que saberlo, Hijikata, Aoshi y los demás debían…

—Mira que tenemos aquí. —Y supo que se había equivocado —completa y garrafalmente— cuando una espada rozó su cuello produciéndole el sangrar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira janet: **Lamento la demora pero aunado a una inspiración muy baja acabo de entrar a la escuela, ¡cuarto año, yeah!, si no me equivoco este fic se termina en el siguiente capitulo. Gracias por leer a:

**Angie Chiba**

**Misari**

**Harumigirl**

**Gaby L**

**Littlegirl-misao**

**Uchiha-Dani-Uzumaki**

**Aedora**

**Anabella**

Ustedes me animan a continuar, de verdad gracias.

_16 de agosto del 2012 jueves_


	11. Oscuridad Segunda noche

**OSCURO CARMESÍ**

**Capitulo 11: Oscuridad. Segunda noche**

**Por Okashira Janet**

_Gracias por la espera, por el fanatismo, por leer, en una palabra, gracias por mantener viva esta historia._

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Aoshi apretó los puños y cerró los ojos, para un ninja no importaba a quien sirvieran siempre y cuando se cumpliera la misión, siempre y cuando las órdenes fueran obedecidas. Se suponía que un ninja no tenía honor, que parte de su entrenamiento consistía en la traición y el engaño, teóricamente a ellos ni les iba ni les venía quien ganara esa guerra siempre y cuando el clan continuara andando, ¿por qué entonces se sentía tan inquieto?, estaba cumpliendo su misión, estaba protegiendo al señor feudal, nadie tocaría al shogun Tokugawa, ¿por qué pues aquella desazón?

—Okashira… —Escuchó la voz titubeante de Beshimi a su lado, parecía que se había lastimado en la refriega.

—Informe. —Pese a todo su voz surgió clara y firme desde su garganta.

—Perdimos a la mitad de nuestros integrantes. —Aoshi asintió con la cabeza, era un precio justo, habían acabado con la población ninja del Ishin Shinshi e incluso con algunos samurais de renombre—. El castillo se encuentra reforzado por todos los puntos.

—Entiendo. —_¿Y Misao? _Esa era la pregunta que se le moría en la garganta, quiso que su subordinado lo notara, aquella pregunta muda, pero al parecer el hombre no se dio por enterado y salió del salón con una titubeante reverencia. No podía ir a buscarla, era el Okashira, el hombre al mando del clan, ella lo sabía, su obligación estaba por encima de lo demás.

—"A veces Aoshi-kun", —el antiguo Okashira se metió en su mente en forma de recuerdo, las manos sobre las rodillas y una sonrisa divertida en el rostro—, "con esa manera de comportarte pienso que en lugar de ninja debiste ser un samurai, ¡eres tan serio y honorable!".

Cerrando los ojos con fuerza sacudió la cabeza, ¡no era el momento de estar pensando cosas como esa!, había sido su destino ser un ninja y lo había aceptado, había llegado a la cima del poder en su clan a los diecisiete años, aquel había sido su sino, Misao… Misao quizás también había formado parte de esa vorágine que constituía su vida y no, no podía ser el caballero en la armadura reluciente que fuera a rescatarla, no podía ser el príncipe que corría en pos de ella para salvarla del peligro, porque antes que ser cualquier otra cosa ambos eran shinobis y como ninjas que eran asumirían su misión y su destino con entereza.

Si Misao regresaba la estrecharía en sus brazos sintiendo que podía volver a respirar con normalidad, si no lo hacía… si no lo hacía rompería la ley más importante de los ninjas, dejaría escapar sus sentimientos y lloraría, lo haría porque esa chica había logrado lo que nadie antes había hecho, meterse en su corazón, hacerse un hueco dentro de él, pero por más que la quisiera, por muy cerca de amarla que se encontrara no podía hacer a un lado lo que era y lo que había conseguido, por eso…

—Vuelve Misao. —Sus ojos se volvieron hielo cuando dio media vuelta y entró de nueva cuenta al castillo, porque como líder no le quedaba más que confiar en ella.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Kenshin tenía la espada preparada, su mano izquierda no le estaba contestando con la misma soltura de siempre, pero de cualquier manera su contrincante no se veía mucho mejor que él.

—Un gusto encontrarlo de nuevo Battousai el destajador. —El muchacho tenía esa mirada perdida en la cara que había conservado en su última pelea, eso hasta antes de que se soltara a vomitar sangre como si no hubiera un mañana.

—Okita Souji, capitán de la primera tropa del Shinsengumi. —Kenshin recitó con aire seco, ambos se vieron fijamente, el rostro de Okita era infantil, incluso más que el suyo y aquello era decir mucho, en el cuartel decían que tenía la cara de catorce y el hecho de que le bajaran cuatro años a su edad no era buena garantía tomando en cuenta su trabajo de asesino.

—Acabemos esto. —Okita sonrió, pero casi al instante sus labios se apretaron y empezó a toser, de haber sido otra clase de persona Kenshin se le hubiera ido encima aprovechando su debilidad, pero apenas alcanzo a verlo con aire aturdido.

—Yo lo hare Okita. —Un hombre apareció entre las penumbras de aquel día en tinieblas.

—Saito…

—Tú estas enfermo. —El hombre colocó una mano sobre el hombro del joven, a Kenshin no le tomó mucho tiempo saber quien era, Saito Hajime, el capitán de la tercera tropa.

—Yo puedo… —Parecía que el muchacho iba a seguir insistiendo, pero Saito lo aparto de manera amable pero firme, Kenshin apenas y alcanzó a sentir algo parecido a los nervios antes de ponerse en guardia, estaba cansado y herido, había sido una noche infernal, amigos cayendo, sangre manchando los pisos, muerte en cada rincón, hacía ya mucho tiempo que sus ojos se habían pintado de dorado.

Instintivamente se colocó en posición de ataque y Saito hizo lo mismo, ser ambos ofensivos podía ser una ventaja o una terrible equivocación, sin embargo uno no podía esperar al contraataque con un adversario de aquel calibre.

Se midieron con el mismo respeto con el que se observa a la muerte, el respeto que se le da a un digno rival, apenas tuvieron tiempo de retarse con la mirada antes de lanzarse al frente, el choque de espaldas fue monumental, Kenshin no pudo evitar abrir los ojos sorprendido ante una luz cegadora que lo dejaba momentáneamente deslumbrado, Gatotsu, esa era la técnica que le había hecho frente al Hitten Mitsurugi, Saito no hizo ningún gesto, ni un sentimiento traiciono su rostro de lobo solitario, pero por dentro estaba increíblemente aturdido, le habían hablado de él, el demonio rojo que era la carta de victoria del Ishin Shinshi, Battousai el destajador, incluso Okita le había hablado al respecto, pero no lo había creído ¡y era verdad!, un hombre había sido capaz de detener el Gatotsu, sus espadas habían colisionado sin dar a luz un ganador.

—Eres bueno. —Ambos fueron lanzados hacía atrás por el ataque, desesperadamente desmenuzaron la técnica del enemigo, pero no parecía haber aperturas para una posible victoria.

Entre el polvo y la neblina se vieron a los ojos buscando una debilidad inexistente, de cualquier manera Kenshin nunca había sido de los que tuvieran que hacer uso de la guerra psicológica en batalla, de hecho la mayoría de sus contrincantes no le servían ni para el arranque, pero ahora era diferente, si se descuidaba quien terminaría muerto sería él.

Saito buscó en aquellos ojos dorados algo que le diera una pauta de ataque, pero pronto una sonrisa cruzó su rostro al descubrir la frialdad del asesino viviendo en los ojos del joven, aquellos ojos era como verse en un espejo durante sus momentos más aguerridos, era una lastima, de haberse encontrado en otras circunstancias quizás hasta le habría agradado, de hecho le agradaba un poco.

—Adelante niño. —Pero la era debía avanzar por mucho que sintiera simpatía por los jóvenes pelirrojos de ojos dorados.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—¿Ya casi llegamos?

—¿Yo como lo voy a saber?

—Llevamos mucho tiempo. —Kaoru se retorció los dedos, sus ojos azules se posaron en algún punto del camino que desaparecía a la par de la carreta.

—¿Quién se supone que es el adulto aquí? —Enishi se cruzó de brazos, ella era estupida de una manera que le colmaba la paciencia y sin embargo no podía alejarse, como si aquella chica torpe tuviera un imán y no, jamás competiría con su hermana, su hermana era algo más que lo que aquella palabra podía encerrar, pero Kaoru le daba algo diferente, algo que fortalecía sus brazos y su espíritu, así que eso era lo que se sentía tener un maestro, era extraño.

—No puedo evitarlo. —Kaoru ni siquiera se molesto con el comentario de tan nerviosa como estaba, de cualquier manera Enishi era diferente a cualquier otro niño que hubiera tratado antes, de hecho era casi como si no fuera un niño (ella a veces olvidaba que lo era). Antes cuando estaba de ayudante de maestro con su padre entrenaba a los niños pequeños y no era raro que terminara dándole con el shinai a alguno de ellos en la cabeza, pero había algo en Enishi que le impedía hacerlo, por más afilada que fuera su lengua.

Enishi era como un hombrecito y se comportaba como tal, incluso cuando discutían usaba razones validas y coherentes que podían competir con las de un adulto y no el lenguaje propio de un chico de diez años. Tomoe lo había educado de una manera curiosa, era caprichoso, egoísta, escalofriantemente inteligente y agudo, en el fondo tenía buenos sentimientos pero por lo general estaban ahogados por su coraza de desprecio habitual.

—¿Y ahora que estas pensando? —Los ojos negros del niño se clavaron en ella.

—Nada. —Kaoru agitó una mano en el aire soltando un suspiro, hasta para ella sonaba ridículo reconocer que había sido ese niño quien la había impulsado a hacer algo tan temerario como buscar un hombre en medio de la guerra.

—Seguro pensabas otra de tus tonterías. —Enishi se ovilló en la paja, un fantasmagórico sol empezaba a darle en la cara.

—Tu hermana va a matarme.

—Eso si se da cuenta. —Por primera vez Enishi sonrió—. No irá a visitarnos hasta dentro de una semana y no creo que Ottou-san le diga nada.

—¿Tú crees? —La joven parpadeó.

—Ottou-san es muy extraño. —Kaoru podría haber coincidido con él pero supuso que sería grosero, ese hombre le estaba dando, después de todo, su casa y su amistad.

—Casi no hay gente por el camino. —Kaoru miró el desolado paraje a su alrededor.

—No es muy sensato hacerlo durante una guerra. —Enishi arqueó una ceja y luego se puso de espaldas para que el sol no lo lastimara—. Me pregunto si sigue vivo.

—Siempre haces comentarios tan desagradables. —Kaoru fue recorrida violentamente por un escalofrío, luego giró a ver el cielo. Quería ser racional, pero sabía que en realidad no lo era, se había enamorado de un hombre en muy poco tiempo y lo había hecho con todo el corazón, ¿Kenshin la amaría de la misma manera?, no, lo más seguro es que no, pero no importaba, porque él la quería, ¡estaba segura! y aunque el grado de su amor no fuera tan fuerte ella quería luchar por el pedazo de corazón que le pertenecía, quería ganarse a pulso ese lugar especial en los sentimientos de Kenshin.

Una vez una mujer le había dicho que las chicas no debían mostrar sus sentimientos tan abiertamente, pero aquello no era algo que pudiera ir con su persona, ¡había sido criada en un dojo de kendo ni más ni menos! y su padre no es que supiera criar a una chica con todas las letras. De hecho debía aceptar que tenía bastantes reacciones más propias de un hombre, pero aquello no le parecía que estuviera mal, ¿por qué tenía que ser igual que todas en una era que no la aceptaba del todo?, ¿no la hacía eso especial?

—Estas divagando de nuevo. —Enishi se le echó encima con el codo por delante sacándole el aire.

—¡¿Qué pretendes?!

—Ya no estamos lejos. —El niño señaló al frente y puso una mano sobre su espada de madera, Kaoru estuvo tentada de pasar saliva, pero en lugar de eso irguió la espalda y miró fijamente al frente, ella no era una chica común, ella no era la niña de papá, ella era la maestra adjunta del Kamiya Kasshin y no defraudaría a su técnica ni a su legado, como mujer encontraría al hombre que amaba y como guerrero protegería a su más destacado alumno.

—Es la hora. —Y algo en la voz de ella le dijo a Enishi que había cambiado así que asintió con la cabeza, algo grande estaba por iniciar.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Misao abrió los ojos lentamente, por un momento sus largas pestañas no la dejaron ver y fue como si observara todo desde las sombras, la cabeza le colgaba pesada y sentía la lengua seca. Intentó levantar la mirada, pero no pudo así que torpemente trató de ver donde estaba.

—¿A que hora?

—Cuando empiece a anochecer, escuché que Hijikata llegara a… —La voz se transformó en un concierto sin sentido o quizás era ella que estaba difuminando el sonido, trató de orientarse con el suelo, pero éste no se dejaba de mover. Con un enorme esfuerzo alzó la mirada de nuevo, sus manos estaban atadas en un ángulo alto y separado y sus pies arrastraban en el suelo, como si fuera incapaz de mantener el equilibrio por si misma, de hecho era así.

—¿El escuadrón que atacara la vereda de…?

—¡No, no!, escucha, debe salir bien.

—¿Pero por donde llega Hijikata…? —Trató de seguir la conversación pero era como si tuviera la cabeza metida en un balde de agua y las ondas sonoras se transformaran antes de llegar a ella. Aoshi, ¿dónde estaba Aoshi?, lo buscó como un cachorro perdido con la nariz, pero luego pensó que en realidad no había motivo por el que Aoshi estaría en aquel lugar.

Desesperadamente intentó recordar dónde estaba, pero cada que hacía un esfuerzo su mente caía en un pozo negro dónde todo daba vueltas y perdía momentáneamente el sentido. Susumu, ¿dónde estaba Susumu?, ah sí, Susumu había muerto, quizás Aoshi también había muerto, quizás todos morirían. Guerra, estaban en guerra, nuevamente intentó levantar la cabeza, ¿por qué le pesaba tanto la cabeza?

—¿Por qué tienes esa chica ahí? —Alguien le sujetó la barbilla, la voltearon de un lado, luego para el otro y luego le metieron un bofetón que curiosamente no dolió—. ¿No habían dicho que no rehenes?

—Es una ninja, —una voz aguda habló—, y es guapa.

—No sé como puedes tener tiempo para perversiones en medio de todo esto.

—Los hombres siempre… —Misao ya no pudo seguir la conversación, la cabeza volvió a caer inerte y pesada, debido a la posición de sus brazos estaba parcialmente de pie, pero no le dolía, no sentía cansancio, sólo aquel embotamiento que no la dejaba pensar con claridad. Alguien le metió mano, podía sentir el toque, pero aunque la apretaron no sintió dolor.

—"Te han drogado". —Por fin la respuesta llegó hasta ella y se sorprendió de la serenidad con la que tomó el asunto, nunca había caído prisionera y sabía lo que le esperaba, ¡si por lo menos pudiera decirle a alguien lo de los cañones!, parpadeó una y otra vez intentando despejarse, el tipo aquel había desistido de juguetear con su cuerpo y se había ido de nuevo a hablar de sus asuntos con los otros.

Con todo el esfuerzo del mundo giró a ver su muñeca derecha, era cuerda común y el nudo no era particularmente bueno, si estuviera en sus cinco sentidos fácilmente pegaría un salto, pondría su cuerpo en vertical por encima de los nudos y se desataría una mano con la otra, pero dado el caso en que se encontraba apenas era capaz de seguir respirando por cuenta propia, las piernas le colgaban como derretidas sobre el suelo.

Quizás se moriría, sentía que se le volvía difícil respirar a pesar de que no sentía dolor, era como una pesa que jalaba más y más de ella hacía abajo, los cañones, Hijikata, Aoshi… todo estaba revuelto y le hubiera gustado simplemente olvidarse de todo de buena gana, cerrar los ojos y ya esta, pero no podía, no aún.

—Ottou-san… —Murmuró sin voz, quizás su destino era morir en batalla como su padre, aunque su padre había muerto en una emboscada y ella simplemente se había entregado al enemigo por metas puramente personales, ¿por qué había dejado a Aoshi por vengar a Susumu?, de haber podido hubiera sacudido la cabeza, no, no podía negar que si se diera la oportunidad lo volvería a hacer, vengar a Susumu había sido algo que necesitaba, algo que le pedía venganza latiendo por sus venas.

Trató de pasar saliva pero su boca estaba seca, ¿cuánto tiempo haría efecto la droga?, sentía como si los ojos hubieran dejado de seguir sus ordenes y divagaran libremente entre ponerle colores diferentes a las cosas o hacer que se movieran, de hecho concentrarse estaba resultando un esfuerzo titánico que le hacía pulsar la sien.

Por un momento dejó caer la cabeza y trató de poner la mente en blanco, la droga no se iría sólo porque ella lo quisiera, de hecho estaba salivando sin poder hacer algo por evitarlo, aquello era curioso, nunca había estado bajo los efectos de una droga, de no ser porque aquello era critico incluso se hubiera dado tiempo para explorar sus emociones en semejante estado, de cualquier manera, ¿a quien le agradaba no poder moverse por sí mismo?, la gente que se drogaba estaba loca de remate.

Un molesto zumbido empezó a acosar a su oído derecho, intentó deshacerse de él pero persistía con fiereza, giró la cabeza de un lado y luego del otro, pero nada, luego la sacudió, seguía ahí. Era molesto y le estaba taladrando la cabeza, como mil moscas zumbando cerca de su rostro, ¡iba a acabarle los nervios!, podría haber llorado de frustración, jaló las cuerdas que mantenían sus brazos en alto y se retorció sobre si misma apretando los dientes, nada, finalmente se dejó ir rendida, respirar era difícil, era mucho muy difícil, por alguna razón empezaba a sentir los brazos de nuevo y le hubiera gustado mejor no hacerlo, estaban tensos y dolían, sus piernas eran atole, no podían mantenerlas de pie.

El zumbido, ¡que alguien apagara el zumbido!, hubiera chillado de impotencia, pero no le salía la voz, intentó concentrarse, el zumbido no existía (si claro), seguramente no había moscas volando a su alrededor, no había nada destruyendo su mente. Sus pies patinaron en el suelo como los pasos torpes de un potro recién nacido, no podía sostenerse, pero había dejado de salivar como un perro rabioso y los ojos, aunque cristalizados, empezaban a enfocar mejor.

—Mira, —un hombre giró hacía ella—, creo que esta reaccionando.

—Dale otra dosis. —El otro meneó una mano en el aire—. O mátala, mejor deberías matarla. —No, otra dosis no, los cañones, debía… los cañones. Con un esfuerzo descomunal intentó apoyar los pies en el suelo, lo patearía, si se acercaba lo patearía.

—A ver dónde… —El hombre se acercó a una estantería, tomó unos polvos, el otro le siguió diciendo con aire aburrido que mejor debería matarla, Misao sintió que su respiración se agitaba, debía de algún modo escapar, claro, si aquel zumbido la dejara, si los pies le funcionaran, si sus ojos dejaran de dar vueltas.

—¡Battousai! —El hombre que había estado sentado se puso de pie de manera violenta, tanto que tiró un vaso que estaba apoyado sobre la mesa—. ¡Señor! —Misao lo vio entre la bruma de sus pensamientos, apenas lo reconoció por el cabello rojo, Kenshin por su parte hizo un gesto con la mano que daba a entender que no se preocuparan por él o cosa parecida, estaba sucio, cansado y herido. Si tenía dieciocho años era un hecho que no los representaba en lo absoluto, se sentía tan cansado como un anciano, le corría sangre por la frente y para colmo no había podido deshacerse de Saito, de hecho había sido una suerte que una turba los interrumpiera, había estado a punto de ser vencido, por más que la cosa se hubiera concluido como un empate.

—¿Se encuentra bien?, ¿le traigo unas gasas?

—¿Dónde esta Katsura-san? —El pelirrojo se llevó una mano a la cabeza—. Necesito saber…

—Usted esta herido. —El que había ido por los polvos pareció olvidar su tarea y caminó hacía él—. ¿Quiere agua, comida?

—No. —Los ojos dorados del joven brillaron con dureza—. Katsura-san.

—E-es… —Los hombres se miraron entre ellos—. No sabemos.

—Entonces… —Kenshin iba a agregar algo más, que lo buscaran, que mandaran algún mensaje, que hicieran algo de provecho para encontrar a su superior, pero en cambio giró el rostro y por fin fue consciente de que había alguien colgando de la pared, por un momento no pudo reaccionar, pero luego fue cosa de dar dos trancos y ponerse frente a ella, tenía el cabello suelto y debido a que su cabeza estaba ladeada y caída le arrastraba casi hasta el suelo, la ropa estaba hecha un desastre y los rastros de pelea eran patentes.

—Es una ninja, escuchó lo de los cañones. —El hombre detrás de él aclaró con temor.

—Creí haber escuchado que no habría rehenes. —Kenshin habló con voz firme y con dos dedos le alzó la barbilla, aunque ella pareció hacer un intento descomunal por verlo a la cara fue obvio que sus ojos no la obedecieron, tenía un feo golpe que le había puesto una mejilla morada y los labios tan secos como si no hubiera probado agua en días. Los hombres tras él se removían inquietos sin decir nada, Kenshin frunció el ceño sintiendo como sus dorados ojos se inflamaban, ¡¿Por qué diablos tenía que encontrarse con esa chica de nuevo?!, ¿era su karma que ella se apareciera siempre frente a él poniéndolo entre la espada y la pared?, ¿acaso quería decir aquello que había llegado la hora de matarla sin más?

—_Misao-chan sabía que tú eras Battousai, ese día cuando llegó con Kyosato-san a cuestas me lo dijo... Y a pesar de que eras el enemigo dejó que te buscara… dejó que fuera feliz… aunque sea un momento…_

Las palabras de Kaoru se repitieron en su cabeza y lentamente soltó la barbilla de la chica quien dejo caer la cabeza de nuevo, sin fuerzas para mantenerla en alto. Era cierto, recordaba la primera vez que había visto a esa ninja, la estaba persiguiendo para matarla, pero a cambio Kaoru había terminado en sus brazos. El amor, el verdadero amor lo había encontrado gracias a ella y quizás y sólo quizás había un lazo entre los dos que no podía romper, porque había sido Misao quien había salvado la vida de Kaoru, la que sin querer la había cruzado en su camino, quizás y sólo quizás el que se encontrara a esa chica siempre en situaciones de vida o muerte significaba que era su lazo inquebrantable el ofrecerle la vida.

No dijo nada, sólo cortó las cuerdas con su espada y la chica cayó como un costal sobre él, los hombres no replicaron, de hecho se encontraban tan fijos en su sitio que parecía que fueran estatuas. Ella era tan ligera como un niño así que a pesar de no ser un _prototipo de macho _pudo cargarla con facilidad.

—¿Por qué te dejaste atrapar? —Le susurró fastidiado a sabiendas de que ella no tendría fuerzas para contestarle. Subió de dos en dos las escaleras y se metió al primer cuarto que encontró vacío, había recibido ordenes de retirada y estaba seguro que la estrategia de guerra tenía que ver con una emboscada, pero no entendía nada, de cualquier manera personas como él no podían entender tácticas de guerra tan complicadas, él era un simple peón que sabía hacer su trabajo de manera individual, no era un hombre letrado, era apenas un campesino que sabía usar la espada como el dragón que surca los cielos.

Nunca había pensado mucho en él como algo más que una herramienta al servicio de la nación, pero supuso que le hubiera gustado ser un hombre educado, que no dijera tantas tonterías al hablar y con una bonita caligrafía como la de Katsura, pero así había ocurrido, él era simplemente él, un asesino de las sombras. Dejó a Misao en el piso y se sentó con un suspiro frente a ella, quizás lo mejor sería dejarla ahí hasta que todo pasara, la noche estaba por caer y todo aquello terminaría, los realistas triunfarían, ¡estaba seguro!, aquella era de muertes y desigualdad, de esclavos y amos se esfumaría, ¡habría paz!

Giró a verla y quiso que ella también lo entendiera, que el periodo Tokugawa había estado equivocado, que el pasado debía caer para darle apertura al futuro, pero dudó que ella lo escuchara, era difícil hacer a alguien cambiar de ideas sólo con palabras y aún así sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, quizás era porque no era un hombre ilustrado, por eso cuando hablaba era sólo su corazón el que se expresaba por él. Lo cierto es que ya no quería pelear.

Se quedo sentado ahí, la espalda fija en la pared de madera y la mirada vuelta hacía la ventana, viendo como la tarde caía, afuera la guerra y la miseria continuaban, pero sabía perfectamente que Battousai sólo debía aparecer en la noche, cuando podía ladear la balanza hacía su conveniencia.

Sintió las horas pasar pensando en lo que le hubiera gustado ser y lo que le hubiera gustado vivir, envuelto en unos ojos azules que lo llamaban por su nombre y no por el nombre del asesino y sus ojos eran violetas y no dorados, nunca dorados.

—¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo? —Supo que había llegado la hora cuando débilmente ella se dirigió hacía él y a pesar de la situación sus ojos verdes brillaban con fiereza.

—Nada. —Él se puso de pie ajustando las espadas en torno a su cintura, el cabello rojo ondeó con el viento helado que entraba por la ventana abierta—. Vive tu vida. —Misao, que aún no podía moverse con libertad, lo miró desde el suelo y nunca en toda su existencia había visto a un hombre tan decidido como atormentado.

—Battousai… No, Himura… —Él giró a verla, por un momento le pareció que sus ojos dorados perdían su tinte feroz—. Si… si nos hubiéramos encontrado en algún momento diferente… si la era no fuera esta… habríamos sido amigos, ¿cierto? —Los ojos de él la miraron con sorpresa, no era común, nada común, tener una amistad con una mujer, las mujeres servían para ser esposas y para deleitarse en ellas, algunas como Misao eran enemigos de temer por la manera en que se movían para engañar, no conocía a ningún hombre que se jactara de tener una amiga y sin embargo asintió rígidamente con la cabeza, dio media vuelta y salió, no giró la mirada ni una sola vez hacía ella y si era sincero esperaba no volver a verla nunca.

Makimachi Misao, quizás si hubieran vivido en otra era, en una diferente, quizás podría haberla apreciado de otra manera, no ahí, nunca ahí.

En cuanto el pelirrojo se fue Misao rodó sobre si misma y quedó tendida boca arriba con los brazos abiertos, estaba en el cuartel del enemigo y de alguna manera no podía estar más protegida que en ese momento. Si era sincera todo le dolía y aunque había esperado sentirse furiosa por ser salvada por el contrincante, por alguna razón no podía odiarlo, nunca le había sucedido, tener sentimientos agradables hacía alguien que se suponía debía ser su Némesis. Quizás era porque Kaoru quería a ese hombre, no estaba segura, también debía ser algo en sus ojos, él era calido a pesar de todo.

—Soy una tonta. —Murmuró apretando los dientes y giró la mirada hacía la ventana, la tarde caía con rapidez dolorosa, tintes anaranjados que le abrían paso a la oscuridad. Cada músculo rompió el silencio con un desgarrador grito cuando intentó pararse, pasaron minutos para que pudiera sentarse, tantos más para ponerse tambaleante de pie como un niño que aprendiera a caminar. Oscurecía ya cuando los sentidos volvieron a ella y supo que era inútil, la oportunidad de alertar a los suyos se le había escapado de las manos. Aún así saltó por la ventana y temblorosa emprendió un camino que le hacía arrastrar los pies.

—Hijikata-sama… —La garganta le dolió con sólo pronunciar su nombre, ¿como podía amarla un hombre que era un líder a ella que ni siquiera había sido capaz de ayudarlo con esa información?, las estrellas tintinearon en el cielo cuando cayó al suelo por primera vez.

¡De pie, de pie!, el mundo no dejaría de girar, la guerra no se acabaría, los muertos no revivirían sólo porque ella había caído, ¡de pie y arriba!, porque era Misao Makimachi, nieta del Okashira, ¡de pie!, porque había algo que aún en su lamentable estado quería proteger.

La luna le iluminó la cara y escuchó la primera detonación, el mundo se tambaleó, esa era la fuerza de un cañón, quiso correr, pero patinó y estuvo a punto de caer de nuevo, había gritos, los civiles habían abandonado sus casas y huían en desbandada, ella tuvo que nadar contra corriente, un golpe, un codazo, gente que la apretaba, pero no tenía la energía para saltar a un techo y correr libremente como la ninja que era.

Otra detonación, gritos, empujones, lamentos, el fin del mundo, todo estaba acabando, todo estaba cayendo, Hijikata, ¿dónde estaba Hijikata?, Aoshi, tengo miedo Aoshi, pero era una ninja y si moriría lo haría sin quejarse. La respiración le era dolorosa, otro aventón, la multitud apiñonada ni siquiera le permitía caer.

Hijikata-sama, Hijikata-sama. Corrió, lo hizo no porque ya tuviera fuerzas para hacerlo si no porque el corazón le dio dos patadas en el pecho. Otra detonación, una casa se derrumbó.

—¡Mi hijo!, ¡¿dónde esta mi hijo?! —Nadie escucha, todos corren y hay fuego, fuego que se extiende y oídos que se han quedado sordos, piernas flojas y miedo, por encima de todo el miedo.

—¡Hijikata-sama! —Quiso gritar, pero fue apenas un murmullo en medio de aquella masa apocalíptica de personas aterrorizadas. Sin poder evitarlo fue lanzada hacía una esquina, nunca más que en aquel momento se sintió tan frustrada con su pequeño y endeble cuerpo.

Y entonces lo vio, el campo de batalla, pero no, no fue eso. Su alma se estrujó y quedo inerte dentro de su cuerpo, caminó como autómata por en medio de las detonaciones, a través de la ruina del mundo, a través de la miseria y la muerte, sólo para encontrarse con él. Como si nada alrededor importara se arrodilló frente a su cuerpo agonizante y le sostuvo el rostro con las manos.

—Yo… —A lo largo de su vida siempre había sido una chica decidida, del tipo que toma lo que quiere y pelea encarnizadamente, a brazo partido. Pero en aquel momento no supo que decir, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

—Makimachi, —a pesar de todo y por encima de todo él la vio con la frialdad de siempre—, ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?, ¡largo! —Hubiera sido una orden escalofriante e imponente de no ser porque al final tosió sangre y sus ojos se cristalizaron.

—Hi-Hijikata-sama…

—Los hombres morimos así. —Él declaró con firmeza—. No me tengas lastima.

—Yo no…

—Y ahora lárgate.

—No puedo. —Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas sin que pudiera detenerlas.

—Es una orden. —El cuerpo de él convulsiono, estaba muriendo, ¡él estaba muriendo frente a ella!, el hombre que había amado, el hombre que amaba.

—Yo no… —La nariz se le congestionó, la sintió fría y roja—. No puedo…

—Ma-ki-machi… —Hablar le empezaba a costar trabajo, pero al final su rostro se relajó, Misao nunca le había visto esa expresión antes—. No dejes… que Okita llore mucho…

—No, no sé si pueda asegurarle eso… —El estomago se le contrajo de dolor—. Pero si llora yo lo haré a su lado.

—Bien… —Nunca hubiera esperado morir así, ser un mártir de la era, aunque sabía que prefería la muerte a la derrota, lo sabía, que la vida de un samurai era así, Okita no lo soportaría, pero Misao sí, porque ella era una ninja, los ninjas eran diferentes. Siempre le había tenido respeto a la muerte, pero ahora que estaba muriendo no le parecía tan aterradora, quizás era porque alguien que lo amaba estaba con él, no había podido amarla, sus sentimientos no habían sido correspondidos, no podía quererla de esa manera y sin embargo no se imaginó que pudiera irse más sereno que con ella bañándolo con sus lágrimas, quizás solo era el orgullo de un guerrero, saber que una mujer lo había amado.

—Maki-machi… —Extendió una mano hacía su mejilla y le regaló lo que nunca pudo obtener de él, una sonrisa torcida, quiso darle las gracias, gracias por llegar a tiempo para no dejarlo morir sólo como un perro, gracias por sus sentimientos, gracias por amarlo, gracias por las veces que lo había divertido con sus tonterías en el cuartel, gracias por hacerle compañía a Okita, pero sus labios no se volvieron a mover, de cualquier manera supuso que ella lo sabía, así que aunque mantuvo los ojos abiertos sintió como la luz se evaporaba de sus pupilas.

¿A dónde iba un samurai cuando moría?, la sangre que había causado su mano, ¿se lavaría alguna vez?, ¿alcanzaría el arrepentimiento?, quizás no, no lo sabía, ahora iba a descubrirlo y a pesar de su entereza tenía algo de miedo, por eso lo último que quiso sentir fue la piel suave de la mejilla de ella, apenas un roce, un gracias que no fue pronunciado, una muerte en los brazos de una mujer, una muerte calida, ojala todas las muertes fueran así.

Misao había visto morir a mucha gente, de hecho se había cargado a unos cuantos por su propia mano, pero sólo hasta ese momento supo lo que en realidad significaba morir, Susumu había sido un shock, algo que aún no aceptaba, pero esto era diferente, la manera en la que Hijikata se estaba yendo del mundo era diferente. Sus gruesos labios se cerraron y su barbilla se alzó, como si quisiera ver a la muerte de frente, honorable y adelante, como lo había sido toda su vida.

Sus ojos la miraron, lo supo, que él la había mirado intensamente, que había sido lo último que había visto y después murió, sintió su alma salir de su cuerpo, acariciarle suavemente los cabellos y luego perderse en el aire, no supo cómo pero el cuerpo grande de aquel hombre quedo flojo en sus brazos. Y las lágrimas se congelaron en sus mejillas, bañándole el cuello, sus ojos se secaron.

Una nueva detonación, cerca muy cerca, seguía en el campo de batalla, aunque la muerte le había dado la oportunidad de una despedida el peligro seguía ahí, acechando y no supo porque tenía tanto miedo, si el hombre que amaba ya no estaba no supo porque seguía teniendo tanto miedo de morir.

_Vive tu vida_

Himura Kenshin se lo había dicho, que viviera, que lo hiciera. Pero sus dedos estaban fijos a la ropa de Hijikata, la cabeza del líder estaba refugiada en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro, rozando con su fría nariz su pálida piel, ¿cuántas veces hubiera deseado aquel momento en el pasado?, ¿cuánto había suplicado por qué él la viera de verdad?

—Hijikata-sama… —Le susurró con dulzura y acarició su sedoso cabello, lo hizo como lo había soñado tantas veces en la soledad de su futon—. Siempre lo amare. —Luego lo colocó con delicadeza en el suelo, él se veía sereno. Sabía que no tenía fuerzas para llevárselo, que no podría. Lentamente se puso de pie, caminó dos pasos, los samuráis peleaban a un lado una batalla que ya se había perdido, la era Tokugawa había perdido, ¡ellos habían sido derrotados!, la historia y la era habían decidido, los realistas, Kenshin y los suyos habían cambiado el rumbo de la nación en esa batalla, Hijikata estaba muerto.

Otro atronador estruendo la hizo caer, metió las manos pero aún así algo cayó encima de su pierna, fue doloroso y gritó, pero nadie la escuchó, giró como pudo y vio que su pierna estaba rota, ¿no dolía?, ¿por qué no dolía?, intentó retirar la viga, pero era pesada, como un niño asustado empezó a golpearla con las manos desnudas, el cabello suelto y flotando a su alrededor seguramente le daba un aire enloquecido.

¡Y una mierda Hijikata Toushi había muerto!, su cuerpo convulsionó, estaba muerto, de verdad había muerto. Habían perdido la guerra, sólo había sangre y dolor.

—Aoshi-sama… —Sintió que las lágrimas se le metían en la boca a juego con el cabello enredado y sucio—. Aoshi… —Ella lo había dejado, lo había hecho por vengar a Susumu y ahora estaba atrapada. Un ninja que abandonaba la misión no merecía indulgencia, no merecía un rescate—. Aoshi… —Y podía ser tan fácil cerrar los ojos y dejar que las manos oscuras de la muerte se la llevaran…

_Vive tu vida_

Y sin embargo la voz de su enemigo seguía dentro de su cabeza, como si fuera una cinta que no parara de repetirse, ¿por qué había logrado sobrevivir hasta ese momento?, ¿no significaba algo?, apretó los dientes. No, no moriría, no podía, por Hijikata y por Susumu, por los que habían muerto en el camino y los que morirían, por su padre y su abuelo, ¡por ella!, ¡viviría su vida por ella, porque no quería morir, no aún!

—Vamos. —Se ordenó con fiereza, puso las manos bajo la viga y tiró con fuerza hacía arriba—. Vamos. —Se movió apenas unos centímetros—. Vamos. —Un poco más—. ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! —Sintió que colapsaría, el sudor frío recorrió su frente, pero no cedió un solo milímetro y entonces la viga salió despedida de sus manos y aunque estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo no pudo creerlo, pálida elevó la mirada y se encontró con él de pie frente a ella, entero por completo, incluso su uniforme seguía impecable, si acaso uno que otro rasguño, pero había algo, en sus ojos azules algo había cambiado.

—Aoshi-sama…

—Al estar aquí he roto mi deber como Okashira. —Él pronunció con amargura.

—Hijikata-sama esta muerto. —Aún atontada ella farfulló llevando automáticamente ambas manos hacía su pierna rota, estaba saliendo sangre.

—¿Estas bien?

—Sí. —Los ojos verdes lo giraron a ver con pánico—. ¡No, no estoy bien!, yo… —Y aunque lo intentó era una verdad que sólo tenía dieciséis años, que había perdido, que estaba quebrada, que en más de un sentido estaba rota—. Aoshi-sama… —Y volvió a sollozar—. Lo siento tanto…

—Yo también lo siento. —Él la tomó en brazos, la refugió contra su pecho, ahí, en medio del campo de batalla le dio un frío beso a su frente y ella supo, porque se lo decía su triste corazón, que aquella era la derrota completa, que él lo sabía. Quiso que él la consolara, quiso consolarlo, pero se dio cuenta de que lo único que podían hacer era lamerse las heridas mutuamente así que guardó silencio. Sus corazones se estaban hablando pecho contra pecho y aquella era una triste y desgarradora canción de amor.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Kenshin volvió a pelear, en medio de los cañones y el fuego, deslumbrado por la fuerza que tenían armas como aquellas frente a las espadas y aún así seguro de que su técnica seguía siendo mejor.

Supo que Hijikata Toushi había muerto y que no faltaba mucho para que aquello terminara, sin un líder a quien seguir las ovejas perdían el camino. Se sintió aliviado aunque pensar así de la muerte de alguien no lo hiciera exactamente una buena persona. Los contrincantes a los que se enfrentó no fueron los mejores, de los capitanes de las diez tropas del Shinsengumi muy pocos habían sobrevivido, Kenshin aposto a que Saito se encontraba entre ellos, no era alguien que pudiera morir tan fácilmente.

—¡Se están retirando! —Empezaba a amanecer y las mermadas fuerzas del shogunato tenían que admitir la avasalladora derrota. Kenshin, con la ropa desgarrada y la espada desenvainada estilando sangre se paró en medio de aquel desastre, los hombros en tensión y los ojos de alguien que no ha dormido en largo tiempo abiertos por la adrenalina.

—¡Lo hicimos!, —los hombres empezaron a gritar, jóvenes y adultos levantaron al aire los puños y las espadas, los estandartes del emperador fueron elevados y ondeados en el viento frío de aquella mañana—. ¡Ganamos!

—¡Es el comienzo de una nueva era! —Todos se unieron en un mismo aullido victorioso, Kenshin no, él apenas pudo respirar hondamente, por fin, por fin se había acabado. Las manos le temblaban. Se sentó junto al camino, sin participar de la alegría de los demás, porque él lo sabía, que para llegar a eso muchas vidas se habían sacrificado, porque no podía vitorear la muerte de su enemigo y aún así, a pesar de eso estaba feliz, no, no era felicidad, era alivio, algo que le permitía respirar nuevamente, hacerlo como un hombre libre.

Miró la espada en su mano, tan manchada, tan violenta, esto era lo que él era, lo que quería que nadie más tuviera que sufrir. Pesadamente colocó la frente sobre la empuñadura de su espada, si hubiera una manera de caminar sin lastimar a los demás, si hubiera alguna forma de vivir en paz, ¡él daría todo por eso!, ¿sería esta era lo que estaba buscando?, ¿se acabaría el dolor, la miseria y la tristeza?, no lo sabía, era joven e ingenuo, pero quería pensar que sí, que el mundo cambiaría.

—Kaoru… —Susurró despacio cerrando los ojos, durante la batalla había intentado hacer su imagen a un lado, era doloroso, pensar en que quizás no volvería a verla dolía, si cada hombre tuviera una mujer como aquella esperando en casa quizás la guerra no existiría, pero suponía que no todos podían tener un amor así.

Para él Kaoru era su paz, pero, ¿acaso lo sería para ella?, ¿lo seguiría esperando cuando se había ido sin mayor explicación?, para la historia pudiera ser que fuera un héroe, un guerrero en el más amplio sentido de la palabra, pero para ella no debía ser algo más que un hombre cobarde que no le había hablado nunca de sus sentimientos.

—Aquí estabas. —Alguien lo pateó en la cara, por lo sorpresivo cayó como fardo sobre la banqueta—. Te hemos buscado toda la noche. —Giró la mirada y encontró la figura jadeante y estricta de Yukishiro Enishi, en el mundo jamás existiría otro niño como él.

—¿Enishi?, —confundido se sobó la mejilla—, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Pensamos que te habías muerto. —El niño se cruzó de brazos, su negro cabello brillaba ante el nuevo amanecer.

—¿Pensamos…? —Sintió que enrojecía, que lo hacía como el adolescente que nunca se había permitido ser.

—¡Kenshin! —Y entonces ella se abalanzó sobre sus brazos, por supuesto no fue una buena idea porque cada una de sus costillas lanzó un hondo y agudo gemido, pero se aguanto el dolor y la rodeó con un brazo sintiéndose verdaderamente torpe y avergonzado de contar con Enishi como espectador.

—Kaoru-dono…

—¿Estas bien?, —ella lo soltó y empezó a comprobar el estado de su ropa, incluso el color de sus ojos—, ¿no te pasó nada?

—Estoy bien. —Lentamente se puso de pie—. Ahora estoy bien.

—Sabía que teníamos que venir por ti, —Enishi bufó—, no puedes cuidarte por ti mismo.

—¿Podemos regresar ahora? —Kaoru lo tenía sujeto de la hakama, como si al soltarlo se fuera a evaporar en el aire.

—¿Regresar?

—A casa, —la joven enrojeció—, es decir…

—Sí. —Kenshin la miró dulcemente, sintió que aquel fuego dorado se derretía y en su lugar las esperanzas vestidas de violeta hacían aparición—. Podemos.

—Te golpearía si hubieras dicho otra cosa, —el niño aporreó el suelo con el pie—, no venimos de tan lejos ni pasamos por tantos peligros para que dijeras que no, además Ottou-san estará preocupado.

—Entiendo. —Kenshin parpadeó y se pasó una mano tras la nuca, Kaoru suspiró, ahí estaba el hombre amable del que se había enamorado, el que parecía pesarle la katana, el que en realidad no deseaba lastimar a nadie.

—Vámonos entonces. —Tomó de una mano a Kenshin y de la otra a Enishi, el niño la siguió refunfuñando y el pelirrojo lo hizo dócilmente, se estaba llevando al alma de esa revolución en silencio, sin honores ni gloria, pero algo en su corazón le decía que estaba bien así, que Kenshin estaba feliz con eso. Quizás es que los dos habían encontrado un lugar al cual volver.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o**

Misao estaba sentada en el corredor del salón, no era su salón obviamente, de hecho no sabía de quien era la casa, tenía entendido que se las habían prestado "por mientras" ese lapso de tiempo al parecer ya había excedido un par de meses.

Vestía un kimono sencillo, nada de colores extravagantes, algo suave y simple. El cabello lo llevaba suelto y le caía en ondas suaves hasta arrastrar en el suelo y cayendo en graciosas espirales sobre el rostro de su acompañante.

El joven en cuestión se encontraba con la cabeza apoyada en su regazo y el resto del cuerpo extendido en el pasillo, estaba delgado, muy delgado y el largo cabello castaño se enredaba con el suyo en el suelo.

Misao se ocupaba en enredar sus dedos en el cabello del joven, arriba abajo y de regreso, pequeñas espirales y rozarle con cariño la frente, antes había tosido mucho, pero ahora estaba quieto, apenas respirando como un gato tranquilo.

—Así que ya lo ves Okita, —habían estado viendo el atardecer, pero de pronto ella sintió ganas de hablar—, andan diciendo que esta comprobado que Sanosuke murió en batalla, es un desgraciado porque no me ha enviado ninguna carta, pero te juro que lo puse en una chalupa a China y me llegaron rumores de que había logrado su camino a salvo. —El muchacho no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, su pálida y delgada mano se cerró en torno a la tela de su kimono, Misao sintió la presión en su muslo.

—En cuanto a Shinpachi, ¿recuerdas que se escapaba de repente con rumbo a quien sabe dónde?, pues resulta que se estaba echando novia—, Misao río por lo bajo—, es una linda chica dedicada a la medicina, se van a casar y como sus padres están al servicio de Matsumae no habrá peligro de que haya represalias, de todas formas escuché que se iba a cambiar el nombre, ahora será Sugimura Yoshie, Sugimura es el apellido de sus suegros, ¿pero no crees que Yoshie no le queda para nada?, el otro día lo vi y se lo dije, pero solo se río. —Misao siguió acariciando el largo cabello de su amigo, creando nudos imaginarios, la pierna que se había lastimado en batalla se encontraba vendada y bastante rígida, se preguntaba si alguna vez volvería a servir como antes, el doctor había dicho que ya que tenía dieciséis años podían tener esperanzas.

—¡Oh!, —Misao frunció el ceño—, pero el peor de todos es Saito, ¿sabes que hizo en cuanto perdimos?, se fue a casar con su novia, Takagi Tokio, hija de un damnyo ni más ni menos, ya sabes, siempre hay que tener un plan B. —Sintió como los dedos de Okita se deslizaban lentamente por su muslo arrugando la tela, como un gato estirándose—. Creo que es a quien mejor le ha ido, se cambió el nombre, ahora se llama Goro quien sabe qué, Fujita si no me equivoco. —La joven arrugó el ceño—. Igual y no me hagas mucho caso. Pero la cuestión es que le han dado permiso de entrar a la policía como oficial. —La joven ladeó el rostro y soltó un enorme suspiro, con la llegada de la primavera todo estaba empezando a florecer, pero seguía haciendo frío y aquello era indudable a pesar de que los cerezos se empeñaban en crear una falsa idea floreciendo.

—A Aoshi-sama también le han ofrecido un puesto en el nuevo gobierno, general, capitán o algo así, pero lo ha rechazado, obviamente. —Misao sonrió con petulancia, pero luego volvió a sonreír dulcemente y siguió las largas hebras de su amigo desde la raíz hasta la punta, Okita apenas pareció notarlo—. El Oniwabanshu sigue dependiendo de su Okashira a pesar de que parece que ahora ya no somos útiles en lo absoluto, se han prohibido las espadas y ni hablar de un ninja lanzando kunais por ahí, obviamente las reglas me las paso por abajo. —La chica se sonrojó ante su propio atrevimiento—. Pero no es como si podamos estar a la luz del día como si nada, además hay algunos chicos que sólo saben pelear. —La joven volvió a suspirar y posó la mirada al frente, a donde los rayos naranjas del sol tomaban diferente matices al desaparecer entre las montañas.

—Beshimi, Hiottoko, Shekkiho y Hanya por ejemplo, solo saben hacer eso. Si Aoshi-sama los dejara no podrían hacer otra cosa que dejarse morir o algo por el estilo. Okina dice que deberíamos abrir un restaurante, ese hombre esta loco como una cabra, se ha tomado la derrota con una serenidad que casi me daban ganas de tirarle de las barbas y estrellarlo en el suelo. —Misao dejó la mano fija en el aire sin acariciar a su amigo, pero en cuanto sintió su suave respiración volvió a mover lentamente los dedos por su cabello—. Sinceramente no sé que hacer, cocinar o vagar por ahí buscando pelea, ¿tú que prefieres?, si nos quedamos podríamos volvernos expertos cocineros y ganar un montón de dinero, pero si nos vamos en busca de aventura, no sé, pienso que sería emocionante. Aoshi-sama todavía no decide nada, pero supongo que lo seguiré, ¿vendrás conmigo cierto?, sea lo que sea. —El sol cada vez languidecía más, dentro de poco tendría que ir por una vela. Hubo un breve momento de silencio, pero luego volvió a hablar, esta vez un poco más lentamente.

—Enterramos a Susumu en el mismo lugar que Hijikata-sama, —la voz se le quebró un poco pero se recompuso—, tú no fuiste porque estabas muy delicado, es un lugar muy bonito, un campo de flores en medio del bosque, nadie sabe dónde, sólo Aoshi-sama, Saito, algunos familiares y yo, ¿sabías que dejo una carta antes de…?, bueno, ya sabes. No tengo buena memoria, pero me lo he grabado porque era muy bonito—, Misao tomó aire—, él dijo: "no voy a la batalla para ganar, con el gobierno Tokugawa a punto de caer sería una desgracia que nadie esté dispuesto a caer con ellos también. Esto es lo que tengo que hacer. Lucharé la mejor batalla de mi vida o moriré por mi país". —Por un momento sintió que las lágrimas no la dejaban hablar, fue un poco brusca al sujetar los delicados cabellos de Okita entre sus dedos, pero luego de un leve nudo en la garganta pudo volver a hablar—. Yo creo que dio la mejor batalla de su vida y murió de la misma forma. —Se lo imaginó cuando le sonrió, esa sonrisa torcida.

—Él dijo que no te dejara llorar mucho, supongo que es inevitable, pero le dije que lloraría contigo, siempre nos trató como críos, ¿no crees?, —con delicadeza le revolvió el cabello—, y nunca nos siguió las bromas. Ni siquiera esa vez con el cuaderno de poemas, que malo que fue. —Una sonrisa melancólica se pintó en su rostro—. ¿No volveremos a pelear por un hombre como él, cierto? —Una mariposa revoloteó a su alrededor y se paró en la rodilla de Okita, ella no hizo nada por alejarla.

—¿Te acuerdas de Battousai, cierto?, creo que con él fue de los últimos con los que peleaste, bueno, él no lo sabe pero Kaoru y yo nos mandamos cartas, me contó que al principio estuvieron un tiempo en casa de Yukishiro-san, pero que luego decidió regresar a su dojo y reabrirlo, Battousai la siguió. —Misao sonrió tristemente mirando el cielo, pero luego intentó que la sonrisa fuera real—. Ella dice que él esta resultando ser muy tímido para ciertas cosas y que no es nada bueno cargando costales de arroz, pero que están aprendiendo muchas cosas juntos, también dice que él es mejor que ella cocinando. —Esta vez sí que sonrió de verdad, no se imaginaba a Battousai cocinando, de hecho más que hilarante era una imagen terrorífica.

—Enishi se fue con ellos, nunca lo he visto, pero Kaoru dice que es un niño hermoso de ojos negros, su mejor alumno. Hasta hace poco vivían los tres en el dojo, pero en la última carta que recibí me dijo que había adoptado a un nuevo niño, se llama Sanosuke Sagara, al parecer el nuevo gobierno traicionó a su tropa, la tropa Shekiho, ¿escuchaste hablar de ella alguna vez, cierto?, ya sabía yo que el nuevo gobierno sería una estafa y una porquería. —Sus ojos verdes brillaron con enfado, pero casi al instante el sentimiento desapareció—. Kaoru dice que es un niño resentido y que se la pasa peleando con Enishi, pero que esta segura que algún día serán buenos amigos, menciona que este niño también es muy apuesto y que tiene un humor más fácil de despertar que el de Enishi así que cree que serán el complemento perfecto, yo opino que de seguir así terminara llena de niños ajenos. —Río, pero fue una risa seca que se apagó pronto.

—Ya le pregunte que para cuando hay boda, pero no lo sabe, parece que Battousai es un poco lento para esas cosas, sin embargo los niños opinan que se ha pasado mucho tiempo viendo anillos en las vitrinas, así que hay esperanzas. Aoshi-sama no me ha dado ningún anillo, pero cuando me quebré la pierna me llevo cargada por el campo de batalla y dejó que le desgarraran un brazo para no soltarme, así que supongo que es muestra de amor suficiente, él es tan callado como Hijikata-sama, a veces como que de tan parecidos me da escalofríos. —Misao levantó su pierna vendada como para darle mayor énfasis al punto.

—El Shinsengumi y todas nuestras bases ninja han sido derrocadas y prohibido cualquier intento de rebelión, pero no es posible atacar a quienes actúan en las sombras, ¿cierto?, Aoshi-sama se ha encargado de que el Oniwabanshu siga vivo, por ahora estamos escondidos, pero ya verás, dentro de diez años seremos el clan ninja más poderoso. —Misao miró el cielo, el sol se había ido definitivamente, aunque aún no oscurecía del todo empezaban a salir las estrellas.

—Vamos a renacer, pelearemos y viviremos y de alguna manera nos levantaremos, esto no se va a acabar aquí. —Con delicadeza pasó una última vez la mano por la cabellera suave de su amigo, suave como las plumas de las aves. Vio venir hacía ella una figura oscura, alta e imponente, pero siguió en lo suyo, acariciando con aire perdido la cabeza del hombre que se encontraba como dormido en su regazo.

—Misao.

—Aoshi-sama. —Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas cuando él se detuvo frente a ella, a un escaso metro y había llorado tanto, estaba tan cansada de llorar, tan deshecha de sufrir.

—Misao, —lentamente Aoshi puso una rodilla en el suelo, la miró fijamente, a esos hermosos ojos verdes anegados de lágrimas, por un momento reinó el silencio, la mariposa que estaba posada en la rodilla de Okita echó a volar y se perdió en los colores lúgubres del paisaje nocturno—. Él esta muerto.

—Lo sé. —Y sus dedos apretaron con fuerza su cabello—. ¡Lo sé, lo sé, yo lo sé! —Y volvió a quebrarse, una vez más, creyendo que sería la última, esperando que su corazón no se partiera en dos de nuevo.

—¿Cuándo…?

—Cuando le dije lo que había dejado escrito Hijikata-sama él soltó mi kimono y soltó un suspiro, él-él murió, sentí cuando… ¡pero es mi último amigo!, yo no quería, ¡¿por qué tuvo que irse también él?! —Sobrecogida llevo ambas manos a su rostro y lloró amargamente, pero Aoshi le sujetó las muñecas, se las llevó a los labios y las besó una por una, lentamente y sin despegar la mirada de sus ojos verdes.

—Quizás nunca pueda ser Hijikata, quizás no reemplace a Susumu ni pueda quitarte el dolor de perder a Okita, —los ojos azules se elevaron hacía ella con fiereza y sintió como si en medio de la oscuridad que empezaba a tragárselos fuera lo único que brillara—, pero quiero ser para ti tú amante, tú compañero y tú amigo. Si me lo permites, si algún día me lo permites quiero darte todo.

—A-Aoshi-sama… —Y las lágrimas volvieron a caer, pero tal vez en esta ocasión su lastimada alma aceptaba una segunda oportunidad. Porque el peso muerto de Okita sobre su regazo y la mariposa que volaba libre al cielo significaba algo, ella lo sabía, después de todo la manera de comunicarse de un samurai nunca era normal.

…**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

Un muchacho de cabellos negros como el carbón y ojos penetrantes y rasgados sujetó una carta y la leyó con gran elocuencia.

—"Estimado señor Battousai…".

—¿Por qué señor Battousai? —Otro joven de diecinueve años, cabello castaño y una banda roja en la frente frunció el ceño—. Es Kenshin, realistas estupidos.

—"Pedimos su ayuda para derrotar a Makoto Shishio, el cual ha resultado ser una verdadera amenaza para el gobierno y la restauración de la cual usted fue participe".

—¡Ayuda, tonterías!, —el castaño saltó—, quieren que Kenshin haga todo.

—¿Me vas a dejar terminar de leer Sanosuke? —El de cabellos negros lo observó fijamente como quien ve un caso perdido.

—Pues no creo que leer correspondencia privada sea algo muy decente, Enishi. —El joven entrecerró la mirada.

—Cállense los dos. —Un niño moreno salió de quien sabe dónde y cayó sobre ellos pisándole a cada uno un pie.

—Enano del demonio. —Enishi tomó al niño del cuello, lo elevó en el aire y le puso la espada de manera demente contra el cuello—. Te cortare en cachos.

—Si lo haces Kaoru te pondrá a limpiar el dojo de izquierda a derecha, de arriba abajo por veinte años seguidos. —Sanosuke se miró las uñas con aparente desinterés.

—¡Bájame! —El niño exigió airado—. ¿Y qué es lo que quieren de Kenshin?

—Mira enano, —Sanosuke le revolvió el cabello intentando parecer más adulto de lo que era—, son cosas de política.

—¡Entiendo de política!

—Sí, claro. —Enishi y Sanosuke hablaron al tiempo encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Oigan!

—¡Sano, Enishi! —Una mujer hermosa de largo cabello negro atado en una coleta salió del dojo y se puso las manos en la cadera ceñuda—. Dejen de molestar a Yahiko.

—Sí claro, —Enishi susurró por lo bajo soltandolo—, lo protege porque es la nueva adquisición.

—Kaoru si que es favoritista. —Sanosuke hizo una mueca. Justo en ese momento un niño pelirrojo salió corriendo de adentro del dojo, tenía los ojos de su padre, de hecho era una copia en miniatura y quizás lo único que tuviera de su madre era la mala costumbre de abrirle la puerta a los desconocidos sin importar su condición.

—¡Yahiko, vamos a jugar a las canicas!

—Tengo que entrenar Kenji. —El moreno se cruzó de brazos—. Luego.

—No te hagas el chulo solo porque eres dos años mayor. —Enishi se le recargó en un hombro casi tirandolo al suelo por el peso añadido.

—Sólo tienes diez años. —Sanosuke se le recargó en el otro hombro—. Niñato.

—¡Oigan! —El chico bufó sacando humo de las orejas, Kenji por su parte empezó a tirarle del hakama.

—¡Vamos a jugar canicas, vamos!

—Déjenlos en paz. —Kaoru les ordenó con una sonrisa—. Adentro los dos.

—Si mamá. —Ambos jóvenes rodaron los ojos y la siguieron, Kaoru los miró ceñuda, habían empezado a llamarla así cada vez que los amonestaba desde que Enishi cumplió doce años y siendo Sanosuke un año menor casi siempre le seguía la corriente en todo.

—Pues… —Iba a hacerles un comentario acido al respecto cuando una niña de cinco años salió disparada de algún lugar y antes de que pudiera llegar a su destino (la puerta para molestar a su hermano) Sanosuke la tomó en brazos y la alzó.

—¿Quién es la princesa del dojo, quien?

—Baja a mi hija. —Kaoru resopló—. Y no es ninguna princesa, ya sabe sujetar bien la shinai.

—Será como su madre, —Enishi codeó a Sano—, todo un monstruo.

—¡Te oí! —Kaoru lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Qué?, —Yukishiro se defendió—, así no nos preocuparemos por ella.

—Exacto. —Sanosuke la devolvió al piso y la niña se alejó a todo correr. Kenji y Yahiko tendrían que soportarla.

—Oye Kaoru. —Sanosuke se pasó las manos tras la nuca y la siguió al salón principal—. ¿Y no tienes miedo por Kenshin?

—No. —La mujer se encogió de hombros.

—¡Pero peleara contra Shishio Makoto!, —Enishi hizo como que se asombraba—, y sus diez espadas.

—Por eso irán ustedes dos. —Ella le jaló la oreja a cada uno y ambos soltaron un quejido de dolor—. No críe dos expertos en mi técnica para que a la hora de la hora no fueran a salvarle el trasero a mi esposo.

—Es un buen punto. —Enishi asintió con la cabeza.

—Además Kenshin no sabe que cada que peleaba agregábamos técnicas del Hitten Mitsurugi a la colección. —Ambos hombres cruzaron palmas en el aire y Kaoru no pudo evitar reírse.

—Como sea, deben regresarlo a salvo y completo.

—Ni tan a salvo… —Enishi gruñó.

—Ni tan completo… —Sanosuke se rascó la nuca.

—Pero te lo regresaremos. —Ambos hablaron al tiempo y ella asintió.

—Bien, bien. —Lentamente abrió las puertas del salón, al primero que vieron fue a Kenshin, tan colegial e inocentón que no parecía que tuviera veintiocho años, a su lado estaba sentado Saito, Sanosuke lo miró con ojos de pistola, aún no le perdonaba que la primera vez que lo había visto (cuando tenía quince años) le había puesto la paliza de su vida.

—¡Ey, Kaoru-chan! —Una voz animada los hizo girar hacía una mujer de apariencia tan juvenil que nadie nunca le creía cuando decía que tenía veintiséis años, largo cabello suelto que le rozaba las caderas, ojos verdes como esmeraldas y traje ninja de lo más revelador, a su lado su esposo, Aoshi Shinomori, tomaba té con calma, como si las cosas alrededor no lo perturbaran en lo absoluto.

—Hola Misao-chan. —Kaoru le sonrió y se sentó a su lado, Enishi y Sanosuke hicieron lo propio.

—He oído que son unos hombrecitos de acción. —Misao se inclinó hacía ellos, ambos enrojecieron por la vista panorámica de su escote.

—Uh… —Y al instante Aoshi enseñó el filo de una de sus kodachis, definitivamente tenía el mismo torcido sentido del humor de siempre.

—Son los mejores guerreros de esta era. —Kenshin declaró con una sonrisa, Misao lo miró arqueando una ceja.

—Escucha Himura, los mejores guerreros de esta era siguen siendo ninjas.

—Cierto. —Kenshin se río y todos rodaron los ojos, lo malo de domesticar a Battousai es que se había vuelto increíblemente amable, Misao aún no lograba hacerlo coincidir con el enemigo que había estado a punto de rebanarle el cuello tantas veces en el pasado.

—Y por supuesto, cuando mis hijos crezcan serán mejores que los tuyos.

—Eso es trampa, —Sanosuke la señaló con el dedo—, tuviste gemelos y son hombres, Chizuru-chan es niña, ¡no podrá ganarles!

—Yo soy mujer cabeza de gallo. —Misao lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa—. Y pude darle pelea a Battousai así que no inventes excusas. —Para ser tan bonitos normalmente esos ojos verdes podían ser terroríficos.

—Pero ellos tienen seis años. —Enishi comentó con calma.

—Y Kenji tiene siete, estamos a mano.

—Basta ya. —Aoshi se puso de pie—. Estamos aquí para determinar como nos desharemos de Makoto Shishio.

—Ya era hora, —Saito los miró a todos levantando una ceja—, esa comadreja sigue igual de ruidosa que siempre.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?!

—Bueno, bueno… —Kenshin también se levantó sonriendo y acomodando su katana en su cintura—. Podemos discutirlo en el camino.

—Hasta que se te ocurre una buena idea Battousai. —Saito arqueó una ceja. Misao se giró hacía Aoshi.

—Amor, no te excedas, si te haces una nueva cicatriz en el abdomen ya no habrá plano limpio que besarte. —Aoshi cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y a pesar de todos los ojos que lo observaban aguantándose la risa asintió con la cabeza.

—Entiendo. —Después de todo diez años de convivencia con Misao dejaban huella en cualquiera.

—Quien lo hubiera dicho, —Saito tiró un cigarrillo al suelo y lo aplastó con saña—, enemigos peleando juntos por una nueva era.

—Se supone que nosotros éramos aliados en el pasado. —Misao se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Tú lo has dicho, —Saito sonrió—, se supone.

—¡Oye! —Y desde el umbral de su puerta y rodeada por sus dos hijos y Yahiko, Kaoru los vio partir, el amor de su vida, un poco más alto que en aquel entonces y con el gi azul que le hacía resaltar tanto los ojos, Saito, alto y con las espaldas anchas, los ninjas, esos que habían trastornado su vida en el pasado caminando lado a lado, hermosos en su mutua compañía y del otro lado Enishi y Sanosuke dándose golpes en el hombro y aventándose mutuamente.

—Parece que a pesar de todo lo logramos. —Susurró despacio con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué logramos mami? —Chizuru se le colgó de una pierna.

—Nada, —y entonces se le ocurrió una idea, quizás es que tampoco ella había dejado de ser la aguerrida jovencita del pasado—, ¿no quieren ir a Kyoto a visitar a sus primitos Shinomori? —Y Yahiko que ya era lo suficientemente grande para comprender sonrió emocionado.

—¡Sí, vamos!

**=FIN=**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Hola, debo admitir que originalmente el fic se terminaba con la muerte de Okita, pero se me hizo tan triste (eso y que todavía me faltaban tres hojas y no sabía con que llenarlas) que deje la mente flotar y esto fue lo que ocurrió.

Personalmente me gusto mucho este final, espero que alcance sus expectativas.

Probablemente sea el último fic largo de Samurai X que escriba, puse mi corazón en él y me retiró muy feliz. Si escribo algo en el futuro serán one shots o algo corto, además debo editar todas las tonterías que escribía en mis inicios (risas).

La carta que escribe Hijikata antes de morir es real, también la historia de Saito y Shinpachi después de la guerra (aunque de Saito hay dos versiones, yo me quede con la que adopta Nobuhiro Watsuki).

Agradezco a:

**Harumigirl**

**Angie-Chiba**

**Gaby L**

**Uchiha-Dani-Uzumaki**

**Fandelivres**

**Aedora**

**Kassandra Caldina**

Por sus amables comentarios muchas gracias, me han hecho muy feliz. Ciao

_Lunes 3 de diciembre del 2012 _


End file.
